Hero High: Sphinx Academy
by Mr.Evil
Summary: The final sequel to the Hero High series. The Tennysons are now deep within a city-sized school called Sphinx Academy, employed by the House to once and for all bring Pharaoh down. But something else is going on in the shadows, who can they trust? BenxRen
1. Opening Ceremony

Chapter 1: Opening Ceremony

There the alien hero stood on that cloudless late August morning, before the opening ceremony to the world's largest school, Sphinx Academy. A boarding school that was the size of a city, it actually being the city of San Francisco before Sphinx Corp. evacuated the citizens out in order to build the school in its place.

It literally became one of the world's great monuments with its completion a month earlier. This school having every class from Pre-K to College, businesses, restaurants, housing, a hospital, police stations, many other types of locations, and not to mention holding over four hundred thousand students ranging from all ages, genders and races; making it not only the largest school in the world, but also the most self sufficient school anywhere on the planet.

And these weren't just any day students that got in with the greasing of palms or parents being first in like to sign their child up. They were all put through countless tests from health to IQ. Every student that was within the school's towering white stone walls was the smartest with the most potential from all over the world.

So how did Ben get into this school? He might have been getting better grades but was still way out of most of these students' league; remembering the conversation he had at least a good three months ago.

* * *

Flown by private jet to their nation's capital, where many of the world's decisions were made and their president lived, Washington D.C. They were planning on visiting this place anyway on their Summer Vacation with their grandfather, last years kind of cut a bit short from the Tennyson's unexpected trip to galactic summer school. Yet they didn't seem to have a choice when they found out who sent them the request for their presences; the noble House of Tempus.

They knew it was only a matter of time before they were going to hear from them; with what Pharaoh stating that they were the Earth Embassy for Alien affairs they were a little surprised it took them this long to get into contact with them; half expecting them to be dragged off in the middle of the night and never heard from again.

But instead were traveling first class in one of the House of Tempus private jets; already so much better then the old Rustbucket: seven-hundred crystal clear channels on the Flat Screen Plasma HD television compared to the three, or four if you got the antenna in the right place; well stocked fridge and cabinets compared to the squeaky shelves and insect related meals; one would think a vehicle full of Plummer gear would be more 'up-to-code.' If they had a choice they would ask their grandpa if they could travel in this around the world instead of his motor home across the states. At least wishful thinking was still free to do in this day and age.

Landing in the same airport that the Air force One was kept; they traveled by stretch limousine the rest of the way; these teens feeling like they could get use to this kind of treatment on a daily bases.

Stopping within the entrance to the House of Tempus; all three of them were completely stricken in awe at the sheer size of this beautiful white mansion; not to mention feeling like it has been a half-an-hour since they went through the main gate just to get here.

Counting at least a good five stories tall; they had wondered why the President wasn't residing here; making them question if this family has more pull in the government then the President of the United States himself.

However, just asking a lot of questions wasn't going to get anything answered; letting themselves be led into the house by one of the family's servants. If there was something that struck these teens to be a bit off about this family was all their servants wore what looked to be silver limb guards on their forearms and legs over their black butler style uniforms, but a strange plain white plate over their face; not even a set of holes for their eyes but it seemed like they could see perfectly well.

Stopping before two large white solid oak doors, the House of Tempus' servant opened the door, bowing as the three teens made their way.

The door quickly closed behind them they were suddenly stricken with awe once again. This dinning room large enough it looked to be able to fit over two hundred people with large white granite table long enough to seat them all. A large crystal chandelier hanging high in the middle of the room, the three guessing it was as tall as the cousins on each other's shoulders and the width of all three of them standing together.

The walls lined with portraits of people; guessing from how they all have those solid ocean blue eyes and snow white skin that they were the other members of the House of Tempus; seeing that that appearance of theirs has nothing to do with Pharaoh's Bucerusian DNA and just a trait the Creator's must have given them.

Feeling like an exercise in itself just to make it to the other end of the table; they took their seats just as a young teenager girl walked in with a servant that looked to be around their age. Gwen could easily tell who this young girl in a single breathless white dress was, from the picture Alex showed her that one day at lunch; it was his none other than his little sister.

The young girl's long silver hair flowed behind her, walking over to taking her seat directly across from the other teens; her servant pulled out her seat before she sat down. "Thank you, Spec," she said to her servant in a voice that could have been mistaken of that of an angel; such a sweet heavenly tone it was even for something as simple as addressing her servant.

"No thanks is needed my Lady," he bowed to her with his right arm over his chest; his voice filled with nothing but respect towards the one he served, "just to serve you is all the thanks I need."

He then turned towards the three teens as the daughter to the House of Tempus opened her eyes; revealing to the heroes the most breathtaking solid ocean blues eyes they had ever seen; which Ren was able to see only pure joy and innocence through them, not even a single hint of any malice or ill content; a quality rare to any species.

"I'm glad we can finally meet face-to-face, Gwendolyn, Benjamin, and Miss. Ren," giving off a gentle smile to the three, turning this baron uneasy environment into a calm and warm place, "my name is Karen Tempus and I'm sorry it has taken this long for us to have contact you; the Family has had its hands full with trying to deal with Sphinx Corp., and with the CEO's mysterious disappearance after your meeting with him we had to be sure you weren't in contact with him of any kind."

"In other… words," Ren spoke up in her emotionless tone; her overall appearance maturing to that of a young woman of her age, and letting her sapphire colored hair grow to reach the tip of her shoulders, "your family was… making sure we weren't… working for him."

She nodded to the alien's accusation, but Ren could see that the young teen in white was depressed from it as well; her emotions were so strong that even she herself started to feel a bit chilly now. "On behalf of the House of Tempus I would like to formally apologize if that has upset you in anyway; it was only a formality that needed to be done."

Over this past year it wasn't only Ben's body that had matured into one suited for a soon-to-be fifteen year old, but his personality as well. He wouldn't just shout out accusations or let his emotions get the best of him, even thinking of strategies compared to his usual head-on fighting style. In some ways he knew he had Pharaoh to thank for that. "It's no problem, we understand completely," replying calmly and maturely, a way he knew he wouldn't react just a few years ago, "Pharaoh is highly intelligent and an extremely tricky villain; it was just something that needed to be done."

"But is everything that he told us the truth?" Gwen probably the one that had changed the most over the past year: letting her hair grow down to her back, her hair not its bright orange color, easily mistaken as brown, never thinks of herself as flat-chested anymore and has practically lost the use of her sharp tongue; something her cousin was glad of yet at the same time missed to a degree, a very small degree, "like how the human race are the basic form of Blanks, this Family part of the beginning of our species, or how I am an evolved Blank?"

Karen nodded once again. "Yes, my brother might be many things but he isn't one to lie," she stated without even the slightest hint of pain or anger; almost like she was still praising him like any sister would do for her older brother. "You are some of a very few people on this planet that know that secret outside of the Family; in-fact if it wasn't for this family's decision to allow the Galactic Enforcers Academy to start accepting Earthlings at that time there is a high probability that you all wouldn't have been subjugated to any of this. If you wish to get out of this, this House will not hold it against you."

"No way," Ben quickly replied; still having some of that enthusiastic energy he had a few years ago. Looking down at his alien tech, now modified to look more like a regular earthling wristwatch, "there hasn't been a day that's gone by I have regretted putting on the Omnitrix. I've been to places I've never knew even existed, got to kick a lot of bad guy butt, and if I never got this…"

Feeling his face now becoming a bit flustered to what he was stating, and what felt like a knob now forming in his throat. "I would have n-never met… Ren."

The young alien teen now also felt that warm sensation increasing in her stone-like face; rubbing one of her hands over the other. "S-So why a-are… we h-here?" this time not stuttering because of her harden throat.

"It is because we, the House of Tempus, wish to acquire your assistance to once and for all, halt Pharaoh," her angelic voice now strictly serious; not wanting to beat around the bush for them.

The teens nearly jumping from shock. "You mean you know where Pharaoh is?" Gwen was first to speak up; trying to keep her emotions under control. Having been looking herself after their fight with Eon but it looked to be as every trace was wiped clean.

For this question though, Lady Karen shook her head. "I'm sorry but we have lost track of him ever since he left your city; yet we do have an idea to where we can find out where he is hiding," signaling Spec, who pulled out a small remote control; pressing a button to see the top of the table slide away and the virtual projection of a giant city appear before them, "Sphinx Corp. has created this city sized school called Sphinx Academy; where the city of San Francisco used to be."

"Yeah we've been hearing about it, something that big is pretty hard to miss," Ben explained, remembering how since its construction six months ago the news stations haven't once shut up about it; with everyday talking about the progress so far.

"The Family believes how he was able to build this school was from the money that was missing from the Adult Industries that were attacked prior to its construction," the lady in white explained; with the story quickly coming back to the teens on the other side of the table.

If memory served this nearly fifteen year old boy correctly; countless Adult Industries all over the world were attack and destroyed, with everyone within mindlessly slaughtered to the point where the images weren't allowed to be broadcasted. But not only that, a virus which has yet to be caught has deleted all of the adult entertainment material on the internet, in personal computers and even on DVD's and VHS'; not to mention the money that went towards it mysteriously disappeared without a trace; estimated to being a heart-stopping one point two trillion dollars altogether. Because of the violent nature of the attack and the virus still out there, too many people are afraid and porn has ceased to exist in this day and age.

"Not only did the money help, but because so many states were on the brink of going into a recession without the funding the Adult Entertainment Industries gave them they had to sign up with Sphinx Corp. to be saved; letting Pharaoh get away with evacuating a whole city. The Family believes that if Pharaoh is going to be anywhere, he is going to be watching the progress of the students to that school in the front line."

"So what you are trying to say is… you want us to go to this school and try to find out where Pharaoh is from the inside?" Gwen asked, knowing it won't be a problem now that she is a black belt in karate and mastered her powers to the point she doesn't even need to recite chants to activating them… just like Alex predicted.

"Not only that Gwendolyn, but we have come into evidence that Pharaoh has been creating new improved FREAKS; having a strong belief it was them that attacked those Industries to test their destructive capabilities. However, because we know he is very precautious, the Family believes he has probably only made five; and look just like their human selves so much they can blend into the public without causing alarm."

"Therefore, we go in, kick some FREAK butt, find out where Pharaoh is and stop what ever he is planning to cause that World War of his," Ben gloated, cracking his knuckles when he did; a habit of his he seemed to be unaware of, "sounds easy enough; those FREAKS last time were no sweat."

"Because those FREAKS that attacked your city were merely his prototypes; we have evidence that with the information he got from Miss. Ren's Omnitrix he can now make FREAKS that are stronger, more stable, and can even be produced off an assembly line if he wants. But to what they will be used for his plan we are still unsure."

Yet during this discussion of the FREAKS Gwen started to wonder; how would they have any evidence or proof of these new, more advance, FREAKS; since she has been following Sphinx Corp.'s actions pretty closely ever since those incidences in her city. Through all the possibilities of how, one came to her. "Your Family has hacked into Naxos, haven't they?" the only place she could never get into.

Almost unable to control her emotion of utter shock, with how she was trained her emotions are a lot stronger then those of normal humans; never would have guessed that they knew anything about Naxos. "After months of hacking we were able to get a few files before nearly having our systems crash; that being one of the file, along with how…," her gentle eyes diverting from the teens, "they were being created."

The teen's eyes went wide from that stutter; there was only one thing her reaction could mean. "Don't tell me you created some FREAKS of your own!" Ben shouted.

"It was a director order from the Head of the Family," Spec spoke up on his master's behalf; seeing as they were accusing her like this was done for Lady Karen's own amusement, "Pharaoh had his new FREAKS specially designed that they can take out an entire fully equipped platoon single-handily if need be. So the best way to have a fighting chance against them was to create FREAKS of own. Where I am proud to say I volunteered to be the first test subject."

"That is enough, Spec," Karen stated politely and gently, not even raising her voice a single degree towards any form of anger, "they are our guest after all."

Where from when she spoke her angelic words, Spec turned to face her, got down on one knee and bowed with his right arm across his chest. "I'm sorry for speaking out of term, my Lady," calming down the instant she said those few simple words.

She only nodded with a sweet kind smile gracing her snow-like face; standing back up to face their guests as she continued. "Our FREAKS will be attending Sphinx Academy along with you three; but for security measures I can't reveal their identities to you until you are all safely inside. They know who you three are and will approach you when the time is right."

Even with all they knew now that was going on behind the scenes they still felt like they were completely in the dark. Wondering if there was something else they knew that they weren't telling them. However, at the moment the three teens knew they needed to trust the House of Tempus, for now anyway. "I'm glad for the extra back-up and all; but how much stronger can these new FREAKS be compared to the prototypes?" Ben asked, feeling with how much he has grown stronger over the year, not to mention the extra aliens he has in his arsenal, if this was all really needed: especially with Ren and Gwen by his side.

With that question however, Spec then turned to the one he served unquestionably; bowing with his right arm across his chest. "If I may speak, my Lady."

"You may speak, Spec," she replied to the black-haired teen that served only her.

"If I may I would like to personally demonstrate physically how strong the new FREAKS are capable of being to Sir Benjamin. I believe he will understand the gravity of the situation through a hands-on means better then a basic description." The teenage butler explained to the next in-line for the Head of the Family; only wishing to serve her and the Family the best he could.

Karen took a few seconds, considering the thought before asking. "Benjamin, would you mind having a sparing match with Spec; he can personally give you a proper demonstration of what the new FREAKS are capable of first hand."

* * *

It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what his answer would be; taking their meeting to the backyard; which these teens would call more like its own state then a backyard for its vineyard. But the part they were in was near the house, covered in flowers of all different colors and varieties stretched as far as the eyes could see, especially on a sunny day like this, where they were on the plane of grass; Gwen, Ren and Lady Karen sat at the table under an umbrella while the boys readied for their fight; the next Head of the Family offering the girls next to her a cup white tea which they graciously accepted.

Ben cracked his knuckles while he watched Spec stretch his legs. From what he could see this looked to be a one sided fight; but if his fight against Pharaoh taught him anything, looks could be very deceiving. "This is only a simple demonstration Sir Benjamin," Spec called out to the teen across from him, tapping the tip of his black polished shoes on the ground one after the other, "so please do not get too into the fight."

"Don't worry about it!" the Alien Hero shouted back, "just make sure you can hold your own."

Gwen could only shake her head from the sidelines, even though she admits Ben has matured greatly over the year; he would always be a knucklehead of a cousin to her.

Where another one of their servants, if it wasn't for the mask he wore the teens would guess he was in his late-twenties, raised his white gloved hand into the air. "The duel between Spec Masters and Benjamin Tennyson will commence; ready and…" quickly dropping his arm back down to his side, "begin!"

However the instant the man dropped his arm, the servant before Ben vanished without a trace. Yet he could feel something in the wind and out of reflexes changed into his new dinosaur type alien he dubbed Humongousaur, using his arms blocking his head; those intense training from grandpa now coming in handy as Spec appeared before him, launching a powerful roundhouse kick right at his arms.

Ben instantly realized that for a guy with the same body structure as his human form, that kick was powerful; it not only made a tank like himself slide a few inches back, but he hasn't felt his arms shake like that since his fight with Vilgax.

Not only that, but now this guy was flying in front of him; what the heck did this FREAK project do? "Ok, what's going on?" backing up and changing into a bat-like human with green eyes all over his body, but yet none on his head. He wasn't going to loose sight of Spec this time.

"The new FREAK project now inputs the ability of one of the aliens inside our body; I was given the abilities of an Ectonurite," Ben now knowing that meant his Ghostfreak, his cousin making sure he started studying the basic handbook that was given to them from GEA, "but for some reason it also seems to increase the strength, stamina and endurance for us Blanks as well."

Well that's all Ben needed to hear… well feel to get the gist of everything, changing back into regular Ben where Spec landed back on both feet. However, when the alien teen looked back at the mansion; in the window on the top floor, he could see someone watching them; an older woman glaring down at them from behind the white curtains before she moved away. "Hey Spec," the teen asked Lady Karen's personal servant, pointing at the room in question, "who is in that room, I swear I saw someone watching us."

Looking in the direction their guest was pointing, he clearly explained. "That would be the Head of the Family's office; my Lady's mother must have been watching our little demonstration."

Even from the distance, Ben could make out that cold icy stare when she was watching them. With all the control the House of Tempus had throughout the universe, it was pretty hard to really trust something like that right off the back.

* * *

And that's what happened; now he and the girls were smack dab in the middle of enemy territory called Sphinx Academy. Anyone of these four-hundred thousand students, not to mention the teacher and staff, could either be their allies or their enemies while Pharaoh was probably watching them at that exact moment in time. Yeah, this was going to be a piece of cake.

But right now they had to make it to the center of the city sized school, known as City Hall, where the Chancellor aka Mayor of this school will be making an announcement to her citizens. From what they could get for information from the House of Tempus, the teachers and staff were highly classified; another dark alley they get to walk down.

Making there way to the center of the city, where out of the blue a teen with short, just got out of bed, brown hair was hanging upside-down with his feet holding onto a pole, smiling at the teens before him. "Ah just looking at such lovely cuties has turned my world upside-down," having to be one of the lamest pick up lines they have ever heard, "it's always good to see so many cuties with high IQs."

Flipping down onto his feet, his white school uniform looked like he woke up with it already on, wondering how he could do that since they just got them today; quickly brushing off a bit before Gwen asked. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Giving an energetic smile to the lovely cuties before him; he replied to the young teenage witch. "My name is Michael Barak: hopeless flirt extrordinar," stating like it was something to be proud of, quickly approaching the exquisite blue haired alien, "and I must say that is a very lovely smile; a very alluring weapon it can be in the wrong hands."

One couldn't see it on Ren's face but she was a bit surprised, she felt like her face would be smiling right now if it could move; was he able to see her expression somehow? "Dude what are you talking about," a younger teen approached the group, rubbing his spiky short black hair, "she isn't smiling at all Michael, she looks more like she is petrified from your presences," a joke this teen couldn't help but chuckle to.

"What are you talking about Little Buddy, how can you not see it," turning back to face Ren, giving off a shocked expression, "huh, I wonder where it went. I must have seen it when I looked into this cutie's lovely eyes; it has been stated that one's eyes are the windows to their souls. And from hers I should say hers is heart-skipping."

Where then this flirt-happy teen turned his attention to the girl with long brown hair. "But would you like to go somewhere after this speech cutie, I heard there is a great little coffee shop a short walking distance from City Hall."

However, this time the younger teen that walked up to them, was now pulling Michael away. "Jeez we come all this way and you can't even last two seconds without flirting," turning his attention back at the Heroes, "sorry about this; we will be on our way."

"Come on Little Buddy, you could have at least waited till the cutie gave her answer?" where they were quickly lost within the sea of people heading towards the center of the school.

"Huh," Ben couldn't help but say after all that just happened, a bit different then the serious hardworking students he thought were the students in this school, "that was… strange."

There they stood in the middle of empty area in front of City Hall, having another two minutes before the speech was about to start so the audience was filled with mindless chatter.

Where these three teens kept their eyes open, looking around this ocean of people where anyone of them could be working for Sphinx Corp. Four-hundred thousand already sounded like a big number but seeing it firsthand was huge; even though Ben's cousin stated that this wasn't even one percent of their planet's overall population. He wasn't agreeing with Pharaoh but believed the population did need to stop growing so fast.

"Come on Jamie," the voice of a young women caught the attention of the teens, turning to see the teenage girl helping along a young teenage boy by her side; brushing her hand through her long golden blonde hair while her shy, they were guessing younger brother, seemed to be frozen where he stood, "I know your not use to large crowds but there is nothing to be scared of."

However, their attention was now turned towards the podium at City Hall; with the clock striking ten the chatter instantly silenced, watching a mid-twenties African American woman made her way to the center stage. The three instantly recognized the one before them; it was none other then Pharaoh's personal assistant, Miss. Neith.

She coughed twice to clear her throat before she made her speech. "Welcome all to the grand opening of the city sized school, Sphinx Academy. My name is Chancellor Neith and I will be the Mayor of this city. Everyone that stands here today are students with the most potential for this world of ours."

"The CEO of Sphinx Corp. personally looked over each and every one of your profiles; hoping that with this school's top-of-the-line education system will help you achieve these goals. But there is another reason besides book work the CEO created this school; he believes that with this school he can at least help cease such idiotic actions like prejudice and narrow minded bigotry."

Small conversations could easily be heard between the students from this statement; wondering how this school would stop prejudice. Neith quickly answered those questions. "The CEO believes the stem of where prejudice comes from is the lack of knowledge from other cultures. Like how some people believe all Americans are nothing but corrupt money hungry people, or how some people believe everyone from the Middle East are Terrorist. As you can already look around you we have people from all over the world at this school and you all have the same goal, to further your knowledge to help for a better future for us all. So any student here believing they are better then the person you stand next to for any reason reaching from skin color to being born to a rich family, this school has no use for you."

To the three teens, it almost made them feel like they were the bad guys for wanting to stop a man that is trying to bring the people of this world together; that was if they didn't already know the extremes he was capable of for doing so. "Not only that, but from the homes you will be staying in to the city itself is mixed with cultures from all over the world; the CEO has spared no expense, hopping this will at least be a start for a better understanding and put a dent in prejudice."

"Now there are rules in school which you will need to follow but there are also separate rules to follow while in the city. You will have a complete list of the rules in the homes you have been assigned to but there are a few I will like to put a great emphasis on. To even abolish the prejudice of the oldest battle with boys vs. girls, these homes will be co-ed," hearing some of the students' faint cheers in the crowd, "and because of that; any intimate act before marriage will have you immediately expelled without question."

All of those faint cheers instantly silenced with the Tennysons knowing how dead serious Sphinx Corp. was on this; knowing those 'accidental' deaths in their city were caused by that company. However, they could hear a dark voice behind them, whisper to himself. "What a disgusting thing to do anyway."

They couldn't help but turn their heads to see the teen behind them; a dark scowl on his face while a freezing glare protruded from his eyes. Very unique eyes as well: his right being ice blue where his right was fire red.

But he noticed they were looking at him; looking down with that freezing glare of his unchanging; the cousins could swear their insides were turning to ice as he spoke in that chilling tone. "What?"

Although when Ren looked directly into this teen's eyes; horrifying images flashed into her mind. She couldn't make out most of them, her powers for this field of emotion reading was just coming out and were pretty weak, but the ones she could make out were filled with screams and what looked to be blood everywhere. So paralyzed from the images she saw she couldn't even feel the tears that were moving down her cheeks.

"Ren, Ren what's wrong?" Ben's concerned voice while gently shaking her broke Ren's eye contact with the teen behind them; feeling his warm soothing hand caress her white cheek, "why are you crying?"

The blue hair alien girl touched her other cheek as well; the warm liquid she now rubbed between her fingers. Whatever she saw must have been very powerful; it was nothing like she has ever experienced before. "I-I don't… k-know."

The teen behind them looking away from them, Ben guessed that they have already just met one of Pharaoh's new FREAKS; holding the young women he held dearest to him in his arms; knowing for now this was all he could do.

Focusing back on Neith's speech, missing a little but with their chat with Pharaoh they could already guess what the other rules might be. "The school itself will not start until next week Monday. So for now use this time to get unpacked, settled in, and find your classes and jobs, this school is not only for book experience but the real world as well. Thus all I can say to finish up this welcoming speech is, have fun at your stay in Sphinx Academy!"

To Be Continued

In the middle of enemy territory, not knowing who is friend or foe while having the constant feeling like they are being watched by Pharaoh at this very moment. How will this all turn out? Read and Review. Without enough reviews I will take this story down by the next week this was published.


	2. Getting around campus

Anon I really wish you would sign in or leave an email address in your review when you ask a question. But for all that also might be confused; the Intimate act means sex of any kind.

Anyway thanks for all the reviews, keep it up and I'll try to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can, enjoy.

Chapter 2: Getting around campus

Back at the House of Tempus, Lady Karen decided to take some leisure time out in the garden; surrounded by all of the colorful flowers she lied down in an outdoor lounge chair, using a simple white parasol to keep herself in the shade.

Her gentle ocean blue eyes looked down at her white gold pocket-watch; seeing the time was now one thirty-three p.m. (Washington D.C. is three hours ahead of California). Knowing by now they were all getting settled in that school; hoping from the bottom of her heart that every one of them was safe.

Where Spec approached the lovely young women in a white dress, grasping a silver tray holding a simple tea pot and cup; where he rested it on the table and started to pour her a single cup. "My Lady, are you worried about them?"

Accepting the cup of white tea he handed to her; she gave him that angelic warm smile. "Am I getting that easy to read, Spec?" taking a small sip of the heavenly brew before resting it back on the table, "delicious as always."

"Thank you my Lady, I live to serve you the best that I can," he bowed, but quickly stood back up, "and yes, you are always very easy to read when your worried. You have always been such a noble young women to be so caring to those around you. I know one day you will make a great Head of the Family."

"You have more confidence in that then I do," looking down at one of the mementos her dear brother left her, listing to it ticking away in her small snow-like fragile hand, "I still feel a deep pain in my chest about all of this; wondering at the idea that there might possibly have been any other way to find my brother without putting them so deep in enemy territory."

"Please forgive me my Lady if I am speaking out of place, but you really should stop doubting yourself in matters such as this," her humble servant state; having served her since they were both young children ten years ago, "you are a smart strong-willed woman and would not have gone with this action if you had not fully planned out every other possibility. I do wish you would show the confidence I know you possess."

The beautiful young girl in white took another sip of her delightful tea; a gentle smile graced her thin lips with that little speech. "Thank you Spec, but I do know that I will never be as confident as my brother; sometimes I even envy his lack of emotions, wondering if my emotions weren't so strong I would have more confidence like him."

"Well your brother is who he is while you are you," Spec stated, "also, you have much work to get done in your office; should we head back after you are done with your cup of tea?"

Looking down at her cup to see it half empty; she nodded to his suggestion, looking at her gentle smile reflecting in the small amount of liquid. "Yes, that does sound reasonable. But Spec, do you remember why my brother was disowned by the Family to begin with?"

The teen wearing a faceplate nodded. "If I recall, it was because Sir Alexander presented his idea to the Family; seeing his ideals as too extreme they had him cast out before he could use the House's influences to help with his plan." But since this was a classified meeting with the family, he didn't actually hear what happened first hand.

"Actually no, when my brother mentioned his plan, the family practically split right down the middle; one side voting with him while the other half was voting against," taking another quick sip, not wanting for it to get cold, "however, though on the side against him at first, even I started to side with my brother's idea; if I was to make it official it would have sided the vote to his plan. So mother pulled all of her strings just to get him banned from the House."

"Did your brother somehow convince you to side with him," Spec trying his best to control his emotions of befuddlement, wondering why the woman he served would even consider such an outlandish idea, "I know he can be quite convincing if need be."

"No it wasn't anything like that Spec," explaining with only pure sincerity in her angelic voice, taking a sip that nearly finished off her soothing drink, "I know that it is a brutal and savage way to bring the world back to order but even to this day it still seems logically to me that it is the only way as well, since just opening up our planet to the other species would just be babying the problem once again. However I wish that there is some other way then genociding so much of our species to fix this problem that has been allowed to exist for so long; hopefully, when I do find that answer, my brother will side with me."

Spec watched as she looked down at her cup; seeing the reflection in what as left of her tea that the Lady he served was on the brink of tears. Even after all that has happened, he could see clearly she still loved her brother as much as a little sister could from the bottom of her heart. "I understand Lady Karen, and I wish to stand by your side until you find that better goal to accomplish what your Family has been trying to do for countless millennia," presenting his young mistress with his personal hand-sewn napkin.

Graciously accepting his gesture, she wiped off the tears that were brimming on her rims; revealing her breathtaking ocean-blue eyes once again. "Thank you Spec."

"But I still wonder about the decision of not telling the Tennyson family about your elder brother's unique ability," Spec stated, "the one your Family has declared the title of being The Voice of a Sovereign."

"The Voice of a Sovereign, the ability to talk anyone into doing whatever the person wants," Karen reminisced off memories of the past, "I still remember the first time he showed that ability; during our conjoined fourth and fifth birthday party where our mother was revealing us to the world."

* * *

Karen, at the innocent age of only four years old that day, walked into her brother's room, calling out in her sweet childlike voice. "Beloved Brother," nearly tripping over in her new sparkling white dress made for this occasion, "Beloved Brother, where are you?"

"I'm in here Keikei," she could hear his voice calling out from his walk-in closet, "can you please come in, I need your help."

What he said shocked her at first, she could never recall a time where he needed her help; since she would always ask for his. The young girl hurried her way into his closet, seeing him already dressed in his white ballroom suit looking into the full-body mirror. "You need my help, Beloved Brother?"

When her kind older brother turned around the young girl couldn't help but giggle with both of her delicate snow-like hands over her mouth. Seeing how he would force a smile by stretching his mouth to reveal as many of his teeth. "I am trying out this smile, supposedly one wears one for occasions such as this to symbolize happiness, but even though I can't comprehend happiness I can tell this is definitely not the correct way to smile."

Trying her best to keep a straight face, since the expression on her older brother's was just so amusing. "It is not that difficult, Beloved Brother," showing him how she would smile, thinking about how she is so lucky to have the best older brother in the world this gentle little girl was able to show a calm peaceful smile, "give this a try."

Analyzing the sincerity on his sister's angelic-like face, he was able to mimic it on the first try. His sister now having a faint shade of red caressing her soft cheeks, he looked very handsome with that smile on his face. "How is this, Keikei?"

But even with that smile now gracing his snow-white skin, little Karen's ocean blue eyes sadden, her gaze looking down at her small toes protruding from her dress; having yet put on her shoes. "That is perfect, Beloved Brother."

He removed the smile on his face, knowing that this expression his sister was giving off meant she was being troubled by something. "What is wrong, Keikei?"

It took her awhile to speak up, her emotions conflicting within her to where her sincerity in her tone started to crackle. "I have been wondering something for sometime now, since you have no emotions, doesn't that means you don't care about me."

However, she was answered with feeling her Beloved Brother's strong arms wrap around her tenderly; his hold so warm and peaceful she nearly fell asleep against his chest. "Karen," he informed her calmly, "we are brother and sister, though I am incapable of having any feelings for you we share a bond that is formed by our Basic Programming, so emotions have nothing to do with how much I care about you."

Returning his warm hug with one of her own, squeezing him a bit tighter around her delicate arms, unable to have her arms reach all the way around his back. "Thank you, Beloved Brother."

* * *

Where after they were introduced to their guests, made up of other family members, other noble families, and every leader from all over the world came to see; this only being the small fraction of the true power this Family possessed.

The two children were being greeted by the President of the United States when little Karen Tempus first saw the true power her brother possessed; the power she later came to understand as something called, The Voice of a Sovereign. This ability being seen throughout the planet's history from Dictators to religious leaders, an ability to convince a person to do whatever the speaker wants.

He showed this power after they overheard one of the American Republic Senators, one that was going to run against the current President for the next four year term, inform the person next to him how the Family must have been getting soft; on how letting such 'freaky-looking children' would be the next in-line to practically run this planet.

Her brother Alex would have ignored that statement like any other biased action, but this one was different; since he was used for the prejudice to be directed at him for his unusually actions with his lack of understanding emotions. However he being the caring older brother that he was couldn't let someone badmouth his little sister like that.

Having Karen release her tight grip around his arm, he gave her that smile she taught him just a few hours earlier; the one that made her gentle, snow-white face start to heat up once again. "I will be right back."

The young girl with long silver hair nodded to her brother as he made his way over to the Senator. During the ten minute conversation anyone passing by would have just brushed it off as a normal chat between two people; but the Head's daughter saw it differently. Her brother had that look on his face he had on when they would play chess, and where this older man started off cocky; he seemed to slowly loose his confidence as the discussion went on with this five year old boy.

At the end of the small talk, Alex walked back over to his precious little sister with the Senator by his side. No longer did this Republican bare that boastful look on his face but that mixed with nervousness and fear; making little Karen wonder what did her Beloved Brother say to him. "Mr. Senator, isn't there something you would like to say to my Keikei?"

The older man then bowed before the young four year old girl; his body trembling from head to toe where he stuttered to say. "I apologize for any rude comment that I may have let slip out of pure stupidity. I hope you will forgive me."

* * *

Back to present day, the fourteen year old young woman swirled what was left in her cup, continuing with what she was explaining to her devoted servant. "One week later after that, he hung himself in his penthouse suite, leaving a note stating how his life was nothing but a lie and he didn't deserve to live."

"A frightful ability it is indeed," Spec commented, "but if I may ask, my Lady, why should we keep this a secret from the Tennysons?"

"Because I still don't understand what my brother is up to," she explained clearly and calmly, "it is obvious that they aren't with him but why aren't they? He could have convinced them to his side without even trying. The question is why, why did my brother want them against him?"

"So I need to find out that reason before informing them," sipping the last bit of tea out of her fine-china cup; cursing now that she waited as long as she did, as the drink was lukewarm at best, "but if that is ever going to happen, I better get back to my work."

Unaware that during this time, the cold all seeing eyes of her mother glared down from her office. Watching her so-called daughter without a hint of love or kindness in her gaze as Karen made her way back to the House.

* * *

It being already twelve past one in Sphinx Academy, where ever since the speech Chancellor Neith gave them Ben and Ren have been unpacking; and with what Neith told them what the CEO had done to mix culture into their homes was no joke at all.

From what Ren saw their two story house looked just like what the humans would call an "American cookie cuter' house; believing it meant something to do with how similar it was built on the outside like the other houses around them, but the inside was another story entirely.

From what she has self studied about the other cultures on this planet; the house she shared with Ben and Gwen had the eating area was like that of Japanese home, the windows with artwork inside of them like that of eighteen century France, the den they relaxed in set up similar to that in Ben's house while the walls were decorated with replica artwork and statues of famous artist from all over the world. It simply was a very beautiful home they would be in while deep in the middle of enemy territory.

But for now, taking a well deserved rest from all the unpacking they have done; the two teens relaxed on the large black couch; a very interesting couch design it was as it looked to be many different couches formed into one large couch shaped like three of the four sides of a square.

Relaxing in the middle of that couch, Ben helped his girlfriend relax by giving her a foot massage while she lied on her back; pressing both of his thumbs he moved them up and down her soft white sole. His mother teaching him how to massage along with cooking all those years ago, using the same line about how it would one day make him a good husband to his adorable wife; but he had a deep feeling in his gut that she really only taught him this so that she would use him to get free massages whenever she wanted.

However, his sneaky mother seemed to be right once again, as what seemed to help Ren relax better than anything was these massages. He didn't mind giving her a massage every now and again, especially since he discovered that one of a Bucerusian most sensitive spots on their body were the soles of their feet, listing to her letting out small moans under her breath with each rub.

Over the year they have been together; they weren't like one of those couples you would see making out on a bench in the middle of a city or giving each other sickly sweet pet names yet they were very close nonetheless. It seemed like no matter what have happened, as long as he was with her, by her side, he felt completely relaxed; it was probably because of this feeling while around her that he was able to study better and was able to end the last year of school with three A's and everything else B's. Oh how he was glad his cell phone had a camera option, as the priceless look on Gwen's face was now its wallpaper.

And the thought has crossed his mind every now and again, to 'go the next step' in their relationship; he was like any other earthling teenage boy in this day and age but he would never go through with these impulses. Even though they didn't have the Thoth, he liked the relationship they had now and there was no reason he needed to push it any farther. It was comfortable where it was, every now and again they would even just fall asleep with her wrapped in his arms; sometimes even wondering if he could fall asleep without feeling her warm body in his arms, the sweet scent of her shampoo, the softness of her skin.

Giving her petite foot a little tickle, he watched as she twitched. Knowing how much she hated it when he did that but just couldn't help himself sometimes, especially when he thinks she might be asleep; not being the first time she went to sleep during one of his foot massages. "You're so… cruel," she might have said that emotionlessly, but in a drowsy tone; making him guess she must have been half asleep when he tickled her.

"Sorry," unable to stop himself from chuckling when he apologized, yet resumed rubbing his thumbs up and down her sole, "I can't help myself sometimes; especially how you're just so ticklish."

But he knew he had to watch out sometimes when he did tickle her. The first time he did, out of reflex, she kicked him pretty hard and was out like a light for a good hour, forgetting that she was a lot stronger then she looked. Still personally, it was something fun to do that was worth the risk. Remembering he used to tickle Gwen every chance he got when they were kids. Well… before she joined karate.

Speak of the devil, Gwen walked in through the front door, wanting to tackle unpacking her supplies later and take a good first-hand look around the new city they will be calling home for the next nine months. "This place is enormous," was the first exhausted words she spoke before closing the door behind her, taking off her shoes at the entrance before walking towards the den, Ben able to see her clearly as she did since the wall between the two was a little higher from there waist line, "I've barely explored half of this school and my feet are killing me, and I thought Galactic Enforcers Academy was big."

Letting out a soft pleasurable moan as her bare feet now touched that soft hazel carpet, but with seeing what Ben was doing for Ren she couldn't help but ask her favorite little cousin while wearing an innocent smile. "Could I make a reservation for my cousin's oh-so-famous foot massage?"

Cursing that tone she used; Ben knew he just couldn't say no to something like that without making himself look like a real jerk. He wouldn't have mind a few years ago, now dreading that not only his body was maturing. "Wait another ten minutes," the alien hero couldn't help but groan when he said that; swearing he just heard a whip snap somewhere just around the corner, "so what have you found on your search?"

Pulling out a small map the witch had in her pocket, Gwen unfolded it to where it looked to be the size of one of his Sumo Slammer's posters and using her finger to reveal the path she took. "Well I discovered that to get practically anywhere in this school you can either get a motorized scooter, a bike, the trolley but mainly the subway; yet even with those there is still a lot of walking to do; I wonder if this is a way Pharaoh is trying to get us to exercise more often," placing her right foot over her left leg, giving her aching sole a self massage while she waited for her cousin's magic touch, "I found out the best way to Sphinx High, where we will be attending school, is to the south end of the school and the fastest way there will be to take the Nyx rail line before five-thirty since school starts at six."

Moving her finger over to the actual city part of this school; where right now the businesses are being run by people with temporary job transfers, as for in the next week the students will be taking over those jobs. "I found where I will be working at in the Ma'at Law Office as a Lawyer for the Prosecution. Mainly the law firm will just be looking over and acting out old and made-up cases until there is an actual crime in this city," dragging her finger to another part of the map, "then I found some great places we can get something to eat to groceries stores. Some parks, a forest for camping out, a small island that houses a mansion sized library called Nekhbet Library; and I haven't even looked over the other half of this school. Are you going to look up where you have to work later today?"

Ben continued to massage his girlfriend's soft white foot as he replied, guessing now how her eyes were closed and she didn't even say hi to his cousin when she walked in, that she was already fast asleep; always having such a beautiful peaceful look on her face when she was asleep. "Nah, Ren and I planned to get all of our unpacking done today and go sightseeing tomorrow; sort of making it like a date as well as research." then something else hit his memory banks, "Oh Gwen, there should be a new Thoth in your room called Thoth 2.0."

Removing his right hand from Ren's foot, he pointed to the things in his ears, looking just like those Blue Tooth head phones as earplugs. "Here watch this," Gwen's cousin couldn't help but be a little excited, when the first Thoth came out he couldn't quite wear it while wearing his Omnitrix. But when he pushed a button in his right ear, a bar of light formed between the two a few inches from his eyes, "it does everything that the previous Thoth does but it is also linked directly to the School news, its really handy now that it is hands-free."

"Well I will get some unpacking out of the way while I wait for my turn," giving the groaning teen an innocent wink, seeing how even though she stopped insulting him on a daily basis, something even to this day she still enjoyed, came with some advantages as well, "be down in a few."

Watching her make her way up the stairs to the sleeping quarters; he heard a knock on their door. Wondering who that could be, since this was a three person house that shouldn't be another roommate. So to check it out, he gently placed Ren's small foot onto the couch, watching as she quickly turned to sleep on her side with some of her long indigo hair gently moving to her soft breathing. Ben couldn't help but just want to look at her beautiful face as she slept, if it wasn't for the knock on the door that is.

Opening the door the young teen felt like his body paralyzed in shock. There stood on the other side of that door was a teenage girl, at least a year or two older them him based on the mature figure she possessed. Wearing the standard white female school uniform but cut it to where the skirt stopped as high as it would go, and her shirt looked more like the bra itself with how much her thin waistline now showed, wearing ankle socks instead of the knee high ones issued by the school, probably to show off more of her legs that just seemed to go on for miles. Her radiating raven hair reached down to her waist while her skin practically glowed that delightful healthy tanned.

Holding out a small gift basket of fruits, a cheerful yet befuddled look graced her face. "Oh I thought only girls stayed here," in spite of that, that befuddled look on her face then turned into a seductive smile, "I bet you feel so lucky to be the only guy surrounded by lovely young women."

Many different thoughts pasted through this teen's mind, but one thing he knew for sure was she couldn't possibly be on the same side with Pharaoh, a bit shocked he would allow a girl dressed as she was into this school. "A-Ah," he tried with all of his might to focus on the conversation at hand and his mouth from dropping to the floor. She was just so drop dead hot it was unbelievable, "w-who are y-you?"

He remembered the only time his body has ever felt like this before was when Myu was hanging on him, but she was a good three feet away and it was a lot stronger. "Oh my name is Susan and I live across the street," it was a lot bigger then his house, the size of the house usually refers to how many people are living in it, "and I still bet you feel so lucky, where you get to live with lovely young women; got to love those harem dramas."

Presenting the teen with the small gift-basket of assorted fruits, she gave an innocent yet seductive glance over at the teen before her. "Well I just thought it would be a nice gesture to greet my neighbors with a simple fruit basket," giving a small wink, "well hope to be seeing you around, I also will be running the sword section of the Seshat History Museum; stop by anytime if you want a private tour."

From there she skipped down to the gate in front of the house and over to the house across the street; it took until she closed the door behind her for him to snap out of his daze, suddenly getting the movement back in his body. "B-Bye," this teen feeling like a bit of an idiot right now; trying to get his body to do what he wanted it to do.

Yet Ren's quiet eyes watched how oddly her boyfriend was reacting to their cheerful next door neighbor; her head starting to ache but suppressed it for the time being. Closing her eyes once again as he closed the door.

* * *

But as soon as Gwen made it to her room, she fell face first onto her sheet-less bed; her feet dangling off the edge where the witch was fast asleep from exhaustion.

While she slept, she dreamt she was back in her old school classroom; knowing she might agree with Ben on being a bookworm if her dreams were about school. However, there was no one in this classroom that she saw. Well, that was until, she heard a familiar caring voice call out to her. "Hey there Gwen, good to see you early for class."

Turning around she saw none-other then Alex, her sea-foam green eyes glistening with tears of happiness as the teen in white stood before her. Even though she has had this dream before and knew it was just something in mind; but that just didn't seem to matter, it was the kind sweet Alex she remembered.

Although something different happened in her dream this time, as she could hear hysterical laughter filling the room; turning towards the empty seats to this time see someone was sitting in the back. Wearing black from his shoes to his gloves, and a black skull as a helmet; laughing hysterically while pounding his fist on the desk. "Oh my gosh this is so funny! Is this girl really so pathetic?"

Knowing if this one of her cousin's anime she would be having that stress mark on her forehead, glaring at this teen that was still laughing to everything that was going on. "Hey, who the heck are you?!" she snapped.

The teen instantly silenced, lifting his head off that desk to reveal a pair of blood red eyes from behind the sockets to the expression of shock. Looking to his left, to his right, directly behind himself, then pointed at himself. "You can see me?"

Grinding her teeth and tapping her foot on the tile floor, the witch nodded to the black skull wearing teen. "Wow, you must be very powerful to see me, and here I thought Pharaoh was just exaggerating your abilities."

Gwen's expression went from shocked, then to serious; positioning herself to be ready for a fight if need be. "So you're one of Pharaoh's FREAKS?"

Standing on top of the desk, he rose his right hand into the air where a large black scythe appeared out of nowhere, holding it in his hand with his index finger and pinky still extending straight out. That weapon was very large indeed, the pole itself was about twelve feet long and the black blade extended at least eight. "Yeah I am: Pharaoh's 2nd in Command, Head of the FREAK Division, the all mighty Lord!" bowing to the witch before him, "Please keep your applause and awing to a minimum, I don't like seeming too conceded."

"So your name is Lord? Lord what?" the orange haired girl asked, seeing this guy nowhere close to who Pharaoh would pick as one of his FREAKS.

Spinning that large weapon in his hand like it weighed nothing at all; he then rested it over his shoulder. "Nothing else, just Lord; I wanted to keep it nice and simple. So just think of me as a villain with a God Complex!" chuckling hysterically to his statement.

Dropping her guard in the presents of this so-called villain, was a guy like him really working for Pharaoh? "God… Complex?"

Disappearing before Gwen's eyes, he reappeared with the giant blade of his scythe right at the edge of her neck. Her body paralyzed from shocked while a sadistic glee filled this madman's eyes. "I am everywhere and nowhere, can see all and hear all, and can even decide if one lives or dies. See how one can get that kind of complex with abilities like that?"

Snapping out of her daze, the black belt teen backed away; but he didn't chase after her, just rested the scythe back over his shoulder. His index finger and pinky still extending as he grasped that massive weapon, holding it like a large black crescent moon rested behind him. "My power is absorbing emotions, and since dreams are just like emotions I can come and go as I please. Ah I'm glad I have this power and not the alien's appearance, I would look like a really fat stupid clown instead of the handsome shinigami you see before you."

"So why are you here, did Pharaoh send you?" Positioning herself back into a fighting stance, making sure she wasn't going to be taken by surprise like that again.

"Nah nothing like that sweet cheeks; you were the only person asleep when I came by and was hoping for a good meal," breathing in deeply, "and you do have so many delicious emotions: hatred, annoyance, and if I am sure I know I detect that sweet sweet heartbreak still festering in the scars of your heart."

Looking into his joy filled red eyes behind the sockets, the only part his body that showed from his outfit; she took a step back. "What are you talking…?"

But his eyes then went wide, looking at the clock on the wall. "Oh crude is it really that time already?" Waving towards the one designated as his enemy, "I got another appointment to get to; pray for your almighty Lord if you ever want to have another chat in the near future. Adios!"

Waking up from that very unusual experience and rubbing her aching head; she wondered why Pharaoh would make someone like him a FREAK.

* * *

Within a large metal room in an undisclosed location; Pharaoh stood before the giant alien Highbreed leader, who was strapped to a large metal slab, struggling with all of his might again his binds that relentlessly shocked him; screaming in mind-numbing pain. "Scream as loud as you want Highbreed Leader, this room is completely soundproof."

"Lowlife filth!" the large white alien screamed, "How could I, one of the pure-bloods, be caught by such a lowlife scum of a species like yourself?!"

Pharaoh only continued to smile that sadistic smile of his in front of this giant being; wondering if he had emotions if he would be feeling that of pride; along with this feeling of déjà vu. "Your species couldn't have been easier to spot if you stated your location in lights in the sky."

"No way I'm going to let some worthless species like that of a pathetic earthling stop my goal!" pulling against the binds again, just to be shocked with another ten-thousand volts.

But no change in Pharaoh's reaction came from the alien's ranting. "It's interesting on how an evolved Blank sees itself as superior. However this blind brainless racism is the last thing this planet needs; so you aren't even worth keeping alive for experimentation. I'll make sure to inform your employer of your absences."

Pulling out a small remote from his white jacket pocket, Lord suddenly appeared by his side, overjoyed as nothing has happened yet. "Oh freaken sweet I haven't missed the fireworks yet!" Stating in an overjoyed tone, with his back hunched over he moved his neck like that of a vulture to face the one he worked for. "Could I be the one to ignite the ceremony, please please please?"

Anyone else would be annoyed to this reaction Lord had, but lacking emotions sometimes had its benefits; pressing the button that quickly increased the power output, so much so that the alien before them fried from the inside; leaving only a charcoaled extraterrestrial before them. The only sign of life was the body twitching, but that was only due to the electric current reacting its muscles, "Awe," Lord complained, "you never let me do anything fun. You think you would let me do that since you're completely dry when it comes to emotions. Literally my throat is parched," he stated with a dry sounding throat, moving his black gloved hand over it.

"But this does bring up a question I've been meaning to ask," focusing his solid blood red eyes and the teen beside him, "isn't what you consider doing also defaulted as a racist act? Wanting to practically slaughter our species to a tiny few?"

"No Lord, racism is where one has their emotions of hate and fear program their logic; what I am doing has nothing to do with emotions; its like removing a virus on ones computer by deleting the files it is hiding in." Pharaoh replied without a hint of feelings, something that just drove the emotion hungry FREAK crazy, but then was asked as Pharaoh made his way to the elevators, "Anyway Lord, what have you been able to find out?"

"Wow I know you are bone dry when it comes to sensitivity but geez not even a 'how was your day' or something like that?" but yet once again not a single action these teen could gain energy from, "oh all right. That girl your other side hooked up with has been getting a lot stronger. She was able to see me and I didn't reveal myself, just like you predicted."

"She is already that powerful," Pharaoh pondered allowed, making his way into the elevator with Lord not too far behind, yet before each step he struck his heel against the ground, "so far everything is going according to plan."

"Hey hold that elevator!" Slipping just in time as the doors closed behind him, "but come on tall white and detached, don't you want to know what she was dreaming about. Could be about you?"

Still no reaction, but Pharaoh actually answered this one. "It has no relevance; just make sure that your team knows not to kill any of them, unless I give an official order or they go against their Basic Programming."

"Yeah yeah yeah suck all the fun out of it, geez now I see why your assistant is an emotionless android," adjusting his black skull helmet when the elevator doors opened back in his office, "well since I'm starting to starve while around you adios for now, I'm going to head over and find some emos; so much depression from incompetence it is mouthwatering."

Pharaoh only gave a simple wave as he made his way to his desk where Lord left without another word; too annoyed by the fact no matter what he did he just couldn't get a single drop of emotion from this teen.

The teen in a white business suit sat down behind his pallid oak desk, his cold ocean blue eyes looked over his computer screen. With this schools completion, placing the Tennysons in the same home along with his sister's FREAKS in a home together as well everything was running smoothly, making him wonder if she knew he would spot hers so quickly.

Well that was no problem; with the rate everything was going nothing the House of Tempus would do will be able to stop him in time. Soon this species population will dwindle to a very small few, where then the recovery of the Basic Programming will commence.

However, Pharaoh pulled out a small picture from the top drawer of his desk. Looking at the picture of him with the Ben, Gwen and Ren that day before Ren left for that cross state Academic Tournament, with unchanging cold eyes; a chuckle slipped his lips. How everything was going so smoothly he practically had nothing to do. "Even though I have this extremely high intellect, I'm still in the body of a fifteen year old boy."

To Be Continued

If Pharaoh has that ability why didn't he bring the Tennysons over to his side, who is this girl Ben is allured by, and what is Lord's interest in Gwen? Read and Review.

Also by now you can probably see that Lord is in everyway the opposite to Pharaoh: Pharaoh dresses in white, polite even towards his enemies, doesn't wish for any recognition, straight posture, calculating, highly intelligent, emotionless where Lord dresses in all black, hides his face, shows no courtesy even towards Pharaoh, a hyperactive nut job, sees himself as God, hunches, and lives off emotions. Interesting combo don't you thing?


	3. Checking out Sphinx Academy

Chapter 3: Checking out Sphinx Academy

Ben couldn't believe how fast time seemed to fly when there was nothing to do but see the sights this school possessed; even though it was still technically summer it was only eighty-five degrees that day, according to the information his cousin forced him to read it had something to do with all of the greenery mixed into the city, absorbing some chemicals or what-not to keep it cool.

It was also strange to this teenager that even though it has been five days they have yet received word from the House of Tempus's FREAKS or even heard a peep from Pharaoh's FREAKS. It either feels like so far everything has been going so smoothly or this is just the eye of the storm, and soon he will be wishing these relaxing days would never end; but then this place would be too boring.

He already found out what job he was designated to to start on Monday, he would be a Police Officer; wondering if Pharaoh doesn't have any emotions if this was part of his sense of humor. He also found out he would be working the Second Shift, where the school let's out at one-thirty p.m. the First Shift runs from two to seven, where the Second Shift runs from seven to twelve and lights out is at twelve-thirty.

But today everything was still runned by those Temp Job Transfers, as he used some of the start up money that is given to all the students in a personal bank account in the form of a debit card, to get two cones of soft served vanilla ice-cream; one for him and one for his date.

When he left that small ice-cream shop there Ren sat at one of the outdoor tables wearing a yellow summer dress. It was a dress that Gwen picked out for her when they were in Florida on their summer vacation, a galactic summer school free one. Every time she would wear that dress, this alien hero couldn't help but feel his face heat up; glad that one only needs to wear a school uniform while in school.

A gentle breeze moved by, letting her azure hair flutter gently in the breeze. Ben nearly didn't want to approach her when he saw that, just wishing he could gaze at her beauty like this for a little longer. But he knew if he did, the ice-creams would melt.

Anyone else might have seen an emotionless expression on his girlfriend's face when he presented her cone to her, but he was able to see a warm smile when the sun graced her snow white skin. Ben would swear that every time he saw that smile of hers he only fell in love with her all over again. "Sorry it took so long," presenting Ren with the cold dessert.

The young alien teen slowly shook her head as she accepted the ice-cream; when her soft small hand touched his, even though a bit cold from the dessert in his hand a warm sensation still shot through her body. Her cheeks turning a simple shade of pink when she accepted the treat made of frozen sugar, milk and cream. "You were not gone… long."

Pulling the dessert closer to her, Ren took her first lick of the sweet treat; it always being a bit interesting to her how something so simple could taste so delicious; especially in the middle of a warm day such as this. "It is very… good," but when she looked she could almost make this stone-like face of hers laugh, seeing a small amount of her Potential Mate's ice-cream on the tip of his nose, motioning her own hand over her nose, "you have a little… on your nose."

Flustered a bit from embarrassment, he grabbed one of the napkins and quickly wiped it off; but not before seeing her practically laughing to the incident at hand. He remembered the time where she was able to express these emotions like anyone else on this planet; even though he knew it was something from Sphinx Corp. he wondered from time-to-time if she missed that ability, though with how clearly he could read her emotions now this teen wondered if he would even notice a difference. "T-Thanks," he stuttered to say as he clean that small mess up, always doing so when he was embarrassed, "s-so where would you like to go after this?"

Taking a bite off the top of her treat, she let the ice-cream delightfully melt in her mouth before giving her answer. "I don't know… there are so many… locations to chose from." Taking a larger bite of her frozen treat this time, but afterwards grinding her teeth softly while rubbing her free hand over her chest; feeling this ache must be what the earthlings referred to as a 'brain freeze.'

"Sorry if I am intruding on a private conversation," an older teen sitting in the table next to them spoke in an usual accent, if Ben had to guess he would swear it sounded like the accent was from the high-class vampires from his horror movies. Also it didn't help this guy's case that he was drinking a can of tomato juice while wearing a black trench coat with a pair of deep dark sunglasses, "check out the Hapy Art Museum a few blocks down the street, it is a lovely place to go out on a date; especially with a woman as lovely as her."

Though Ben knew that Ren was growing into a more feminine body over the year, but it did make him a little jealous when others would flirt with her, particularly when he was sitting right next to her. "A-Ah thanks," looking back at his girlfriend to ask, "do you want to go there next?"

Slowly nodding her head before taking another lick of her ice-cream; always finding that earthling artwork something that was very beautiful to her scarlet eyes. "That sounds like a… pleasant idea," although she added, "your ice… cream is… melting."

Seeing that his ice-cream was starting to drip on his hand, he rushed to lick it back up; realizing how dorky he probably looked, especially when he could practically hear his girlfriend giggling.

But when this teenager looked up, just a few tables behind Ren there was that teen they saw during the Opening Ceremony, the one that made the girl before this alien hero cry without a reason, reading a news paper as he drank from that glass. Ben was positive that guy was with Pharaoh, now wondering if he was following them.

* * *

Gwen walked into the courtroom that will soon be part of her work, remembering how proud her mother was when she told her that her job was going to be a lawyer for the prosecution; practically wanting to fly here on the next flight out and hug her tightly with joy. It was an empty place at the time being but soon it will be where she would be earning her credits. Giggling to herself at the thought; mild manner lawyer by day, and super heroine by night, now knowing she has been around her cousin far too long.

"Trying to get use to the atmosphere of the workforce?" a dark voice echoed in the baron hall; jumping from shock as she saw the teen sitting on one of the benches for the audience, playing with a crossword puzzle on today's newspaper. This witch would swear that he wasn't sitting there when she walked in, "I do believe it will be very interesting. What is your job here?"

First getting her heart to stop beating so fast out of shock, Gwen was able to answer him calmly. "I will be a Lawyer for the Prosecution. My name is Gwen Tennyson, by the way."

Writing 'confrontation' diagonally in his puzzle, he stood up to look at her. A few inches shorter then this sea-foam green eyed girl, his appearance was still pretty shadowy nonetheless. "My name is Dean Peccadillo, and I will be the Defense Attorney," offering his free hand to the woman that will soon be his opponent, "it looks like we will be fighting each other in the near future… with our words of course."

Out of being a good sport, Gwen shook his hand. "It looks like, and you better bring you're A game if you want to win any of your cases," now this witch really knew she has been spending way too much time around her cousin, his cockiness must have been rubbing off on her.

Breaking their handshake, he gave her a bit of a creepy smile across his lips. "Well let's just remember no matter how hairy it gets within these walls, we keep our professional and personal lives separate. And to show proof of this Ceasefire, I'll treat you to the bar across the street."

Obviously there was no alcohol within these school walls, so the bars around here treated the students to non-alcoholic beers and wine; so kids their age were allowed to experience the drinks of other cultures legally and responsibly. Since there was nothing she could lose by accepting this jester of peace, Gwen nodded. "Sure, lead the way."

* * *

Within his office, Pharaoh quietly looked over some files over his computer, contemplating over some statistics a few of his projects were able to accomplish. While looking over these numbers, he let out another unconscious groan, knowing he couldn't feel the emotion of boredom but his body still would get restless from time-to-time; with everything going on all he had to do now was wait.

Yet he had to stay indoors for the time being, if he was to step outside it would be only a short matter of time before he was capture by one of the many government agencies his dear old mother has after him; and it is far too soon for the cabaret to begin.

"Watcha doing?" The all mighty Lord appeared behind the CEO of Sphinx Corp., looking at the screen with his gleefully red eyes at a bunch of graphs he couldn't make heads or tails out off.

"I am looking over a report from the results of what has happened to the world since my company has gotten rid of the clear deterioration of the basic programming known as Adult Entertainment," clicking over to a few bar and line graphs, "as you can see ever since it has ceased nearly a whole year ago, all over the world divorce rates have lowered by twenty percent, rapes have lowered by thirty percent, and even underage birth rates have lowered by fifteen but this one can't be verified till at least a full two years; a strong attempt so far at repairing the programming but no where close to fixing it."

"I swear only a blank Blank like yourself could find all these graphs and statistics interesting," clicking his heals against the ground as this skull wearing teen made his way to the other side of the office, "you should take a walk in my shoes one of these days; constant people nagging me to bring about world peace, then in another country their asking me to help watch over them as they kill the infidels, then some kid in Japan wants a new computer, who do I look like, Santa Claus? Maybe it's their thought that guys with large white beards are in some kind of club. You might say there is no God but with all this complaining these people do I swear he just left his post. But I do like how they give me their praises on how I got them their food they are about to eat; I always thought that it was from farmers' hard work, truly don't know how I fit into it but I like the compliments nonetheless."

Falling back onto the white love-seat couch with his feet on the armrest, the madman continued to complain. "I also don't understand why everyone sees me as an old guy made of light with a large beard that stretches to my feet, or someone blue with eight arms, or a guy wearing a toga that throws lightning bolts. Can't anyone get this radiant dark appearance that is their loving Lord right?"

Looking upside-down to see the one he worked for still working on his computer, his right blood eye twitching; still no reaction that he could get a drop of energy from. "Hey, tall, white and detached! Ya listening?"

"Yes I am listening; it just isn't anything I don't already know," this quick statement caused Lord to fall off the couch, "since the beginning of our existence the human race has never known what they truly wanted nor have they even been able to agree on anything; but that has nothing to do with the Basic Programming so it is nothing of interest."

"Geez I know you're running on empty in happiness… or sadness… or any emotion at all for that matter," the skull faced FREAK got back on his feet, brushing himself off as he moved his head around like a vulture seeking a slab of rotting meat, "but I am Lord, to the people I am seen as a being that smites those that are wicked, give my only begotten son up to be betrayed by all that loved him and slain, cause a great flood to wipe out most of the human race, kick the first humans out of paradise and hold a grudge to their children to this day, turn people into salt or feed them to whales, unlike a devil who just punishes those who… are… wicked."

Lord then paused a few seconds, giving himself some time to think upon the subject at hand; rubbing the chin part of his helmet. "Huh, which one of us is the bad guy again?"

"I see you are getting restless Lord," Pharaoh continued with his full attention on the computer screen before him, his blue ocean blue eyes still cold no matter how good the information he got was, "but I guess that you have yet accomplished the task I assigned you in the first place."

The one in clothing color completely opposite to the teen before him stood hesitant to that statement, chuckling nervously while rubbing the back of his skull. "Hey I might have all seeing eyes but that doesn't mean I know where everything is; so if you want to lose five bucks so badly I'll be getting back to that search."

"I doubt I will be the one losing our bet," Pharaoh replied calmly, diverting his emotionless eyes towards the dark one before him, "but I do hope to be hearing good news from you very soon."

"Hey I am the almighty Lord, when have I ever given bad news," pausing a few seconds, "don't answer that."

Disappearing before the CEO's eyes, the dark one reappeared only seconds later. "But I do have one question before I go, when did I ever promise them seventy-two virgins?"

* * *

Well the day finally came for their first day of school; standing before the building that will be dubbed their high school. The three standing in shock at the sheer size that their school is, with Gwen seeing it as around the same size as that of a highly regarded University. The three could see that Pharaoh truly didn't skimp out on the funding for Sphinx Academy in the least.

The school schedule was very unique as well; they had six periods but they only took four of them a day in a pattern that revolved around A-B-C-D, E-F-A-B, C-D-E-F and so on and so forth; but at the end of the week what ever they ended off with would be what they would start with next week, since Friday's schedule ending with B, the schedule next week would be B-C-D-E. It sounded confusing but Ben felt like he would get the hang of it after the first week.

Although the Alien Hero let out a deep yawn, it not even five thirty yet it felt like torture that they had to get to school so early. Each class being only an hour and twenty minutes, with a forty minute time for lunch, with this brown-haired teen's math skills getting better, meant that with their schedule they would get out at noon but officially school didn't let out until one-thirty; something to do with club activities or P.E., this would annoy Ben greatly if it wasn't that the CEO allowed sports, thinking the guy wasn't such a bad guy after all… jokingly of course.

"So Gwen, Ren and I have class J3-F (with being fifteen it puts them 8th grade, so the last year of Junior High) with Observation in A period, what ever that is," Ben stated as he looked over the piece of paper he had in his hand where his other hand held onto a computer briefcase; instead of using books or writing everyone got their own personal school laptop. This Tennyson cousin liking this arrangement, much easier on his back, "what do you have first?"

"I'm in class J3-C starting off with Algebra 2; and if you looked over your class summaries you would know that Observation is an Extra Curricular course, mandatory for everyone to at least take one semester of it which focuses on thinking outside the box," Gwen explained, still able to whip out that sharp tongue of hers from time to time, "supposedly it is to help us stop and think so we don't just jump to conclusions; sort of a way to help remove prejudice. I have that as my C period."

Ben let out another long yawn, not because he found his cousin's explanation boring but because he thought that no one should be up at this dreadful hour. "Well I'm going to go find my classroom, get a desk and sleep till class starts," yawning once again, the short nap this alien hero had on the subway having no effect, "see you at lunch."

* * *

Gwen stood outside the door, looking down at the piece of paper in her hand to see the number matching the one on the door. A sudden sensation of déjà vu quickly hit this orange-haired teenage girl, remembering this from last year, half-expecting when she opened the door Alex wound be standing there, embarrassingly rubbing the back of his short white hair, giving her that warm, leg numbing, smile of his while stating how it seemed he must seem silly for being so early to class.

The witch opened the door before her, just to gaze upon a vacant classroom. With her eyes gazing inside this room, she unconsciously let go of a held breath while feeling a sudden emptiness in her chest; realizing now she wasn't half expecting, she was half hoping.

Gwen knew it was pointless to hope for something like this; she knew that Alex was Pharaoh and isn't the person she cared about so deeply. But it wasn't as easy as it sounded; he was the first person outside of her family to care for her as he did: seeing her as beautiful when she couldn't even see it herself, holding her in his arms when she was completely terrified, helping her to understand her powers when she herself thought they were nothing more then something evil. This sea-foam green eyed girl always heard the saying one's heart and mind are separate, she just didn't understand its true meaning until now.

Getting a desk at the front of the room, Gwen hung her briefcase on the side of her desk. Looking at the clock with still a good twenty-seven minutes left till class started; she rested her head between her arms, and let the painful tears come out.

* * *

Within the House of Tempus, quiet and serenity was the last thing that filled these hallways as Lady Karen, with Spec by her side, rushed to War Room five floors underground the main House.

The young woman's personal elevator reached the floor, standing by the railing overlooking at least fifty people at their stations, their typing halted, random conversations flooded the room. After all this time the House had finally unlocked the file on the Maahes Missile project they got from hacking into Naxos.

However the chatter among the researchers instantly silenced when, the Head of the Family herself made her way, along with her four personal servants by her side, next to her daughter, wearing her beautiful one piece white dress but her face baring a frightful hate-filled glare; her dark voice heard by all ears when she asked. "So it looks as if you finally opened the Maahes Missile folder; what was inside it that I had to come and see it personally?"

When the Head of the Family spoke, everyone listen; her word was law within the House of Tempus. Her power stretched across the world and even throughout the stars; a terrifying being this person could be to some. "We are putting it on the screen right now, Miss. Tempus," one of the researchers stated, where in seconds the information appeared on the large screen in the front of the room.

It didn't take long for the members of the House to see what was in that folder; Karen's innocent eyes where filled with fear where the Head's eyes grew with more darkening hate. "Hydrogen Bombs?" speaking in a tone that could scare the scales off a king python through grinding teeth, "that bile of a child is mass producing H-Bombs and selling them to any country? Letting him live past these walls was a mistake I hope to correct very soon."

"But this doesn't make sense. Why would Belo…" Karen stopped herself from referring him as her Beloved Brother, knowing she would be punished severely for even suggesting that he was ever part of this family, "P-Pharaoh want to create such destructive and deadly weapons. His plan is to lower the earth's population not wipe it out."

Yet the young woman instantly silenced when her mother placed her hand on her so-called daughter's shoulder; not even looking down at the teenager when she spoke. "It is not your place to ask questions," now tightening her grip, digging her fingernails deep into Karen's shoulder. The young girl held back her tears and held herself calm through the pain, knowing if she would say anything her mother's grip would only tighten, "you are to only follow what I tell you to do; understand?" squeezing her grip tighter, where Karen's sparking white dress started to reveal growing red spots along the shoulder.

Unable to speak, knowing she would only let out a painful cry if she opened her sweet mouth, Karen nodded to the answer where she was then thrown against the hard steel floor. "Now make sure your freaks and those Tennysons do their job, or you will be severely punished child."

Even though her shoulder was in tremendous pain, the next Head of the Family kept her calm composure, even with the shoulder of her dress increasing with that unmistakable color of red. Being helped up by her servant Spec, Karen bowed before her mother. "Yes Head of the Family, I promise on the House of Tempus' honorable name they will not fail."

The Head of the Family didn't even give her so-called daughter a response, walking out of the War Room without another word.

Waiting till the elevator doors closed behind Miss. Tempus; Lady Karen fell to her knees, clutching her aching shoulder tightly from the pain. Spec hated how he always felt so helpless when the one he served chatted with her mother, but to go against the Head could mean instant banishment from the House. If that were to happen, he would be able to fulfill the last order Sir Alex gave him, before he was banished.

* * *

Back before Alex was banished three years ago, Spec served both he and Lady Karen to the best he could; being the youngest of his generation of the Masters Family, a family that served the House of Tempus, to be allowed to look over the next Heads of the Family was one of the highest honors one could achieve.

But as Lady Karen already went to bed a half-an-hour ago, he stood by Sir Alex as he sat in his chair looking at that white gold pocket-watch in his hand. "I will be banished very soon Spec," even though Spec knew that Sir Alex had no emotions, he was stating this information unusually calm, "it is obvious my dear mother didn't like it that I requested a vote from the family on my suggestion, the only way her word isn't automatic law."

"Do not state such vulgarity Sir Alex, you will one day be the Head of the House so there is no way you will be banished," his servant spoke his own thoughts, no where near as intelligent even though being the same age, so his emotions sometime would triumph his logic, "so do not think such horrid things."

"I already voted against myself on this matter, so it is only a matter of time before the order goes through," if it wasn't for the mask over his face, he knew the one he served would see a look of shock on his face, "my dear old mother always gets what she wants in the end."

"But Sir Alex, Lady Karen will be distraught if you are to be banished… why would you vote for yourself to be banished? Please think about your little sister and recant your vote."

"I was thinking about Keikei when I made that decision;" where Sir Alex stood up and causally handed over his pocket-watch over to Spec, "please give her this watch when I am gone my good friend, but I also have one last order as current next Head of the House of Tempus."

The good servant bowed before Sir Alex, ready to do what ever his body was capable of to accomplish this last order. "What is your order, Sir Alex?"

"You are to do whatever is in your power to stay by my sister's side and protect her with your life, even if it from the Head of the Family herself," speaking in only a serious tone, being as young as he was at the time Spec thought nothing of it, but it almost seemed like Alex knew something was up.

But it wasn't his place to ask, where he answered clearly and sincerely. "As your last orders, Sir Alex, I will do what ever I can to protect Lady Karen; even if it means going against the Head of the House to do so."

* * *

However after all this time it seemed all he was able to do was watch as the Lady he served suffer by the Head's hands; a harsh scolding he knew he would receive from Alexander if he ever found out.

Helping the one he served back onto her feet; watching as she would strongly hold back her tears from the pain. Sadly knowing this was all he could do for her. "Let us head to the medical wing to get that check out, Lady Karen."

* * *

After an exhausting day of studying, playing base-ball, and finishing all of his homework along with Ren, where he knew he would have no chance at completely without her help, this schoolwork being eons away from what he was used to. He was now working his shift at work.

Man one would think being a Police Officer would be more exciting; with all those police chases, catching bad guys and all that other fun stuff, but it was practically a snooze feast. So far all he has done for the past three hours was patrol his route in his Ra Battery powered golf-kart and fill in paperwork; even though this was a city filled with students he felt like something should happen, even if it was to stop an argument on the sidewalk or a litter-bug; seriously he would take anything.

But on the other hand, he was getting paid to just drive around; not a bad choice of work where he could use his excessive free time to look over his school notes or play a hand-held game. But he wasn't the type of guy that could just sit still for hours-on-end; he needed to be doing something to pass the time.

Ren also had the Second Shift, being a secretary to a distribution company of some kind; remembering how lovely she looked in that dark blue business suit of hers. Ben wished he could just call her up but he wouldn't want to interrupt her at work. However this alien hero knew Gwen was at home, taking the First Shift for work, but he wasn't that desperate.

Playing with the dial of his Omnitrix as he parked his kart, a habit he would do when he was bored; with most of the business starting to close up and prepare for tomorrow barely anyone was even walking the streets. But he may have just got his wish when he heard a strange noise coming from a nearby alley.

Taking the keys out of his kart, he pulled out the flashlight from the side of his belt that could double as a club; this brown-haired Tennyson clicked it on and made his way down that alley.

Shinning his light down that dark pathway, he felt like he just stepped into one of his horror films, seeing what his flashlight highlighted was a male teen biting into the neck of a female student; but the look on her face was an expression of absolute bliss.

However, when his flashlight focused on the incident; the one biting the girl turned to face Ben where this teen instantly recognized the guy; he was the guy at that ice-cream shop, never realizing that his thought of him being a vampire would be right on the mark. "Oh my, it looks like someone was too curious for his own good."

Ben backed up a bit, not sure if this could be one of Pharaoh's FREAKS, but Ben watched as that teen bit the tip of his finger; the blood dripping from his hand. Yet his dripping blood turned solid and out of nowhere extended from the teen in a black trench coat's hand and wrap around the policeman's throat; slamming Ben against the wall and lifting him high into the air. "I was truly hoping we wouldn't have to start off our meeting like this, Ben Tennyson."

Struggling hard to breath, unable in this position to think clearly on which alien to use, Ben was able to state. "S-So you a-are… one o-of P-Pharaoh's… FREAKS?"

Using the fingernail of his thumb, the teen in a trench coat sliced the tips of his other fingers and using his pinky to slice at his thumb, where he had the blood solidify and wrap tightly around Ben's wrists and ankles. "We prefer to be called Sins, FREAKS just seems to be too redundant," he calmly replied, tightening around the alien hero's neck a bit tighter; knowing he was under direct orders not to kill him, in fact their orders were completely opposite to taking their lives, but there was nothing that stated he couldn't make the teen suffer; they were the ones seen as villains after all.

Ben knew he needed to change into one of his alien forms, but with how tight the dark teen was strangling him it was getting harder to see, almost like he was about to pass out any moment.

However, he watched as another person walked into the alleyway; through his blurring eyes he could easily make out it was that older teen with two different colored eyes. With this teen he knew must be working for Pharaoh there was no chance at all now.

Still barely able to see, he watched as that teen's right arm quickly turn a freezing blue. But then, instead of aiming his arm at the Tennyson, he aimed at the Sin and repeatedly fired long spear-like objects of what looked to be ice at the vampire-like teen.

Once the trench-coat teen's arm was severed, Ben fell to the floor, quickly regaining his breath. But the teen he must have mistaken as one of Pharaoh's FREAKS continued to fire countless of those spears right through vampire-like teen's body, severing the teen's arms, legs and head from his body. The ground below the Sin soaked in his blood where the teen with two different colored eyes still bared that hate-filled look on his face.

Once he finally stopped launching his attack, Ben only looked in horror at what was left of Pharaoh's FREAK. There was no mistaking it, he… was just murdered in cold blood.

To Be Continued

Who is this person that just rescued Ben, will Gwen ever get over Alex, and Pharaoh selling H-Bombs? The lives of these students are only going to get worse before it gets better. Read and Review.

Now as you all have probably noticed by now besides Lord's unusual behavior he also has many quirks; here is a short list so far.

1. When he walks he clicks his heels against the ground

2. He never uses his index or pinky finger to hold onto anything and keeps them extended

3. Moves his head around like a vulture when something excites him

That's all he has shown so far, keep reading to see more crazy antics of your all mighty Lord.


	4. Just another day of school

You know if one was to dye Julie's hair blue, give her red eye contacts and make her skin snow white she would look just like Ren in book 1 and 2; makes you wonder lol.

And Anon please leave your email address when pointing out a statement or sign in.

Chapter 4: Just another day of school

In all the time Ben has been a hero, he had never seen as much blood that soaked that alleyway; completely speechless at the horror before his eyes. Watching as the red liquid dripped from the walls and even though there wasn't anything around his neck, he was still having trouble breathing.

Looking towards the other teen, his arm covered in what looked like Heatblast's flame arm but blue, and that cold scowl expressed on his face. There wasn't a single hint of regret on his face for what he just did to one of Pharaoh's FREAKS; could this guy really be employed by the House? "W-What the heck did you just do?"

"Good your not dead yet," the teen replied in a freezing harsh tone, keeping his arm trained on the Sin's remains; making Ben wonder why since the guy wasn't going to be moving anytime soon, "now since you can still complain you must be all right; so change into one of your aliens already, do you think this fight's over yet?"

This Tennyson had no idea what he was talking about, he just skewered the Sin at least a thousand times; there was no way that guy was going to be getting up. However, just as that thought crossed this Alien Hero's mind, he watched as the blood started to move across the ground, attracted like a magnet to what was left of decapitated body's torso.

Taking the advice given to him, he changed into a humanoid plant, more human shape then his Wildvyne with a flame-patterned head; this alien he dubbed: Swampfire.

With all the blood attracting to the decapitated body, it looked as if the red liquid reconstructed the teen until he stood before them once again, ripping out the last spear-like icicle from his stomach; where he recovered as quickly as that robot from his favorite Terminator film. "Ouch, that hurt."

The powers the FREAKS possessed still shocked the Tennyson boy; just a second ago the Sin before him was nothing but a pile of body parts. "So you are the one going by the codename: Bloodlust?"

The teen in the trench coat grinned a fanged tooth grin. "My my, I didn't realize I was already so infamous to the House," letting out a dark chuckle, still speaking in that weird accent of his, "well it's good to see this school is already going to be very interesting."

But before Ben or the mysterious teen beside him could get off another shot at Pharaoh's FREAK, Bloodlust jumped with superhuman abilities against the two walls of the alley till he reached the roof; his trench coat blowing with the wind under the light of that half-moon. "A guy can't get a casual bite to eat anymore, what is this world coming to?" Where he disappeared in the night.

Ben was ready to chase after Bloodlust, but the mysterious teen stopped him by extending his right arm; which quickly turned back into his normal arm. "You are a Police Officer right? So help that girl over there to the hospital, tell doctors her blood sugar is low or something like that." Still only in that harsh freezing tone of his, making this Alien Hero wonder if this guy was really on his side, or punishing his teammate for some reason.

Changing back to his human form, the brown-haired boy watched as the mysterious teen let himself out of the alley. "Hey hold on!" Ben called out, his body still a bit shaken from everything that just happened, "are you will Sphinx Corp. or with the Family?"

Yet before this teenager could blink, the mysterious teenager quickly turned around, his left arm clutched around Ben's throat; lifting him a good foot off the ground. But he quickly let go of the Alien Hero, causing him to fall on his butt; coughing hard. "Clench your teeth and tighten your neck, because next time I will just walk by," just hearing this guys voice caused Ben to feel his temperature dropping, "there is nothing more worthless then a teammate that is defeated so easily."

Well in a completely new way Ben got his answer; since supposedly by the mysterious teen's words they were teammates. Rubbing his hand over his sore neck, he was going to have to remember that little tidbit for later; but for right now, he needed to get that girl to the hospital.

* * *

Gwen couldn't help but fall asleep on her desk; with going to school, which the information about the academic level being very high was no joke, wondering how her cousin was going to last longer then a month, taking the Karate Club and then went straight to work. So as soon as she finished her homework her body just gave up, falling fast asleep on that wooden desk.

Yet this dream was a lot different from her usual dreams. It was a desolate room without a shred of life to be seen for as far as she could see, well that was until she heard. "Ah it's so good to see you again sweet cheeks."

A look of dread and annoyance mixed on her face, she would know that voice even if she heard it in a crowded room. Turning around, she saw it was none other then Lord himself, sitting at a candle-light table. "What are you doing here Lord? I didn't call for you."

"Tssk Tssk Tssk, is that how you address the being that created your world?" chuckling hysterically to his statement, with Gwen still skeptical that Pharaoh would allow such a nut job to work by him, "besides I thought it would be rude to just appear in your room."

"And you think appearing in my mind is any better?!" she yelled at the insensitive teen.

The skull face FREAK paused for a few seconds, rubbing the chin part of his helmet to the great annoyance of this young witch. "You may have a point there," where Gwen was becoming more furious by the second, wondering how even with his lack of emotions Pharaoh could stand this guy, "but come sit; I seemed to have caught you during my late dinner."

Keeping up her guard, the sea-foam green eyed girl started to walk over towards him; knowing this guy might be a great pain where the sun doesn't shine, he was the only clear link to Pharaoh she had.

Standing before the black draped table, he had what looked to be on that table a steak dinner with a wine glass half-full. "What are you eating?"

Using his black gloved hand, he removed the lower part of his jaw before picking up his knife and fork, holding them with only his middle finger, ring finger and thumb. "Medium-rare heartbreak, marinated in desire and a half glass of well aged jealously; such good jealousy it is too, it drove a young woman to kill her best friend for the boy she loved," chuckling before taking a small bite of the steak-like meal, letting out a pleasant moan before he swallowed, "mmm I don't know where vegetarians get their information, this was the main reason I put animals on this planet."

She didn't know what emotion of hers was winning inside of her, either that of annoyance or disturbance. "So why did you want to chat with me anyway?"

"No reason, Pharaoh gave me an assignment and I'm just procrastinating," it was annoyance that was clearly winning now, "have you ever had that feeling where you felt like you can accomplish the task in five minutes so you wait to the last minute to do so? That's what I'm feeling right now."

The only thing that was keeping herself from waking up as soon as possible to get away from this nut job, was repeating 'he was a direct link to Pharaoh' over and over in her head. Resisting the erg to use one of her spells to see if was as immortal as he claimed. "So will you at least tell me where Pharaoh is?"

Rapidly pounding his fist on that table, he didn't even try to hide his hysterical laughter to that question; causing Gwen to squeeze her hands tightly into a fist. "Come on sweet cheeks did you really think it was going to be that easy, and here Pharaoh told me you were smart," taking another bite of his meal, "if I was to tell you now, where would the fun be?"

Yet unaware to the teenage witch, Lord wasn't just feeding on that delicious meal before him, but all of those delightfully painful emotions she was admitting; he didn't act like a nut job merely for his own amusement, well mostly for his own amusement. "So what is Pharaoh up to, what can you tell me about Pharaoh?"

"Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh," the dark one pretended to mimic Gwen's voice in a whiny tone, "what about your all mighty Lord, what about my needs, what ever happened to the animals scarified to my name? Geez if I was to guess you would seem to have a thing for my boss."

Gwen could try to hide it, but the emotions he absorbed from her were filled with that emotion of sweet sweet heartbreak; it looked like he got her just where he wanted. "It has nothing to do with that, I need to find where Pharaoh is to stop his insane plan and that's it!"

Gwen felt herself trying with all her might not to yell that, almost feeling like she was trying to convince herself as well. "Oh, are you sure about that?" watching as he finished up his drink then reconnect the lower part of the jaw to his helmet; where she saw him turn his head like a vulture to reveal his joy filled blood red eyes, "are you sure that there isn't a corner of your heart that desires nothing more then to be by his side?"

When Lord stood up, the table he was sitting at just up and vanished where he started to approach her. Her feeling of annoyance was instantly replaced with that of fear, where with each step he took towards her, she took one step back. Watching as the glee in his eyes only grew with each step. "Be honest with yourself Gwen, unlock the deepest part of your emotions you have tried to keep buried through anger and self delusions," clicking his heels with each step he took, realizing now she greatly underestimated the FREAK before her, "that pain in your heart is making my mouth water, I bet if you had the option you would turn your back on your own blood if it was to be with the man you love."

"No! I would never do something like that!" the young witch couldn't help but scream, her emotions conflicting inside her; her body unable to stop shaking, "Please just stop, stop this right now!"

Chuckling sadistically, feeling himself getting stronger by the second with the flood of emotions he was absorbing from the girl before him, where he wasn't even close to being done yet. "I also came across a memory of yours attached to that feeling of heart break I got from you when we first met," he chuckled, oh how much fun he was having with this teen, "at first I thought it was from when you discovered who tall white and detached was, but those wounds were a lot older then just a year; almost like you got it at the simple age of five."

Lord's blood red eyes just seem to burn into hers; knowing if he didn't have that helmet on he was probably grinning from ear to ear. "It was connected to the memory of when you pinned down your cousin till you made him cry," still moving his neck like a vulture searching for a raw slab of meat, "from other memories I could read, you and Ben were very close up till then: going to parks, playing together, taking little naps together, even taking baths together; almost like you were joined at the hip."

Feeling the warm tears starting to pour from her sea-foam green eyes; the emotions inside her getting too painful to bare. "Please just stop. Stop this already!"

"Oh but I have yet gotten to the best part of this trip down memory lane," chuckling hysterically, all of these emotions flowing out of her and into him was just too good to stop now, "it seemed like on that day you were picked on by the 'prettier girls' at your school, and like the good cousin that he was, he tried his best to make you feel better."

Those memories were returning to her, remembering that they did use to be best friends when they were kids. "And it was there you developed what is better known as a childhood crush; oh little kids get them all the time on cousins, siblings, even their own parents," still chuckling while he explained, the emotions he was absorbing just kept on coming as fast as if he was trying to get a drink of water from a fire hydrant, "but you being the smarter than average grade-schooler, you saw these feelings in a different light; something as disgusting and vile to have feelings towards your cousin, so out of pure reflex you hurt the one person that was nice to you and have been bickering at each other ever since. Oh how life is just filled with so many amusing qualities, especially when they are happening to someone else."

Unable to take it anymore, with a conscious clouded by all of those conflicting emotions; she launched a beam of her power from her hand; instantly appearing through Lord's neck.

When her power disappeared, the dark teen's head fell off his shoulder and his body collapsed to the ground. Putting both of her hands over her face in fright; she couldn't believe what had just conspired. "W-What have I done?" falling to her knees, he might have been the enemy but that doesn't clear her of what she did, "I-I d-didn't m-mean too… how could I have done this?"

Too distraught in her own thoughts, she didn't see Lords body moving on its own. Getting back on his feet, he picked up his head, extending his arm and got the witch's attention by reciting in a deep voice. "To be or not to be, that is the question."

Nearly toppling over from the shock, she could see his blood red eyes gleefully looking at her on the ground as that head couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "Did you really think you could kill me that easily?" refitting his head back on his neck, twisting it as if to lock it back into place, "I am the all mighty Lord! I am an immortal being!"

However, he appeared by the traumatized Tennyson with his large scythe's blade by her neck; too emotionally conflicted Gwen couldn't even stand let alone defend herself. "But if I was to chop off your head, you would die in your sleep."

But this skull faced FREAK moved himself back, knowing he did more then enough to the orange-haired beauty for one night; and got a really nice meal out of it nonetheless. "Well that was a fun way to waste some time sweet cheeks, but I better be on my way," waving his black gloved hand with his index finger and pinky extended, "hope to be chatting with you again real soon."

Gwen instantly woke up from her sleep, breathing heavily as she rubbed her hand across her face, feeling it dripping with sweat. This guy that called himself Lord was defiantly not someone to underestimate, feeling her body still shaking all over; not only from having to relive such painful memories, but because what she did… she could have killed someone.

Taking a few deep breaths to get her body and mind back under control, a calming technique she learned from the first year of martial arts training, this witch now knew she had to keep her emotions under control if she was ever to chat with Lord again; she was severely underprepared for that battle they just had.

* * *

All ready half-way through the next school day, Ben and Ren relaxed at one of the lunch tables; the classes might be only an hour and twenty minutes long but with how much information was packed into each day it felt a lot longer; especially with how much homework they needed to do afterwards, it almost felt like when they gave out homework they didn't realize they had other classes as well.

So Ben recharged the best way he knew how, with three cans of soda by his lunch tray; not to mention the food here wasn't half bad; supposedly designed to provide the nutrition for the energy a student needed while being a variety from other cultures. But surprisingly it actually tasted good.

"Ben," Ren spoke with this Tennyson turning to see her sitting next to him, seeing her holding what looked like a small octopus between her chopsticks. The lovely alien girl really getting into the culture she is pretending to be from over the past few months: looking into books to his anime and manga that he collected; seeming to prefer the romance comedies as she was holding her petite hand just below the food and offering it to him, "would you like… to try… this?"

"Ah, sure," the young brown-haired teen nervously replied before being feed by his girlfriend, feeling somewhat like a newly married couple from this action; his face couldn't help but turn a few shades of red from the thought before he replied, "it's really good."

Seeing that cheerful smile grace her face in his mind's eye, remembering that same smile from Ren when his mother pasted by some new Japanese store in the mall where if he can recall correctly 'couldn't help but buy this kimono for her sweet adorable future daughter-in-law.' However he couldn't help but admit when he first saw Ren in that dark blue kimono with a flower pattern, trying to remember but he believed he was told they were lilies, he couldn't help but be awe stricken when she put it on. Her white skin practically glowing as she walked in; cursing that his mother was ready with her camera in hand to take a picture of his reaction.

And every time the thought of how beautiful this girl before him was, Ben would always subconsciously rub his hand over his Omnitrix; glad that he went to Galactic Enforcers Academy when he did.

But her smile changed into an expression of worry, looking at him with her stunning scarlet red eyes. "Are you… all right Ben?"

Snapping out of daze, needing to make a note to stop gazing at her like that. "Sorry, my brain must be over-heating from all the work it needs to process," adding an uneasy chuckle afterwards while rubbing the back of his head; wondering why he kept acting like a complete dufus when around her.

Where she quickly placed her soft warm hand against his head, wondering how much more blood in his body could possibly rush to his head. "You do feel… a bit warm."

Ben quickly removing her hand from his head, letting out another anxious chuckling as he did. "I'm all right, Ren."

Thankfully, Gwen walked by but with a blonde girl by her side he could swear he saw somewhere before; hitting him that she was the girl with the nervous younger brother at the school opening. "Hey Gwen, we saved you a seat."

"Sorry Ben, but I need to chat with Kristen over matters with the Karate Club today," the orange-haired Tennyson was quick to reply, introducing the girl standing beside her to the two alien heroes, "this is Kristen by the way, we are co-heads of the Karate Club. Kristen this is my cousin Ben and our exchange student Ren."

"Nice to meet… you, Kristen," Ren greeted softly, bowing to the student before her.

"Hey there Kristen," Ben greeted as well, "what happened with your little brother?"

"Little brother?" the young teenager pondered that question for a few seconds, before snapping her fingers, "oh you mean Jamie, he's not my brother but I do look after him like an older sister don't I?"

The Co-Head of the Karate Club let out a small giggle to that statement before she continued. "I just look after him every now and again because of his shyness, but I'm guessing he has his hands full now," removing her hand from her lunch tray to point behind them, causing them to turn and see the young boy once again, but with a young black haired girl with very pale skin hugging his arm tightly, "I swear I haven't heard the end of it from Michael on how fast Jamie could get a girlfriend before him."

"Well we need to go over what we are going to teach for basic training, see you two at home," Ben's cousin quickly waved to the couple before focusing on a conversation with Kristen, quickly walking away to an empty table a little ways away.

"I swear my cousin is going to over-work herself one of these days," Ben commented as he took a few gulps of his soda, "she really needs to learn how to relax."

But Ren's eyes continued to watch the young couple Kristen pointed to them earlier; to anyone around them it might have seemed like the young boy was very distraught with the young girl that was clutching tightly onto his arm; however what she could see, even from this distance, when looking into his eyes was that of some happiness as well. Even though she has been on this planet for over a year now, some concepts of the earthling ways still baffled the blue haired alien, why would one that is finding happiness in an action put up a mask of distraught.

Yet Ren's train of thought was broken when out of nowhere a female student latched onto her Potential Mate from behind; holding him tightly within her smooth tanned arms. "Howdy neighbor!" she practically announced to everyone in the cafeteria, with Ren feeling that pain in her head once again, "and with this school being so big I never thought I would see you around here."

However, another pain she started to become aware inside, beyond that of jealousy Ren felt that of envy; wondering why she couldn't be as expressive as the girl beside her.

But after taking a few seconds to realize what happened, Ben tried to struggle out of her lock-like grip. "Susan," trying to calm his heart from its racing state, turning to see that she was still in her uniquely worked on school uniform, "what are you doing?"

Susan backed away with only that innocent smile gracing full blood red lips; Ben couldn't help but have that strange feeling in his body strike him once again. "What, a fellow student can't want to just say hello?"

Seeming like the longer he stood before the more filled out teen, the harder it seemed to keep his jaw from falling to the ground. "H-How were you allowed on campus with…" looking up from her stunning legs, thin waistline, smooth tan skin, long radiant raven hair and full blood red lips, trying to keep his train of thought as she was like Myu to the tenth degree. Tenth degree…? He has been studying too hard, "that uniform?"

Her eyes blinked a few times, almost like she was completely unaware of what the alien hero was talking about. Quickly looking at her unique uniform an expression of realization appeared on her smiling face. "Oh you mean this? I have a doctor's note stating I can't wear stuffy clothing which is backed by the CEO of Sphinx Corp. himself. Such a good man he is to build this school we all live in today, dontcha-think?"

Her gaze could have been rivaled with that of Medusa with how his body felt like stone to her presences, barely able to keep his mind focused on the discussion at hand. "S-sure, a g-great man indeed."

"Oh and here are two of my other housemates I would like to introduce, Mr. Neighbor," which her housemates startled Ben a bit at first; the girl with short red hair was the tallest human this teen has ever see; assuming she was over seven feet tall with a sickly thin build, where the guy was a bit shorter then himself, wearing a black pirate-like patch over his left eye, a metal prosthetic left arm, baring a hook like hand, with a tooth-pick gripped between his teeth. "This lovely woman to my right is Jenny and the guy on my left is Terrence."

"Hey there," Terrence waved his hook arm; where Ben could see the Andro logo on the side; the miracles of medical science going so far thanks to that Branch of Sphinx Corp.

"Y-Yeah, hi," Jenny utter, not even looking at the teen when she spoke.

"Now come on Mr. Neighbor, aren't you going to introduce us to the lovely young woman that you are eating lunch with, you already look like such a nice newlywed couple it's just so adorable," she couldn't help but giggle after stating that, especially from how red this teen's face got in front of her.

Snapping out of his strange statue-like state, he answered. "T-This is Ren, she is my housemate and girlfriend," gently motioning for his alien girlfriend to stand up.

"Konichiwa," Ren kindly bowed to small group before her, still feeling that strange pain inside her but did her best to hide it; she knew even though from studying earthling ways that Ben wasn't the stereotype male that would succumb to animal-like instincts because of a female that is, according to their species, highly appeasing; yet it didn't make the slight ache in her skull go away, "I am glad… to meet you… all."

"Ah you're Japanese?" giggling cheerfully before coughing a few times, "Oai-deki-te ureshii-desu, ogenki desu-ka? (I'm glad to meet you, how are you?)."

Speaking flawless Japanese, Susan quickly proved that she was more then just a pretty face at this school. However, when Ren's scarlet eyes met with her cloud blue, behind that smiling face she could feel a deep pain, with the memories attacked were still a bit fuzzy to her but she swore she could see a terrified little girl crying. "Genki-desu… arigatou. Anata… wa? (I am fine… thank you. And… you?)."

"Watashi-mo genki-desu, arigatou (I'm fine too, thank you)," Susan quickly replied in her usual energetic manner where Ben was completely lost to this conversation, looking over at Terrence who only gestured that he was in the same boat as the alien hero, "I mainly know Japanese because my mom is a Kendo Champion and frequently takes me to Japan for competitions. If you want to learn Kendo I'm head of the Kendo Club after school and could always use more members."

Ren gave the idea a few seconds of thought, since for the first month of school was a trial period for the clubs before one needed to decide. "I will… think about it."

Quickly grabbing the alien's small white hand with both of hers, Susan shook joyfully. "Glad to hear it, I'll save you a uniform," letting go of Ren's hand, who then rubbed it, "well we better get going before lunch is over, yoi ichinichi o (Have a good day)!"

* * *

"And that is why you should find the defendant guilty of all charges," Gwen ended her closing statement for the prosecution; obviously a cause wouldn't already be at trial within this short amount of time so for this made-up case they were working on their closing statements.

The jury of twelve students were already given a short-hand version of the charges, the evidence that was used in the arrest and also some witness examination but the lawyers knew that where it really counted would be the closing statements.

Sitting back down at her desk, her opponent Defense Attorney Dean Peccadillo stood up and made his way to the twelve students randomly picked for the final judgment of the defendant; where he rubbed his chin before addressing the jury. "With everything that you have seen or been over in this trial, you have seen the prosecution try to sway your perception with the evidence that was circumstantial at best. Now he might be or he might not be only our Lord above us can be one-hundred percent certain about that; however with what you know now are you willing to strip a young man with such a bright future ahead of him with the justice system's rash attempt to get someone blamed for this heinous crime?"

"Now our Lord will be the one to be the one to judge this young man's life without prejudice, but looking at the case before you, you know there is no way you can judge this man of such a crime with such lack of information and you know the only thing you can do is find my client innocent."

* * *

It only took a half-an-hour for them to reach their verdict; the judge asked for their answer where the leader of the jury stood up. "We find the defendant… not guilty on all charges."

Gwen only shook her head as she watched Dean shake the hand of his client; she knew her mother was going to give her a real talking to about losing a case, even if it was a practice made-up case.

But she was a good sport, walking over to her opponent with her hand held out. "Good fight, I would have never guessed you were so religious."

Shaking her hand in return, he smirked. "Good match as well, and I'm not," surprising the orange-haired witch as he pointed to the jury, "but the head of the jury, number 3 and 4 are."

"So your saying you used the deep beliefs of those people to win a case?" the Tennyson a bit shocked by that statement as Dean put his materials back into his briefcase, pulling out a nearly finished crossword puzzle from today's paper. "Is that ethical?"

"All my job is, is to get my client off or get him or her the lowest sentence; personally I see religion is nothing but a crutch for mental instability," Dean replied without a care, looking at a four letter word going vertically with C for the first letter and L for the third, "do you know what four letter word means 'To Worship' with C for the first letter and L for the third?"

"I have no idea Dean, I have never been good with crossword puzzles," Gwen replied, looking over some of the paperwork she had in her briefcase, making sure she had everything there.

Snapping his fingers, the word hit him. "Oh yes, I remember now, the word is Cult," scribbling it down to complete his puzzle for the day, "I also see religion as nothing more then a way to separate people from another group of people in turn causing nothing but more racism. As you could see how I was able to use their belief to control their views of morality, making them believe that I believed the same thing they did they decided to trust my word over yours; even though my client was clearly guilty on all charges."

If he was going to be one of her competition, she was really going to have to bring out her A game if she was ever going to win one of her cases. "Well, since I'm the loser this time I'll treat you to drinks at the bar; but save up your money cause next time you will be treating me."

"Sounds like a deal," the Defense Attorney replied with a smirk on his face, letting her lead the way after he put the crossword puzzle back into his bag.

* * *

Near the end of the day, Pharaoh met with Lord within his personal fighting room; designed just like the one where Ben Tennyson fought him nearly a year ago.

Standing before Lord with his white steel cane before him, where even though he could not feel the feeling of anger or annoyance; but for what he did the other day behind his back the FREAK needed to be taught a lesson. "Remember Lord, you can fight with your full power against me."

Gripping that large scythe of his tightly with only his middle finger, ring finger and thumb; he couldn't help but grin from ear-to-ear under that mask. "Good to know, because I'm still packing so much energy from your girlfriend the other day," a dark aura clearly forming around his body, the blade of his massive weapon growing more jagged with another large blade appearing on the bottom of the staff, in the opposite direction; holding it out before him with only joy filled eyes, "if you do die, I'll make sure to have you moved to the head of the line of the holy gate."

"Then please make your move, Lord," Pharaoh explained without an emotion in his words. Once again driving the dark teen before him insane. He could usually rely on his emotion feeding ability to estimate what his opponent would do next and absorb them to heal himself during a fight, but since tall white and detached has as much emotions as water on Mars he was going to have to attack hard and fast if he was going to have a chance at winning. This probably being the only creature in the universe that could kill him; a Pharaoh killing a God, why does he feel like there is probably a story about something similar to this?

Spinning that weapon of his like a giant buzz saw, he charged head first at the CEO of Sphinx Corp., he might have been the one that signed his paycheck but that didn't mean he was going to hold back.

However, with each slash he did with his weapon Pharaoh stayed one-step ahead of him; even if he was to appear in different locations his emotionless boss would just block with that accursed cane of his.

Jumping back a distance, he grabbed onto his scythe with both hands, splitting it apart into two separate but identical weapons.

But before he could launch an attack, Pharaoh already rushed up, jumped high in the air; and before the all mighty Lord could block this attack, was kicked right in the face, causing his helmet to crack.

He might have been an immortal being, yet it still hurt like heck; rolling back till he stopped face first on the ground. Picking himself off the ground to see his emotionally dried boss already a good distance away with his cane out in front.

However, as Lord tried to get up, the right side of his helmet broke off along with the jaw; revealing his short dirty blonde hair, white skin, grinding teeth, and a blood red right eye that quickly turned into a greenish blue.

But when that happened, Lord started to scream in pure pain and agony, grabbing onto his helmet, almost sounding like his head was about to explode from how much he was screaming that horrifying scream.

His right eye changing from blood red back to greenish blue; what he saw before him kept changing to the roof above him to a strange watery room; flashing back stronger and stronger while his helmet started to deteriorate. His body twitching from the hair on his head to the tips of his toes from the sheer amount of pain he felt coursing through his veins.

The dark teen's blood red eye looked over at his scythes; with one hand still on his helmet he stretched out his other; summoning his large weapons quickly back to his hand where it formed them into a black ball that he desperately started to devour.

With his weapon made of concentrated emotions, he hurriedly consumed till not even a crumb of it was left.

Lord's screaming stopped; breathing heavily as his helmet reformed on his face, and his right eye changed back to that of pure blood red.

Stumbling to stand back up onto his two feet, Lord yelled. "What the heck was that for?! You know exactly what would have happened from doing that!"

"That is true, but it is also the only way to defeat you Lord," Pharaoh replied calmly yet emotionlessly, both knowing the fight was clearly over with, "but from now on you are not to further harm Gwendolyn Tennyson physically or emotionally without my orders first."

Feeling his body working like he wanted it too; Lord complained. "Awe, but she is practically a drinking fountain from after you dumped her; and from what you just did to me I'm going to need a lot of dark emotions to recharge."

Lord watched as Pharaoh did a reaction to that statement, but sense he didn't release any emotions he had no idea what that action meant; wishing Shadow was hear, at least his cold reading could help. "It was a pain that was unavoidable at the time, so I do not wish for her to suffer from any other pain if it can be avoided."

The dark teen gave some things a few ideas some thoughts; where out of no where he instantly started to laugh hysterically with his arms around his chest. "I think I just figured out a Loop Hole for you!"

Unsure of what his FREAK was talking about, the teen in white asked. "Please, explain yourself Lord."

"Well I know for a fact tall white and detached that you have as much emotion as Enron has stock," moving his head excitedly like a vulture looking for a raw slab of meat, "but you clearly stated that some of the Basic Programming comes to the point of the male wanting to consummate with a female under the Ritual of One Life and nurture young; so according to your information wanting to be with a female has absolutely nothing to do with emotions. Therefore, even though you have no emotions, you can care about Gwen."

Obviously Pharaoh wouldn't let someone be his second-in-command and head of the FREAK Division without being intelligent; where even he himself never thought of it at that angle. "You may have something there, Lord; most people that connect purely on emotion is the reason as to why once the emotion they formed their relationship on is gone they divorce. But for now there are other reasons you are not to harm her any further, even though we have taken the title of villains for this part of the plan."

Heading over to the elevator with Lord not to far behind, Pharaoh changed the subject. "By the way, are you any closer to completing the mission I gave you?"

"Hey I might procrastinate a lot but I do get my work done," the dark teen complained to his boss, "the mission should be completed by the end of the week at the most."

The door closed behind with the elevator slowly moving up, Pharaoh nodded. "That's good to hear, and I want you to do something else once you complete it. I want you to make as big of an appearance as you possibly can, so big that not even my dear old mother's influences can prevent its airing."

Lord couldn't help but grin from ear-to-ear with this statement with a chuckle slipping through his lips; this order more than making up for what happened earlier in their fight. "Now you're speaking my language."

To Be Continued

What is this mission Pharaoh has for Lord, how much longer will the Tennysons be able to live that of simple teenagers, and what else to I have up my sleeve for this darkening story? Read and Review to find out.


	5. Time to meet the team

Chapter 5: Time to meet the team

Late on a Thursday night in an undisclosed location deep within the Middle East, within a well lit cave Terrorist plotted for their next attack on those they saw were nothing more then infidels; wishing to rid the world of people they viewed as corrupt and fat with money from the suffering of others even by the cost of their own lives.

Talking to each other in their holy language of Arabic to each other; planning on their biggest mass genocide since their attack on the Twin Towers, and that was on the new structure made from the infidel's greed for a way to corrupt those of their people. That of Sphinx Academy, knowing the students from their country would know they died for a good cause and would be given seventy-two virgins with their deaths.

Looking over the information they gathered with their leader, a man that is on every police associations most wanted list; knowing with the weapons they got from their investor their plan could move forward within the next week.

However, their meeting was interrupted by that of a strange sound; hearing a thud hitting the ground every few seconds. Turning behind them to see a teen dressed in black from his hands to his feet, wearing a black skull helmet while looking at the small group with a pair of joy filled blood red eyes; sitting on a make-shift throne of crates that was covered by a white drape as he gently pulled up his massive scythe before letting the bottom of the staff slam back onto the ground; creating the thud sound they all heard. "My all seeing eyes have found you," chuckling hysterically as the terrorist grabbed hold of their rifles, only holding back because they knew what was in those crates he was sitting on.

Rambling in Arabic, Lord couldn't make heads or tails of what these guys were saying. "Lord's language is English, does anyone of you speak it?" grabbing onto his scythe, his middle finger, ring finger and thumb squeezing the black pole tightly against his leather gloves.

Their leader stepped forward, speaking the best he could in the language of English. "Who are you? What you want?"

"I am the being you pray to every day, I am the entity that sees all and hears all, I am your all mighty Lord," the teen's voice no longer maniacal but dark and raspy towards the terrorists, knowing all this was about to get very fun.

"Lies!" one of the terrorists yelled and out of pure anger shot one bullet right between Lord's eyes; the only bullet he was able to get off as the others stopped him, where one stray could have killed them all.

Believing that the one that would defile their God's name was dead, knowing that shot killed him without a second thought. However, to their surprise and utter fear, the teen in black quickly sat back up, sucked in what they believed to be air where it was their fear he was absorbing, reformed the hold in his helmet before he moved down the jaw and spit out the bullet, with so much force it went through the same spot of the guy who shot him. "Divine justice, wouldn't you agree?" before moving his jaw back up.

Deeming that only a God could survive such an attack, they all instantly bowed to the teen with a God Complex who sat upon his throne, chuckling in a dark tone. "So what are you doing here, have you come to praise us for killing the infidels?" their leader asked.

"Nope the exact opposite, I'm here to kill you all in the most painful manor possible, just like I did to your guards you had stationed out front," Lord only replied with pure joy in his tone to the shock of these extremist, letting his weapon thud against the ground again but this time lost his grip; falling to where the blade landed through one of the terrorist's skull. Lord twitching from annoyance when that happened, "ah danget not again!"

Holding out his gloved hand the skull face FREAK's weapon of choice returned to his grip; feeding off the fear that each one of the extremists let fill this room. Lord didn't truly prefer the smell fear let out but he certainly loved the taste. "What have we done to displease you Lord?" even their leader shook with fear from what the dark teen just stated.

Scratching the side of his helmet, Lord motioned like he hadn't really thought of a reason to do so in the first place. "Well Toby Keith wrote a very convincing song about putting a boot in your… well you get the point," chuckling hysterically to that comment, "have you guys made any convincing songs?"

Getting off his throne he spun his scythe as if it weighed nothing at all; where even though they had the FREAK out numbered and outgunned, they started to back themselves into their cave wall. "Oh and incase you were wondering, no none of you will get a single virgin."

* * *

With drops of blood falling from the stalactite and the decapitated bodies pierced by the stalagmites of the cave, Lord could only chuckle to a job well done. However, he then slapped his forehead, just remembering something. "Oh right, pain in white wanted me to get information out of them then kill them," slowly looking over the bodies that littered the ground, letting out a short groan from the mess he just made, "crud, these guys aren't going to be talking. He is going to have my hide for this."

But before he left, he noticed something back over at his makeshift throne, stepping over the blood since he didn't want to get any on his shoes; pulling away the drape that covered it he just to let out another short groan. "Looks like I owe Pharaoh a fiver," reaching into what was left of one of the Terrorist's hip to grab his wallet, not like the guy was going to be using his anytime soon, "huh, I wonder how much these guys have?"

* * *

Within an American military base, station deep inside the country of Iraq with only the bright stars in the sky along with battery-powered stadium lights; some of the troops were partaking in a late dinner. Well that was, until they all heard something land straight onto a tin platter the color of silver; all shocked, unable to believe their eyes that it was the head of the terrorist leader they were all after since the direct attack on their land.

The base covered with the sounds of people shocked, cheering, and trying to quickly spread the word to every person on the base. However, upon closer examination, they could see on extremist leader's forehead, carved jaggedly into his skin was the word LORD.

Then it struck them all instantly, who was the one that dropped the head on the silver platter? Searching everywhere till they heard one of their troop's shout, pointing to a figure hidden by the nightfall; standing on top of one of the stadium lights.

Shinning a few searchlights on the guy, they saw the skull face wearing teen; resting his giant scythe over his shoulder like a black crescent moon was centered behind him. "Your all mighty Lord has answered your prays," Lord chuckled, "now tell those protestors to quit their whining already. It's giving me a headache."

Some of the troops pointing their guns at the teen, still unaware if the skull face FREAK was friend or foe. "Don't shoot," Lord groaned when stating that, getting really tired of being shot at so many times in an hour period, "geez doesn't anyone ever recognize their all mighty and fearing Lord when he appears before them! Dang public television and those stupid singing vegetables."

"So who are you? Were you the one that killed him?" One of the troops called out.

"Once again I am your all mighty Lord and duh!" the skull face FREAK announced, knowing with this little spectacle he was performing this will hit the news within the next hour, and there was nothing the House could do about it, "and here is the location you can find the rest of him."

Throwing down a small map, he stood erect before the people that would travel all the way from their homeland in order to protect everything their country stands for; giving them a quick salute with only his pinky and index finger extended. "I'll leave the rest of the work to you," where he vanished before their eyes without a trace.

* * *

The next day was a day off from school with all that was going on in the world; but what was mainly focused on was the mysterious man that claimed to have killed the head of the terrorist organization, the one going by the name of Lord.

Where within Pharaoh's office, the teen in white and the teen in black watched these reports, where the CEO of Sphinx Corp flipped the channels where Lord couldn't stop laughing his head off to some of the theories these people had.

With a videotape of Lord at the military base on channel, 4 an old lady stated. "Well isn't it obvious, it is one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse; informing us soon the world will be coming to an end."

Flipping over to channel 11, a mid-twenties man stated. "It is obviously not the Lord our Savior; but I believe it was the Grim Reaper set by God to smite the evil on this world. So this proves to the atheist that they need to start praying for their souls to be saved."

Flipping to channel 33, a young little boy being interviewed informed the reporter. "God looks a lot cooler then the old man they teach us in school."

Lord's laughter only continued to grow louder and more hysterical with each statement; barely able to keep his sides from splitting while slamming his feet on the ground. If this room wasn't soundproof he thought his laughter could be heard for half-a-mile. "They think I'm a horseman of the apocalypse," barely able to speak between breaths, feeling like even though the bullets couldn't kill him he might just laugh himself to death, "maybe I should have made my appearance on a black stallion!"

Where Pharaoh was multi-tasking from his desk, working on the computer at his desk as he glanced up every now and again at the TV, checking the actual news along with the people jumping from one quick conclusion to another; still intrigued by even though Lord stated everything they needed to know yet they still couldn't agree on the same conclusion. "I see you are very entertained by all of this, Lord," flipping through a few pages on how with this event over half of the troops are soon being called back, since when they found the cave they discovered an information goldmine, leading to everyone that was apart of their group, "but you did accomplish the main goal that you were sent out to do, didn't you?"

Lord's laughter immediately silenced, groaning as he walked up to his boss's desk; clicking his heals against the ground with each step. "Man you're a real buzz kill sometimes you know that," Where the skull face FREAK placed money from that country on the emotionless teen's desk, "you were right. Keep the change."

Pharaoh looked at the money on his desk, then back up at Lord with that emotionless expression still on his face. The dark teen backed up. "What? They ain't going to be using it?"

Only to shake his head a few times before laying back in his chair, he rested his chin on his right hand. "Well with this information my plan will be able to go forth without a hitch."

"Well if you need me again I'll be in the Middle East; oh the depression there is beyond anything I've tasted here in America! I mean some teenager believes his parents don't love him because they didn't get him an X Box where the people there lucky just to have both their parents," Lord chuckled, "I don't know why the people here say I love America, I love that desert! Oh how even though the girl was raped she was stoned to death by her own family for no longer being a virgin! The mixtures of hate, fear, sadness, regret and so many other dark emotions it was like an all you can eat buffet."

However, Lord then stopped laughing for no reason, rubbing the chin part of his helmet like being deep in thought. "Something just hit me tall white and detached; you stated that having sex before marriage is a deterioration to the Basic Programming; so what does that mean to people who are raped?"

"Lord, do you ever wonder why criminals within the prison systems, where even the other cellmates, will kill those who have committed rape over anything else, especially if it is towards that of children?" Pharaoh answered his question with another question.

Pondering a few seconds on that question, actually putting some thought into that question. "Because of a strong erg they deserve to die for what they did?"

"It is because not only did they go against their Basic Programming, but they forced someone else to go against theirs as well, the erg to kill them is a fail safe program," Pharaoh informed, "the part of the Basic Programming inside them destroyed causes them to have that feeling inside them they feel like they will never get back. But since they didn't go against their Basic Programming of their own free will they won't be part of the genocide; as long as they don't go against any other part of it purposely. Something broken can be fixed, however something deteriorating needs to be removed."

"Well your mother might have carved out your skull like a jack-o-lantern but," pretending to have a caring personality, "but you still have a heart in your chest… you still have a heart right?"

Pharaoh nodded. "All right; just curious on how much your mother went Frankenstein on your insides. Well adios, got to go set up my new, all year round, summer home."

Once Lord disappeared as quickly as that comic hero Batman would do; the CEO to Sphinx Corp. looked over some more files of how soon his company will be buying out West Hollywood to destroy it and rebuild it as a massive storage center; with how much his company is growing the extra space would be very helpful.

However, as he looked over those reports, the teen in white pulled out his wallet from his pocket and flipped it open to the most cherished item he had with him. Looking at that picture of his ten year old self standing behind his sitting nine-year old sister, his face formed that smile Keikei taught him; without being able to feel the emotions of happiness he believed that he formed a smile when a memory crossed his mind which was more pleasant then others.

While he knew from the arrangement he made with his dear old mother he was not to have any contact with her whatsoever, yet he knew very soon it was going to be unavoidable; hoping that his good friend Spec will uphold his word.

* * *

Well since this Friday was a day off from school, everyone was celebrating in their own way about the news that was on every station on their TV. So with nothing else on the students would break out what ever they had stored for celebrating or were dragged into work, the world still had to go around after all.

But inside the Tennyson house the three were using this time for their own makeshift house-party; which consisted of a few movies they brought with them from home, some extra snacks they just went out and bought, and what film party would be complete without a large bowl of popcorn, with extra butter of course.

However Ben could only eat half of that popcorn, since his cousin liked to overcook the popcorn and eat the burned ones which tasted like ash to him; something she also got Ren addicted to as well much to this alien hero's dismay. Gwen originally did it accidentally, since she can't even boil water, but liked the taste so much she does it all the time now.

Well with that familiar burnt smell that filled the house, their snacks and drinks that cluttered the glass table in the middle of the room they were all set for the movie. Gwen lying down on the right side of the box-like couch as Ben and Ren sat in the middle; his orange-haired cousin rested her bare feet up on the couch, grabbed the large remote for their flat screen TV and announced. "Well let the movie-marathon, begin."

Starting off with an action movie since Ben won the rock-paper-scissors match, ever since Ren saw that young couple on Tuesday she has wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. He didn't mind at all with this new jester, especially with the scent of her cherry shampoo tingling his nose and intertwining his fingers with hers; but ever since Susan introduced herself in the lunchroom, it almost felt like to him that Ren was trying to stay closer. Yet he knew she was smart and knew he would never do anything to hurt her, so shrugged off the idea for the time being.

However, a few minutes later into the film the picture was starting to fuzz on them; this being an LCD HD TV and the film being a DVD it started to puzzle the Tennysons. That was until out of nowhere, a brown-haired teen appeared on the screen; the three instantly recognizing him as the guy that flirted with Gwen and Ren the day they arrived, Michael Barak. "Sorry to interrupt your feature presentation with this breaking announcement: a guy that gets to live alone with two cuties; the lucky jerk!"

Ben and Ren were a little puzzled by this action, unlike Gwen who quickly sat up to yell. "You know Michael this could be constituted as stalking, hacking into our video system like this!" her lawyer persona coming out for this conversation, knowing it probably had some traits of what her mother taught her.

Putting his hands over his heart, a large smile appeared on Michael's face. "Orange Cutie, you remembered my name. I'm so touched," seeming to either avoid or miss the point that she just threatened him with a stalking charge, "oh and I didn't hack anything, watch."

Where with that statement, he literally stepped out of the screen; shocking the residence of this house as he stood before them with that large smile on his face. "Oh come on, after what you three have been through this shocks you?"

For a guy that seemed to look like he just got out of bed, he did make a very valid point. So far these three have been to a school for alien defenders, faced off against a teenaged megalomaniac, and have seen many things not many people could even dream existed. "Well sorry to just barge in like this but Dark Leader can be a real pain sometimes," rubbing the back of his head, "literally. But your relaxing time is up; White Cutie wishes to speak with everyone that deals with the House."

There was only one girl they knew dressed in white; so Ben just had to asked. "So you are with the House?"

"That is correct Lucky Jerk," Michael stated energetically to this alien hero's annoyance, what kind of nickname was 'Lucky Jerk?' "Now with the help of my lovely assistant you will be transferred to our little humble abode. Man for a guy that's supposedly bad he does give us really nice places…"

However, he was silenced when, what looked like a ninja, appeared behind him out of the shadows with a black blade to his neck and Ben and Ren readying their Omnitrix… That was until. "Who are you calling 'you're assistant?'"

"Orange Cutie, Blue Cutie, Lucky Jerk, let me introduce you to my teammate, Violent Cuti…"

But she placed the blade closer to his neck; he only gave off a nervous smile while she calmly explained. "I told you not to call me cutie, my name is Kristen," getting really annoyed with him sometimes, Michael might have been one of their smartest teammates but she wished he could at least remember peoples names. Removing her blade from his neck which vanished into thin air, "now did you take care of the hidden cameras?"

"First thing I did Kri… Kri…," Michael grinded his teeth, rubbing his aching forehead trying to remember the Cuties name she just told him; man nicknames were just so much easier to remember for him, "Violent Cutie."

Slugging him in the arm before she groaned, knowing if she was to focus on this conversation nothing that was needed to be done would even get started. That was until, Gwen spoke up. "Kristen? Is that you?"

The teen's light green eyes, the only part that shown from her ninja outfit besides her bare hands, feet and long ponytail, Kristen let her mask disappear to reveal it was in-fact the co-head of the Karate Club herself. "Hey there Gwen; we better head over to our house for the introductory."

Kristen's own shadow formed what looked to be a portal on the bare wall next to her, smiling at the three still on the couch. "Well come on, no time to lose."

* * *

The Tennysons were a bit shocked from what they saw, these teens that blended so well into everyday life they would have never guessed they had anything to do with the House, let alone believe they were part of their FREAKS. But if you think about it the same would go for them; would anyone even notice that they were a human that could change into ten aliens, an actual alien, or a witch?

The three teens in the house very similar to their own, but more spacious, where three other teenagers were with the previous two: the teenage guy that dragged Michael off the first day they arrived, the boy that was mistaken as Kristen's little brother, and the teen that stood behind them the day of the Opening Ceremony, along with saving Ben from one of the Sins. If felt a little eerie to the Tennysons that even though they haven't really met, they weren't strangers.

But the introductions of their names would have to be on hold; where on their television, the young lady with breathtaking pure ocean-blue eyes appeared before this team to announce. "Hello Miss. Ren, Miss. Gwendolyn and Mr. Benjamin, I'm glad to see that you three are doing well with your new living environment." she spoke with only a pure tone of sincerity towards the teens; almost like she had a power to make any uncomfortable situation a calm and pleasing one just from a few simple words, "I would like to start off this meeting by stating I am sorry if the long wait has inconvenient you three in anyway; it took longer then estimated to install a secure network of communication."

"You have no need to apologize, Lady Karen," the multi-colored eyed teen spoke in such a freezing tone; the harsh scowl on his face un-shifted; however even with that dark appearance, Gwen noticed he stood erect and moved himself off the wall he was leaning against, almost like he was respecting her but it was hard to tell from his expression, "what we should focus on now is understanding the situation and to start the mission at hand."

Such a warm smile graced her face from that freezing tone, where with this Ben still believed that this teen was somehow on Pharaoh's side. "You are quite right Fredi." The beautiful next Head of the House of Tempus addressed the make-shift team of eight. "Well Benjamin, Gwendolyn and Ren, the five teens already know who you are, so I will simply introduce the rest of your team."

The young teen with long silver hair first took a deep breath before gently exhaling it; even though it had already been five days since her mother squeezed her shoulder it was still a bit sore. Yet had to ignore it for the time being and focus on this task. "The one that just spoke is the leader of this taskforce, Fredi Heat," she could clearly see Ben's reaction to that statement, almost making her giggle to that. True he did seem like a guy that would be on the other side of this fight, but that is the exact reason he is the leader of this team, he thinks just like her brother but gave his word he would help her cause, "he is a good friend of the Family and a man I fully trust. He was given the powers of the Pyronite (Heatblast) species; but for reasons unexplained the powers reacts differently inside of him, giving the right half of his body the power of ice."

Ben remembered that power when Fredi saved him that day; he thought that arm of his looked like his Heatblast. However he also remembered when Ren turned into Heatblast with the power of ice, how she could get that depressed with him being completely unaware of is something he still can't forgive himself even to this day. So he wondered, was it a strong sense of depression Ren got from him that made her cry that day?

"The boy with brown hair on the other side of the room is Michael Barak," a name these teens were already fully aware of, the Hopeless Flirt Extrordinar, "he was introduced to the House because at the age of eight he tried to hack our computers, to get the phone number of a girl in his class."

Not only the Tennysons, but every member of the team looked over at the energetic teen; who quickly gestured with a shrug. "What? The Cutie was really cute." This only caused a majority to shake their heads in what can be best descried as astonishment from ignorance.

"Michael is highly intelligent, with his IQ reaching that of 172," which this information shocked them the Tennysons a bit, but if someone acted like that they must have had to be somewhat of a genius, "the Hacker of the group given the species powers of the Wattian (Megawatt), giving him the ability to use electricity and even convert his body into electricity to travel inside electronic devices."

"The young woman is Kristen Judo, another good friend of the Family who is a prodigy in many forms of martial arts," Lady Karen explained as the Co-Head of the Karate Club waved to the small group from the couch, "with her specialty in Ninjutsu she was giving the abilities from the species Silhokins (Made-up, made from the word silhouette aka shadows), where she can utilize the species ability to travel through the shadows and concentrated the shadows around her to form solid objects. She is very valuable from gathering information to transporting other teammates out of the views of Pharaoh."

"Next is Jack Cephas, associated with the group because his parents work with the House's Archaeological Unit," looking to see the younger teen that dragged Michael off the first day they arrived, "his knowledge when it comes to materials is unmatched, given the power from the Omnisapien (Made-up, made from the word Omnifarious aka many forms, same as for the Omnitrix), where from simple touch once in his life he can transmute his body into any solid element, where he can reform his body into different objects and even travel through that material; making him invaluable in observation, research and fighting from close to mid-range attacks."

"Where last but not least, Jamie Dagda," looking at the last, shyest and youngest member of their team, not even speaking up when Lady Karen announced him, "he is a bit unique to the rest as he isn't combined with an alien species, but more like he is a living version of the Omnitrix itself."

"No way," both Ben and Gwen stated at the same time, looking at the frail teen, shocked that within his body was that of almost ten thousand different alien abilities.

"With his unusual ability to link things together the Head of the House tempted this procedure on him, where he can combine the different aspects of many aliens, but his overall fighting limit is ten minutes; making him the main back up for the team if the opponent somehow overpowers you."

With this team backing them up, Ben felt like they would be able to fight the Sins and take down Pharaoh once and for all; that was if they could find him first. "Now I better log off because I doubt this transmission link will remain safe for much longer. Fredi I leave the rest to you."

"No problem my Lady," he addressed with still that harsh tone of his, even though he was being polite and respectful when speaking to her, "I will be able to handle the rest without a problem."

She quickly logged off as Ben, Gwen and Ren noticed that the rest of the team started to tense up when Fredi turned them; showing that glare that just seemed to be a permanent part of his face. "Now that everyone knows everyone else the actual part of this meeting will commence, starting with what we are sure of what Pharaoh knows so far about us."

"Well what we can definitely be sure of is he knows who we are," Michael informed, showing that he wasn't just a hopeless flirt of a skirt chaser, "after all it is one out of four hundred thousand chances that everyone in our team would end up in the same house together."

"But that doesn't make much sense," Gwen added her two cents, "Pharaoh should know that separating us would be a better strategy then putting us all together; so why would he make it easier for us?"

"It is probably because even though supposedly it helps us, it also helps him that we are all in the same area," Fredi stated, something he would have had done if he was in Pharaoh's place, knowing full well that Lady Karen employed him for that soul reason, "an unusual strategy but it is used for when the enemy has a clear view of every location, being in the same location means we can be ambushed at any time he sees us as too much of a problem."

"Not to mention with all the hidden cameras he has stashed in our homes, Dark Leader," Michael added some extra info, "I counted sixty-four in this room alone, not a single blind spot to even eat an apple in peace. I rigged it like that really cool movie that it will loop, but doubt that will fool the CEO for long if at all. Luckily the point is not to fool him, just to make sure he isn't listening to us."

"Well anyway, we probably should now give you what we know about the enemy so we are all on the same page," Jack replied as he lounged on the couch beside the three teens, wearing clothes that were at least three sizes too big for him, "should we show them the video?"

Fredi looked directly at Michael, where just from that glance he got up from his seat. "All right all right I'll get right on it Dark Leader," getting himself off from the couch, making his way over to the television where he became a being of pure electricity before making his way into the device, bringing up something that stated the bold letter words: Top Secret, "this should be what you're looking for."

"Now what you three are about to see is classified above Top Secret," Fredi informed, "not even the CIA or the FBI have seen what you are about to see. This is one of the missing videos from the attacks on the Adult Entertainment Industries; be warned that this will get very graphic, so anyone with a weak stomach go get a bucket."

"Suttle as always Dark Leader," Michael announced while in the television, getting the video file to appear on the screen where what all the teens saw was the hallways of a building.

Being like that annoying paperclip on a Word document, Michael stood by the corner of the screen, shrinking the many different viewpoints into four. "So what are we looking for exactly?" Ben asked.

"Just shut up and watch," Fredi shot back, not even turning his attention towards the glaring student where Fredi's eyes watched the clock at the bottom right, creeping ever closer to twelve a.m.; where as soon as it hit twelve o'clock within those busy hallways of that company, the show began.

With how many times the FREAKS of the House have seen this film, some of them turned their heads away from this little visual; it is something people should never have to experience in their lives where Fredi himself watched closely; such disgusting actions the people in this building stood for they deserved a lot worse, feeling as if Pharaoh was being soft to just kill them… unless there was a reason to only killing them as quickly as possible.

The three didn't know what they were looking for, but Gwen pointed out to her roommates the strange action she could see in the corners; to what looked like a shadow on three of the floors were moving against the walls.

Out of each shadow, a teenager stepped out where the shadows all reformed into one being on the forth floor. Ben recognized the one on the top floor; it was the teen that Fredi referred to as Bloodlust though he wore a red mask in the shape of a vampire bat. "Its time to go forth with our all mighty Pharaoh's plan: check in!"

"Agent Shadow on the third floor," the creature that transported the group spoke, being a living shadow with only a pair of yellow eyes and jagged white teeth, "should be able to take floors one through three without a problem."

"Agent Sword Hunter on the fifth floor," the female of their group replied in a cheery tone in the most bizarre outfit of their group; wearing what looked to be a black leather two piece bathing suit, open-toed high-heeled shoes with straps up to her knees, a katana which Ben recognized from a few samurai movies he watched on each side of her hips and a black mask covering the top half of her face, "floors four through seventh are all mine so don't get in the way or you might die as well. Are you going to get yourself a bite to eat while we're here Bloodlust?"

"And make myself sick on such tainted blood?" Bloodlust commented, gagging a little to that idea, "TNT check in."

"Don't worry I'm here," the shortest of their team snickered; bearing a tentacle like robotic left arm with a three clawed hand and a bright red robotic left eye, grinning from ear-to-ear while holding a match-stick gripped between his teeth, "will be using my ability on the eight floor, just make sure we leave in at least fifteen minutes."

"Roger that," Bloodlust replied, "I will get the rest of the floors, Virus are you ready?"

"Yes," a feminine voice off the screen informed the team, that probably being the fifth of their team, "uploading the NILE virus as we speak; deleting everything in their hard-drives, all of the smut to the accounts of the members while simultaneously depleting this company's bank accounts. Pharaoh's plan will be accomplished."

"All hail our Pharaoh," Bloodlust stated to his team.

"All hail our Pharaoh," they all answered back, almost like they were all completely brainwashed.

There the carnage began, each of them using their abilities to kill countless people without any hints of regret. Screams of pain and agony echoed through their house as the three couldn't watch anymore; either covering their eyes with their hands or just looking the other way from the TV all together.

Michael fast forwarding to the end of the video; these teens having a lot stronger stomachs then he had to make it that far without loosing their lunch. Fast forwarding up until the point where each of the Sins saluted to the camera and left the same way they came. Only a few seconds after they were completely off-screen, each of the floors succumbed to a small explosion; whether it was to destroy any evidence or kill any survivors were up for the viewers to debate.

Ending the video, Michael walked out of the television; wondering if it was right to introduce these three teens to a world they probably weren't even close to being ready for. However, Fredi didn't even give them a chance to recover. "So with the video that is being broadcasted all over the world now, we believe that Pharaoh has a total of six FREAKS which go by the team name of Sin; and with how the one codenamed Lord can come and go as he pleases we believe that he is the one that sends Pharaoh's messages to the Sins so he will be the one that would know for sure where Pharaoh is hiding."

The three drafted teens still a bit shook up from everything they just saw; knowing full well Pharaoh had no emotions but yet how could he… make these teens do such horrible things.

"Hey you three!" the leader of the taskforce shouted in an icing tone, going to get really ticked off if he had to repeat himself to them because they were too distraught from this video; taking the image of hero because they threw a few two-bit crooks in jail, they were going to be useless as teammates if this weak video made them sick. "Pay attention, because we have a very good estimate of who and where the Sins are in this school."

* * *

Where in the Head of the House of Tempus sat in her office; her cold pure ocean blue eyes glared daggers at a group of her own; personally picked from the House's Secret Intelligent Division and given the FREAK project off the books and unaware to her so-called daughter.

"You know your orders," her harsh tone rivaling that of Fredi's but without even hinting that she was giving them a drop of respect, "you freaks are to locate Pharaoh's minions, find out all the information you can out of them, and if they have none or answer you, you are to then kill them; also if my… daughter's worthless batch or those other lower life forms get in your way, kill them as well. Nothing is to get in your way from your main objection of finding that bile of a child and bringing his head to me on a silver platter. Do I make myself clear?"

Standing erect to the Head of the noble family; willing to do what ever they could to serve her, especially if it was something as fun as this. "We live to serve you, Mrs. Tempus."

To Be Continued

Pharaoh is making his move, the Tennysons have met up with their team, and now there is an outside group they all have to worry about. Read and review, this story is about to get messy.


	6. Special Needs Class

Chapter 6: Special Needs Class

A little over fourteen years ago, a one year old Alex entered a room. His dear old mother had ordered him in. The Incubation Lab within the Medical Department of the main House.

Being unlike every other child his age, the young next Head was already able to walk on two legs, graduated college from professors that teach Harvard, Yale, Tokyo U, and many other highly respectable schools all over the world, can speak, read and write in any language, and even beat the most advance computer chess player on his first try.

"Child," her cold tone, bitter to even her own son; but being a mother to him wasn't the reason why she had him created, "come here and look, very soon she is going to be your little sister."

Without emotions, the young child was neither exited nor depressed that there will soon be another member of the family. Making his way over and up those tiny steps, still in the body of a one-year old after all, and looked into the clear cylinder tube with his solid ocean blue eyes.

There within that long tube filled with wires and green fluids, slept a nearly formed female infant. Her bare body structured well, her fingers and toes already fully formed, and thin strands of her hair already covered some of her scalp where all Alex could think of was how much some scientists would pay to see a human develop with the naked eye. "So why are you having her born, dear old mother? Are you going to be removing her emotions like you had done to me?"

"No the exact opposite child," he watched as she looked over the controls to the cylinder. The Head seemed to rarely look at him anytime she would talk to him; but without emotions that never bothered him, "I'm going to have her trained to focus on her emotions, therefore being a conscious to your more extreme ways of thinking."

"Well logically the terms coming to extreme would be that to the eyes of the beholder, I still do not understand why it would be bad for one to shoot the hostage if it is to accomplish the goal of capturing the person that is using the hostage as a shield," Alex explained, "if one is to look at the situation the capture of the enemy exceeds the requirements of keeping the hostage safe as without the hostage the enemy has nothing to bargain with."

"Well if you see human life as that expendable child," a sadistic grin that creped onto her lips, one Alex examined as one he probably would use someday in his life as well, "here is the plug to your future sister's life support, pull it out."

He wondered if his dear old mother would expect him to be appalled or something to the thought of killing this being that would soon be seen as his sister. However without a drop of emotion all he saw within that tube would be just some meat, bones and hair; why would he care if she was to live or die. "All right, I don't see why not."

His tiny legs making his way down the small steps, he made his way over to the plug. It didn't look too difficult to pull out even in this body of his, wrapping his undersized hands over the devise.

However, for once he didn't know why, but it felt like his insides were tightening at this action, preventing him from pulling the plug on his future sister's life. It didn't make sense, why would his body react like this? "What have you done mother?" unable to think of any other way as to why his body would act like this.

"That would be your Basic Programming child," his dear old mother explained heartlessly, seeing that her cryptic smile grew larger to this reaction of his; was there an ulterior motive as to why she ordered him to pull that plug? "It is to an older sibling to protect their younger sibling; so emotions have nothing to do with how much you care for that ball of meat you saw of a human in that tube. So be ready to help her in being your co-Head of this House in one month."

* * *

Waking up at one in the afternoon, taking a short nap, Pharaoh rubbed his sore head. It being three days since he has gone to bed from all the problems the new Sphinx Productions part of the business; knowing it was going to be hard to get rid of that revolting concept that 'sex sells' out of the movies, it also has been awhile since he last had a dream.

Without any windows it did throw off his internal clock every now and again; but he did wondered why that specific memory came back to him in the form of a dream, the first time he ever met Keikei.

Rubbing his half awaken solid ocean blue eyes, he knew he probably could just suggest that it had something to do with increase amounts of stress; but he new that it wasn't that at all. Wishing in someway he could thank the Tennyson family for excelling his deadline up so much to the point that he could start so soon.

However, tonight was the night the Special Needs Classes started; another part of his plan was about to begin.

* * *

As soon as the Tennysons got back from there little meeting the thought of an action movie didn't seem like it would settle well with their already queasy stomachs; not to mention that was only one assault they watched from the two hundred and seven Adult Industries, how she didn't lose her breakfast was a miracle in itself.

So to settle her stomach she took the only thing she knew that would make her feel better; a nice steaming hot bubble bath. Oh there was just nothing better then letting her hair soak in the water right below her ears, the steam filling the room in almost a thin fog and her skin slippery smooth from the soap in the boiling water; relaxing with only her thoughts.

The house was a quiet place as Ben and Ren left around twenty minutes ago, so all the orange haired witched heard was the splashing of the water as she moved her body and the droplets of water. Any other day the droplets would bother her but this bathroom just felt so good she didn't want to move.

Not to mention all the cultural artifacts and design into this bathroom; so beautiful and relaxing qualities each time she got into this bath she wondered if she would ever want to get out; knowing she wouldn't if this tub had massaging jets.

However, no matter how much she wanted to think of something else, the same thoughts kept coming over and over again; that not only did they have to deal with five Sins, they were living right across the street from them.

The guy going by the codename Bloodlust; was the missing seventeen year old B Dalv. She recalled how she recognized that name instantly, from years of martial arts she was no stranger to the Hospitals, remember seeing the word Dalv on practically all of the materials the staff used. Finding out from their team, who instead of FREAKS preferred the name Projects, discovering that the Dalv's were a noble family, with B next in line as the Head of the family, friends with the Tempus Family, who obtains their wealth by supplying medical supplies to over half the hospitals in the world. His powers seemed to be where he was able to control his own blood outside of his body, suspecting that he was given the alien DNA of a Draculan.

Then there was the only girl they saw on the team, the one with the codename Sword Hunter; was the missing sixteen year old girl by the name of Susan Knives. She was linked to the House because her father was part of the Archaeological Unit that specialized with antique swords. Her powers seemed to be where she could manipulate her own skeleton structure to make blades come out of her body; believing she was fused with the powers from a Scapulian (made up from Scapulae, meaning shoulder blades); a species that looks like living skeletons.

TNT was the missing fourteen year old Terrence Nicolas Turner that was with the Archaeological Unit Explosives Division along with his father. At a young age with a keen knowledge for explosives, yet his first attempt blew off his left side; only able to reconstruct his body but couldn't remake his left arm and eye. With how he was able to create those explosions without any raw material they believe he is combined with a Tritonite (made up, from the word Trinitrotoluene the chemical name for TNT). A small lizard like species that are able to change the chemical make-up of what ever they touch, like turning a concrete wall into a bomb.

The off screen teammate they referred to as Virus was believed to be the missing eighteen year old Jenny Sebastian from the House's Network System's Analyst Unit. She was a brilliant hacker and their family is close friends to the Tempus family. Gwen's team was still unsure if she was a FREAK like her teammates or just relies completely on her own hacking abilities.

However, the one Gwen couldn't believe was the member of the Sins that transported the other three members in that video; was the missing fifteen year old Dean Peccadillo, her rival within the law office and obviously with the same powers as Kristen's Silhokins. His parents both work as psychiatrists that are on the House's retainer where he also supposedly has an advanced ability to Cold Read someone, meaning that he could read minute facial and body movements to tell if someone is lying to him; explaining to Gwen how this teen was such a good lawyer.

Although, they couldn't discover who the person that was the one claiming to be Lord; no other reports of missing people that were close to the House was filed; so either Pharaoh knew the guy from somewhere else or just picked up someone randomly off the street; but that idea seemed highly unlikely. Yet with the small amount of data they had on him they couldn't tell exactly what alien powers he was given.

The five went missing a little less then a week after Pharaoh left Bellwood; believing they either ran away or were kidnapped until this information popped up. So it is believed at this moment within this group back when Pharaoh was part of the House he got close to these teens and brainwashed them somehow; making Gwen wonder how long the CEO was planning to accomplish this plan and why he would get them involved in such horrific acts.

Submerging her head under the water, wishing to somehow wash such thoughts away when she resurfaced but to no such luck; moving her fingers through her long soaked hair before rubbing her hands around the other parts of her body, getting the full use of the soapy water.

For some reason as she rubbed her arms, the thought now as she was in this more feminine body she would now catch some guys checking her out and hitting on her, most of them being the same guys that made fun of her for her tomboy appearance. However, that only brought up some memories of the time she spent with Alex. How even though she couldn't find herself attractive he somehow did and made herself feel beautiful each day she was with him.

Yet no matter how much Gwen tried to tell herself that the Alex she fell in love with wasn't real; just a personality created by Pharaoh with fake emotions she remembered that Pharaoh himself stating that even though they were fake, Alex believed them to be real; making the young witch feel so hopeless when she wrapped her thoughts around this idea of seeing Alex again.

Around ten minutes later, Gwen used her toes to pull up the plug, getting up in the steam filled room as thick as pea soup. Wrapping the large orange robe around her body before opening the door, feeling the cold air rush in; she loved that sensation as it brush against her skin.

The steam still rose from the sea-foamed green eyed girl's body when she closed her bedroom door behind her. She was about to sit on the bed, that was until she heard that all too familiar raspy tone. "I appeared in your room this time, happy now?"

The witch spun to see none other then Lord standing on the other side of the room, looking at her still only wearing a robe and the water on her body with those blood red eyes of his.

Gwen filled with shock but rage quickly took place of that emotion in her of how insensitive this teen in front of her was; launching her powers around Lord where she squeezed him tightly in her grip. "You just want someone to try and kill you, don't you?!"

However, he disappeared out of that spell of hers and reappeared in front of her, chuckling. "Sorry, that's not going to work sweet cheeks," yet being as close as he was, she this time grabbed him by his neck with her bare hand; where the head of the Sins struggled to say, "n…not one of m…my b…brightest moves."

Throwing the hyperactive nut job to the ground, she tapped her barefoot angrily on her bedroom carpet. "What do you want this time, Lord?" still remember the last time she chatted with this skull faced FREAK, she wasn't going to give him an opening this time, "you even try to talk about my past and I swear, though you might be immortal, I'm going to make you wish you could die."

The anger he was absorbing from her was nearly addicting; especially when mixed with the fear she had, loving how he could make such a nice long lasting impression on his people. "Nah nothing like that sweet cheeks," chuckling a bit as he got himself back on his feet, a bit surprised that such delicate looking hands could squeeze so hard, "since now I have an abundance of free time where I need to stay low after my dazzling spectacle. So before going into hiding like my pain in the neck boss I needed to, by his orders I mind you, somewhat apologize for nearly sending you into an emotional breakdown. If I had to guess I would suspect even without a drop of emotion to his name he probably has a thing for you."

No matter how much she tried to fight it, she felt her heart skip a beat with that small hint of hope; the young witch started to wonder if she would ever get over the love she had for Alex a year ago; it was almost painful. "T-Thanks, I-I think," making sure her robe was still wrapped tightly around her, she would probably feel embarrassed but this bath robe covered more then her two-piece bathing suit did, "now unless you have any information that leads to us getting our hands on Pharaoh leave, I have to get changed."

"Oh I wonder how many teenage guys wish they had my all seeing eyes," Lord could help but laugh until Gwen slugged him in the face, feeling that was a bit uncalled for as he stood back up, "all right all right I will go. Now I know I didn't deserve that."

Disappearing before her eyes, Gwen was glad to be rid of him for now as she sat down on her bed. To her dismay, the dark teen reappeared before her once again. "Oh yeah I almost forgot since you gave me that whack," watching as he rubbed his black skull helmet, chuckling in a darker tone, "don't forget to check your mail today, sweet cheeks."

* * *

With the rest of his team out doing whatever mindless things they did to pass the time, Fredi looked over the information in his room that Spec gave him on the Tennysons he requested.

Now if the information he got on the Tennysons were correct, Ren left with the Academic Team on a Cross State Tournament a day before Pharaoh introduced himself to Ben and Gwen. It was suggested by the teacher Miss. Kelly Moot who started that year because Pharaoh set up Sphinx Corp. and funded that school; so it is highly possible that Pharaoh instructed Miss. Moot to get Ren out of the city for ten days.

However, why would Pharaoh want Ren out of the city was the question Fredi pondered about. Since she is an evolved Blank and recently suffered from a strong Culture Shock with first hand experience towards the degrading Program there was a ninety-five percent chance that she would have agreed to Pharaoh's plan, and with Ben so devoted to Ren he probably would have gone against it for a short while but eventually would have joined as well. So with both of them with the CEO and Gwen dating Alex she might have joined as well.

So it doesn't make sense as to why Pharaoh would have Ren leave; the only conclusion that gave him, was that he didn't want them to join up with him. Now for what reason would he want such a powerhouse of a team against him?

Well with no other information he could go off of, he looked over at the Maahes Missiles folder and with it another puzzle piece that just didn't seem to fit. Not even he himself would sell H-Bombs to unstable countries to accomplish this Great War plan; if he was in Pharaoh's place Fredi would want to be able to control a great amount of the deaths that will happen with his world war as those weapons will just completely wipe out all life and destroy everything else. However, if this was a false report why would he give it so much security that it took up until now to hack; the only answer would mean with the more work the higher chance that snake in human flesh aka Mrs. Tempus, would believe it to be true and her attention diverted from his real objective. A simple trick a basic magician learns, so obviously the woman with a fork tongue would fall for it.

Calling up his boss on a secure line, since she gave him this information for his insight, he was ready to give her his thoughts on the information. Hearing it ring a few times before it was answered. "Spec, hand the phone over to Lady Karen," where he always seemed to be able to tell what was happening.

"I swear Sir Heat you must have hidden cameras here or something," Spec replied before handing the phone off to the one he served. Giving it to her left hand as her right arm was recently placed in a sling, after Karen Tempus spoke with the Head not too long ago, "here you are, my Lady."

Accepting the phone from Spec, she answered the cold teen in her sincere polite tone. "What are your thoughts on the information I sent you, Fredi?"

"I fully agree with your thoughts on the Maahes Missiles, this is obvious a fake file Pharaoh added with the others when the House hacked Naxos," Fredi answered, still in a freezing tone even to the one he respected the most out of this randomly picked group of teens, "yet I'm still thinking about the reason as to why the Tennysons aren't with Pharaoh, so far all I can come up with is that he has something else planned for them; maybe even brainwashing them so he could use them later like we expect he did with the Sins."

"Well thank you for all your help Fredi, please call me anytime you come up with anything new and to keep me fully updated," she calmly replied, but even though he wasn't in the same room as her and anyone else would have been fooled by her tone; he could tell there was something else on this silver-haired girl's mind.

"What did the witch with a b do to you this time?" his tone still his icy, but a little darker as well, even for being the Head of the House of Tempus how could the vicious beast get away with such actions and therefore did not see the use of being respectful towards her.

Karen felt her right arm twitch when he stated that; one of these days she was going to find out how he always seemed to know what was going on around him. "My elbow is only sprained; please ignore it so you can focus on the mission and keep an eye on the Tennysons."

Well there was nothing he could do about it anyway, answering. "Already on it, my Lady; so get better soon."

* * *

Ben walked to a nearby vending machine to purchase a can Ginger-Ale for his girlfriend. She mentioned that her stomach still hasn't settled from the video they watched, where he couldn't blame her as he fought the urge to loose his breakfast. So when he felt queasy as a child his mother would always give him some Ginger-Ale to help.

Looking over at the line of vending machines, carrying anything from water to foreign drinks this teen has never even heard of. The Alien Hero looked over the selections till he found the drink he was looking for; inserting his debit card and pressing the button.

After the metal canned drink came out, he took back his debt card before grabbing the cola. Quickly turning around where he accidentally bummed into another girl, dropping the can on the ground, instantly exploding on the concrete floor. "Oh I am so sorry," the teenage student with short raven hair apologized to Ben, "I'll buy you another one."

Picking it up and throwing the already half-empty can, he shook his head to her offer. "No it's all right; it was only an accident after all."

"No no I insist," where the female student already walked over to the vending machine Ben was just at. Inserting her debit card and pushed the button for Ginger-Ale; grabbing her card out before handing over the drink, pleading with such a beautiful pair of brown eyes, "please accept this as a token of my apology."

Well it would be rude to turn her down now; he accepted the offer with a smile. "Well thank you very much. My name is Ben by the way."

"I'm Julie Yamamoto," she smiled, offering her hand where he shook it in return. She had soft hands but her palms were a bit rough, "you are in the Baseball Club right, you usually play left field?"

"Yeah I am," the fifteen year old boy stated a little surprised, unsure if he was getting pretty popular in the sports field or she was in another club that shared the field; however he couldn't recall where she was from, "am I already that popular with sports?" he joked.

Giggling to his joke; yet shook her head. "No it's just that left field is really close to the Tennis Club that I am apart of," pausing for a few seconds, wondering how just wanting to apologize for spilling his drink turned into this small chit-chat; rubbing her arms nervously as the raven-haired girl rubbed the sole of her shoe on the ground, "well see you in school then, Ben."

"See you later," Ben waved where the young girl shyly walked away.

However, before Ben could return to Ren with the drink in hand, a familiar energetic tone came from behind where he stood. "What are you up to, Mr. Neighbor?" quickly turning to see none other than Susan standing there. The images of what she did on that video flashed back into his mind, somehow able to make blades come out of her body at will, making him start to wonder if he should get another Ginger-Ale for himself. "You better not be cheating on your future adorable wife with that young attractive woman."

'Future adorable wife?' He could only dread that he practically had a teenage version of his mother now at this school; wondering if Susan really is one of the Sins. "What are you talking about? I would never do anything like that to Ren."

"That's good to hear, Mr. Neighbor," the supposed FREAK smiled cheerfully to him, "spend as much time you have left treating such a wonderful young woman with the love and respect she deserves. Just please invite me to the wedding, oh I would love to be one of the bride's maids."

To Ben's belief, there was no possible way that Susan had anything to do with the Sins or Sphinx Corp.; yet something about what she just said got his attention. "What did you mean by 'as much time I have left'?"

Blinking a few times to that statement, like she had no idea what the boy before her was suggesting. "Isn't it obvious, the time you have left for today," where a seductive smile started to grace her full red lip face, "why, what did you think I meant?"

Shaking his head. "Never mind," thinking he might have jumped the gun or something like that, still not feeling like himself since watching that video, "but I better get back to Ren."

"Just don't have 'too much fun' now," Susan giggled seductively at the young Alien Hero with a beet red face till he was out of her sight.

"You know, one might misconstrued your little chats with him as flirting," a dark tone spoke ominously; looking everywhere till her eyes gazed at the concrete floor, seeing that her shadow now has a pair of yellow eyes and a row of jagged teeth.

"What's so bad with flirting," the girl with long black hair giggled, "it is so much fun to tease guys like that. Besides, I'm just getting started with that young Alien Hero. One's just got to love psychological warfare."

* * *

How fast the day seemed to go by on the days you have off Gwen thought; almost feeling like a few seconds ago it was around noon, but now it was almost midnight of her first Friday at this school.

Following Lord's advice, much to her dismay, discovered an enveloped in her mailbox addressed to her. Unlike just some junk mail or news it was addressed to her from none other then from the CEO of Sphinx Corp.

Where within the envelope, it was a very simple message on a dark red letter that said to appear at the Zeus subway station at eleven thirty p.m., with this letter and to tell no one; wondering what he has planned for her.

However, once she walked down those stairs at eleven twenty-five, she was surprised to see that there were a few other teens waiting down here holding onto those letters as well.

Walking over to the young Japanese girl dressed in a black sweater and pants, tapping her shoulder to get her attention. "H-Hey there," her voice stuttering a little, wondering what this young girl had to do with Sphinx Corp. or Pharaoh, "you've got one of these cards too?"

The young girl shook with fright to Gwen's presences; seeming like a girl that didn't warm up well to new people as her body was shivering in a sweater. Taking a few breathes before addressing the orange haired teen. "I-I'm sorry, but yes I got one of these cards as well with those other students over there," pointing to a few students in a small group chatting away, "do you have any idea what they are for?"

Gwen shook her head to the teen before her. "Sorry, but that was the reason I wanted to ask you," still seeing the young girl shivering before her, hoping introducing herself would calm her down a little, "by the way, I'm Gwen Tennysons."

"D-Dawn, my name is Dawn Knight," bowing to the sea-foamed green eyed girl, where Gwen bowed as well.

* * *

Chatting for a little while till their designated subway train stopped and the teens got on. Seeing it was already caring a few other students where it continued at a few other stops for a few more; only allowing students that had their letters onto this train.

After all the stops were met, the train did something that no normal subway trains did, feeling it go into a dip; taking a track another level underground the original track. The students already starting to chat amongst themselves of what was going on.

The train finally came to a stop and everyone made there way off. The halls echoed with these at least forty students wondering what was going on; making their way down the halls that were lit before them.

The students stopped once they entered a very large gym-like room; the echoes a little louder hear in the large baron steel room; yet everyone instantly silenced when the bright lights filled the room. "Thank you for all coming tonight," a hidden man announced through the speaker system, using a voice changer to edit his tone, "I am the CEO to Sphinx Corp. and I would like to personally introduce you all to the Special Needs Class."

Some of the students were taken this title as an insult; knowing they didn't need any extra tutoring for their classes. But Gwen, believing if that was the CEO, knew that he didn't mean anything about their studies. "Please settle down students of the Elite Sphinx Academy; this Special Needs Class has nothing to do with what you are learning in your regular classes. This is a class because you all have certain, special abilities."

All of the students revealed a shocked expression on their faces, throughout their lives most of these kids have been trying to hide, fearing the thought of what would happen to them if the people ever found out of their… special needs.

Where Gwen was a bit surprised that every one of these students here where just like her; it someway she didn't feel as alone as she once did with these powers of her. "Now please don't be afraid students; I personally had you all come to this school for the soul purpose that you can all finally see that you are not alone with your gifts and can train in a well accepting environment. Well that, and be well informed of what you all really are."

* * *

After simply explaining to the students what they really were, not people of evil and darkness but that of the evolution towards mankind; obviously leaving out the part were they were created by aliens.

However, after the students of Sphinx Academy heard this explanation, the small group seemed to be split down the middle with their reactions. One half was relieved from the news they were not part of the army of pure evil, where the other half were outraged that for their entire lives they were treated like as a virus that deserved to be wiped off the face of the earth.

"Now please calm down students; you are in a safe environment at this moment where you will all be trained and well informed on the true information and not that blastfamous satanic warped version," the CEO informed, "now I will be leaving this class in the capable hands of a very trusted advisor, Professor Hex."

Their professor then stepped out from the shadows; creeping out a few of the students from his dark appearance and marks all over his body. "He has spent his life studying the ways of this gift and will be an excellent teacher for you all," where the crowd was starting to get excited, not only from getting to learn how to use their abilities better, but freely as well. Not fear of having to keep their abilities secret while here, "now obviously you are not to use your powers in public for your own personal safety and from this moment on; you will not be referred to as the hated 'Witch', but will be dubbed the title of Bless; since you are all blessed to have this gift of yours."

There were no arguments with this title they were replaced with; from now on they will no longer be seen as beings of pure evil by the narrow-minded zealots. "Also I would like to say something to Gwendolyn Tennysons," where a light shinned down on the young orange-haired teen, startling her as if this was the CEO so many different thoughts went through her mind of what he could say, "when I was in Bellwood you showed some great skill with your gift in saving those people from that renegade madman at my theme park; I expect to see great things from you. Now please get to know each other for today as for every weekend this will be your Midnight Special Needs Class."

After the speakers signaled the end of the transmission, all of the students started to chat among themselves and even demonstrate some of their abilities; seeming that everyone was a very happy that they could freely demonstrate who they really were. Gwen couldn't help but smile at this sight; wondering if Pharaoh could be such a bad guy when he brought so much happiness to these students.

"Hey there," a female student called out to the girl with long orange hair, looking to be the age of a freshman in college. Her skin was really dark as her long silver hair flowing behind her; stopping with her light pink eyes looking into her, "I see you're the CEO's favorite student, just wanted to say I'm the niece to our professor. We students who look like we will be targeted for favorism better stick together."

"Sounds good," Gwen could only reply nervously; never once believing she would be in somewhat of the popular crowed.

"My name is Lila Charm by the way, but my friends call me Charmcaster."

* * *

Pharaoh watching as the students were enjoying this freedom in this new class; that was until Lord appeared by his side. "So what was that little speech to your Ex about? Don't you think she will be targeted for favoritism with that? Sounds more like something I would do."

"Well you would do so souly for your own amusement, Lord," where the dark teen fully agreed, that would be something he would do just for the heck of it, "but this is a simple test I am giving them. Lord, when is it that some ones life is more valuable then another's? What makes someone better then someone else?"

Starting to really hate that his pain in white boss would ask questions to answer his; but fighting against it won't do any good. "Someone is stronger then another?"

"No Pharaoh, that only makes someone stronger then another; what makes someone better?"

Giving a bit more thought to his answer. "Being very wealthy?"

"No Lord, that only makes someone richer then another; what makes someone better?"

"Those who will kill in my name?"

"No Lord, that only makes a person a hypocrite as the good book states not to kill and to turn the other cheek."

"Then I give you annoying CEO; what makes someone's lives better then another?"

"It is actually quite simple, Lord. It is the choices someone makes; by choosing the right way one lives the longest of life that we have; that is why we are to respect our elders. So this is a test as the students will either adore her or try to be better than her; in turn they will try to be better then her by either training harder or underhanded tactics; where even though these are nine tenths of what is left of our evolved species, ones who believe they are better then someone then try vicious methods to obtain that goal do not deserve to be in my school."

"Well you can keep all your philosophical information to yourself, with all this free time I'm addicted to a new show they have on TV," Lord chuckled, "but man they really screwed up with the sequel. They did some kind of five year time-skip and the female lead is now nice to her cousin and has a crush on the 'reformed' psychopath from the first series. Man they are really taking that smart girl bad boy combo to a new level with this one. I swear it must have something to do with him owning a car, and here I thought chicks dig giant robots."

"As long as you keep a low profile Lord," Pharaoh instructed, "and make sure that the Sins are following their orders to stay low. No need for a happy trigger finger starting the war too early."

To Be Continued

Pharaoh is training the witches… I mean Bless in a special midnight course, a new girl seems to be intrigued with the Alien Hero, and what does the CEO to Sphinx Corp. have planned for the Tennysons? Only one way to find out so read and review.


	7. Unusual emotions

Chapter 7: Unusual emotions

The young Japanese girl Dawn Knight entered her apartment within the city called Sphinx Academy. There was a choice the students could make from either living in a house or an apartment before a student was transferred here, and if it was just going to be her and her onee-chan (older sister) they didn't need any more space then a two bedroom one bathroom apartment; especially that it came with a lovely view from the seventh story up.

Using her Thoth to see it was already almost halfway past three in the morning; she was making sure she would quietly enter, as at this time of night Nicole was most-likely asleep. But if she knew her onee-chan well enough, she could walk in blowing a trumpet with a marching band and her snoring would drown it out. This young wit… Bless couldn't help but giggle softly to the thought.

Placing her finger on the print scanner till the light turned green on the door, Dawn walked inside to be a bit surprised that she could see a blue light coming from her Onee-chan's room. Shaking her head, there is no way that Nicole would be up at this time of night.

Making her way over to her onee-chan's room, she opened the door to see her onee-chan snoring at her desk, her room covered in what looked to be a miniature dump at best, and the glow of her computer as a night-light. Quietly giggling to this sight, still the same as if they were still living in Canada; how much Dawn wished that it could still be like when they were in Canada, however they were here for a reason.

It has nearly been a full year since that day, that painful heart aching day, the day that creature calling himself Lord kidnapped their onii-chan Bobby. Remembering how that fiend just took their sleeping onii-chan (older brother: to clarify ee means sister ii means brother) in the middle of the night and told them that to find him would be to attend Sphinx Academy. What could that creature possible want with their onii-chan?

"Hey there," the tired tone of her supposedly sleeping onee-chan called out, where Dawn watched her sit up in her chair, "you came home late. Where've you been?"

Her onee-chan was well aware of her, special abilities, as well as her onii-chan; he was the first person to accept who she was and became his little sister. "I-I went to a class that focused on my… special needs."

Nicole fell out of her chair to this news, stumbling over to where her little onee-chan stood; her bright green eyes still clearly shown in that dark room even with her half awake eyes. "That's great to hear, who would have guessed this school would be a hidden Hogwarts."

Dawn couldn't help but let out another short giggle, they might have not been blood sisters but they were as close as any. "Yeah… there was at least forty other students that were all… just like me."

"Well come on in, tell me everything."

Where Dawn knew she wouldn't be able to maneuver in her onee-chan's room, turning on the light but closed her eyes; not a smart move when her eyes were already adjusted to the dark.

Opening her eyes the room was in worse condition then she thought: clothes, weights and soda cans littering the ground to the point one couldn't tell if there was a carpet. Sport magazines and her school uniform covered her bed, and her desk, if not for the laptop over practically the only clean part in this room, was littered with those 500 mL cans of coke-a-cola. Just like Nicole's room was back home, making Dawn often wonder how anything besides cockroaches could survive in such a place.

Where Nicole was dressed in a pair of jeans purposely cut off half way up the thighs, a thin sleeveless shirt, and her short green hair in every direction then it should be. However her most designating feature would have to be her skin color; suffering from what is believed to be a pigment deficiency, making her skin that light shade of green. Constantly made fun because of her skin color, she would wear boy's clothing to cover most of her skin, preferring to wear the boy's uniform here, but when in the house she would always dress more… revealing.

As Nicole pushed off some magazines from her bed before opening a new 500 mL can of soda. "Come sit and talk Dawn."

Moving around the clutter; the young Japanese teen couldn't help but ask the American teen. "How are you able to do anything in this room, Nicole-neesan?"

"I call it organized chaos, helps me think," Nicole was quick to reply before taking a few bit gulps of her soda, letting out a quick breath of pleasure as she looked at the can, "how I lived without these for fifteen years I will never know."

Dawn couldn't help but smile; her onee-chan wasn't afraid to speak her mind or go at something head on. She sometimes wondered if she would have the strength to go after Lord if it was just by herself. Looking to see that on Nicole's computer screen wasn't focused on anything that they were studying, but that being that called himself Lord. This Bless could only wonder, if she could ever be as strong as her onee-chan.

(AN: Just incase anyone was curious, the 500 mL Coke-a-cola cans look like two normal soda cans stacked on top of each other. They are sold in Japan for 100-150 yen but how much I wish they were sold in America.)

* * *

It coming to Wednesday at lunch, Gwen's body was finally readjusting to the time shift from her new Special Needs Class. Glad it was lunch time to let her body relax for the next forty minutes, even if it was to chat with Kristen over the schedule for the club. "Well I was thinking we could continue with the basic exercises," Kristen informed the almost awake teen before her, "most of these students can yet do fifty push-ups at a time; but then if everyone improves we should be able to start the student's actual training in two weeks."

"Yeah, that sounds good," drinking some of her soda. Gwen was awake but her brain just felt like it went into sleep mode from time to time.

"So is that new class of yours still getting you down?" Kristen asked. Being on the same team Gwen obviously couldn't keep this from them, still thinking that if she told them she could get in contact with Lord would make them believe she was working for Sphinx Corp. Yet all she knew about him was he was a real pain, nothing useful they didn't already know.

"Yeah, even if they are just on Friday and Saturday nights they are exhausting," the Bless couldn't help but complain; feeling that next weekend during the day she should just go to a spa, "I hope that my body adjusts to all these changes soon or I'm going to break down."

"You're a tough woman, I know you will come out on top," the sea-foam green eyed girl's teammate cheered her on while she ate the food off her tray, "just keep at it and tell your cousin to stop following Fredi, he is getting really annoyed."

"How can you tell?" the sea-foamed green eyed teen asked; their Taskforce leader always had that scowl on his face so he always looked annoyed. "And sorry about that, my cousin still has the idea that Fredi might in someway believe that he is working with Pharaoh."

"N-No way!" Kristen nearly yelled, but calmed herself down to add, where this Bless would have probably found that suspicious if she wanted to think this lunch period, "yes Fredi might come off as a jerk but in his own ways he is a nice guy. He gave his word to Lady Karen that he would help her anyway he could; where he states that if you go against your word you are no better than scum."

A sudden sensation came over Gwen with that statement. "Whoa, déjà vu."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys know I dated Alex… Pharaoh a year ago right," watching the blond-haired girl nod before her, "it's just that was his exact words when stating one of his father's rules to live by, and I mean the exact words."

If Gwen's mind wasn't still in a daze she probably would have thought that being a bit suspicious, but at the moment she just didn't want to think about it; changing the subject. "So why did you get into martial arts in the first place? My parents sent me to it as a way to focus my extra energy and rage into something productive instead of using my cousin as a punching bag."

"Two reasons, one is because it is the only sport in which one is required not to wear shoes," Susan quickly answered, always hating shoes and socks since she was a little girl; unable to stand how they make her feet sweaty and smell weird so she would always take off these shoes as soon as she could. But if she had to wear shoes, besides school issued, she would put on a thin pair of flip flops. However, Kristen's cheeks started to turn a faint shade of pink, pressing her index fingers shyly together, "and I had a bit of a crush on my neighbor at the young age of five who was already taking karate; so I mainly took it to impress him."

"Oh, did you ever tell him?" even though they were in the mitts of enemy territory, having a mission to save the world, Gwen was still a teenage girl at heart and couldn't help but like these kinds of chit chats between girls.

Yet Kristen gently shook her head. "Nope, never got the courage to do so," her tone a little depressed even though she tried to cover it up with a smile on her face, "I told myself I would tell him when I could beat him; but even though I rose faster then any student through the belts I could never beat him. Then I moved away at the age of eight because of father's work. So I started taking other martial arts, hoping one day I will see him again and finally beat him."

"So you still have a crush on the guy?" The Bless asked the fifteen year old blonde girl before her; feeling a strange pain in her heart when she did. This girl before her has kept such strong feelings for the guy she first loved for over seven years, but would that be all right for her to still have feelings for Alex; feeling her heart tighten in her chest from the thought alone.

"Yeah I know, it's silly after all these years. I don't even know what he looks like anymore or if he still takes karate," adding a little giggle to that statement, "I'm just a hopeless case."

"Well, you might think you're a lost cause but I wish you luck," smiling to her teammate, yet for some reason felt like she meant that for herself.

* * *

Where after the final school bell, Ben started to follow Fredi from a distance; doing so since Monday. He didn't know what he was looking for, but this guy that was his Taskforce leader acted way too much like their enemy, making him believe he must have some connection to Pharaoh.

Yet so far all he has seen is that he has acted like a cold-blooded jerk to most of the people that were around him, including some of his teachers; although it somehow made him quiet popular with the girls. However he only acted like a jerk to those Ben believed himself deserved it. He wasn't afraid to stand up for those who needed help, however if they even tried to thank him he would reply with the same saying, 'don't mention it,' then would add in a darker tone, 'I mean it;' almost like he didn't want to be thanked for doing a good deed.

Hiding behind a corner, Ben watched as Fredi walked down the hallway where he was surrounded by a small group of bullies; Ben would never guess in a school of brainiacs that bullies would even exist. It looked like no matter what high school one was in, it was the same as any other school.

Keeping that same cold scowl on his face like any other day, Ben swore he probably was born with that face, being bombarded with insults. Some he could understand but others filled with that other language called intellect he couldn't make heads or tails out of. Yet all he said in return, glaring at the teens and adding that freezing tone, was. "Move you worthless excuse of an existence out of my way, I rather be early then late."

Instantly, just from those simple words, the teens instantly backed out of Fredi's way; believing it probably had something to do with how Fredi said it. Even from this distance, this Alien Hero believed that if they didn't move, Fredi would have thrown them out that window next to him without a hint of hesitation.

However, once the teens left without another word, leaving the hall completely barren. Fredi didn't even turn around to say. "Tennyson I know you're hiding behind the corner," shocking this brown-haired teenage boy, he swore he was being quiet and out of sight, with what he was doing he could easily sneak up on his cousin to scare her, which he has done so many times in the past, "I know you've been following me for three days now. So leave me alone before I truly become your enemy."

He took on Vilgax, a small army of robots, a mutant Kevin, a good amount of prototype FREAKS, and Pharaoh head on; but he couldn't believe that those few words from this skinny older teen would make his body feel completely frozen inside like this. Could it have something to do with his powers, or was he just that frightening.

"By the way," Fredi stated, still in that dark tone of his, "be more open to Ren. With what's going on and how she is more emotional then the rest of us, she might be an easy target."

Fredi just threaten him a moment ago and now was giving him advice; it seemed like it was getting harder and harder to tell what side this guy was on. Yet he had to head to the gym and get ready for the Baseball Club, so this decision would have to be put on hold. "T-Thanks Fredi."

"Don't mention it," where the leader of the Projects added with a darker tone, walking down that hall, "I mean it."

* * *

Ren walked out of the bathroom, quickly walking back to her Academic Club meeting; walking quickly as she found it to be very inconvenient to the people who are having to wait if one was late.

But as this fifteen earth year old blue haired alien turned the corner, she nearly bumped into the head of the Kendo Club. Glad that her face was like that of stone, for what Susan was believed to have done, she might give away what her team knew about her from the fear Ren felt inside of her. This chilling sensation that seemed to make her skin feel like those strange creatures were on her skin once again; along with these unusual bumps. "I am… sorry," Ren managed to say with her emotionless tone.

"Awe, what are you apologizing for?" the very appealing female to this earthling male species spoke in her usual chipper tone. From what Ren was able to gather from her own research Susan didn't seem to fit the routine profile of the antagonist; could the House's information be wrong on this particular matured earthling? "I mean I'm the one that almost bumped into you. I hope your not skipping your club meeting."

Listing to Susan's giggling, that cold feeling inside this young teenage alien practically vanished; this female didn't seem to be the one to fit the profile of killing so many of her kind. "No I wasn't. I was just… heading back," but this did make her curious, why was the head of the Kendo Club roaming the halls, "but why are you… here?"

"Let my club off today," where this attractive Sin giggled to the thought for the reason, "could you believe so many tough guys cry like little girls after going one-on-ten against little young me? So I gave them the day off to recover from their little ouchies."

However, something seemed to catch the head of the Kendo Club's eyes when her attention suddenly diverted to the window; facing the field. "Oh my lord, is that your fiancé, Mr. Neighbor, I see?"

When Ren turned her head to look Susan couldn't help but smile sadistically. If Pharaoh's plan is to succeed, some mistrust and depression needed to seep through the crack of this team. And lucky for her, that was her specialty. Since who would ever believe that such an energetic girl, dressed like she was, would be one of the Sins.

Well she had nothing against this nice alien girl before her; she personally would love nothing more then to see such a nice young woman to find happiness with that good, yet hardheaded, young man. But orders from Pharaoh are absolute; especially with Ben just making it as easy as talking to that young woman from the weekend. "Yet who is he talking to?"

Ren wondered who this other female was that Ben was talking to. Since his club only seemed to be running through drills today from what she saw he would look to multitask with his exercise and having a conversation with the girl from the Tennis Club. Logically it could just be a friend that shares the similar interest in earth related sports; however, why even though she could think of this logically, with no evidence to think otherwise, did she feel her body temperature drop a few degrees. Was it do with the fact it happened to be a female with similar attributes to herself? "I am not… sure. Probably just someone… that shares… similar interests."

"Now that I recall, I believe I saw her chatting with Mr. Neighbor last weekend in front of the vending machines," even though Susan knew Ren's species lacked the ability to reveal emotions like any other species, her emotions were still like that of a normal teenage girl; and that all she needed to work with, "you better watch yourself. I know Mr. Neighbor is loyal to a fault but who knows what this new woman could be capable of, hehehe."

There was no reason other then what Susan said to make any logical assumption that new female would try anything underhanded to obtain her Potential Mate. However, that didn't stop this chilling feeling growing inside of her body.

"Well you better get going Ren, don't want to keep your team waiting any longer now do you?" Susan encouraged, personally cheering that this lovely young alien girl will get the love and happiness she deserves.

Ren nodded, giving a quick bow to the older woman before her while all that kept going through her mind is what her Potential Mate and that other girl was talking about. "Yes and… thank you."

"No need to thank me, just get going."

* * *

Where out on the field as he waited for his team to finish with their laps; this jog being nothing compared to the work out he had to deal with in GEA. So he wasted the time by having a casual conversation with Julie who was on her break on the other side of a chain-linked fence. "So that's what 15 Love means, the scoring system with tennis has always been very confusing to me."

Julie couldn't help but let out a little giggle, feeling oddly relax and comfortable around this Baseball player even with chatting with something as simple as this. "Yeah I know; it's different from just counting up from zero like every other sport."

Sharing a short chuckle between themselves, where the alien hero imagined how Ren would look in a Tennis uniform. The brown haired teen couldn't help but feel his face get a little warmer; so far every outfit he could picture his girlfriend in only enhanced her already natural beauty.

"Hey Ben, why is your face turning red," this girl's sharp eyes seemed to have caught him, "don't tell me such a simple warm up wiped you out."

He could have agreed with her to lie, but he couldn't think of a reason as why he should lie to her. "No, I was just thinking of how my girlfriend was doing," well he also couldn't think of a reason to tell her the whole truth either.

Yet for some reason, when he mentioned that simple word she felt a strange tightening in her chest. "Oh, you have a… girlfriend?"

"Yeah," seeming to be completely oblivious to the reaction Julie just gave, keeping the chat as a casual conversation, "her name is Ren and she should be in the Academic Club right now. Soon we will have been dating for one full year."

Trying to stay to the point that she was happy for him; keeping that small smile on her face with a little extra effort. ""That's great to hear," wanting to change the subject as soon as possible, luckily something happened over at the soccer field, "looks like she's going at it again."

He knew what Julie meant just from that statement, it almost seemed like a daily ritual now with one of the students from the Soccer Club getting yelled at from that girl. Ben originally thought she might have been one of Pharaoh's FREAKS with her green skin. However she doesn't seem to fit with the low key style they are using; so wondering now if she was an alien or just a really rowdy girl with some kind of skin condition. It did get entertaining to watch how stubborn she could get, feeling very familiar somehow but he couldn't quite remember of whom at the moment.

"Ben we're focusing on catching ground balls," the head of the Baseball Club shouted at the teen wearing a 10 on his sport's uniform, "so get your butt over here a-sap!"

"I'm coming!" Ben shouted back, but first turned back to the tennis player, "well got to get back, see you later."

Giving a quick wave before heading back to his club; Julie continued to wave till he joined back up with his team. Wondering why were the nice guys always already taken?

* * *

Within an undisclosed location, the CEO to the most powerful multi-trillion dollar company in the world worked to look over some of the new products his branch companies were working on: Andro working on a serum that is to help focus people with ADHD, Hieroco working with personalized jet packs that could utilize the power of light for propulsion, Crios with a personal cooling system for construction workers that should be finished by the spring, and with Naxos working on a new chemical twenty times more powerful then nitroglycerin but completely stable he had his hands full. And those where just the major projects with countless emails that filled his computer; no one said that running a company would be easy even for a human being with an extremely high IQ, and he needs to keep this business running for his overall plan to work.

However, once he brought up the file of the Naxos: Satis Project, Lord dropped in unannounced as he always would. Wondering if his head of the Sins was as bored as he said he was Pharaoh would give him some of his workload. That was if the CEO didn't already know the serious damage the teen with a god complex could do with these files.

"Bored again, Lord?" Pharaoh addressed the teen in black before him, yet kept his attention on the screen of his computer.

"Not really, being the Lord of all these beings is a completely thankless job," Lord complained, seriously how could these humans that state they love their all mighty and fearing Lord, where all they would do is ask for hand-outs, "I mean I answer one pray and they have fifty more, including about complaining about how I dealt with the first one! Do you know how many people pray just so they can win the lottery? But when an entire city gets the numbers they all complain that the prize money is so low."

Even though the teen in white had no emotions, Pharaoh would always seem to find Lord's ranting as somewhat intriguing; wondering if a divine being did exist, would it act like he would towards how baffling the human race is. "Like I said before Lord, people have no idea what they want; but it has nothing to do with the Basic Programming, so it is to no interest of mine."

"All right you emotionally dried being, then there is these shows I'm watching where a god of death uses a note book to kill people and another is where a bunch of gods of death use swords," where he brought out his large black scythe, gripping it tightly with his middle finger, ring finger and thumb, "what ever happened to the classic scythe everyone knows and loves?"

"I do not know Lord, it could just be people trying out new ideas to a classic view," Pharaoh tried to quell the skull faced FREAK's ranting with a logical view.

"Oh yeah one more thing," Lord now changing the subject to something away from his crazy, yet personally very amusing, ranting to a serious question. He being an all knowing being was a bit of a farfetched tale his worshipers seemed to come up with. Probably from how he was an all seeing being but he could leave that argument up to his zealots; man they are so much fun to tease. "Just curious on why you, tall white and detached, would have all the people in the porn industries so ruthlessly slaughtered. Even though the act of two people debasing themselves to billions of people and going against my law, personally I would have gone with slow painful torture with a plague of locus since the other six are completely worthless, but isn't it seen as therapeutic to people?"

Pharaoh ceased his typing for this question; such a vile lie that has been allowed to fester onto the people for so long. "Lord, would you believe that a little over seventy-five years ago just the sight of a woman's ankle would make a man blush?"

With no use for the scythe anymore, the FREAK let it disappear into thin air to use his newly free hand to rub the chin part of his helmet. "So everyone in the past had a foot fetish?"

The fifteen year old teen shook his head gently; in this day and age that could have been just a simple mistake. "No Lord, it was because men and women dressed to cover all but their hands and faces; but these days a man or a woman could be fully nude with no reaction whatsoever. Adult Entertainment is like a common illegal narcotic, where it takes more and more to get the same feeling as before, eventually leading up to going against their Programming and consummate before marriage or force themselves onto someone else. It desensitizes people and gives the public the idea that doing things like this is all right; seeing girl's below the age of twelve wearing tank tops and make-up is more then enough proof of what I am talking about."

Even the all mighty Lord shivered to that mental image, what kind of parents let their kids dress like that was a mystery even to him; an all knowing being. "Well still slow painful torture wound have been more appropriate, or at least including me into the fun you pain in white!"

"It couldn't have been done Lord. At that time I wanted the House to think I had only produced five FREAKS," Pharaoh explained, "but luckily for you Lord I need for you to do something for me. I need for you to tell the Sins I require some, Battle Data."

Not just his red eyes lit up to this news, but Lord's sockets in his helmet glowed bright dark red. A dark chuckle filled the room where he couldn't help but feel his grin under his helmet stretch from ear to ear. "Well you annoying CEO, it's about dang time."

Clicking on his mouse to shut down his computer; Pharaoh got up from his chair, making his way to the door as the dark teen followed by his side, clicking his heels as he did. "There seems to be another Taskforce my dear old mother has created without Keikei's knowledge; they will be perfect test subjects as I don't need my school to be a battle ground just yet."

"Oh and where are you going in such a hurry, tall white and detached?" No longer in his insane persona Lord was so famous for; where those sockets glowing that deep blood red.

"I have to get to a meeting."

* * *

Back inside the two-bedroom one bathroom apartment, Nicole didn't have one of those Shift Jobs like most of the students as she was employed to design websites for companies inside, and even sometimes outside Sphinx Academy. Opening another 500 mL can of soda before writing a program; designing a button at the bottom of this page that would link back to the 'Home' page for a sport store.

Looking at the clock on the edge of her computer to see it was twenty minutes past seven, meaning her little sister was about to come home from her job as a waitress in a Japanese style cafe any second now and lecture her about her argument with the Soccer Club again; something this teen didn't need, especially since that guy deserved it, as she was having enough problems with trying to get this website to work as she wanted it too. Rubbing both of her light tinted green hands through her short dark emerald hair; wondering why so many things just had to be annoying today.

And speak of the devil, she could hear her little sister walking in the front door; leaving Nicole to debate whether or not to rush to her bedroom door and lock it when she could. However, Dawn would just use one of her spells anyway where the last thing Nicole needed with all this was to get the door fixed. "Nicole-neesan," now starting to wonder if she should act like she was asleep, "would you come out to the living room?"

No matter how much this teenager wanted to think of someway to get out of another lecture from her younger sister, Nicole knew the best way to deal with it was to get it over with as soon as possible. Pushing back her chair which moved a few cans she had on her floor. "Yeah yeah I'm coming." The tomboy complained, but not before grabbing her newly open can of soda as she made her way to the door.

However when she opened the door, it wasn't just her sister wearing her kimono uniform; but next to her was a fifteen year old teenage boy. Wearing an all too familiar white suit, snow white skin, and she could never forget those pure ocean blue eyes even if she got amnesia. "Look who I found that was about to knock on our door."

Nicole couldn't help but rub her eyes, unsure if staring at a computer screen for so long had finally screwed up her sight. But they were working properly as a teen they haven't seen for two years stood before her; almost causing her to drop her soda. "Alex, Alex Sovereign? Is that you?"

Giving off that smile he was practically infamous for, she watched as he nodded to her; practically speechless to seeing this ghost of their past before her. "It has been too long."

To Be Continued

What kind of connection do these new students have to Pharaoh; could Fredi be somehow connected to the CEO, and what will happen when the Sins get their Battle Data? Only reading and (mostly) reviewing will answer those questions.

P.S. With taking an extra class during the summer I might not be able to update every week. I'll try to see what I can do but a lot of reviews could sway my attention.


	8. Recapping with friends

Chapter 8: Recapping with friends

Even though he stood there before her eyes she couldn't believe it was him; this teen that was one of their friends almost two years ago. However there he was, they haven't seen him in two years and haven't even heard a peep from him in a whole year; Nicole rested her new can of coke on top of the closest flat surface that was near her and walked over to the teen in white.

Seeming to hug the teen before her, she picked up Alex till he was upside-down on her shoulders before falling backwards into the ground. Nicole was never gentle when greeting old friends. "Y-You haven't changed a bit, Nicole," Alex coughed up from the feeling of the air flushing from his lungs, yet when he looked up he was positive she hasn't changed, still wearing that belt buckle that looked like the symbol to his father's Thoth 1.0, "I see you are still wearing your favorite buckle."

"Well of course," looking down at the strange piece of metal on the front of her cut-off jeans. Remembering when she was left at that orphanage this was all that was found with her. The edges covered in teeth marks as she would use it as a bite plate when she was teething, "it might look weird but it kind of reminds me of a belt buckle from a wrestling tournament."

Nicole stretched out her hand to pick their old friend off the ground; always having a great time using her wrestling moves on Richie Rich. "So you don't even send an email to us in a year and now you appear out of the blue," the green teen announced, wrapping her arm tightly around his neck as she grinded her fist into his short white hair head, "you deserve a lot worse then this!"

Releasing her hold on Alex, she watched as his blue face quickly turned back to that of white snow. Pushing him onto the couch with her bare foot, she grinned menacingly at the son to Sphinx Corp. "You better spill where you've been all this time."

Rubbing his neck to regain his breathing; Nicole truly hasn't changed a bit since he was last at their school; besides the fact that she has gotten a lot stronger and quicker then before. "Sorry I couldn't contact you guys earlier, my dad had us up and leave pretty quickly," now that he thinks about it he never did get an official reason as to why they left Bellwood so quickly. Only getting the information that it was top secret from his father, "I couldn't make any out-going calls where I was; something with it being highly classified."

Where all this time Alex was getting wrestle moves taught to him through physical means, Dawn returned from the kitchen; holding a small tray with two cups of green tea. "Well I'm just glad that you are all right, Alex-sempai," gently setting the tray on the table before the teen in white, "I would have brought some fruit as well, but for some reason we are all out, again," where this young Japanese girl looked directly over at her onee-chan, seeing the green skinned woman reply with only a nervous smile on her face.

Where Nicole quickly went to get her already opened drink, Alex graciously accepted the tea from an old friend. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed much either Dawn," taking a simple sip of the tea, "but you have gotten much better at making tea."

The young teen, still wearing her black kimono uniform with no time to change, softly giggled to that of a more cheerful memory. Her first attempt to make tea she nearly killed Alex, Bobby and Nicole; this probably being the reason Nicole-neesan never drinks tea.

"But it was a bit of a shock when it just seemed that you practically disappeared off the face of the earth Alex," Nicole shot back, tanking a few gulps of her soda before continuing, "last thing we heard from you was that you, guy who wouldn't go out with any girl in our school, actually got himself a girlfriend."

How he has missed Gwen greatly since that day. Thinking from how he just left without saying a word and having no contact with her since that day, she probably hated every fiber of his being. She had such a fierce and determine personality, a part of which made him fall so in-love with her. "Well remember after it got out I was rich at our old school, the girls there only seemed to want to be with me so I could buy them whatever they wanted."

"Well look on the bright side," Dawn smiled at the teen in white before her, always being such a good friend to them since the first met that year; remembering how Nicole would make fun of him for always coming so early to class, "it was because you moved that you met such a wonderful young woman. It seems like everything worked out in the end."

"Ya you could say that Dawn," Alex stated in a depressed tone, finishing off his cup of tea before placing it back on the tray, "but I haven't spoken with her for almost a whole year; she probably hates me now."

However with that statement, Nicole answered the billion… well now trillion dollar boy by slugging him in the arm, hard. "Well you won't know till you actually talk to her now!" Knowing she might be a violent young woman but she did make sense. Not afraid of anything… well, almost anything.

Yet he had to forget about that now, remembering the reason he came over to their place. "Well I will have to focus on that later since there was a reason I came here in the first place. I heard that Bobby was kidnapped, is this true?"

Dawn instantly looked down as Nicole crunched the can in her hand. "Yes Alex-sempai," seeing how her hands would tremble even as they were gripped tightly together in her lap, "it has nearly been a whole year since Bobby-niisan was kidnapped by…"

"That supposed hero of the year, Lord!" Nicole stated through grinding teeth, ripping her empty can in half. "He is nothing but a complete nut job whom I'm going to break in that ridiculous helmet of his with my bare fist! Divine being or not."

When he knew them back at their school, anytime Nicole would get like this Dawn and Bobby would be quick to try to settle her down. Yet this time Dawn didn't say a word; but he wouldn't blame them. If someone kidnapped his sister he probably wouldn't be able to control himself either. "Could you tell me what happened exactly?"

Even for having these powers, Dawn has always been a fairly delicate young woman; summoning up so much strength to just answer this painful memory to answer such a simple question. "We barely know ourselves. It was late at night when we woke up to something being knocked over in Bobby-niisan's room. We headed to see what could have happened, but when we opened the door a large gust of wind blew by us as the being calling himself Lord was hunching on the ledge of onii-chan's balcony, carrying our onii-chan over his shoulder." Gripping her uniform tighter in her tiny hands, wondering why that creature had to take her onii-chan away from her. "Then he looked directly at us with those frightful blood red eyes and spoke in a raspy tone it made the midnight breeze feel warm. 'If you ever wish to see this guy again, then see you at Sphinx Academy."

"You've always been smart Alex," Nicole stated to the teen in white, opening another one of her sodas, seeming that she drank enough of that the drink it must have replaced her blood, "why would that cockroach want us to come all the way here?"

Alex really had to think about that question, why would someone go to the trouble of kidnapping some guy at random and tell them to come to this school. "Well the only thing that comes to mind would be that he is probably planning something, and one of you has something that he needs."

His Thoth 2.0 activated to a preprogrammed alarm, to where his eyes widened at the time that was displayed. "I didn't realize it was already so late," he calmly spoke, sitting up from the couch to let himself out, "I'm sorry that I have to leave so abruptly, but I will do all I can to locate Bobby for you and email you any leads or updates."

Dawn bowed with a smile to Alex-sempai; glad they had such a good friend to help them in such a time of need. "Please, come back anytime you can."

Where Nicole fell backwards onto the couch, even though she didn't show it those words that really gave her the hope she needed; there was far more the son to the CEO of Sphinx Corp. could do that was way out of her league. But her pride was too strong to show something as girly as that. So she gave a simple wave to the teen in white as he stood by the door. "If you don't keep your promise I will use you to test out my pile driver next time you show up."

"I bet you will," Alex couldn't help but chuckle with that warm smile on his face; where Nicole had to look away, not going to show weakness as of blushing to such a simple yet warm smile, "please take care."

* * *

Walking down that barren hallway, he waiting a short while till the elevator doors finally opened before him. Once he made his way inside and the doors closed, before he pressed the floor he wanted to go to, Alex doze off where he stood.

Where only moments later, Alex lifted his head; opening his eyelids to reveal his cold ocean blue eyes. Back to his full consciousness, he pulled out a key from inside his coat pocket, inserted into the bottom of the control panel and hit the floor keys in a particular code.

Afterwards, with the sensation of the elevator moving around him, Pharaoh watched as the elevator went lower then the numbers would show.

* * *

Within the scheduled time of noon that Thursday; the Sin going by the codename of Shadow stood in the middle of a so-called secret location. This high class penthouse hotel room consist of five members from CIA, FBI, and a Homeland Security Agent. All who now laid on the floor; what was left of their life soaking into the carpet floor.

Seemingly gliding across the floor, enjoying the handiwork he alone was able to accomplish in less then even a minute. Looking over each poor unfortunate soul whose bodies was now as much use as a door stop. "Special Agent Patricia Vandergraph age twenty-nine: accused of consummating fourteen times and you have yet completed the Ritual of One Life: Degraded Program."

"Agent Carl Devonshire age forty-two: accused of having an unusual high attraction to your own step-daughter whose is at the age of nine: Degraded Program."

"Special Agent Benedict Baker age thirty-nine: accused of letting your prejudice against those of a different race drive your motives to destroy innocent lives: Degraded Program."

"Agent Vanessa Yoshida age thirty-three: accused of having a relationship with someone of the same gender: Degraded Program."

"And last but not least Head Director of the Taskforce Jeffery Shipman age fifty-seven: accused of repeatedly consummating with other females though you already have a mate: Degraded Program," grinning that jagged teeth grin where a haunting chuckle would slip out between them and his gruesome yellow eyes wide with only pride, "even I wouldn't take your cases as you have all been jugged by the man that will bring forth a new world and given the generous punishment of a swift execution. Pharaoh's word is set in stone and he will soon govern all the laws of this world. All hail our all mighty Pharaoh!"

But he thought of what Lord informed him of Pharaoh's thoughts; where the Head of the House wouldn't bat an eye of using human lives, even that of her own daughter, like cheap bait if it went with the overall goal. So with as easy as this was slaying such vile creatures, which calling them intelligent beings would be giving them too much credit, this was most likely a trap.

To this Sin, it looked like this wasn't going to be the day to prove that his boss was wrong; barely missing that beam of pure bright energy that blasted out the window behind him without a hint of restraint. Where standing before him, was a weird teenage guy wearing some kind of bright golden armor over his skin; holding out his hand where Shadow expected that attack came from. Yet he noticed something else that was on his belt as a buckle, this kid is a Plummer? Her manicured claws defiantly reached very deep in this day and age. "And here I thought that hag couldn't get any more twisted," letting another one of those dark chuckles slip through his jagged teeth; glad that this Battle Data Pharaoh requested wasn't going to be this weak, "a bit shinny for a guy wouldn't you say?"

Shadow watched as a grin formed on the new FREAK's face; not quite sure what to expect as he has yet seen this unique power. "Well you imitation; I have orders to bring you in dead or alive," seeing the FREAK before him positioning himself for another attack, a sparkling glow forming around his fist, "guess which one I'm going to prefer using?"

Well Shadow felt like this guy was a complete moron; thinking that it would be that easy to take on a Sin with such little effort. Consequently, the FREAK before him didn't even notice his two Clones appear behind him; grabbing by his arms and legs with their menacing claw-like hands; slamming him without mercy to the ground. However, something of what this FREAK said earlier befuddled him. "Before you are the one that is to be dead; what did you mean by me being an, imitation?"

Trying with all of his might Mike Morningstar couldn't get out of the lock-like grip these worthless clones had him in; wondering how he alone couldn't take down such a pathetic imitation as this Sin was. "I was born with my abilities."

"I see, so you are a natural Hybrid," well now that all of his answers were met, no use in keeping such an annoyance alive any longer, "too bad that you are with the House; I bet Pharaoh could have found at least some use of you as a test subject."

But before he could finish off one of the Head's pets; a strong gust of wind blew Agent Shadow out the window that was twelve stories above the street; floating in the air as it looked like the fun was only just beginning.

Getting into a delta formation with his clones; having to rethink his strategy with the new variable that was involved for this equation. Watching as the Hybrid stood with a young woman by his side; with long curly red hair and what looked to be small tornados around each of her forelimbs; giving an annoying grin to the one designated as her teammate.

"Let's see now Backfire," the girl going by the alias of Agent Twister mocked her teammate, "who was the one who said they could take on a Sin without any need from an imitation? Looks like Hybrids are really just obsolete models after all; I wonder if the Head had a lap in judgment."

"Oh yeah, Twister!" Morningstar yelled at their team leader. Originally he would only be able to gain strength from absorbing the life energy from other people; but now all he needed was to absorb the natural radiation that was in surplus from the sun itself. "Imitations can never be stronger then the real thing!"

Using the bright sun on a cloudless day, fired pure streams of energy at the enemy; and even for being a Sin, it was difficult to avoid the barrage firing at himself and his Clones while he flew with a sparkling trail behind him. To Shadow this guy just seem to be the epitome of queer. "Light vs. Darkness, isn't that fight just getting old?!"

Moving his Clones to the sides, Shadow watched as he made the Hybrid to believe he was in a corner; watching he charge up for a killer shot. "Take this you fraud!"

Letting your emotions take control of a battle; one should know they have already lost when that happens. Purposely allowing himself to get hit by this attack; knowing it was probably shocking the teen before him as to why not a trace of that energy past through him. Well, Shadow answered that question as the energy came out of his Clones; seeming that he couldn't take what he dished out. "Interdimensional Transference, works for more then being a transportation system!" Shadow spoke what he guessed what were probably deaf ears now; watching something as of an insect fall a few floors before making an impact on another roof below, the golden armor looked to shatter away from his skin. "Wow, all-in-all he does make a good impression."

Yet he should have realized it sooner; where with fighting the Hybrid he completely let his guard down to the other FREAK. Feeling her fist slug him in the back of the head; sending him through at least three building before regaining his balance. "So you used your teammate as a decoy to distract me?"

"What better use for an obsolete model, wouldn't you say Sin?" Agent Twister of the Secret Intelligence Division laughed in a self worshiping tone, placing the back of her hand below her chin as she did. What better use for someone of weaker abilities to be used to evaluate the enemy so she can show that she is the strongest and best of the rest. "Obviously he was just showboating to prove that he was somehow, in his wildest dreams, better then yours truly. So absent minded he should have known that no obsolete model could win and only I could clearly beat a Sphinx Corp. FREAK."

With his parents both being highly regarded psychiatrists, Shadow saw a clear case study for extreme narcissism; better known as self-love. However, that would have to be put aside for now as those tornados around her limbs seemed to increase her impact upon physical contact. Feeling as she was cockily holding back on the first shot, another direct hit like that and even with this dark armor that encased his body wouldn't stand a chance. "Well don't let your ego get too inflated with all that wind you're blowing."

Sending his other two Clones around the FREAK, surrounding her from all sides, he wasn't going to be taken by surprised by this girl. Yet with using his Clones, it slightly weakens him as well, each having their own thought pattern but taking a fraction of his total strength; however he needed to keep them out just encase if another variable added to this equation.

Though she smirked to this half attempt of subduing her, how could he think he was even in the same league as herself? She was clearly the strongest of all the FREAKS, Morphs or Obsolete Models in existence, even stronger then one of those pathetic witches; especially with the power of a Kamaitimand inside of her (made up from the word Kamaitachi, a mythical weasel-like creature that road the wind and cut peoples skin with its sharp claws). With this she would finally prove that she was a better and stronger Agent then Fredi Heat could ever dream of becoming, how could such a worthless peon like that jerk always beat her? "Three against me, seems unfair to you; but at least you will have the honor of dying by my well manicured hands."

Spinning rapidly where she flew, Agent Twister of the Secret Intelligent Division to the House formed a miniature tornado around her whole body. Such a weakling as she watched have to strengthen where he flew; as that was before she launched countless blades of wind in every direction, any innocent civilians caught in her path below and in the skyscrapers were at least lucky enough to die by such a superior being such as herself.

Even Shadow's Interdimensional Transference was completely useless. From the incalculable attacks after redirecting one attach there was three that would counter it; not to mention that funnel doubled as a full-body shield.

Where Shadow then felt something happened, feeling something stick hard into his back; nearly deep enough in his shadow armor to hit his actual body. But that was nothing compared to what he saw after that: a teenage guy, dressed in a brown gambler's outfit, floating on what looked to be a platform of playing cards. "Now the game is going to get interesting," the new FREAK mumbled, shuffling another deck of playing cards.

So Agent Shadow forced the objects out of his back to discover that they were nothing but ordinary playing cards; but how could he make something out of normal flimsy paper penetrate that deep into his armor? "Why the heck are you here Poker?" Twister shouted, stopping her blind beating and completely ignored the Sin to shout at her teammate. "Just trying to steal the spotlight from me I bet. I can easy defeat this failed prototype on my own without your help!"

"Sorry about that little miss," Agent Poker calmly yet cockily answered his so-called team leader, pulling the top four cards off the top to see all four aces before reshuffling his deck, "but it is so boring to watch a game."

All Shadow could think of during this fight was how well Mrs. Tempus picked such a good team; jokingly of course. Yet it looked liked Pharaoh's predictions was right on the dot once again; able to deduce that the Head would go as far as to create some FREAKS of her own off the books. So why else would she make it so clear that there was a Taskforce made up of souly people that were deteriorations of the Basic Program? It wouldn't even bat her heartless eyes to put them together as bait for the slaughter if it was to bring out one of Pharaoh's FREAKS and possibly capture for questioning; and because of the FREAK Project itself the only way to capture or even go on even footing against a FREAK would be for one to face off against another FREAK. Personally seeing it a bit overkill for her to make three of them but then suttlely was never her strong suit.

Through the eyes of one of his Clones, Shadow watched as the one Twister referred to as Backfire regain consciousness. It was time for the Back-Up Stage of Pharaoh's plan.

From out from one of Shadow's Clone, his teammate Sword Hunter jumped out; using two long jagged spike-like bones from her hip, latching herself onto one of the skyscrapers. Where out of his other Clone, the leader of the Sin's Bloodlust jumped out; given the ability to fly as from his own blood he could form giant bat-like wings out of his shoulder blades. With Shadow reforming his Clones back to his body; now this fight seemed to be more to their side, as they were an actual team.

"Well it looks like the game has just gotten a bit more interesting," Poker commented nonchalantly, pulling the top five cards from his playing card deck to see a Royal Flush of spades.

As Shadow took it upon himself to get a bit revenge on the boastful red haired; attacking the girl blowing hot air with his thin sharp claws; being blocked repeatedly by the small twisters over her forelimbs. Yet even though she was a complete blowhard this girl could back up what she said; with at full strength he contemplated he could actually lose this fight.

Where Sword Hunter used this opportunity to focus her attention on the gambler of the small group; using the skyscrapers that was as common as air in this city as jumping points while forming large jagged blades from her arms.

While the leader of the Sin's flew directly at the Hybrid, forming a large double-bladed sword from his own blood; slashing it down just as Morningstar blocked it, struggling with both hands as Bloodlust grinned at only using one. "You know, you are not the only natural Hybrid in this fight."

Gaining energy from the sun's radiation; the Head's FREAK gained enough strength to push the Sin away, yet still shocked to the information that he just heard. "You mean, you're not a FREAK?"

"Correct, now let me see from you how powerful a natural Hybrid is!" As Bloodlust slashed his sword and the sparkling teen once more; wanting to see how his team could deal with others with a more even playing field.

* * *

After some time has pasted from the start of this fight, the people below either ran off screaming from the falling debris or doing their best to stay out of the fight they watched in the sky.

During the fight the Sins already knocked out the gambler and the shiny guy, however the twisted Twister was still holding her own. She wasn't blowing wind when she stated she was one of the best, able to take on the three Sins alone on even footing. Not to mention being one psychotic girl, for supposedly being a good guy she didn't seem to mind killing innocent civilians if they crossed her path of fire; betting they were somehow going to be the ones blamed for the deaths.

However the fight has gone on long enough, needing to end it very soon so they could head back to school, they had to get ready for their jobs after all; having to rely on their secret weapon.

They watched as Twister only smirked before the three teens; feeling like this fight would have been over a lot quicker if she didn't have to deal with such weak teammates. "Just give up already you three; your deaths will be a lot quicker that way."

Yet instead of launching an attack at her, they didn't something that completely befuddled her; if she had to guess they looked as if they were praying. "Are you failed prototypes trying to undermine me? You should know praying won't help you here!"

But she felt her entire body stiffen to the sound of a raspy voice whispering into her ear; how could someone get so close to her without her feeling a presence. "That's because little miss, their prayers aren't falling upon deaf ears," her body unable to react as she heard his dark chuckling.

Before she could turn around, she felt her body being thrown through several buildings; where after coming out of the fourth building, the one calling himself Lord was already in front of her. Unable to see his lips but the look in his blood red eyes she could tell he was grinning from ear-to-ear; did this skull face being that who believed himself to be a God could defeat her? Using the funnels on her arms to speed herself up, wanting to knock this so-called divine being into next week.

However, where her fist was to collided with Lord; he disappeared before her eyes, only to reappear above her; kicking her in the back with both of his feet; sending her hurdling towards the ground at blinding speeds, impacting the street and sending a huge cloud of dust in every direction while creating a massive crater in the ground. "One would think I would be easier on girls, but all of my creatures are the same in my eyes."

Where as all of this was happening, the two teams were completely unaware that they were on the other end of crosshairs; as a teen a good two miles away watched the whole fight from beginning to end from behind the scope of his modified M107 .50 caliber long range sniper rifle inside the top floor of a dark hotel room.

While another teen, who could be mistaken as a robot for the black Ironman-style suit he wore, activated the video communicator within his helmet. "Your deduction was correct my Lady, it is confirmed that the Head created some FREAKS of her own. From my records it is Elizabeth Stream, Ace Black and Mike Morningstar from the Secret Intelligence Division of the House."

"Thank you for your hard work. Now Agent Infinity and Agent Red, you are both to return back to the House until further action is required," she might have been more emotional then her older brother, but her intelligence was still as high as his. Knowing full well once she came across the hidden information of her mother forming a taskforce, created with people that her brother was trying to get rid of he wouldn't hesitate to send out his Sins to destroy them. The only way to fight a FREAK was to use a FREAK, a Hybrid, a Morph like Ben or Ren, or use a Witch like Gwen. What was mother up to from pulling this behind her back? "If I am right this is only a small portion of what is about to pass."

"We will be on the next flight, my Lady," Agent Infinity replied as Lady Karen disconnected the line, everything just seemed to be getting a lot more complicated then need be; still wondering why her mother would do something like this; did her mother believe that she couldn't rely on her team to complete this mission?

However that would have to wait for now, she needed to relay this new information to Fredi as soon as possible; calling him on his Thoth on a secure line. Hearing it ring twice before hearing him ask. "Hello my Lady, calling to inform me that the woman with a fork tongue was stupid enough to use the FREAK Project for her own goals?"

This young silver haired woman couldn't hide the gasp of shock; how did he already know about that? "I bet you're wondering how I knew. It's obvious that the snake in human flesh is a moron with power, not to mention I have the hopeless flirt hack the House every now and again and came across the information the vile woman forming a Taskforce composed of CIA, FBI and HLS. What kind of idiot does she take Pharaoh for, Lady Karen?"

"I'm still not sure what her intentions were Fredi, but she must have had a good reason to do so."

She could hear him groan on the other end, confirming the unsettling feeling she had in her stomach. "Lady Karen," she quickly noticed Fredi spoke in an unusually calm tone, completely different from how he would address her in his freezing tone, "I respect your decisions and competency beyond that of any other person I know; but sometimes I consider how you believe the best in people, especially when they don't have any, will get you killed one of these days."

He always gave her the cold truth, something this young woman of nobility knew that was a quirk of his that would never change. "However, if it wasn't for that, what would have become of you?"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, before hearing him state. "I probably would still be under high security in a comatose state," remembering when she found him in their hospital wing he a complete mental comatose state. Under high security as for out of no reason would go into destructive rampages then quickly fall back to sleep, "still be careful, if the old wingless bat is willing to do something that stupid, who knows what she is truly capable of trying."

Even though Karen Tempus knew he couldn't see her, she nodded where a gentle smile graced her snow-white face, assuming he probably knew she was nodded to him before speaking. "Thank you Fredi, please stay safe as well," both knowing that soon, being safe would be something just out of their reach.

* * *

In an uncontrollable rage-like state, the Head of the Tempus family threw a lamp from her desk at the wall; shattering it into a million pieces on contact. Believing that some her own freaks and a natural freak would have no problem taking out those idiotic Sins; slamming both of her fists on the table. "That bile of a child dares to defy me this far!" she yelled viciously at her four bodyguards slash servants.

"Please calm down my Lady," the only female of the High Four of the Master's family bowed to the Head, "letting your emotions influence your judgment will get you nowhere."

"Then tell me again why, we know he is in Sphinx Academy so why can't we just nuke it? Countless terrorist organizations will be more then happy to take the rap for it."

"There are several reasons as to why that cannot be done, my Lady," the Head's right hand servant spoke, "the first reason is even though the school is in American territory, it has been recognize by the world as practically another country protected by the United Nations, so the use of terrorist will be very low with the many different cultures and the only ones that would even try do not have the resources to acquire such weaponry without raising suspicion; as Pharaoh had Lord destroy the only one capable of taking the fall."

"Another reason as from the information we got when we hacked into Naxos on the schematics for Sphinx Corp. As we are assuming that from the details that Pharaoh is living under the school, he had it re-enforced to keep the school structured even if it was hit by a six point five earthquake, therefore if a nuke was to wipe out the school there is a very high chance that he will still survive."

"And last, there seems to be an invisible electromagnetic barrier that envelops the school and forty miles in each direction outside of the walls of the school and even underground. If a missile does pass through the barrier a laser will be shot at it to deactivate the missile before it even comes close to the school. Pharaoh has thought of everything to protect the school from any outside force he doesn't allow in."

Grinding her teeth to the gum line to this information, the Head's cold eyes grew only darker to the thought of wasted money making those children into freaks. "Then get anything possible, letting that bile of a child leave these grounds alive was a mistake that I wish to correct as soon as possible. I don't want to use my trump card just yet, so leave for now."

They all bowed to the Head of the House of Tempus before quickly leaving the room; where as the door closed behind them she dug her sharp fingernails deep into the oak wood desk in front of her. "Pharaoh, I don't care if one hundred, one thousand, one million or even one billion innocent civilians die, by the honor of this House I will have your head on a silver platter before my plan to open the world to the aliens of the universe is completed."

* * *

Pharaoh stood in a hidden chamber right below the subway of the school; standing before a large cylinder tube. Within it contained a young male teen with short dirty blond hair, sleeping in the green liquid with countless tubes over his body and an air mask over his mouth.

That was until Lord appeared behind the head of Sphinx Corp., chuckling sadistically before stating. "So this is where you put their brother; good to see that they still remembered me so very well. I got to devour such emotions as heartbreak, anger, depression, and so many others that were just so mouthwatering."

"So I am guessing you watched the little chat my other self had with his sisters?" Pharaoh calmly asked the teen beside him.

"Oh yes I did pain in white," laughing a little harder this time, the skull faced FREAK wrapped his arms to keep his sides from splitting, "that green girl really kicked your butt! Though it kind of makes me worry what she would do to me if that's how she treats her friends."

After his laughing died down, he turned his head towards his boss like a perched vulture with pure glee in his blood red eyes. "But I'm not getting something tall white and detached; why did you want me to kidnap this guy again?"

"Well for one of the few reasons is that his sister is a Bless, but another reason is that by using him they will be very easy to control once I offer him as a bargaining chip. Soon they will discover the Tennysons and the Projects and realize that I am the one that has most likely kidnapped him. If the Projects do start to get more of a problem then they are worth I can use them to do enough damage to delay them."

Lord couldn't help but let a short chuckle slip through his lips. "And here I thought you had a heart, well that's what I get for thinking. Using the bonds formed by their Basic Program to control his sisters; sounds more like something I would do."

"The Basic Program is a very interesting program indeed," Pharaoh informed Lord, "even though these three teens have no bloodline attachment to each other the bond is as strong, or because of the fact they aren't bonded by genetics, are stronger then those that are."

"Well anyway you annoying CEO," Lord complained, something he personally enjoyed doing, "it took long enough for the Sins and I to get a good fight, I bet if this was a book we would probably already be up to chapter eight at least. Slow starts like that could easily make people bored and restless."

Pharaoh's eyes never shifted from Bobby Smith in that cylinder; he is the epitome of the type of people that should populate this planet. He came from a good family, helped out in many charities and volunteer work, went out of his way to help someone in need, protected the weak from bullies even if he himself was completely outmatched, and even convinced his parents to adopt two wonderful young girl's into the family that probably wouldn't be alive today if he didn't help. Thankful for all the help Bobby has given him to go forth with his plan. "Lord, what is the job given to a sniper?"

Lord rubbed the forehead of his skull helmet, starting to curse asking questions to the know-it-all when he kept replying with another freaking question. Why can't this guy be a little like a normal human from time to time and give a straight answer when a question was asked. "Ah duh, it's to shoot someone."

"Actually Lord that is only ten percent of their job, the other ninety percent is preparation," this emotionally dried teen explained, still driving the dark teen nuts that he couldn't get an ounce of nourishment from the guy he worked for, "making sure the equipment works properly, getting into the right position, staying in a spot for days on end without moving an inch no matter the weather or bodily needs, adjust to the wind shift, and all to line up the perfect shot and kill the enemy with a single pull of the trigger. This is all done because if the sniper is to miss, his location will be revealed and he will most likely be the one that will be killed instead. It only takes one small screw up to destroy what has to be accomplished."

"Well makes sense," the emotion addicted teen chuckled, not wanting for such a fun plan to be destroyed by something very simple.

"However Lord," Pharaoh spoke up, "I want to know what you believe a villain is?"

Now this had to be a trick question, everyone knew what a villain meant. "Are you losing IQ points living like a mole? A villain is a person that is against the protagonist to further his own goal; everyone knows that."

Yet this time it was Pharaoh who let out a soft chuckle, a reaction his body would give off even though he hadn't a drop of emotion behind it. "Technically that is right, but mainly the villain is seen as the one that wishes to change what is already here. He or she wishes to change from something as simple as a position in the workforce to the world itself; even if it was towards a good cause they are made out to be the villains by whom who do not wish the world to change. It also explains why the villain never wins in stories as if the villain was to win, he or she would no longer be the villain, but instead seen as the hero."

"Ok slow down," trying to catch up with all this weird, yet strangely understandable, information his cold blooded boss was explaining to him, "what example could you give to this 'villain becoming the hero if they win?"

"It is actually the birth story to America that is the perfect example, with where George Washington was trying to liberate this country from the British. If he was to lose, instead of being seen as the hero he is today, all the people that were with him would have been seen as traitors: entrails cut out, beheaded and burned before the public for their treason. So technically, the country of the United States of America was founded by a villain, who became a hero."

"So what you are trying to say is, all we have to do is win, and we will become the heroes of this little story of ours."

From this statement Lord gave him, Pharaoh placed his hand over his mouth; only to remove it to reveal his infamous sadistic grin, one he hasn't worn on his snow white face in quiet sometime. "That is correct Lord, so now it is time for us to act as the title of villain that has been given to us. It's time for the war to begin!"

To Be Continued

The Grand Would War is about to start, will the Tennysons and the House be able to stop him in time before Pharaoh's plan can be completed, and what is the Head up to behind the scenes? Read and review.

Authors Note: I always have a hard time writing fight scenes so it has taken me longer to write this chapter, therefore I highly doubt I will update next week as I like to stay a chapter ahead of each one I post.

Also I realize I couldn't fit the Tennysons in this chapter. I spent a lot of time trying to figure out any possible way I could make this chapter work with them but nothing came up. However, they will be back in the next chapter.

Hope to read your reviews, either good or bad (but if you do give me a bad review please give me information as to how I can improve the story). For some reason the more review the more motivated I get at writing, can't explain why.


	9. Welcome to Alexandria

Managed to finish this chapter in just the nick of time; read and review.

Chapter 9: Welcome to Alexandria

Ben rubbed his eyes once he sat up from his bed on that Thursday afternoon. He wasn't the type of teen to take a nap, inheriting some of his mother's abundance of energy, it was just his body was still adjusting to all this studying that he had to do just to keep up a decent grade at this school; at least three times as much compared to Bellwood, left him completely wiped out from time-to-time.

Covering his mouth with his left hand as he yawned, he felt something strangely soft in his right hand. Slowly turning his sore neck to see through his still half-awake eyes Ren was sleeping on top of his covers.

Realizing where his hand was his eyes shot open and nearly fell out of the bed, wondering why she was in his bed. However, he quickly remembered after completing their homework and studying till five thirty they must have just crashed on the bed. This wouldn't be the first time they slept in the same bed together, strangely feeling that his mother was somehow encouraging it when back home. He had to remember to watch out when he did; where Ren liked to clutch onto things in her sleep, she would sometimes be even more lethal then his enemies.

Yet when he looked at her beautiful face as she still slept peacefully, he just couldn't look away as the setting sunlight reflected off of her smooth snow white skin. While he gazed upon his girlfriend the thought still coursed through his mind of how he could deserve such a smart and wonderful girl like her.

Now he was more mature he could agree that, to his cousin's nicest way of putting it, he was a complete knucklehead when he first met her. Back at Galactic Enforcers Academy he was nothing more then an energetic hothead with a sweet new toy practically under the spell that Myu put him under. Yet for some reason, one he could never understand why, she liked him; she was the top student of their class and he could barely stay in the top forty, not to mention her species is attracted by the size of the horns yet he clearly didn't even have any.

In some ways he felt more like a burden to his girlfriend than anything else; still cursing at himself for being completely oblivious to Ren's pain a year ago, wondering how he could have been so blind to that. Not to mention holding her back with having her help him with his school work; was there anything that he did for her? So far the only things that came to his mind was that he gave her massages and some housework like cooking and cleaning, but that was far too little for what she deserved.

Ben felt the warm sensation that still tingled in his palm, watching his hand as he slowly opened and closed. He was like any healthy fifteen year old earthling in this day and age with all the urges that came with it, fighting the urge to kiss her sleeping lips as she looked so beautiful in her, if he got his Spanish lessons right, siesta.

They weren't like any couple one would see on television; they would maybe kiss once a month. Was it going slow for them? He didn't mind how things were right now as long as he was with her, but the idea of going to the next step in the relationship this young alien hero seemed to be thinking about more and more these days. Was it wrong for thinking like that?

Where another thought popped into his mind, wondering what kind of relationship could they have when they grew up. Would it be like couple by day, alien bad guy butt-kickers by night? It kind of sounded like a relationship that would only work in some cartoon series on Cartoon Network.

But no matter how much he wanted to keep looking at that peaceful sleeping face, it was already seven minutes past six and she needed to get ready for work soon. The thought of waking the beauty with a kiss crossed his thoughts but this alien hero only chuckled to that. "Hey Ren," gently nudging her, watching as a few strands of her long sapphire hair caressed her heavenly snow white face when she turned to her side, "you need to get up."

However, he got too close in her sleeping state; being snatched up like a fly to a Venus Fly Trap between her arms and crushed against her chest. Ben struggled to breath in her deceivingly fragile-like arms, needed to remember to get her a hug pillow if he could get out of this one alive.

Luckily, she managed to wake up in time before snapping his back in two; feeling her loosen up enough to where he could sit back up and regain his breath. "I am… sorry," she replied in a droopy tone, using her small hand to rub her scarlet eyes when she sat up, "are you all… right, Ben?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied with his all too famous go-lucky grin on his face, using his right hand to feel he still had at least three ribs that have yet been fractured, "you know it will take more then your infamous vice-grip to keep me down."

She watched how he kept that smile on his face nevertheless knew that she probably hurt him yet again. She didn't mean to hurt him as she did, when asleep she didn't have the same control over her strength like she does when she is conscious; wondering how Ben could be so kind to her even after she inflicted physical harm onto him. How fortunate she felt having such a kind potential mate.

* * *

Waiting downstairs as she changed into her uniform, Ben passed the time by flipping through the channels as he had the day off today. A thought crossed his mind of dropping in on Ren at work during her break, but he didn't want to be a bother.

Flipping to a channel still broadcasting of Lord being their Savior with religious members at a all time high; getting him confused since if Lord was working for Pharaoh why would he want to increase followers in something he wanted to get rid of.

Then he flipped it to a show called Crazy Cash, some kind of stock option show that was, at the moment, talking about Sphinx Corp. "I'm serious people! I can't see this company going anywhere but up without stopping!" Slamming on a big red button that made an announcement on the speaker system, **Get! Get! Get!** "Even with the stock price at seven hundred eighty-five dollars per share I say that it is worth it!"

Then something about a missile attack destroyed a city in a country he has never even heard of that might start a war between two countries before. "I am off to… work." Ren's serenading monotone voice spoke up, causing Ben to turn his head and feeling his face get a little warmer when he saw her in her secretary uniform. A dark blue uniform that composed of a button-up long-sleeve vest, skirt that just reached her knees, and dark nylon stockings; starting to wonder if there was anything she wouldn't look attractive in. Shivering at the thought of her in a clown outfit though, clowns are just creepy.

Jumping over the couch, he wanted to say goodbye to his girlfriend in a warm embrace; he didn't know why but he wanted to give her a hug before she was to leave; maybe just wanting to hug her without having the feeling of his insides being squeezed like one of those stress balls. "Have a good time at work."

This was something different that Ben would commonly do, however it was very pleasant for him to do so; in a way wishing that this hold of his would last a long duration. With this embrace, the uneasy feeling she obtained from watching him have a conversation with that other female no longer existed in her; wondering how she could have ever obtained such a kind potential mate. "I… will," this time not stuttering because of the usual reasons, as she felt her body temperature rise.

Letting go of his girlfriend to smile down at her scarlet eyes, he saw in his minds eye her shy smile; starting to wonder if he would ever stop getting embarrassed when he saw her smile.

The azure haired alien walked to the front door, putting on her business shoes of a pair of small heeled dark blue shoes, saying one more goodbye before she made her way out the door. However, that's when the alien hero heard his television talk to him. "Lucky Jerk, you truly are a lucky jerk. Having such a cutie of a Cutie"

Knowing that could only be one possible person, he turned to see none other than Michael Barak waving to him through the screen. Shocking Tennyson as weren't they supposed to be undercover? "What are you doing Michael? You know there are cameras in here, aren't we supposed to…?"

"Ah it's too obvious that Pharaoh already knows we've been chatting," he informed the guy with way too many forms, getting bored with just trying to hack Sphinx Corp.'s impregnable firewall, whatever he was dealing with had to be alive in that system to beat his skills and powers, "so we got restless Lucky Jerk and wanted to hang out and play some video games."

"We?" asking before hearing the doorbell ring, opening the front door to see Jack Cephas holding an X Cube game station in his arms with three controllers.

"Thought it would be better that I used the front door," the teen with the powers of an Omnisapien stated, seeing the den from where he stood as his teammate walked out of the television, "compared to my teammate's lack of respect."

Well, with nothing better planned for the rest of the night Ben invited the teen in; believing that he could get better acquainted with this team along with kicking some butt with his superior video game skills. "Sorry about wanting to play here," Jack informed, "but Fredi has work to do, and the last thing a person wants to do when he is working is disturb him."

Closing the door behind the Project, Ben often wondered why Fredi was the head of their Taskforce; still not fully trusting the fact that he was completely on their side. Watching the two teens set up the game system he couldn't help but ask. "I don't understand you guys, if Fredi is such a jerk why don't you stand up to him?"

However, it almost seemed like those words were of the ultimate taboo to the Projects; both instantly shivering to the thought as they quickly looked around the room, almost like as if they expected their leader to be right behind them. "Are you crazy Lucky Jerk? He is the top agent to the Secret Intelligent Division of the House. If you want to go tell him, just make sure you have your Will filled out before doing so."

To Ben, this was the first time of hearing such a division. "What is the, Secret Intelligence Division?"

"Huh, I thought Lady Karen would have told you. Well they are a special secret division of the House that is only known to the Head, other high ranking members of the Tempus family, or special cases," Jack informed the teenage hero as he connected the controllers to the station, "we being the special cases. They are practically a hidden army that follows the Heads and the next in line that takes on battles out of the history books; you would be surprised how many wars have never made it to the public's eyes thanks to them. It's rumored that they took over the positions of the Plumbers after they disbanded once your grandfather originally kicked Vilgax's butt."

"Hey Little Buddy, something has been bothering me about that," Michael questioned, "even for being a Chimera Sui Generis, how the heck did Cthulhu survive being strapped to a nuclear missile?"

Now this wasn't making sense to Benjamin. "Hold on, if there is a hidden army why wouldn't they be sent to deal with Pharaoh; and how can Fredi be their top agent? He is only seventeen."

"First off they have already tried," Jack explained, changing the channel to get the right screen for the game; going to have a blast kicking this guys butt in this video game as Michael was getting too easy, even if he went into the video game, "you have to remember Pharaoh once was a Tempus so he remembers most of the agents, haven't you wondered why it took so long before you were recruited? Rumor was Fredi, Lady Karen and Pharaoh were friends as well. Not to mention our leader was also rumored of giving the Head a hard time; personally I would love to have seen that." Unable to stop the chuckling to the though, believing Fredi must truly not have any fear to talk back to the Head of the House.

Hearing that information, Ben was more then ever determined that Fredi must have some connection to Pharaoh, especially that he was friends with him; remembering that was how they expected the other Sins were brainwashed. "And to answer your other question Lucky Jerk, who better to have as secret soldiers then kids and teens? No one would ever suspect them." Where frightenly that did make perfect sense to the alien hero, no one would suspect a little kid to have the tactical training of some black op; but if you asked him that would just feel very wrong. "Game's ready; time to have your butt handed to you on a silver platter!"

* * *

Where Gwen was packing up after a hard days work; thinking of hitting the local bar to relax before heading home. She knew she was going to need something strong to keep herself up with all the homework she still needs to accomplish, just glad that thanks to the schedules each class gives her she stayed a least a few chapters ahead, but constantly studying was the only way to stay on top.

Just needing to give some paperwork to her boss District Attorney Sabrina Notary, obviously some jobs like lawyers, doctors, and other high priority jobs couldn't be ruined by just students as one needed to be fully licensed and trained. The students with jobs under them were very lucky to get taught through them as Pharaoh spared no expense, getting some of the top people in their professions; wondering what would have happened if her mom was chosen, shivering at the thought.

"Knock knock," none other then her rival in this business Dean Peccadillo stated on the side of her open door, grinning at the orange haired teen in a suit, "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"No, I was just about to drop off some paperwork to my boss then head to the bar," the sea-foam green eyed Bless informed to the grinning teen before her, wondering if now would be a good time to figure out if he has a side job as an errand boy for Pharaoh, "you can talk to me but you will have to keep up." She stated as she made her way out of her office, watching as he walked beside her.

"Well so far this job has been pretty boring, wouldn't you say Gwen?" Dean stated where she would have to agree, so far with only students occupying the city of Sphinx Academy the most they got that even got close to their offices would be some arguments and maybe a brawl or two, which seemed to be easily settled out of court. "Right now we are practically overpaid pencil pushers."

"That is true, but we are still being taught by some of the best legal minds out there," the Tennyson stated, looking at the glass half full from their rather slow job; looking in some of the offices as they would use this time to work on their homework or search the web. Dropping off the paperwork at her boss's office before walking with Dean again, "so why did you want to chat with me anyway?" still thinking for the best time to imply he has something to do with Pharaoh.

Pulling out his crossword puzzle, he asked. "Well one reason was I wanted to ask you if you knew a word that means both a butterfly and a sovereign, containing seven letters."

"Sorry Dean, I told you before I am horrible with crossword puzzles," the lawyer for the prosecution reinforced the lawyer for the defense; her mind always would go blank when trying to solve those puzzles.

Snapping his fingers before writing **monarch** in the small boxes, he continued with his statement. "I was also wondering if you were prepared for our training in negotiations and dealing tomorrow; curious if our bet goes for our battles outside of the courtroom."

"Sure, because this time your not going to win with your 'client' having that kind of rap sheet," obviously the rap sheet is fake and the client is just someone drafted from the theater but for her job tomorrow, she was to use the information she has to negotiate for the as closest to the maximum punishment for a confession where he would try to get it to the lowest, "so just make sure you have enough credits."

Dean chuckled, still wondering if she should make a suggestion to try to get him to inadvertently confess to working for Pharaoh. Yet she knew if he was he would have that Cold Reading ability and there would be no way she could lie to him; reminding herself she needed to work on that for the negotiations tomorrow. "Just make sure you actually have a case against my client."

However, before she could think of any possible way to get him to confess, Dean stated. "You know, you could just ask me if I am one of the Sins." surprising Gwen a bit from that upfront statement. Was that the power of his Cold Reading? "Befuddlement does not become such a picturesque young lady."

"Am I really that obvious?" Gwen shiftily replied, unsure of what the lawyer was capable of now that she knew he was Shadow of the Sins.

"Very." he replied as he wrote **cognizant** into his puzzle, "We know you and the Projects have already met; that still won't stop Pharaoh's plan. Soon his words will govern this world as the war is completely inevitable."

"So why are you working for Pharaoh?" Gwen stated, ignoring the previous thought of what he was capable of to get some answers, wondering how Pharaoh could kidnap these teens and they would work for him; what kind of brainwashing did he use? "Weren't you kidnapped by him?"

"I prefer the term 'being opened to the world,'" as the Bless could clearly see the excitement in his eyes, wondering even though he had no emotions how could the CEO to Sphinx Corp. play with the minds of innocent teenagers, "it is clear that for the world to survive from the destructive state that it is in, Pharaoh's plan needs to be accomplished. It is truly the only way."

"But how can you just kill so many people?" making sure to keep her voice down, they were not out of the building just yet.

"Because it was Pharaoh's will," she couldn't believe that he could be so calm while stating this, like they were talking about the weather, "the Sins are just an instrument to accomplish what Pharaoh needs and nothing more. We were chosen and given these amazing abilities for that soul foundation."

Her hands twitched tightly into a fist, how was it possible that the person she once loved could do such horrible things. "But enough of talking about work," shooting a cocky smug grin at his opponent in and out of the courtroom, knowing in both jobs they had it was going to get very entertaining, "it's time to hit that Bar."

* * *

"What the heck are you talking about?!" The Head of the House of Tempus's violent wrath screeched at none other then the head of the United States of America, President Ronald Headship via video communication. "How can you agree to such an outrageous proposal?!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tempus," the well looking older man stated to the head of the Earth's Embassy for Alien Affairs. For someone that just had his fifty-third birthday last week he could still easily pass for someone in their thirties, "even though the House will still have its pull in the United Nations and World Leaders I am still a man that wishes the best for his country."

"You forget who pulled the strings to get you where you are sitting today, Ronald," scratching her well manicured nails into her desk, wondering how much longer that bile of a child wished to keep undermining her; children are supposed to honor thy mother after all.

"I am still grateful for all the work the House had in helping me become the man I am today, Mrs. Tempus. However, if it is a stronger step towards world peace and acceptance I cannot turn a blind eye to such a plan even if it is only remotely possible; soon you will see the world will become a much better place. Which personally I believe should happen before we welcome the aliens of the universe to our small blue planet."

Unable to talk to a stone wall any longer; the Head viciously disconnected the line. Knowing no matter how much she wished she could it was nearly impossible to talk someone out of something after being convinced with the Voice of a Sovereign. How could she have been so weak to allow that bile of a child to live outside of the House? She should have shot him in the head in front of his sister years ago when she had the chance, as that could have solved the problem of a annoying pain of a boy and a back-talking little girl all in one instant.

Still thinking that her little freaks could still be of some use as disposable soldiers, the Head wondered if she really will have to rely on her so-called daughter's twerps of a team. Such a disgusting feeling she had to put her trust in those abominations, especially on those outsiders.

* * *

Where at this time, Pharaoh could only chuckle; wondering if this was a normal body reaction when everything was falling perfectly into place. Especially as he was showing his clients the new prototype all terrain Menhit 25 Tank through a video feed of the Naxos testing grounds.

The key purpose of this vehicle was that it could maneuver through any rocky or desert-like terrain while only needing two pilots to control. Being lighter and faster with twice the deadly potential. However, the special feature that set this apart from any other tank, was that it was only half a normal one's size, but could transform the bottom into four legs which gave it the potential to travel even on ninety degree cliff walls or upside-down, providing lethal sneak attacks as a few of these, in the right positions, could take out an entire army in a matter of minutes.

"I don't know how you keep pulling it off Pharaoh, but your company has outdone itself once again," Mr. 3 stated, with these tanks in his arsenal he could do a whole lot more then wipe out the Resistance off the face of this planet, "I will be sending you the payment immediately."

However, Miss. 11 was always skeptical of Naxos' advance weaponry, as if one of her dogs would get the ridiculous idea to bite the hand that feeds them with Pharaoh's 'one man army' technology, it would just be too much of a pain to even consider it. "Before I pay for such fancy new chew toys for my dogs, I still need to be sure that they won't stray off their leashes when using them."

"Miss. 11, as always you know I can quickly calm your worries on such a tragedy happening," Pharaoh calmly informed his client from the shadows, "a special program to your computer will be uploaded that will trigger a unique devise in their seat; instantly killing them. Therefore you won't need to buy a new Tank which in the end saves you some money and get rid of a weak link."

The elderly woman giggled. That would be a very useful safety feature; almost like upgrading her dog's leashes to shock collars. "You know me far too well Pharaoh, which makes me feel uncomfortable as you continue to keep your existence in the shadows."

"I have a feeling that you will all be seeing me very soon; although I have other matters to attend to so just transfer the funds and you will soon be supplied with a new set of tanks. Have a good day." The CEO to Sphinx Corp. stated before disconnecting the encrypted links and turning the lights back on; rubbing his eyes a few times to get his pupils used to the light.

Where when he did, Lord appeared by his side. "See, I didn't interrupt your precious meeting," Lord whined to his boss, "so how are you going to use them all for your overall plan?"

"In due time Lord, as its obvious to start a war one needs warlords," once again driving the supposed king of all creation bananas; how could an all knowing being know anything if he was never told anything, "it's an effective strategy for one person to know all that is needed, therefore it won't accidentally slip out."

"Yeah but if you get killed everyone with you is practically screwed," the dark teen pointed out the obvious flaw in such a strategy.

"Well very soon a large portion of my plan will be accomplished Lord, as I will be acquiring a vast amount of pawns."

Lord scratched the side of his skull helmet, wondering if pain in white just wanted him to ask what the heck he was talking about. "What do you mean pawns?"

"Well at the moment Lord I already have you and the Sins set up, in a way represent the back row of pieces on the chess board. So before my plan can truly begin I need a vast amount of pawns; people that will act as the front of the plan that can't turn back to see what is truly going on right behind them."

"Oh annoying CEO, and where are you going to get such a vast amount of pawns for your global sized chess game?"

"That will be answered…" using his Thoth to see it was almost half-past seven, grinning that sadistic grin on his snow white face, "very soon."

* * *

Where Ben and Jack were racing neck-and-neck on the futuristic track; tied with wins as Michael already gave up on trying to beat them. Tired of being used for target practice between the two he relaxed by reading some of Ben's manga as the energetic teen laid on the couch; eating a slice of pizza they had delivered earlier.

"I'm going to win this one!" Ben announced, hitting the speed strip to just get himself ahead of Jack, the finish line only a short distance away.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," activating the speed boost item in his reserves, getting only a nose ahead of the Tennyson racer as they crossed the finished line; but being a nose ahead was all it took to win. Morphing his right hand into a giant red foamed finger with the words **#1,** on it, "it is five to four now."

"Oh why can't this Cutie be real," Michael complained as he read the manga titled, **The Wallflower**, "the lead cutie is like the epitome of my ideal cutie."

Now if Ben remembered correctly, the female lead in that story liked everything doing with vicious horror movies, death, talks to her science room manikins, and was scene as frightening to her roommates and classmates. This guy had an interesting taste in girls. "No offence Michael, but isn't that girl really… spooky?"

The laid back teen looked at the brown hair guy with only confusion on his face, he has already read through a few of these books yet cant recall a single instant she was, as Lucky Jerk put it, spooky. "Is she?" before looking back at the manga, seeing her given off s creepy smile while watching a gruesome horror movie, "huh you may have a point; but I don't base my attraction standards based on looks, those will fade overtime after all. So far what I've seen this cutie will stand up fearlessly to what she believes in and protect her friends without a moment's hesitation. Not to mention cutie is very athletic while preparing delicious meals and can do housework; since the cutie I want to become my cutie needs to be able to treat her body like a temple so I can worship my cutie like the goddess she is till the day I die."

For as strange as that sound that kind of made sense for the alien hero, as he wanted to do nothing more than treat Ren the way she deserved. "Well you lost Ben," Jack smirked, "pick the next track."

"I'm home!" Gwen walked into the house, closing the door behind her and taking off her heeled shoes at the entrance; thinking how much she could use one of her cousin's famous foot massages as she rubbed her foot through her tan nylon stocking.

However, before Ben could welcome his cousin home, Michael appeared out of the light above the entrance to welcome Ben's relative home. "Welcome back to your humble abode, Orange Cutie; and might I say you are looking quite lovely in your uniform this evening," making the omnitrix wearing teen wonder if Michael would have better luck getting girls if that he wasn't so upfront with his flirting.

"Hey there Michael," Gwen replied out of common curiously, where even if Michael was a hopeless flirt he didn't seem to mean any ill will towards doing so. Looking over from the entry hall to see the video game on the screen, "you better be kicking their butts Ben with how much you brag about your gamming skills."

"Nope," Jack was just quicker to reply, "I'm kicking the butt at the moment."

However, before another comment or insult could be tossed into the conversation, at seven-thirty an announcement came over all of their Thoth 2.0; stating for everyone to get to their nearest television for a special report from the President of the United States of America. The guys seemed to prefer playing their games, but Gwen used her powers to swipe the remote and change it to the channel seven news.

"We are sorry to interrupt the currently scheduled programming to bring you this announcement from the President of the United States, Ronald Headship." The news anchor informed the watchers before switching the screen over to man of the hour.

With the President standing behind the podium with the country's seal, flashes of light from the Press seemed to be endless; only calming down once the head of the country tapped a few times on the microphone before him to get the attention of the people. "This will be a day that will be written in the history books; but first I will like to make a statement to the man that has made this event possible, the mysterious CEO to Sphinx Corp."

Just from that last statement, the teens in that house were on their toes; all wondering what could Pharaoh possibly be up to. Could it be that he was somehow controlling the President of the United States like he was with the Sins, how far could Pharaoh reach without even revealing himself?

"It was thanks to the CEO and his company that saved this great nation from the biggest recession scare this country has ever faced after those mass deaths, has helped established good jobs to bring the unemployment rate to its lowest in the country's history, solved the world's energy supply thanks to the development of the multipurpose Ra Battery not to mention countless of other ways in countries all over the world; all the while keeping his true identity from the world."

"But another key importance that the CEO to Sphinx Corp. was able to help with the negotiations with our bordering countries, gaining a stronger bond between us all for this groundbreaking decision and giant step towards a better future for us all."

"He reminded us the reason that the United States of America was created in the first place; to be a melting pot of races and cultures from all over the world, to be accepting of anyone that came into our borders. Yet during this new century and with the tragic events coming after only one year in it seems like most of the people of our great nation have lost sight of this overall goal; becoming jagged and bigoted to our fellow man."

"So he created the school Sphinx Academy to show the world the overall goal the country once had to mix the different cultures together while still expressing the unique qualities in each that makes it strong. So with this the country of the United States of America, the continent of South America, and the country of Canada have joined in unison along with Sphinx Corp. Hoping to not only return the United States into the great mixing pot it once was, but the world itself."

The teens in the cookie-cutter house were shocked to this statement their President was giving; knowing if it had something to do with Sphinx Corp. it must be something completely underhanded. What was Sphinx Corp. up to by doing this?

However, even with this feeling that something wasn't right; Gwen couldn't help herself but feel pulled deep inside. Alex… Pharaoh might have done some awful and horrible things to get Sphinx Corp. where it is today that it can help the world, but personally she didn't feel like they were all that bad. Was it wrong for her to think that the ends justified the means, even in extreme cases such as this?

Was there something wrong with her, like strings wrapping tightly around her heart. Was she only thinking like this because of her feelings for Alex? So accepting of her powers, setting up this school to train and well inform people just like her; he did so much for her and her kind without asking for anything in return. Not to mention by working as a lawyer from the prosecution she has to study some old horrible cases, sometimes getting the sense that some people truly didn't deserve to exist.

The young Bless gripped the handle of her briefcase tighter to these thoughts as what Alex… Pharaoh explained to her nearly a year ago. She didn't know why, even with how vicious it sounded, the idea for doing so seemed to make more and more sense every time she thought about what he said. She didn't know if she should feel sick for even thinking such thoughts.

However, back to the President after answering a few questions from the press before him; made this last announcement. "And to prove of this union is nothing short of an absolute goal and to show to the people of the world that this is in no way a joke. During the age of Alexander the Great when he became a Pharaoh, he had a city that was to be seen as a utopia to the world. So out of respect for Sphinx Corp., who's company uses Egyptian-references in most of its products, we are now calling the regions of Canada, South America, and the United States of America… Alexandria!"

* * *

Where as Pharaoh watched this news announcement his body couldn't stop laughing as that was a nice touch those leaders came up with; joining the regions under one name like that to show union. For once, it seemed like the saying 'too much of a good thing' wasn't a bad thing after all.

"Wow if you weren't an empty bucket of emotions you pain in white I would believe that you were happy," Lord commented to his boss, seeing what the emotionally dried teen in front of him meant by pawns as from what he saw now his boss now controlled a good portion of the world and the public can easily be swayed by a few simple fancy words, "however I'm still shocked you could take over practically a good fraction of the world without even firing a single bullet."

Feeling his body finally settling down, Pharaoh was able to explain. "Countless wars come and go each day, but most of the time they are settled through negotiations. Only times where both sides can't agree on a goal that provides a win-win situation they go to war for the absolute win-lose side. The world itself is already a business; one just needs to know how to use the Human Relationship skill for it to run smoothly."

"But now Lord, I have the strongest armies in the world as my pawns," grinning from ear-to-ear with that sadistic grin the CEO to Sphinx Corp. was so infamous for, "World War III is a sure thing."

The dark teen clicked his heels as he walked back and forth in that large office slash hide out for the multitrillion dollar boy. "I don't get why you don't just use your Maahes Project; that alone should be able to start the war."

"Yes that can break the ice Lord but one needs to weaken the ice enough first. With this union some enemy countries might see this as a mass world takeover; paranoia will grow strong which will help in my overall goal," turning to look directly into his right-hand man's blood red eyes, "especially after I use your new popularity."

The skull faced FREAKS chuckled to that statement. "I was wondering why you wanted me to make such a dazzling appearance to the world that adores and fears me."

"But for now," the CEO to Sphinx Corp. chuckled, "I do believe it's time I show myself to the world. After all it is really hard to trust someone that one can't see."

To Be Continued

Ben doesn't feel like he deserves Ren, the world is falling to Sphinx Corp., and Gwen is starting to have second thoughts. Will Pharaoh's plan succeed in the end or will the Tennysons, along with the House, be able to stop the bloodshed in time? Read and Review to find out.


	10. Training time

Sorry for the scare of taking Hero High: Sphinx Academy down; glad to see so many reviewers still enjoy reading my story. So to make up for it, I made this chapter longer then any of my Hero High chapters so far. Hope you all enjoyed it and hope to read your reviews.

PS: I accept non-logged in reviews; that is the reason I took off the "Must Log In" review option. **Also if you can't review because you have already done a log-in review for chapter 10, just log out and review.**

Chapter 10: Training time

The young orange haired Bless couldn't help but go straight to her room and lock the door behind her; where once the door closed the teenaged girl couldn't stop the burning water from pouring down her cheeks.

Why, Gwen kept on cursing why she ever had these feelings for him in the first place. Telling herself over and over again, focusing her full attention on studying and training with her powers and martial arts but no matter what she did or what she told herself she couldn't help but still have feelings for him, for the boy who went by the name Alexander Sovereign the Third.

Gwen remembered once she started to develop over the year she noticed she was to becoming more popular with the males of her species; getting at least one confession a week. However no matter what they did she could never ever say yes to anyone of them, always remembering the first time she met him when they asked.

All these memories that once brought her nothing but happiness now seemed to only bring her pain; yet she just couldn't let them go, still relying on the faint hope that somehow somewhere the boy that meant so much to her still existed.

Although even will these horrible feelings, she had to put up a tough front to get the work that had to be done, done. Walking over to her desk, lighting some of her scented candles to help her relax as she pulled open her desk drawer; seeing the item she hasn't had the heart to throw out, the last letter she got from Alex before he left Bellwood.

All that was written in the middle of this small piece of paper was **we will meet again, someday**. She didn't know why she would hold onto this large paper that reminded her of when he disappeared from her life and was revealed to be a programmed personality. Feeling like the first step of finally getting over him would be to destroy this letter once and for all.

Quickly grabbing it she held it only a few inches away from the fire of her candle, yet her hand wouldn't stop shaking. Feeling as this would be a good first step towards finally getting over him but she just couldn't gather the strength to do so; the heat caressing the back of her twitching fingers.

However, she couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes as more words started to form on that piece of paper. How could she have been so blind? Remembering that the nurse stated Alex asked for only an orange, forgetting that the citrus acid in oranges could be used as invisible ink; feeling that after everything that happened that week she must have just completely overlooked it. Shocked yet glad that the message has lasted so long, reading it as it finally completely revealed itself.

**Dear Gwen, I don't know why I am in the hospital as the last thing I can remember was seeing your beautiful face with a sever pain in my back. I was told that I protected you from a mugging and got stabbed yet I wonder why I can't remember anything before that. However, I was told by my dad that we are moving out of Bellwood immediately to a top secret location; being over-protective about the mugging I guess. I felt depressed that I might not be able to see you before I leave and wrote this message without his knowledge. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person but just know, I still care for you very deeply and I hope soon**, where the messaged linked up with the only part she could read before, **we will meet again, someday.**

Resting her head on her arm, Gwen couldn't help but use her sleeve to soak up a new flood of tears. Was he really still there, somewhere deep in the catacombs of Pharaoh's twisted mind?

* * *

Benjamin Tennyson made his way straight over to the Project's House. After seeing that message from their President he knew he could no longer sit idly by and hope the House could somehow take care of Sphinx Corp.

He might have been a bad guy butt kicker, yet with this unusual normal life he got from being a student of Sphinx Academy combined with wanting nothing more than to keep Ren safe, he would admit the thought of taking off the Omnitrix and living like a normal teenager with her has crossed his mind a few times, before and after being introduced to the House.

But now from what he saw Pharaoh was capable of doing single handedly the House was going to need all the help it could get. He wanted nothing more to protect Ren like he should have done before, so he needed to get to know the whole situation inside and out. Therefore who better then talking to the head of their Taskforce, Fredi Heat?

For some reason, according to Michael and Jack of wanting to take their chances with the Sins, they stayed behind at his house playing video games as he knocked on the door of this seemingly innocent home. Watching as the door creaked open like one of those houses in his favorite horror films, feeling more interesting when he was watching it happen on TV than in real life.

Slowly making his way into the home of the Projects, he kept calling out. "Hey Fredi, are you here?" as he made his way through the large house. It seemed as if the house was empty at the moment, giving himself a short tour as he waited to speak with the head of the Taskforce about finally taking down Pharaoh and his insane plan for World War III.

At the moment, it seemed like no one was home as he made his way upstairs just to be sure. Standing before the only door that was closed, believing from what he saw in the other rooms this was probably Fredi's. He would have never guessed that Kristen liked to go clothes shopping.

However, the sudden sensation of pure and utter fear came over Ben's body once he grasped on that golden door handle. His body dropping in temperature while all the hairs on his body stood up on end; how was it possible that he was so scared from standing in front of the door to where his body wouldn't stop shivering.

Swallowing what felt like a baseball down his throat, the alien hero gathered all of what was remaining of his courage to twist that door handle and open the door; startled by what he saw in that room.

* * *

Within the House of Tempus, Spec Masters made his way to the one he serve's office holding a small silver tray with Lady Karen's evening snack: composed of a glass of orange juice, assorted fruits and a small piece of white chocolate cake with a frosting flower, her favorite. Remembering that she always had a bit of a sweet tooth since she was a little girl, how Sir Alex would always cut his desert in half and give her the bigger piece.

After that announcement from the President it felt like ever member of the Family were working overtime; unsure of what Sphinx Corp. was up to after Sir Alex had South America, North America and Canada changed to Alexandria. So all he could do now was to proudly help Lady Karen anyway he possibly could with any little task that could be a distraction from her important work.

However, once the teen with a silver face-plate as a mask reached her office door, before he could introduce his presences like a good servant should, he could clearly hear the one he personally served muffled crying.

This only reminded him of the day that Sir Alex was banished from the House. Spec had to be as emotionless as the one he once served to hold his Lady back, screaming even after her little throat was ripped and sore while she watched her only brother being lead out of the House. Her pure tears did not stop falling from her innocent eyes for a least a whole month.

Spec sometimes wondered if his Lady was fit to one day succeed as the next Head of the House. It was not because of any negative views but he believed that she was far too kind and sincere to do what the House needed to do day-by-day. Yet it seemed because of those exact traits that it seemed she would one day be a wonderful Head; always caring about others above her own, believing deeply about the people who served her, and always thinking of better ways the House could help this world. Not only was he proud to be serving her as it was a high honor for how he was so young to serve the next Head, but because he wishes to do what ever possible to see that she becomes the Head.

If only, that her own older brother was not the one that she had to be calling their enemy; believing it might be just too much for Lady Karen to bear on her oversized heart. Spec put on his best face… appearance, before knocking on the white door thrice. "Lady Karen, I have your evening snack."

Able to easily hear her straighten her desk through the thin wooden door, wishing from time-to-time that the one he served would not keep bottling up all of those troubling emotions. Wondering to himself why Sir Alex is doing such things, where the CEO to Sphinx Corp. possibly knew full well that his actions was causing his sister such pain; seemingly just too delicate for the world they live in. "Please… come in."

* * *

Ben was a little shocked to what he saw in what he believed to be Fredi's room. It was practically empty: no posters, no clothes on the ground, no signs this guy was even human let alone a teenager. The room recently painted from the walls to the ceiling in a depressing shade of dark blue, the window replaced with a wall, and the only pieces of furniture was a table holding his computer station, a wooden dresser practically camouflaged to the wall and an old ratty spring bed with no sheets.

Taking a step into the room, he could feel the temperature drop at least thirty degrees from the hallway; shivering as this teen wondered how anyone could call this place a room. The alien hero didn't know why but just being in this place made himself feel… low.

While gazing in the room, something caught his attention that he must have overlooked earlier. He noticed the only thing that seemed to have any color in this desolate room… desolate, where was he getting these words?

Right next to the keyboard of Fredi's computer, was a small red rose vacuum sealed in plastic; making this once energetic teen wonder why such a cold hearted guy would have such a thing, maybe an old girlfriend? Ben couldn't help but chuckle softly to the sight of him acting nice to anyone.

But before he could get a better look, he felt someone roughly grab him from the back of the collar and thrown hard out of the room; only stopping when he created a creator in the wall just outside of the room. He was too afraid to breathe; those multicolored eyes burrowing deep inside his body along with feeling something just as cold pressed against his neck; looking down to see Fredi's arm incased in ice in the form of a jagged-like blade. Could his fifteen years of life be over just because he walked into this guy's room? "Calm down dude," he couldn't help but panic when he spoke, feeling as this guy was seriously overreacting, "it's me Ben!"

"I know who you are." Where Ben could have sworn he saw Fredi's breath from that freezing tone, only to feel the blade being pressed closer to his neck. Was Fredi really going to kill him just like that? "You could be one of my teammates, the President of the United States or the furless wolf the Head herself; no one and I mean no one is allowed in my room. Got that?"

Fredi didn't even need to raise his voice to render Ben speechless; feeling as if his body was frozen in ice before this teen that was supposedly on the same team. Slowly nodding in agreement before being thrown down the hallway like a piece of garbage. "So besides wanting to rush to an early grave, why are you here?"

There was no time for dealing how his body was reacting to the teen before him; Ben wanted to be one hundred percent onboard for what the Taskforce was doing to take down Pharaoh. Doing what ever he could possible do, hoping to find some way to keep Ren away from such a dangerous mission. "I can't sit by any longer; we are both employed by the House to take down Sphinx Corp. once and for all before Pharaoh can go forth with his plan. Therefore, I want to help anyway I can and know everything you and the Project's know."

"You already have your mission given to you. You are to stay low until called forth or if the Sins try anything in this school," the teen cold enough to freeze lava with a simple glare stated to the weakling before him; a want-a-be hero's only use was to fight or be a decoy, "so enjoy every last minute you have of what you can call a normal life with Ren. I know that's what you've wanted for some time now so I've let you do so; live a normal life for as long as you can for your own good."

Ben didn't know what to say after being confronted with that, he could have sworn he kept that a secret even from Ren. "Just come when you're called, fight the good fight, then you can return to playing what you call hero all you want. Besides using your head as a door rammer do you have any useful skills? I already have a team handpicked by me that are highly skilled in their fields."

Even though Fredi was right, he didn't have any skills besides fighting, after all he could barely keep up with the studies this school gave him. But that was a low blow; he made it sound like he was just a little kid playing cops and robbers with the neighborhood children. "Now hold on," finally feeling his back bone thawing out, "I put a lot of hard work into being a hero!"

"You mean catching those dime-store crooks or beating up an alien that is doing some property damage?" Fredi shot back, the harsh ice storm of a tone unchanged. "You think that matters? Stuff like that could easily be handled by the police or the army. You know in some ways you are just like Alex, the only difference is Alex is making an effort into make this world a better place."

Now that was the last straw, how could he possibly be in any resemblance to that madman? Wanting to change into Chromastone and pounding that tone out of him once and for all. However, before this rage induced teen could even make a move, he found himself surrounded by jagged ice spikes coming from the floor, walls and ceilings around him; he couldn't even have the chance to think of changing or he would look like Swiss cheese the moment he did.

"Settle down already," Fredi replied in his all too famous icy tone, with Ben wondering if the guy's throat was made of ice, "to answer how you are no different from Alex is that you are both criminals that believe the ends justify the means."

"You are calling me a criminal?!" Ben couldn't believe his ears, he has done nothing but the right thing to protect the people he cares about, how was he a criminal?

"Yes because you are a vigilante which is a crime; to catch those so-called criminals you cause federal crimes like mass property damage, and sooner or later you will even cause death. Your ends justify your means and in that way you are the same as Alex. All it takes is for the media to focus on what you cause compared to what you do and all your fans will turn on you."

Now that Fredi mentioned it; he remembered how fast he became Most Wanted in his home town because of Sphinx Corp. making that broadcast. So after all he has done, saving and protecting the people he was nothing more than a criminal? "So, why do you want to get more involved than with what you need to do?"

He knew what he was doing was right, and even if he was branded a criminal for doing so he was going to bring Pharaoh down before he can cause so much innocent bloodshed with his ridicules war. Ben was determined, as long as he was able to protect his friends, his family, and most of all, Ren. "Because I know if I want to protect who I hold dear I need to get stronger and more involved in this Taskforce; and if anyone could get me up there it would be you, the top agent of the Secret Intelligence Division to the House."

Fredi might have thought… oh who was he kidding he had no doubts that this teen before him was nothing more then a show off with a fancy wrist watch. Yet if the slacker showed this much initiative in talking with him face-to-face and still wanting to protect the people he held most dear while surrounded by his ice; there might be some hope for him after all. He already had more guts than most of the rookie agents at the S.I.D., as they would prefer drinking battery acid than to talk with him; commenting they have a better chance at coming out alive from that.

Ben was a little shocked to see the ice just vanish from around him; where Fredi turned his back to him. "If you meant any of what you just said follow me, but if you aren't one hundred percent sure of this I will be more than happy to throw you out."

There was no reason to turn back now, following the cold hearted leader of their Taskforce down the hall to the hall closet. Where Fredi opened it, he revealed to the teen an empty room with a large strange light blue silver disk on the floor. "What is this?"

"Alien-Tech, able to transport us to any location we choose after I program the coordinates, then with a small device that I have on me we can teleport back." Slamming his dark indigo jacket left arm against the wall, dropping a hidden panel as Ben watched him put some complex code into it. Where as he closed it the pads lit up, making this alien hero hope that he knew what he was fully getting into. "Now just step on the pad, so the sooner I can have you wishing you didn't do this."

Getting really ticked off on how Fredi kept treating him like he had no idea what he was doing: going into deep space, taking Vilgax head on, and many other powerful villains over the year he has had this device on his arm. Stepping on the transport pad mainly out of spite to show this cold blooded teen that he could take care of himself in any situation he was put in.

Watching as the slacker disappeared before him, Fredi wondered why Lady Karen sought to drag those Tennysons into this war. Not only could he and his team handle it themselves; but personally he would have let them live without having to go through all of this and lived somewhat normally for the rest of their lives. He was going to have to ask her later after he made this kid regret what he was getting into.

These teens weren't meant for this kind of life and if it wasn't for Alex not allowing any other senior member of the S.I.D. besides himself he wouldn't have pulled these rookies into this. "Alex, I might think very similar to you and agree with everything you stand for, but I still can't figure out what you are leading us around like this."

* * *

Ben looked around the place he was transported to. It looked like a normal city: there were tall buildings, streets, but there was something that wasn't here, people. No matter how much he looked around there wasn't a single person in the streets, in the businesses, or anywhere. The only sound was that was going though this deserted city was the desert wind blowing through.

The eeriness of the area was starting to get to him even on such a hot late summer evening; where it was the first time since he met Fredi he was glad to see him. "What is this place?"

"This was a city created back in the fifties to test how nuclear radiation would affect cities," where now Ben wasn't worried from the eerie silence of this empty city, but now dying of radiation poising. Unable to remember how long radiation could last in an area yet he could remember that it was a very long time, "after this place was abandon the House purchased the land, cleaned up of radiation with some Alien-Tech, and rebuilt it to help train rookie S.I.D. agents."

* * *

However, unaware to the two teens that just appeared, two other teens were watching their every movement. One of them hiding in the darkness stated, using his uplink to the nearby satellites to discover. "Two agents have appeared on the north outskirts of the city due south, from my data it is S.I.D. agent Fredi Heat and a guest."

"Agent Heat?" The second teen asked with a Romanian accent, positioning his rifle over that steel railing; knowing the perfect way to say hello to an old friend. "Well let's see if he hasn't lost his step since living as a simple student."

* * *

"So what we will be doing here…," Fredi instructed, going to make this teen train till he could no longer move. However, he knew he has probably been in this line of work way too long to be able to hear this coming, "ah danget."

Ben didn't understand what that meant. Before he could ask though, Fredi didn't hesitate to kick him hard across the street; landing on his back on the concrete sidewalk. He new he was getting trained but he saw that as completely uncalled for to attack him out of the blue like this. "What the heck was that…?"

Before he could finish that sentence, in the building behind where he stood three cannonball sized holes appeared; followed up seconds later by three large booms. "We're being sniped at; looks like we don't have this field all to ourselves."

Looking at the size of those holes, those must have been some freaken big bullets to be sniped at with; wondering if they were really being shot at by a cannon. "So if he is your teammates why is he firing at us?"

"He's saying hello," Fredi snapped back, both of the teens continuing to move as they kept getting shot at. Yet this gave him a chance to use an advance technique of the Pyronite. Closing his eyes tightly, quickly reopening them as his eyes were now only able to see heat, "he is probably hiding on the top of a building, change into one of your flying aliens and scope out the area!"

Without any ideas of his own Ben complied, changing into his all too favorite flying manta ray he called Jetray; flying high in the air while keeping his eyes open for anything out of place. Still having to dodge the fire, wondering how many bullets this guy had.

Where as Fredi was using the slacker as a decoy, he used his eyes to seek out any extra body heat in this empty city; with it already getting dark and knowing that particular team was probably training here they wouldn't have set up a heat blockers with the belief they would have this place all to themselves. And there they were, they couldn't have been more noticeable if they were using a searchlight in the dead of night. "Ben," using his Thoth 2.0 to communicate with the bat, "fire at the top room at the second tallest building on the east side, they're in there."

That didn't make since to the flying manta ray; from what he learned reading on sniper rifles, even for being a teen with a powerful watch he was still a guy after all with an interest in guns. But anyway they were at the south entrance, how could he have a clear line of fire with all the buildings in the way where they stood. "Are you sure?"

"First lesson, never question me!" Fredi shouted. "Now fire!"

Following orders, Ben used the tip of his tail to fire at the top room; blasting a hole in the side. Flying in, he was a bit shocked to see what looked like robot and Bloodlust holding the sweetest sniper rifle he has ever see over his left shoulder. "So you are the famous Ben Tennyson," speaking with that strange Dracula accent as well while noticing the Plumber badge as a belt buckle, was he somehow a double agent working for the House? "I am glad we could finally meet."

"You guys have a funny way of saying hello," Fredi rose up to the room on a floating platform of ice, glaring that freezing glare even at his teammates, "I haven't seen you guys in months and you greet me by trying to take my head off?"

"Well you have never been the type to like warm greetings," R chuckled, ever since he has been with the S.I.D. Fredi has never been one to warm up… well technically he can't recall a time where he has warmed up to anyone. Turning his attention to the grandson of the legendary Max he has heard so much about over the year, "by the way my name is R Dalv aka Agent Red, second son to the noble Dalv family and senior field agent to the Secret Intelligence Division of the House, Sniper Class. And my good man behind me is Will Sebastian aka Agent Infinity, also a member of the S.I.D., System Analyst which is mainly a fancy title for hacker."

Changing back to his human form, if Ben could recall correctly Bloodlust of the Sins was named B not R. "So you are not Bloodlust?"

"Correct, he is my elder twin brother," R was quick to reply, "and I know our names are strange. We were named after the first letter of our parent's names, my brother got my father's and I got my mother's. By the way my father knew your grandfather Max; they were both Plumbers back in the days."

"Cool, your father was a Plumber too?" now there was something else that didn't make sense; wouldn't his father be really old by now. "Wait your father?"

"Yes, Draculans age a lot slower then normal humans, to around the age of six hundred and sixty-six years of age. He just turned one hundred and six last week," shocking the Tennyson, alien structures were very interesting indeed, "but I am seventeen incase you were wondering."

That got the green eyed teen thinking for a second; does that mean Bloodlust is actually a Hybrid and not a FREAK. Also, even though Ben was just getting shot at by the teen in front of him, he couldn't help but admire the sweet hardware he was holding in his left hand. He has never seen such a rifle in any of the magazines and just had to ask. "Can I look at that rifle?"

R didn't see any harm in doing so; they were fellow Plumber kids after all. "Sure, catch," tossing it to the brown haired teen with his left arm, only to watch him fall over after catching it, "sorry, I should have warned you it is a bit heavy. It slips from my mind every now and again."

Nearly having his chest caved into when knocked over by this heavy rifle, Ben guessing its weight was a bit off as R was able to hold it with only his left arm; believing that meant Draculans had somewhat superhuman strength. He couldn't help but admire the weapon in his arms. While looking it over speechlessly, R explained. "You are looking at the M107 .50 caliber long range sniper rifle sold exclusively to the army. I did some personal modifications to it to fit certain aspects I required. But if you like that you're going to love what I use for close range fire power."

Ben watched as the S.I.D. agent flung out his left arm, revealing a handheld gun from the sleeve of his trench coat with a barrel so long it seemed like it could be used as a club if he ran out of bullets. The Alien Hero thought that he would have to change into Humongousaur to hold onto that thing not to mentioning the kickback would probably dislocate his arms. "Built it myself, 400mm barrel which fires my special 14mm .50 caliber bullets; able to hold eight at a time."

Feeling like that was enough of their odd bonding, Fredi broke up the conversation. "Anyway," speaking up in his all too famous freezing tone, "I was just training the runt before you used us as target practice."

"Come on you know you would be dead if I was really trying to hit you, besides I use my special bullets," going under his dark blue trench coat to pull out one of his sniper rifle's magazines. Removing one of the bullets to what Ben could guess was big enough that you could just throw it to kill someone; so that's what a fifty caliber bullet looked like up close. Yet it was strangely blood red, "my Blood Bullets, destroys non-living objects and most of the time ensnares living ones."

Where Ben remembered now with their info on Bloodlust, as Draculans could control their blood outside of their bodies; also explaining how he could control his shots like that from such a distance and a bad angle. "Well we were just heading out anyway before you and your guest appeared," Will informed, "our Lady wishes for us to do some research on that missile strike earlier today; believing Sphinx Corp. might have had a hand in doing so."

"So I'm going to need that back," R informed to the teen holding onto his rifle, unable to see the teen before him besides in an outlined form with his veins glowing red, this being one of the drawbacks of being a Draculan. As their species could control their blood they could only see the outlines of forms but living forms their veins glowed brightly from their blood; wearing one of the best inventions in the world, sunglasses, to cover up his bloodshot eyes. So to fix that problem he commonly teams up with Will so he is able to tell who the enemy is and who is a friend. Holding back his chuckles as Ben seemed to struggle with the decision of giving back his gun, but did so in the end.

Ben watched as they saluted each other before Agent Infinity opened a panel on his arm and they disappeared before his eyes. "All right enough slacking," Fredi informed, guessing he was serious this time, but it was pretty hard with how that cold scowl on Fredi's face never changed, "it's time for you to wish you were never born."

He didn't know what to think of what just happened, the last thing he remembered was he was standing in a hotel room and now he found himself falling straight towards the streets; all of the air flushed from his lungs to the feeling of something impacted his chest.

Where as fast as he fell, what happened to him flashed back before his eyes. Fredi used his right open palm, and without a word, thrusted him out the window. Was Fredi really trying to kill him after all?

Looking up only to see Fredi falling as well, speeding up closer and closer with his fist pulled back. "You're training has already started!" The cold blooded teenager shouted, seeing the best way was for some direct hand to hand combat to get the full understanding the runt has with his powers. "Are you going to give up already, slacker?!"

His brain linking back up to his body, Ben transformed into his blue six limb monkey-like alien he dubbed, Spidermonkey. In this form, he threw a web to swing to the next building like one of his famous comic book heroes. "Do you really think your going to beat me that easily?" Chuckling energetically, practically feeling like himself from years ago.

But this didn't even slow down Fredi Heat. Using his right leg, thrusted himself towards Ben with ice he slugged the morphing teen with his right bare hand across the jaw onto the rooftop of the building. "Do you really think that little stunt was enough to throw me off?" The top agent of the S.I.D. shot coldly, cracking his knuckles one after the other before the Tennyson. Alex must have gone easy on Ben for this teen for him not to be dead; a luxury he wasn't going to give this slacker. "Do you really believe you will be able to protect the ones you love with being this weak? At the moment I am your enemy, fight me like one and stop showing off these cheep antics! If not, I will not hesitate to have you pulled off this mission, I don't need jokers holding back my team."

To these words as harsh as a hail storm, Ben's primate hands squeezing tightly into fists. If Fredi wanted a fight, Benjamin Tennyson was going to give him one. "All right, but don't say you didn't ask for it!" Which Fredi has been asking for it for quite sometime. Launching thick cannonball sized balls of webs at the Taskforce leader as he cart-wheeled towards the right, needing to get Fredi in just the right spot.

But Fredi didn't even use his power as he continued to dodge the barrage of attacks, being in the S.I.D. for six years something like dodging some bullets was child's play; even without his powers. Running to his right as well, he knew there was no chance that Ben was going to win this match but he needed to make Ben's life feel threatened, and see for himself how creative this Morph can be with these ten forms.

There, Ben finally got Fredi stuck in his web as a blob hit his shoes. With this advantage he turned into his intelligent crab he called Brainstorm. This cyclodorippoidea structure was quite distinctive where with the quadruped for movement, these diminutive pincers that didn't appear to serve any particular purpose, but it was the oversized cranium which is its most noticeable and essential feature. "Experience the full force that is, Brainstorm!" Opening his massive brain with the opening to two flaps of exoskeleton; discharging vast quantities of voltage at the target. If Mr. Heat was to be seen as the antagonist he was going to treat him as such.

(AN: it is really hard to write in Brainstorm's language)

However, from the data Fredi had on this Morph's aliens, he was already prepared. Freezing the web into brittle glass and using a thin spike of ice he created from the ground to redirect the attack. Now running out of the path, he watched as Ben formed a force field around himself; but it was far too late for him to have set that up. Slamming his right foot on the ground, he summoned an ice pillar from the roof right below the teen and launched him flying off. Where with each step he takes with his right foot he creates a small ice patch right below the surface, giving him not only the element of surprise but control over the field; the patches of ice could grow bigger for the longer he stays standing in one spot and so cold they could last for days.

Incapable to sustain his equilibrium in this ungainly form, Benjamin abruptly altered into his cerulean mothman variety extraterrestrial, Big Chill. Breathing cold vapors from his jail door shaped mouth, yet he oddly felt very cold from Fredi's glare. "Tell me slacker, there is a weapon in this universe that is stronger then any other no matter how much technology advances. Do you at least know that that is?"

A strong sensation of déjà vu quickly came over the fly ice moth; remembering that was nearly word for word what Pharaoh asked him nearly a year ago. Could this guy really be a double agent to the House? This only seemed to add to his suspicion along with how many times Fredi has threatened his life just today. "Kn-Knowledge?"

Well it looks like he really did face off against Alex, he was starting to get the feeling that the white skinned demon lied to him, again. "You got something right, first time for everything it seems. But it isn't just the knowledge of your opponent that makes it powerful, it is the knowledge of what you are capable of. You have ten aliens and so far it only seems like you use them as nothing more than muscle-bound morons."

He really hated agreeing with the teen that probably had ice running through his veins long before he got that power, but he was right. All he had done with these aliens is head on attacks. Obviously now brute power wasn't going to take down Fredi, so he had to get more, creative.

But through his match, he noticed Fredi hasn't used his left side at all; his fire side. "Why aren't you using your left side? Isn't that where the fire half of your Pyronite abilities are?"

Fredi looked into the palm of his left hand, squeezing it tightly into a fist. "Because you are years too inexperienced for me to use this side." Fredi calmly yet coldly explained. "Besides, fire takes no skill to use. I could burn that entire Sphinx Academy to the ground in a matter of minutes if I wanted to. I think that's what makes the two legged black widow shake in her dress that I can destroy the House if I felt like it."

Even if this guy was the best agent of the Secret Intelligence Division of the House, how could Lady Karen trust this guy; he almost made it sound like he was thinking of burning the House of Tempus to the ground with the Family still inside. "Tell me before I continue our fight Fredi," wanting to get these feelings of suspicion either removed or proven to him with this question, "are you loyal to the House?"

"My loyalty is to Lady Karen and only Lady Karen, either than that I couldn't care less what happens to the House." Fredi's icily but sincere words replied to the blue moth's questions. It wasn't the answer Ben was expecting but it would have to do with the sun nearly vanished from the sky… for now anyway. "Now that waste of time is over with come and fight me; and please tell me you plan on changing out of that alien against me, who uses ice to fight."

He did have a point there, this particular alien didn't seem like a smart move to use on a guy that not only controlled ice but fire as well. Changing into his small metal UFO form, trailing a big glob a green jell-like substance he dubbed Goop.

Not using this new form to launch himself at Fredi this time, instead using the goop to get under the roof from the cracks made by Fredi's ice. Where once deep inside and below Fredi's current position, Ben broke up the floor and launched the cold hearted leader of the Taskforce into the air; believing so would ruin him using any of his underground sneak attacks.

Getting Fredi off his footing, the brown haired teen quickly changed into his alien that seemed to be the combination of Gray Matter's size in some kind of weird skin tight white suit, Dittos copying ability without feeling what each one was feeling, and Benwolf's roar to a much more destructive degree; the alien he dubbed Echo Echo. Cursing himself for playing with the Omnitrix which now got his other twenty aliens replaced with only these ten. Where in this form, he created twenty copies of himself surrounding his 'enemy', took in a deep breathe and unleashed their sonic furry.

He remembered while training with this alien over the summer he could make glass shatter without even trying; having to constantly replace the Rustbucket's which practically depleted his birthday present money from his grandfather for the next few years. So some shards of ice should be no problem to this assault.

Fredi had to admit, he didn't think the slacker could actually get a good attack on him on their first training; making him wonder if he wasn't as useless as he originally assumed. But if the Morph believed this surprise attack would be his victory he still had a lot to learn. Because the moment he landed back on the roof, he was in control of this fight once again.

So the moment his right hand hit the ground, for as long as he was standing there giving that speech to that slacker he practically had the three top levels under his control. Instantly encasing all twenty in blocks of ice and throwing them off the building before their sonic waves could free themselves.

Freeing himself from their ice prisons, the Echo Echo's joined back into one and changed into Jetray. Realizing that Fredi must have somehow introduced his ice into the roof he flew to another location; this fight wasn't over yet.

* * *

As for back into the city of Sphinx Academy, the elegant fifteen year old Ren was relaxing with a small cup of black coffee gently warming her frail soft hands. The scarlet eyed girl seeing this particular earthling beverage being quite unique, where it gave off such a relaxing scent but having such a bitter taste. This made the alien wonder if all earthling drinks had that strange effect of either having a pleasing sense of smell or taste.

Spending time in the room that was used for the relaxation periods of her other coworkers, simply contemplating on how to have the market department revise their proposal for their boss's inspection. However, that was until. "Hey there Ren!" hearing the recognizable chipper voice that was Susan Knives. Turing to see that she was wearing a suit similar to her own but, what has seemed to be quite common with this particular teenage, is custom to reveal much more than it normally would; yet strangely to Ren this seemed to be the most she has believed to have seen Susan wear as her stomach was mostly covered, "I heard you worked hear and wanted to say hi; lucky that I caught you on your break. How much longer do you have?"

Looking towards the time devise hanging on the wall and the use of pre-school mathematics; Ren was able to correctly estimate that she had but seven minutes left of her break. Her body structure wasn't completely similar to that of an earthling but even for working as long as five earth hours were at a time, was such a period of relaxation really needed to get one's energy back? Especially with all of those unusual drinks that are supposedly quick to revitalize people? "I have seven… minutes left."

"Plenty of time for us to catch up." seeing only that cheerful smile still over her energetic personality, Ren would almost assume that Susan has as much energy as Ben's female parental figure. Could someone with such extensive cheerful energy really be a bad person? "So did you have a chat with your fiancé over the… other woman?"

Unusually enough, after receiving such a warm embrace from her Potential Mate she had all but forgotten that moment in time; still feeling the warmth around her chest which in turn caused her face to heat up once again. "No I… haven't," but recalling how most earthlings seemed to see as the pure act of a relationship as nothing more than a game. Yet Ben was different, she knew it deep in her cranium that he would never be as vulgar as to attempt that, "because I… trust him."

Where Susan oddly found that as a perfect time to squeal loudly and hug her tightly; a hug that seemed to rival her own in an unconscious state, while rubbing her smooth cheek against hers. "Oh you are just too adorable!" Letting Ren go just as quickly as she latched on, looking directly into her soft scarlet eyes. "It is so rare to find such a trusting young woman in this day-n-age! It almost seems like a crime!"

Noticing that Susan's constant outbursts of energy seemed to be drawing the attention of her other coworkers; yet it didn't seem to be a problem to this girl they believed to be an agent of Pharaoh's. In some ways, Ren desired to have somewhere near the same amount of confidence as Susan; believing she might have if she had bigger horns in her earlier years.

"Well remember Ren," Susan smirked as not only was it Pharaoh's orders but what fun is true love without some jealousy spicing it up. Yet she hoped that this cute young girl wouldn't end up proving Pharaohs theory right from this; having to kill her would be such a downer on her weekend, "he is coming of age; so many hormones just waiting to burst out of him with this new girl leading him on. Even for being a young age you better claim him for yourself soon before someone else just swoops down and snatches your fiancé from you."

Ren did wish for Ben and herself to go forth with the Ritual of One Life, but the minimal age for that would be of sixteen years of physical maturity. Yet even so, recently this blue haired girl has been getting warmer inside in a different way. Just thinking of such thoughts made her stomach feel like as it was twisting into knots; however it didn't stop those thoughts from coming to her increasingly over the past few earth months. The yearning for his embracing becoming stronger and stronger the more she considered such despicable actions. "Well I better get going so you are not late for work," where this nervous scarlet eyed alien noticed she still had two minutes before needing to get back to her work, "one should always be early so to never be late after all."

* * *

Where Ben found himself pinned to a wall on the roof with icicles; holding back his movement was larger ice spikes that were inches away from his human body. He knew he wasn't going anywhere, his body nearly completely out of energy and covered in bruises; he was going to be feeling this tomorrow. Cursing that his recalibrated Omnitrix now transferred the harm he received as an alien to his actual body.

But Fredi seemed to have a full tank on energy, not even breathing hard as he stood before the pinned-down semiconscious Alien Hero. "Well, you lasted ten times longer than I thought you would," still speaking in his icy tone, making the ice disappear to the sound of the brown haired teen thudding onto the hard rooftop, "now let's head back so you can rest up. You're going to need it as you are going to wish you were dead tomorrow."

Having zero energy to argue, Ben only nodded to that statement; hoping to use that Alien-Tech to teleport him to his bed as he doubt his own legs would get him back to his house.

* * *

In this late hour, Pharaoh sat alone in his large baron vacant office. The glow from his computer screen being the only light flickering like the fire from a candle, as he wasn't looking over files for some multi-million product plan, but he was watching movies.

Able to pay attention to three movies at a time, he watched these three movies in the romance genera closely. Yet seemingly no matter how long he watched these films, able to recreate every facial expression they revealed to a fault even without a hint of emotion behind them; he still couldn't understand these emotions at all.

Like this emotion of love; maybe it was just because he had no emotions that he couldn't understand them. No matter how much logic and intelligence he possessed.

So after turning off those films and rubbing his pure ocean blue eyes after turning on the lights; he called upon the person that feasted on the emotions he didn't understand. "Lord, I need to ask you something."

As right before his cold eyes, Lord appeared on the other side of his desk; seemingly still unaware to the fact he was just called upon as he was singing into what looked to be a microphone in right hand; gripped tightly between is ring finger, index finger and thumb. "I want to talk about me, I want to talk about I, I want to talk about Number 1…," now seeming to realize he was no longer, where ever he was before. "What?! Is it so wrong for a divine being to have a dream of becoming a country music star?! Not to mention at least half the songs are about me anyway; still wishing I could send that girl off a cliff who keeps praying for me to take the wheel."

"Oh and not to mention now it is just getting sad; the latest anime I watched the grim reaper was a chipper, emotional, playboy bunny style girl that turns into a plush doll. Even though she is a cute plush doll why did I ever give my people free will? Oh yeah, now I remember."

Tonight Pharaoh didn't have time to deal with Lord's comical ranting, having a reason for the dark teen to be before him at the moment. "Anyway Lord, I need to ask you a question, something that fits with your specific abilities."

Well that was all Lord had to complain about today anyway. "I am here to serve my people aren't I? Which never really made sense to me, shouldn't they be serving me who gives them life… or let's them live; is there a difference? Ah I will let my zealots debate it."

"Emotions, especially this one on love," Pharaoh pondered allowed, supposedly many people had trouble saying this four letter word but with no emotions of his own he didn't see a problem, "all I have seen is that love causes nothing but pain and heartache no matter how long people that love each other are together. It also causes people to overlook mistakes and faults, take punishment they don't deserve and perform many bizarre actions for it. I just don't see why people would wish to acquire it if it has so much more negative qualities than positive."

Lord chuckled to this sincere question; this only a teen this dry of emotions would ask something like that be described from a logical standard. "Sorry pain in white, even an all knowing all seeing being such as myself can't answer that question. That emotion is just a mystery in itself, personally making me sick to my stomach to eat; I don't like sweet things. Supposedly the pleasure released from such an emotion triumphs the negative, no matter how much it surpasses it in quantity, something like a quality than quantity thing; probably linking those pleasures with the Basic Program you whine about so much. However, I personally enjoy the emotion of love given off by incest: families completely disgusted by the idea, people constantly staring with hate in their eyes, nothing but pain is emitted by that certain love. In that certain show where they screwed up with the sequel I would have preferred her ending up with her cousin than that reformed bad boy."

Even though he was off on another unusual rant, Lord did in some way answer his question; this emotion of love just seemed to be a delusional state brought up by emotions that created pleasure that is probably mixed into the Basic Programming of mating and bearing offspring. Seemingly because of his lack of emotions he could truly never understand what it meant, but he had more than enough to know how to manipulate it.

Continuing his attention back onto his computer, Pharaoh asked the supposed being of all creation. "You know what to do tomorrow right, the Pope is about to make a statement regarding if you are the true second coming." Grinning that sadistic grin of his across his snow white face before clicking the Send button to transfer a file to Nicole's email account; seeing that this should be more than enough to get them in the right path.

Snapping out of his latest rant, the skull faced FREAK couldn't help but grin ear-to-ear under that helmet; oh if tall white and detached thought he could be a spectacle before. "Well it would be nice to finally talk to the man who speaks for me. Especially since you were so generous of setting up this meeting for me, person that has the ability to make ones bow to him."

"Ability to make ones bow to him," Pharaoh thought over how the dark teen before him described his gift; smirking to the title, "I like it."

To Be Continued

Gwen is still torn up inside, Ben is finally making an effort in his place on the Taskforce, Ren is experiencing unusual urges and Pharaoh is going to have Lord cause another spectacle. What else will happen to these teens before the grand war begins? Read and Review.


	11. Fredi’s past, Ben’s future

Just curious, what do you think would happen if Pharaoh got a hold of the Death Note for another fanfic?

Also to anyone that might take offense to my use of religion in this fanfic. What I am trying to imply is that there is two sides to every story: that what can bring peace and love can also create such blind destruction and immense pain. Well anyway read and enjoy.

Chapter 11: Fredi's past, Ben's future

On that Friday morning, the immortal being Lord wasted some time before having to get to that big important world changing speech from the Pope; by spending it at the movie theater for a show he has been dying to see.

He has been waiting a nearly a whole year for this film and not even the annoying CEO was going to stop him from seeing this cap crusader. Floating high above the seats for the best spot in the theater while drinking a large cup of malice, spending a little extra just for today, and snacking on a big bag of hate; feeling like it could use some extra sadness buttered on it and salted more with embarrassment.

Watching the villain of the show doing his pencil disappearing act; Lord could only see that this guy, whom looked like the species his powers came from, made himself look like a saint. "Dang and I though I was twisted," chuckling, "but that was a sweet magic trick, I need to learn how to do that."

Yet he knew he probably shouldn't have waited so long, just ending a short while ago from watching a marathon of his favorite geek on Nick-at-Nite. Well he was just going to have to watch the next showing where after all, work always should come first. Not to mention he was going to have a lot of fun with this job, humans are just so very interesting.

* * *

At eight a.m. at the grand school of Sphinx Academy, the students filed into the large auditorium that was packed shoulder-to-shoulder; waiting patently for the speech that the world would be watching from the Pope at the Vatican.

Where Ben was trying his best just to stay awake; his body aching so much he thought of just skipping classes today. However, he knew that his cousin would have dragged him out of bed and to class if she had to, so he planned on sitting out for the Baseball Club. The Club Leader was no where near as scary as his cousin in the morning, even Fredi would probably be scared of Gwen in the morning.

Ren kept looking to her right at her potential mate, being a bit worried on how he went to bed so early and wasn't his energetic self this morning. He told her over breakfast, which only consisted of earth cereal since Gwen and herself could cook it never seemed to turn out as good, or as edible, as Ben's, that he did some training with Fredi. Fredi must have trained Ben very extensively as she observe the bruises all over his back when she tried to give him a massage; seeing that in many of her Potential Mate's Japanese Comics and television shows that the female of an earthling relationship would give the male a massage. But with her strength she might have hurt him more than help compared to her Potential Mate's comforting touch, nearly falling asleep if he didn't keep tickling her when she did.

She couldn't help but move her soft scarlet red eyes towards Fredi Heat sitting on the other side of the auditorium. Still being plagued by that first encounter she had with him, getting those strange images of blood everywhere from his memory. It was so painful it brought her to tears yet she couldn't stop pondering about what it meant. Trying for some time to figure it out but the emotions he bares are the most painful things she has ever experienced in her entire existence; shaking from her body temperatures sudden decrease from pondering about it. How could an earthling even move with such pain inside him?

Although, she felt her body temperature start to rise once again with the feeling of her potential mate leaning on her shoulder; wishing that she could make her stone-like face smile warmly as she gazed at his sleeping face. Letting him rest, hoping to help him at least with this small task.

Though the conversation she had with Susan from the other night came back into her train of thought. With it, that unusual strange warmth came back into her body. She started to contemplate if it was because of that she was wishing to slumber in the same bed as her potential mate more and more often. What there something wrong with her own body? Curious at the thought of seeing an earthling doctor if these strange body reactions were an earth-like symptom.

Gwen then elbowed her sleeping cousin awake as Principle Jacob Rogers settled down the chattering students. "Calm down students of Sphinx High, as we are about to hear the Pope himself give a speech to the world about the being called Lord!"

Watching from the mega-screens on the score boards, it opened up to a reporter on sight in front of the Vatican; speaking loudly just to be heard by the viewers of their station. "Yes Tom I'm standing here in front of the Vatican where in a few moments the holy Pope himself will be addressing his people. And to hear his words first hand the people of the faith and of other faiths as well have come from all over the world, estimating that there is a minimum of one billion people!"

"Are you serious, one billion!? That's unheard of."

"Yes Tom I'm serious! I don't know how but it was done. Almost one-sixth of this planet's population is here just to hear if the being known throughout the world by the name of Lord is either, what I personally hope for, is the second coming, or just some guy pulling off a few magic tricks!"

The crowd only got louder, signaling that the main man of the day was making his way out. "And speak of the devil… wrong choice of words!"

Standing before the people, the man who speaks with the divine being that is the one that loves and cherishes all of his children; the Pope was ready to announce the Vatican's findings.

However, before he could even get a single world out to the people; a voice shouted out. "Hey, wouldn't you rather hear the answer first handed?!"

Everyone in the audience went silent with only slight chattering as they looked around, unable to tell where that voice came from. That was until; the Pope felt a tap on his back, stepping to the side to reveal none other than the being going by the name of Lord right behind him. "Hey there Pope, glad we can finally chat."

"Shot this man that is a blasphemy to all that is holy!" The Pope shouted to the military guarding this sacred event, about to state to the world that this creature was nothing more than Satan himself defiling the name that is their God. "Destroy this being that is deceiving the people of the church!"

With that command, the sniper team of seven men each put a silver bullet, the purest element to fight such evil, right between the eyes of the being defiling their God's name. Watching as the evil being collapse on the stage, they each made the mark of the cross over their chest; knowing that they have done their true God's work and will for vanquishing such a vile creature off of the face of the world.

"See this, people of God?" pointing violently as the body of the spawn called Lord next to him, "this being was no more than a fraud to deceive you all!"

Though he was sure that he was able to do God's work in proving this creature was no more than a spawn of the devil himself; to his utter upmost horror, the being stood back up, the bullet wounds gone without a trace. "How could this be?!" the holy man himself shouted amongst his confusion, "Those were silver bullets made from the cross, soaked in holy water and had the symbol of the cross on the tips; how could a demon such as yourself still be alive?!"

If the Pope could see under his helmet, he could see the grin growing from ear-to-ear; thinking of such a fun idea before his big spectacle. "Because I am the being that you pray to every day, I am your all mighty Lord! And you are the one that has done such blasphemy for branding the one that you state you serve with such slander! You people that were taken in by his deceiving words to attack your Lord; make up for your sins and fire upon the one that has been the demon here all along!" Now being the one pointing viciously at the Pope, feeding off all of the great fear that flooded from the man by his side.

"Wait now! I'm not…!"

But before the holy man's words were heard, a hole appeared in the side of his head and fell onto the newly painted red floor. The skull face FREAK chuckled to himself, the fear of someone given to him before their death was always a great snack.

So now that his fun was over with, he had to address 'his' people; absorbing such a delightful meal of pure horror from every man, woman and child in the audience. "Hello my people, I have gone by many names throughout time itself: Zeus, Jupiter, Buddha, Yahweh, God, Allah, Shinigami, Yugioh, I think Howard once, and so many others that I can't even keep track of. So to all of my people, just refer to me as, Lord!"

The Tennysons and the Projects knew something big was about to happen, betting that right now was going to explain the reason for Lord's big spectacle back at taking down one of the biggest terrorist's cells.

As each of the Sins couldn't help but have a small grin on their faces; with this action a giant step in the overall goal will be completed.

"Now to all of the people, who have worshiped me since the universe was created by my six day of strenuous work, made structures to strange beliefs of what I might actually look like, and who have violently scared their children about eternal pain and suffering so they will love me, I have one thing to say to you all!"

Everyone in both the audience at the Vatican and everyone in the world watching this were on the edge of their seats; wondering what could be what they believed to be their divine being of all creation was about to tell them. Wondering anything from the time of the second coming to who where the ones going to be chosen for the holy kingdom.

"IN ALL THAT IS HOLY LEAVE ME ALONE!!" The skull faced FREAKS shouted to billions of viewers, now the fun begins. "I mean seriously! I have never answered a single one of your freaking whining you call prays ever! I don't control every living being that walks this planet like marionette dolls every second of every hour of every day of every year since existence! So people that state that it was me telling them to kill are either nuts or lying! Well except that little mishap a few seconds ago that shouldn't be counted. There is no devil as it is just me! There is no holy kingdom in the sky with harpies or that certain amount of virgins and no fire pits that people's soul's burn in for all of eternity! Ever since I created that flood I told you annoying people to leave me alone and live your own lives, well hopefully you guys aren't so deaf now!"

"I mean at least go with that, what was it called, oh yeah Sphinx Corp.; at least that CEO is doing something to help this planet compared to all of you people that are just hoping I will do something for you! Seriously are you just destroying the planet to help me with the apocalypse?! I gave you all free will so you can get off your lazy butt for a reason ya know!"

"But I see all of you people here as people who just can't exist without their faith in me, so think of this as my first, last, and only act of mercy to my people!" Chuckling menacingly as he moved his neck around like a perched vulture, it was time for the fireworks for this little show to begin. "BON VOYAGE!"

Where at that moment, Terrence Nicolas Turner saw his cue; with Virus's link up to the satellites he pushed a button on his prosthetic left arm, as at that moment all of the screens went blank. Confusion quickly chattered through the students in that auditorium from the utter shock of Lord's speech; wondering what was going on back at the Vatican.

Moments later, the newscaster had only the look of utter fear plastered all over his face; his body shivering from the hair standing on his neck to the tips of his toes. Not in all the twenty years of his news casting days has he ever seen such horror. "E-Everyone… everyone at the V-Vatican is..." his face turning green just thinking about the words he will have to announce, how could something like that have happened? "dead! All the people there are dead!"

Besides the Sins, everyone in that auditorium was completely and utterly horrified by that news; except for Fredi Heat who could see right through what Alex had done. It was quite easy to figure out as the use of religion was a crutch and with using Lord he practically kicked that crutch right from under that person. Not to mention by killing all of those idiots he got rid of the people that were too devoted to the idea of a higher being ruling their lives which would have gotten in his way. Now it will make it easier for him to be the one to fill that void he has been left in the world and the world is already one billion people fewer; especially how he sneaked that line in about how Sphinx Corp. is helping the world. Although, this did feel a bit extreme even for Alex, wondering if this entire spectacle they just watched was nothing more than a distraction from something else.

Getting a look on the devastation that wreaked what was once the Vatican. "We aren't certain but it looks that there are no survivors to this chaos," Harold in the sky reported, "this is just… I can't think of any words that can describe the pure horror that I am seeing! It looks like countless explosions all over the city! This is just horrendous!"

* * *

As in the House of Tempus, Lady Karen watched in horror in her office where her faithful servant Spec stood by her side. He knew that with his lack of emotions and strong drive Sir Alex was capable of practically anything, however Spec would have never even imagined in his most outrageous nightmare that he would pull off a stunt like this.

Yet he had to shake off that train of thought, needing to devote his full attention on how something like this was affecting the one he served. Looking down where she sat, he noticed since the images of the tragic event had been broadcasted she has not said a word or moved at all. "My Lady," noticing his voice was not up to its supposed welcoming tone that a Masters is to address a Tempus and will see fit to seek his punishment for that later; but for now he was too concerned to how the one he served was taking this news, "are you all right?"

The graceful woman did not reply nor move to his question. Spec knew full well that he was not to question a member of the Tempus' actions. But he was still human after all no matter how many cracks Fredi stated to him being a drone the fifteen year old butler was truly concerned for Lady Karen's mental and physical health. Going through with another heinous action he knew he would be punished severely for later, and touched a Tempus without verbal permission or clear signs of distress. "Lady Karen, are you all right?"

However, instead of answering him; to his utter horror Lady Karen slowly fell out of her chair and collapsed on the floor. "My Lady!"

* * *

Where Pharaoh was relaxing back in his office, addressing the fourteen Warlords to the scene of a large cruise liner being blasted out of the sea into nothing more than dust; shocking and amazing them all. "What you have just seen is the new item Naxos has been working on, a new form of Nitroglycerin."

"Nitroglycerin?" Miss. 8 question, to see such destructive power just from that chemical was outrageous, not to mention impossible. "Is that really all you used?"

"I have to agree with Miss. 8," Mr. 3 informed, "I can't see that such a chemical, even though it is destructive, can do that kind of damage. How much was used?"

"Actually only about a handful of my new and improved version of that chemical was used. Take a look to the table on my side." Pharaoh declared, turning their attention to the table that was revealed with a bright light. Knowing ahead of time that even though they were very good customers they would still be skeptical of his new product.

Walking over to the empty table, while still keeping his face in the shadows with the light, pulled out a jar of what looked like black marbles out of his pocket. The CEO removed one of them and showed his company's new product to his customers. "This is what I had placed in a few key points of the ship, the new and improved Nitroglycerin I like to call Apep," pulling out a small hammer as he placed the marble on the table, "and you all are going to love this."

Slamming the head of the steel hammer right on that marble, every one of the Warlords jumped back in fright. Even though they weren't in the same room it was a natural response as Nitroglycerin was highly unstable; nothing but the word shocked could describe their reactions. "My company has made it completely stable and much more potent," cleaning off the table of the Apep, yet purposely leaving the smallest piece, not even the size of a grain of sand, on the table as he walked away; pulling out a small devise where the CEO made sure to be a good distance away, "as I will demonstrate."

Pushing the button on the devise, there was nothing but dust left of that steel table with that small explosion; instantly impression all of the Warlords as fast as the explosion occurred. "Think about it Miss. 11, just sprinkle one of these little pellets on each of your dog's food and you will never have to worry about them ever leaving their leash."

"Pharaoh I must say we are the ones who use your great weaponry, but you are the true Lord of War," Mr. 3 chuckled.

"Mr. 3, I do believe you mean to say, Warlord."

"I prefer it my way if you don't mind," Mr. 3 chuckled once again, "besides my order on this Apep, my son will also like the gun used in the first Rambo."

"It will be done, and think of it as a bonus gift for being such a great customer, Mr. 3. Now you have the price guide, just deposit the funds and they will be immediately shipped to you." Pharaoh informed, turning off the meeting soon after. With this weapon, he practically didn't need to do anything to kill off the other five billion people left for his plan. How could this all just be so easy?

* * *

Obviously, after such a tragedy the rest of the school day was canceled. Even with the alien hero's body in so much agony from the other day, with all the thoughts in his mind he couldn't think of that right now; needing to march right up to Fredi and demand that they finally do something to stop Pharaoh.

Still feeling that Fredi had some ties to the one they were after, as since he could just be holding back the Projects and himself from finally beating some common sense into that whack job. He, along with Gwen and Ren by his side, needed to finally confront the cold blooded teen and form a plan of attack wherever that roach was hiding in the shadows.

And there he was, walking down the hallway with his briefcase over his left shoulder; as if this tragedy neither shocked nor surprised him. Walking straight up to the leader of their Taskforce Ben Tennyson stated in that crowded hallway. "So what is our move? Are we just going to sit back and let him get away with another sick tragedy such as this or are you going to let him get away with this too?"

Fredi stopped yet didn't turn around to say. "Runt, do you know why you haven't been thrown out that window for accusing me so blatantly?"

"Because I am stating the truth; that you are just holding us back from stopping Pharaoh?" Ben didn't even care that his body was shivering in fear and severe agony; he wasn't going to trust Fredi as far as he could throw him.

"No," turning his head to the side, glaring his infamous freezing glare with his icy blue eye at the teen that would accuse him on nothing than emotions, "too many witnesses that I'm sure my Lady will get mad at me if I got rid of them. Now take a deep breath and hope that after this accusation you will live to see tomorrow."

"Ben calm down," Gwen tried to talk some sense into her round up cousin; holding back her own anger and suspicion as well to think things clearly. True she had some of her own suspicious towards Fredi's actions. But she shouldn't be talking, as she dated Alex in the past and can talk to Lord, regrettably, anytime she wanted to; she would probably be the most likely suspect to have any ties to Pharaoh, "we haven't even heard what Fredi has to say about all of this."

Fredi, not hesitating to grab Ben with his right hand by the throat and dragging him into a nearby classroom; obviously screeching about highly classified material to the public in the middle of enemy territory was nothing more than completely idiotic. So once inside the empty classroom he threw the pain in his neck against the metal desks, going to have a nice calm chat about making sure that he keeps his mouth shut before permanently freezing his vocal cords. "All right slacker, then tell me what we should do before getting on the intercom system and telling everyone that we are here to stop the man of the millennium."

Gwen and Ren made sure the door was closed behind them when they walked in. The blue haired alien wished to somehow in someway stop this argument between teammates, but her potential mate's cousin held her back. "Just watch for now Ren, I don't know why but I'm sure Fredi won't do any serious harm to Ben."

The young Bless didn't know why either, believing this ability was somehow related to her powers. It was like a strong gut feeling that the most Fredi will do is give him a firm talking to, one she too believed her cousin deserved after blowing up like that.

"I don't know; go to the Vatican, see if we can help any survivors," Ben ranted, knowing that they could possibly do something with all of the power the Projects had both physically with their powers and financially from the House, "I mean anything is better that just sitting back and letting something like what just happened happen again!"

"So why are you wasting my time?" Fredi glared intensely icily at this overreacting teen, getting really tired from how much he had to deal with his comic book belief of what a hero should be. He should figure out sooner rather than later that comic book heroes aren't real or everything he loves will be stripped from him in the most painful way. "I'm not holding you back, go and play in the ash that was once the Vatican and waste your time on a hopeless project. You need to know this and know this well runt, you can't play hero all your life: like coming up with those stupid nicknames for your aliens as if they were pets. You need to get serious in this line of work."

Ben's body really didn't need this extra pain of being thrown into the desks like that; barely able to get himself back on his own two feet while Fredi's freezing glare practically kept him pinned down. How could the chance of saving innocent lives be shot down as a hopeless project, was Fredi Heat's heart incased in ice as well? "Hopeless project? What is wrong with you? Do you even value human life?"

"Realize this, because I am only going to say it once to you," his words colder than usual, with just that line the room's temperature felt like it dropped down twenty degrees, "this is the real world, not a cartoon. Bad guys don't just randomly come out of the blue where you happen to be, not everyone can be saved and most like will be killed in the crossfire, and last but not least good rarely defeats evil. You know full well that if Alex is to plan something he is going to look at every possibility to make sure it happens; so it was obvious his plan was to make sure everyone attending that trap would die, he would make sure there wasn't a chance anyone would survive. From that, it is worthless to even consider heading there in the hopes of saving someone."

Pharaoh was defiantly the most vicious, yet intelligent, villain he has ever seen, both in real life and in his comic books. Making the alien hero wonder, would he someday turn out somewhat like Fredi if he wanted to stay in the hero business to an old age, like thirty? "Well then, are you at least going to tell me what you guys have planned to take down Pharaoh? Maybe getting off our butts and stopping him before he can pull off another stunt like that?"

"Wow, this is really a good show," Gwen heard a voice that even if she went deaf she would recognize, seeing none other than Lord by her side eating what looked to be black popcorn; and she thought she liked it burnt, "and stay quiet, you are the only one that can see and hear me. Now I wonder why I just had the sudden craving for a ripe red apple."

Through grinding teeth, the young orange haired Bless was able to whisper. "Why are you here?" Looking over at her alien roommate, noticing that she was too focused on Ben and Fredi's conversation to pay any attention to her.

"Just here to enjoy the show," the skull faced FREAK chuckled, "glad I got here in time to watch the opening film before the featured presentation."

"You sick FREAK, how can you act like this after causing the death of so many people that believed you were their faith?"

"Thank you, I do try my best. Even for a perfect ultimate being such as myself being the best takes some work," adding another dark chuckle before snacking on some of his popcorn; he knew that the extra sadness was just what it needed, not to mention the extra rage he was absorbing from pain in white's ex and from Fredi; he had enough rage inside him to feed a starving village till the end of time, "however those people's will to live was by putting their faith in me. So after I took away the only thing that gave them life I couldn't let them commit suicide as that would be blasphemy. Therefore it was only merciful for me to take their lives that they no longer saw any worth in; I feel like I'm just too much of a nice guy sometimes."

"You are just sick," trying her best to keep her voice down, only getting angrier and angrier the longer she talked to this so-called divine being; squeezing her hands tightly to make sure she stayed focused, "so what does Pharaoh have planned next?"

Finishing off the rest of his hate before answering the sea-foam green eyed girl's question; no matter how big the theater made their sizes it never truly seemed like it was enough. Closing the jaw piece of his helmet before stating. "You're smart, why don't you figure it out. I am mainly a spectator, I just watch and enjoy what goes on; and for all of the pain and hatred the annoying CEO gives me to feed off of doing a few favors isn't out of my league." Laughing to how much delicious rage and disgust she was feeding him, no matter how much she tried to hide it those emotions they were just too good to miss. "But I will ask you a question, drats I've been hanging out with my boss way too long. Do you know what Pain Transference Theory is?"

She didn't know what this creep was getting at; why was he asking her such a simple question. "That means one causes a greater pain to their body to ignore an existing pain; what does that have to do with the mindless slaughter to one billion people?"

"Such a smart mouth you have, I can see why tall, white and detached fell for you," laughing, glad because of her power level she was the only one that could see or hear him without revealing himself; almost feeling like being deep in enemy territory and unable to be stopped, "because with this action, no one is even going to hear of the disaster of the cruise ship transporting the people of West Hollywood to their new housing in Hawaii, since their city was scheduled for reconstruction into Sphinx Corp.'s new storage warehouse."

Gwen's sea foam green eyes went wide to that statement. So not only did Pharaoh use this explosion to get rid of a billion people for his overall goal, but used it as a distraction to wipe out even more right under the radar. "I can sense from your tasty emotions that you understand; my boss did the same thing with the people of San Francisco. No one even noticed as everyone was too focused on either the creation of this school or the death of all those 'Entertainers'. But if you had to ask me I doubt anyone would have cared anyway, they were blasphemy to my people not to mention most them were disowned by their own families. Such degrading filth doesn't deserve to exist on my planet."

"They were still human beings," squeezing her hands tighter and tighter to the point of breaking the skin, sensing that from the angrier she was getting that she would explode any second, "neither you nor Pharaoh has any right to pass judgment like that, it is nothing but cold blooded murder."

"If the people's Lord doesn't have the right to pass judgment on his people than who is allowed, sweet cheeks?" Moving his head around like a perched vulture seeking for a raw slab of meet; how was it just so easy to get such a great meal from this girl? "And this little speech is coming from a lawyer as well? Now who here is calling the kettle black if you are the one passing judgment. I bet from time to time from some of the cases you've looked over, you've wished you had the power of a divine being to pass judgment on such vile scum that rots our beautiful blue planet."

Gwen wanted to answer no to that question, but deep down in her heart she knew she couldn't. Such vile thoughts have come across her thoughts time and time again; especially when she came across rapists and wife beaters. Was their something wrong with her for thinking that way?

Where Lord chuckled to himself, as that information his boss gave him about the Failsafe to the Basic Programming was finally coming in handy. The urge to kill such despicable people was only natural for a Blank to feel. Yet he wasn't going to tell her that as that would ruin the great meal he was receiving from that question.

"So all we are going to do is sit back and wait for orders from the House?" Ben nearly shouted loud enough for the next state to hear, snapping Gwen out of those dark thoughts; focusing so much on Lord she nearly forgot that Ben and Fredi were still at it. "What is that going to be, after another billion people are slaughtered?"

"Right now we don't have much to go on," Fredi shot back with a colder glare, knowing one of these days Ben was going to discover that being what he called a hero will in the end cost far too much compared to all the good he might do, "we believe that Alex is in this school and most likely underground. Which from our readings and Jack Cephas's information; is secured by a very dense new metal that he has never seen before; estimation that one would need a team of ten of your giant dinosaur just to dent it. From there Michael has been researching the security system, created to stop even the United States Army from getting more than a few feet in before being mowed down with laser fire and traps. And more likely than not his bodyguards will be his last line of defense before we even reach him; we have yet devised a plan that doesn't include all of us from being killed before reaching him. However if you want to go on a one man suicide mission I will send you off right now."

Ben was fighting as hard as he could to wanting to accept that mission; still believing that Fredi was just holding them back. So if Fredi wasn't going to do anything about Pharaoh he was planning on confronting him by himself if he had to. However that idea was interrupted when out of the blue, a young emerald haired guy burst into the room. "So what do you jerks know about that sick Lord?!" Yet that voice was very familiar, it sounded an awful lot like that girl who always got into fights on the soccer team. But if it was her why was she wearing a male's uniform?

"So you are the brat that has been following me today," Fredi sneered at the young girl, whose anger that was clearly shown in her jade eyes. Through this anger alone she was blinded to the freezing effect of Fredi's presence, "what's about Lord, everyone knows who that being is now. Why do you think I will know more than the next person?"

It was quite clear to Ben what Fredi was doing; he was trying to hide his knowledge while trying to figure out how much this girl knew and if she heard any of their conversation. Maybe being such a cold blooded jerk is the way he was able to keep such a cool head. "Don't play dumb with me jerk, I know you guys know more than the average idiot!" Kind of glad he didn't blow up like she is doing or Fredi would have sent him threw the door then the desks. "Now if you know where he is tell me! I need to knock him into next year!"

Where Gwen listened to this ranting, she could clearly hear Lord's dark chuckling; cursing that she just couldn't say that the one that girl was looking for was standing right next to her. "What did you do to her?" this Bless filing her teeth down the gum line, personally wanting to slug him into next year herself.

"Nothing much sweet cheeks, just kidnapped her brother… probably shouldn't have told you that." Chuckling as he feasted on her new emotion of horror and disgust, from all that he has done today he was kind of surprised he could get any stronger emotions from her. "Glad she can't see me, I've seen first hand how she treats her friends; gives me shivers to the thought of what she would do to me."

"Please calm down Nicole-neesan," a shivering young voice on the other side of the door called out, as Lord grinned from ear-to-ear under his helmet. The true show was about to being as soon as Dawn walked into the room, "we have no reason to accuse them of anything at the moment."

Where as Ren watched Fredi, the moment he saw that young woman enter the room she found herself in what looked to be an earthling hospital; recognizing the similarities to one when her potential mate was attempting a strange move on a piece of wood with four wheels. Although it still didn't answer the reason as to why she was here where a mere seconds earlier she was in a school classroom. "Ben," the young sapphire haired alien called out in that vacant hallway, "Gwen, Fredi. Where are… you?"

"I'm going to guess this is the first time experiencing the full extent of your emotion reading powers," turning to her left to see that creature that called himself Lord, wondering what he was doing here or where here was, "right now we are in the memory of Fredi Heat; his emotions must be so strong you are able to see it to this degree. Think of it as reading a book with very tiny print and the level of his painful emotions being a magnifying glass."

"But I do not… understand, I did not… wish to be… here. And why are… you here as… well?"

"It must mean you don't have full control over it yet I don't know; I'm just here because tall, white and detached told me something fun was going to go down." Lord chucked, this teen called Fredi was practically a walking power source for him. Filled with such emotions as hate, anger, and rage; him alone trumping the dark emotions he got from those one billion people at the Vatican. "Yet I got no orders or reason to harm you so let's look around what is going through this guys mind. Funny how what you are experiencing right now is actually only less than a split second in the real world."

So this was the true extent to her emotion reading abilities, able to access people's memories as if she was experiencing them herself. In some ways Ren felt like to this degree would be an invasion of privacy, however she has been baffled to those strong images of blood she experienced the first time she met Fredi; following Lord as he clicked his heels down the hallway. "So why are… you helping me… here?"

"I've had a good day so far so I'm in a good mood," Lord was quick to comment, still not seeing any reason whatsoever to cause her any physical or emotional pain; probably because he was getting so much right here as he stopped before a hospital room labeled **Patricia Heat**, "looks like we're here, let's greet the new lives in this world."

For event such as this on Ren's planet, was treasured like that of what earthlings call Christmas. Yet, that was not what she saw when she walked in; watching as two nurses held down the woman and a doctor administered something into her: ranting, kicking and screaming. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CAN'T SPEAK, THAT MEAN SHE CAN'T PRAY FOR HER SINS!"

"What is… going on Lord?" Ren hid behind the dark FREAK in fright, seeing that older woman being more frightful than Lord at the moment. So why would such a woman be acting this way after giving life?

"Patricia Heat, from what I understood she is a very religious woman," Lord explained, feeling like he was taking on the job his boss did when he asked him a question, "let's just say she is the ugly face behind the mask of peace and hope that religion brings."

Lord had Ren turn around to see the children on the other side of the room in the two cribs: one being a little boy and the other a little girl. "Usually someone would be overjoyed that they had twins, but her only daughter had the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck too long and permanently damaged her vocal cords. Strangely though, it wasn't because of that accident, but it's because without the ability to speak she can't pray and therefore doesn't have any chance of going to heaven. Just curious Ren, does that sound as stupid as I think it does?"

Suddenly, they disappeared from the hospital and reappeared in what looked to be inside a home just like theirs in Sphinx Academy. Clearly hearing that same yelling from the female parental figure; rushing in to seeing a five year old Fredi Heat, covered in marks all over his face while his sister stood only a short distance away; shocking to the alien as she looked almost identical to the girl that walked into the classroom. "I told you mom!" The young boy yelled back, to Ren's scarlet eyes how could a person do such things to her own young? "Since my sister can't talk, I will bare all of her sins. So don't ever hit her again!"

"Needing to mature and be a protector at such a young age," Lord chuckled sadistically, now this was defiantly a show worth waiting for, "one can only guess on how such a boy will grow up having to already hold onto so much weight."

"This does not… make since Lord," Ren had another question for the being that was supposed to be her enemy, yet at that moment that didn't seem to an issue, "even though I know… such a creature does not… exist; doesn't the being… the earthlings refer to as… God supposed to… lecture of kindness… and protection? Why would another… earthling use the same… teachings to cause pain to… her young?"

"That did baffle me for a while as well; I had a good book written with specific instructions on how people should follow their common sense and Basic Programming yet my people still manage to screw that up somehow. However, the mother isn't even going against her Basic Programming when she causes physical harm to her children."

This utterly baffled the blue haired girl; she was causing pain to her young, which is clearly a strong violation to the Basic Program. "That does not… make since… Lord."

"Because in her mind she is protecting their immortal souls from burning in fire for all of eternity; it is probably the sickest possible way to protect someone as well." Someone using his name to cause pain made him sick to his stomach; if anyone was to use his name to cause pain it was going to be himself who does it.

One word didn't make sense to the baffled young alien. "What is a… soul?"

"Most humans believe that their body is merely a vessel and it is their 'soul' that is their consciousness; and if one is good all their life while worshiping me will live in the clouds and if one is bad they will live in the center of the earth," scratching the side of his helmet, "frankly I have no clue where my people get these wacked out ideas."

For being on this planet over a year, there was still so much that did not make any sense to her from what earthlings were capable of. Causing such horrible harm to ones young in only a belief that it would save her young, no mater how much she contemplated that abstract concept it made no sense at all. "Hey pay attention, I think the true show is about to begin."

Time really did fly while inside someone's memories, flashing to a time where it appeared they aged five earth years. Only to Ren's horror that the ten year old Fredi walked into the house wearing that karate uniform, one she commonly saw Gwen wear along with that black colored belt, to see his twin sister lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. "It was the only way she could be saved," the female parental figure informed to her male youth, holding a small revolver in her hand and a crooked smile across her face, "this way her soul could be saved."

But Fredi only stood horrified to this sight, not moving for nearly a minute with his multicolored eyes focused on his precious innocent sister. Seeing as how even at the level of strength he was at now he couldn't even protect the person that was most precious to him; how could he have let this happen, how could he have been so weak.

Another time flash Ren could not tell what happened, yet that parental figure now soaking the floor with her blood as the young Fredi approached the body of his sister; with his own red life force dripping down his left arm. All that blood flashed back into her mind, was this what she saw hen she first met their Taskforce leader?

Where Fredi collapsed to his knees, his eyes focused upon the her lifeless frail body; even with how much he wished to protect her, how much he wanted to keep her safe, he wasn't able to do so. How could he be an older brother if he couldn't even protect his precious little sister? There, his red and blue eyes gazed into her tiny fragile as snow right hand to see a small red rose still grasped tightly; she always did love taking care of her flowers.

"Ah to see the one most precious person dead before his eyes," the skull faced FREAK grinned under his helmet, "what can that do to such a little boy's mental stability, especially when they saw it their purpose for living to protect? Well we might find out as history does repeat itself." With his blood red eyes focusing directly on the scarlet eyed alien, feeling like before this was over with someone was going to lose someone they saw as the most precious in their life.

Although it didn't seem to be the end of it that Ren noticed; once again reappearing in a hospital; however this time Lord and herself were looking through the window at Fredi lying down in that bed, but a young Lady Karen, Alex and Spec looking in as well. A bit surprised that those three would be here, nearly forgetting that this was apart of Fredi's memories.

"According to what I can see linking to his memories," Lord explained, "Fredi's late father worked in some division of the House and if he and his wife were no longer alive his children would become property of the House to do as they saw fit."

"Even though he is physically back to one hundred percent within the six months he has been here, mentally he is still in a comatose state," the eight year old Alex Tempus explained to his seven year old sister, "though I do believe Keikei, if anyone could bring him back to a conscious state it would be you."

"Sir Alex I must once again state my obvious dismay to your plan," the eight year old Spec confronted the next head of the House with his thoughts, "Patient R4-22 has been prone to violently attacking the nurses out of the blue, especially if someone tries to take that rose that he has gripped in his left hand. I do not believe it would be safe for the young Lady to chat with him by herself."

Giving the one that served him that warm smile he still uses to that day, to hopefully quell the young man's worries. "There is nothing to worry about my dear friend as I am absolutely sure he would not harm Keikei in anyway shape or form," looking down at his beloved little Keikei, seeing her angelic snow white face turn a faint shade of pink when he did, "are you ready, my dear Keikei?"

She only replied with a simple nod before walking into the room, where Lord stayed and watched Ren follows the young Karen but he stood behind. Listening in onto the conversation that his young boss had with the silver faced servant. "Sir Alex, I still don't understand why you are having Lady Karen do such a thing."

"Because that man in there is a strong man, all he needs is a reason to live and I believe in protecting Lady Karen he will find that reason," the next Head to the House explained his motivation, "simple Transference of his desire to protect his late sister into the desire to protect Keikei."

"Sir Alex, does that mean you do not believe I would be antique in protecting the young Lady?

"My good friend, I have full faith in your ability to protect Keikei, but your protection is mainly towards the House and not Keikei. With his physical condition and level of hand-to-hand combat training he should be able to protect Keikei from what you cannot, especially with the drive to protect Keikei he will probably grow to be her strongest defense."

"Sir Alex, are you suggesting the House would harm Lady Karen?" Spec could not believe what the one he served was suggestion. Lady Karen was third inline to take over as Head of the House, if anything it would be Sir Alex that would have more enemies but to even suggest a member of the House would be the one to do so was just outlandish to even ponder; everyone treasured the young Lady.

But the one he served took some time before answering that question, seeing as Sir Alex watched his only little sister talking to the patient who was only staring blankly at the small vacuumed sealed red rose in his hand. "I can say for sure my good friend that the man in there is much stronger than I am. The man in there known as Frediano Heat lost his sister who was also his twin, closer to his sister than I could ever be to mine. I believe if lost Keikei I wouldn't be able to go on living. So I wish to have her protected in every way, shape and form, especially if it came to a time that I was forced to leave the House."

"Sir Alex, do not state such vulgar in even a hypothetical comment." Where Lord chuckled to himself, wondering exactly how long his boss was planning on getting his butt kicked out from the House?

To Be Continued

History always repeats itself, what could Lord be suggesting from that? So a brief glimpse into Fredi's memories reveals a horrible past, the world suffering through the biggest tragedy in history, and Pharaoh isn't slowing down in the least. Will what Fredi said be true and this will be a time that evil succeeds good or will the Tennysons be able to stop the Grand War from happening? Only reading and reviewing will tell.


	12. Aftermath

Chapter 12: The Aftermath

Almost as suddenly as she appeared in Fredi's memories was as fast she returned to that classroom; swiftly looking around to see everything was just as it was before she left. It must have been just as Lord informed her where all that time was only less than a tenth of a second in the real world.

Though Fredi's multicolored eyes were completely focused on the young girl that made her way into the room; surprisingly to this young alien she looked almost like Fredi's little sister but of a different ethnicity. Could it have been because of their similarities that triggered such strong emotions that drew herself into his memories? Such violently painful emotions they were.

"You kidnapped their brother?" As Gwen was completely unaware of is short absences, the skull faced FREAK chuckled to the Bless's quiet outburst. "Why would you do that?"

Rubbing the chin part of his helmet, the being with a god complex has been questioning about that for some time now as well. Why didn't he just kill their brother, did Pharaoh really need him alive and for what? "Honestly sweet cheeks I have no clue," grinning under his helmet, something that just crossed his mind sounded like a lot of fun. His boss already had one Bless to look over, and he knew he would get so many delicious emotions from killing the young girl in front of Fredi Head; practically reliving his own sister's death would be Lord's form of heaven, "but I will make up for not taking his life right now."

Gwen could only watch helplessly as she watched Lord click his heels when he walked over to who she remembered that day as being Dawn Knight; another Bless that was in her Special Needs Class. Although if she had the same powers as she did, how could she not see Lord walking towards her?

Forming that large black scythe of his Gwen stood paralyzed in fear, contemplating if to make herself look like she has connections to Pharaoh by calling out to watch out or to just watch and pretend that nothing was happening. What was wrong with her? If it was a few years ago she wouldn't have hesitated to yell out and then in someway make it an insult towards her cousin.

However, just before she was about to use her powers to push Dawn out of the way of the attack, Lord's swing suddenly stopped. Was all of this just an act? Was this creature really just that sick to see if she would do anything to stop his attack?

But the teen with a god complex was completely baffled about this action, feeling like his arm was suddenly encased in a block of concrete and his insides felt like they were being squeezed like a stress ball. What exactly was going on with him, barely twenty minutes ago he had killed nearly a billion people that were completely devoted to him, so why couldn't he kill this one teenaged girl? Even with so much strength he got from Fredi his arm wouldn't budge a millimeter, why couldn't he kill her? Did that annoying CEO have something to do with this?

Yet before Gwen could lecture the psychopath, he vanished before her eyes. How could she keep falling for those mind games he kept playing with her?

"I am sorry for my onee-chan's actions," Dawn bowed with her most sincere apology to the dark teen before her, knowing that her onee-chan didn't need to blow up like she did to complete strangers, "my name is Dawn and she is Nicole-neesan. We have acquired information from a dear friend that you might have some knowledge to where the being called Lord is hiding. It would help us ever-so-much if you had anything that you could tell us to help us locate him."

Fredi really had no time to deal with babysitting two more inexperienced vigilantes and even less time wanting to explain what was going on. Therefore, the leader of the Taskforce made his way out of the classroom while stating in his infamous freezing ice storm of a voice. "Slacker," not even turning around to see if the alien hero had acknowledged him, "tell them what they want to know, I have somewhere more important to be at the moment."

Where before Ben could say yes or no to that comment, obviously going to say yes because with Fredi that was a order rather than a request, Fredi already walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, hard. "D-Did I upset him in some way?" The young Asian teen asked.

"Nah, Dark Leader is always like that Cutie," none other than Michael informed as he scared the young girl from his appearance out of the lights above, "actually if you asked me Cutie I think he was in a good mood, but it's hard to tell either way."

"Leave the poor girl alone," Kristen pushed the guy away from the shy looking girl, yet for the oddest reason she looked very familiar to her as well, "hey there, sorry for my teammate's lack of common sense but my name is Kristen and the dork over there is Michael, he is Ben and the two girls over there is Gwen and Ren. You know you look a lot like an older version of one of my old neighbors."

"I must just have one of those faces Kristen-sempai, but it's nice to meet you all," Dawn bowed to the small group, hoping that these people will be able to help in finding their onii-chan from the clutches of Lord.

But Nicole was growing tired with this meet and greet; how was this going to help them pound the living tar out of that sick freak called Lord? "Ok enough with the freaking chit-chat," the girl with light green skin snapped, wanting only to know where Lord was, pound him half to death, find her brother, then pound the other half out of him, "I want to know what you guys know about that freak!"

Where right before Ben was about to explain all that he could, he noticed the Plumbers badge that she was wearing as a belt buckle. "Hey there… Nicole was it. I didn't know you were a Plumber."

"Who are you calling a Plumber?!" Nicole furiously grabbed the annoying brat by the collar of his shirt, was he somehow making a joke about her skin color being like the color of sewage or something like that? The thing she hated more than anything was narrow minded creeps who only judged her based on her freaken skin. "I'm a Website Designer you jerk, where the heck do you get the idea that I'm a plumber?!"

"No I don't mean it like that," Ben tried to explained, getting the idea that no one had ever told her what that badge she wore actually meant, "I mean that badge you're wearing, it means that you are with an organization called the Plumbers that deal with alien affairs."

What kind of fool was this dufus taking her for; did he think that she would really fall for that obvious lie? "I wasn't born yesterday you numbskull, did you really think I was so stupid I would fall for that pathetic attempt at a cover up. Even if aliens were real I seriously doubt that the organization to fight them would pick that moronic of a name. Me going here alone should prove to you that I'm not incompetent or that gullible!"

"Calm down Nicole," Gwen shot back, using her powers to separate the two, "what my cousin is telling you is the truth. The badge that you are wearing on your belt is a badge for the Plumbers that deal with aliens. Ben show her."

Well, the alien hero couldn't think of a better way to prove to the green skin girl that aliens existed then showing her. So with that he instantly changed in his plant-form Swampfire; startling the two new girls. "This is just one of the ten-thousand aliens that exist in the universe," quickly reverting back to Ben form to reveal his watch to them, "and I wear a special devise called an Omnitrix that allows me to change into a few of them. In fact Ren herself is an alien as well."

The two siblings turned towards the young scarlet eyed girl; who pulled off her black head-band, moved some of her long sapphire hair to reveal a pair of very small horns. Hoping that this would convince the two girls that they were not being deceitful in any way, shape, or form.

"So aliens exist big deal, it still doesn't explain the reason they picked such a dorky name for an organization." Nicole scuffed with her arms across her chest, this being the closest form that pinhead was going to get an apology out of her.

"What I think my onee-chan is trying to tell you is that she is sorry." Dawn smiled, over the years she could read her sister's actions like they were written all over her face; apologizing never being one of her strong suits. "So what you are trying to say Ben-sempai is that it is most likely that one of her original parents was in this organization that you speak of?"

"Yeah that should hit the nail on the head Cutie," Michael energetically replied, how could he not be happy that they were getting two new cuties on their team, could life get any better? Well it could be better if soon nearly the entire human race wasn't about to be eliminated but that was an obvious statement, that meant the world will be lacking so many cuties that it once had, "and judging from your cutie of a sister's skin I believe that…"

However, before he could finish that analogy, he suddenly felt something very hard collide with the back of his skull and then his body colliding with the ground. Looking back up to see Asian Cutie holding back Green Cutie with what looked to be the Bless power. "I apologize for my onee-chan Michael-sempai," Asian Cutie said, "it is a touchy subject to Nicole-neesan when someone comments about her skin."

Rubbing the back of his head, Michael couldn't help but smile; how cuties with attitudes were some of the best cuties out there. One can't help but love those tomboy style cuties, if only that blind Earth Bender from his favorite TV show was real; practically being the ultimate cutie. He would let her slug him all she wanted if that's how she showed her affection. Seriously that Nomad really lost the best cutie, isn't the weakling supposed to hook up with the tomboy in the end? "What do you mean? It was like a strike from Cupid's arrow telling me that I found…" before being hit once again by Nicole, but this time in the stomach to where he collapsed on the ground.

"Nicole-neesan, why did you hit him this time?"

The green skin girl cracked her knuckles before replying to her sister. "Because this time the dork was just creeping me out."

Seemingly instantly reviving to an attack that usually left grown men in hospitals for a month, making Nicole start to wonder if that either he to was a very skilled fighter or has been hit there many times before… going with the second thought for that decision. "As I was trying to say Green Cutie," being held back by her sister this time from slugging him, does this guy have a death wish or something, "either your mother or your father was most likely an alien, giving you the lovely completion you have today."

Looking at her favorite belt buckle, Nicole wondered that if what he said was true that means maybe they didn't get rid of her to the orphanage because of this hideous skin complexion. Maybe something happened to them after all, and if nothing did happen to them if she ever saw them she will make sure something did happen to them.

"Anyway," Ben tried to get the conversation back on track, knowing that he was going to have to be stricter to make sure everything gets done. Now kind of understanding why Fredi was somewhat of a jerk, needing to be so just to get some actual work done and keep the team on track. Not wanting to grow up to be like him but if he wanted to be a strong leader in the future of his hero life he was going to have to take some tips, "now Dawn and Nicole, here is the short hand version of what we know about Lord."

* * *

Slowly, the beautiful young next Head of the House of Tempus eyes gently fluttered opened to a large blinding light above her; where the last thing she remembered doing was watching the Vatican before everything went dark.

However, once she was fully aware of her surroundings, Karen Tempus realized that she was in the hospital wing of her home with her faithful servant and friend Spec standing by her side. "My Lady are you all right?" Spec's worried tone filled the room, even though he was a faithful servant he always did tend to over react anytime something would befallen on her. Like the first time she fell down and scrapped her arm he nearly called for a helicopter if it wasn't for her beloved brother stopping him, put a Band-Aid over it and kissed it to make it all better; feeling her face getting warmer to that memory. "You suddenly collapsed in your office."

Well it has been over seventy-two hours since she last went to bed not to mention all of the extra work she had to do with the creation of Alexandria, in the end the young girl must have just fell asleep. All she could remember of that video was when the Pope was simply walking out to give his speech. "I'm sorry to have given you any worries Spec, I merely must have dozed off where I sat." Rubbing her eyes to where Spec gave her his hand-sewn napkin, giving her another memory when her beloved brother would always clean up her face when she messily ate her desserts. Wondering how, how could such a kind, considerate, best older brother anyone could ever ask for be their enemy? Loving when she could act like a spoiled younger sister for her beloved brother's attention and affection. "Thank you, Spec."

Using the soft white napkin on her breathtaking pure ocean blue eyes before none other than her own mother walked through the door; unconsciously squeezing the napkin tighter as her frail snow white body suddenly succumbed to the shivers. "M-Mother," Lady Karen's sweet innocent tone crackled to her mother's overbearing glaring presence. Wondering why she would be here as she has never visited her while she was in the hospital before, well it could have been because she was the one who caused the injuries in the first place, "why are you here? Is there something wrong?"

Just with a simple glance at Spec, the young boy back up till he felt his back press up against the wall. Even for being the personal servant to the next Head he was still in no position to question or interrupt the Head for any reason, any reason,

"I was just making sure that you were slacking off with your duties with something completely pointless," her tone rivaled the iciness of Fredi's, even towards her so-called daughter, "not going to have another useless child like that worthless bile that I generously allowed to live here as long as I did."

Lady Karen had to hold back the tears from coming out, even if her beloved brother was her enemy he was still her beloved brother in the end. "Also, there is something else I need to confirm with you, and that is if you are having a relationship that Fredi Heat. Why else would you have that bomb ready to go off leading your taskforce?"

Both Spec and Lady Karen were nothing more that shocked that she would even suggest that, why would she consider that idea to be in anyway fact. "What are you talking about mother? He is only a dear friend of mine that a trust fully and see that he was more than qualified to lead up that taskforce. Not to mention is the best agent we have in the Secret Intelligence Division, how could you suggest that there was anything more than that?"

Where the Head swiftly backhanded her so-called daughter across the face for questioning her like and watched that Spec didn't make a move; seeing that at least he knew his place where that brat known as Fredi would fight her at every turn. Recalling when she would punish him for talking back to him with menial missions, he would comment how that would mean he would have no problem completing them. No mater what she had done to that twerp he would always bare his fangs to her; an animal like him should have been put down years ago. He should have been happy enough that she even took him in. Feeling like every time she shows a hint of compassion it always bites her in the rear in the end. "He is nothing more than a vicious mutt that's been trying to bite through his leash ever since he got here; practically the only person I wouldn't trust going after that bile of a child. If I had to guess he is probably working for the enemy."

Lady Karen felt the warm liquid dripping down her cheek, touching it softly to see the red liquid on the tips of her fingers. Mother's nails have always been very sharp. "I promise you mother, there is no one I believe to be more trustworthy than Fredi Heat. I would trust him with my life."

But before she could strike the next Head once again, Spec blocked the attack. However, it was not the attack the Head was about to do to Lady Karen, but the one Sir Heat was about to do to the Head. Using both hands just to stop that single punch the windows shook to the sheer power. The member of the Masters family could feel that through this punch Sir Heat could have easily killed the Head if it had collided with her, he was not holding back in the least with that strike. "Sir Heat, what do you think you are doing? Laying a single hand on the Head could get you a death sentence."

"I should be asking you the same thing, Spec," the dark teen cracked his knuckles, if there was anyone that could beat him in hand to hand combat it would defiantly be the teen that stood before him; with every member in their family studying a secret martial art known only to their family that is superior to all other forms. Most of the time they are able to get grooms and brides because they too are martial artist that want to learn it, practically getting the job he has now because he mastered it faster than any other member of his family, "and here I came under the assumption that bodyguards are supposed to protect the one they served, but I constantly forgot that you are a drone of the House."

"Why the devil are you here?" The Head snarled at the teen glaring back at her with those disgusting red and blue eyes, not only did he have no manners to the one that allows him to still walk this world but he was just screwed up DNA; not even a real human. "Shouldn't you be back at that wrenched school helping that bile of a child destroy the House of Tempus?"

"I was supposed to chat with the Lady after the speech from the Vatican, when she didn't call I came to see personally what happened," Fredi continued to glare icily at the Wicked Witch of the House, getting sick to his stomach that Spec of all people was protecting her as well. Even though he knew it was his duty to do so and respected him for that, it still made the leader of the Projects want to hurl at this sight, "besides, I really hate being put on hold."

Such a worthless wretch he was, talking back to the Head of the House like that. "You have been on thin ice for a very long time Fredi, talk back to me again and I will be force…"

"Tell me, what will you do to me?" Fredi stood strong with his freezing tone, knowing full well that no much how much the woman that should have had a stake driven through her black heart years ago wanted him banished from the House, that also would be the last thing she would want as well. As he wouldn't be held back from doing what ever he wanted, if not employed by the House he would be as great of a threat to them as Alex; getting that unofficial title from his teammates at the S.I.D. as: the villain employed by the good side. "Go ahead; you know I won't stop you from that. Just remember you might be able to fire me but I follow Lady Karen's orders, not yours."

Holding back the urge to strike him for such insubordination; that belief Fredi had that he was above her control constantly infuriated her to the point of madness. No one was out of her control; even now she still had some control over that bile of a child. So without another word, she made her way out; not needing to explain herself to such a lowlife like him.

Once his cold eyes made sure the door hit that white locus on the way out, he awaited to receiving the lecture he knew he was going to get from Spec. "Sir Heat, to blatantly attempt to assault the Head in such a manner is something that should have been met swiftly with harsh punishment."

"It wouldn't have been an attempt if you didn't stop me Spec," Sir Heat did not even give a hint of an effort to feel remorseful for such an attempt on the Head's life, remembering that Sir Heat has always been at ends with Mrs. Tempus. Never doing a word she said, but always fulfilling Lady Karen's request without a hints hesitation; in some ways he could even state that he was envious that Fredi could do more for the Lady then he was allowed to, "we will continue this later as I have something more important to do with my time."

Turning his attention the only one he took orders from; originally believing that she might have been here from the shock of the disaster but with the dark bags she tried to hide with a little touch up gave him the understanding that the next Head has probably been up for the past few days. "Let me guess, you've been up for the past… three days?"

One of these days, the next Head of the House was going to figure out how he knew things like that. "I know, I should be more understanding about my own body's limitations. However could you tell me what happened at the Vatican? I seemed to have dozed off before the Pope's speech."

With the condition Lady Karen was in right now, informing her would not be the best thing to do. "I will personally catch you up on the situation but for now you need your rest. Go back to sleep and stay in bed for the next eight hours, right now I will chat with Spec."

She knew Fredi well, if he was keeping information from her it was always for one of two reasons: her own health or because it is too heinous to explain for the moment, or both. So for now, she nods in agreement as she watches Fredi and Spec walk out of the room.

Once out, Fredi immediately started the conversation with. "You already know I'm not going to listen to one of your by the book lectures, so let's skip that focus on the real discussion. I will personally tell her what did happen but I want you to make sure that she does at least get her sleep, she does have her ways of sneaking out every now and again."

It was true, Spec has given him that lecture more times they he could count without any hint that he has made even a dent. So nodded to the request from Fredi, glad that he was not being lectured himself for it was his job in the first place to make sure she gets the sufficient amount of sleep. How could he have failed on such a simple task? "I understand Sir Heat…"

"And I told you when talking to me away from Lady Karen to take off that mask; I keep feeling like I'm talking to a drone."

He touched with his white glove the one-way mirror that was his face plate; wearing it so often he most of the time forgot that he still had it on. The Masters family instructed to wear these for two reasons: where one is that it would be impolite if they were to make faces, even by accident, at any member of the Tempus family, while the second is it makes it more unlikely that a Masters and a Tempus will have something outside a master servant relationship; as the highest rule they must follow is they are not allowed to have a relationship anywhere outside of a master servant relationship with a Tempus. "Yet there might be a chance that a Tempus could come by…"

"Oh all right, for some reason every time you take off that mask I swear I'm going to see bare wires and circuits."

"I did not know you were of the joking type, Sir Heat."

"That's because I'm not joking." Fredi replied in an icy tone even to one of the few people he respected; it wasn't anything personal it's just how he is. But sometimes he did believe that this teen before him was nothing more than a drone; there was no way he could be human to let any harm come onto Lady Karen. "Well for now I better get back to the school, I will return in eight hours once the Lady has been well rested."

"However before you do leave Sir Heat," Spec just had to ask this question, knowing Sir Heat was the most loyal to the ones he respected; although that reason as well was the reason he had to ask such a question, "are you in anyway helping Sir Alex with his plans?"

Looking at the teen straight in the face plate before answering, getting really annoyed that just because he didn't care for that all for justice junk he must be working for the bad guys. "No I am not. But just ask what you are really trying to ask Spec, I really hate it when people beat around the bush. You are asking if I still respect Alex, aren't you?"

How was Sir Heat able to do that, it almost felt like he could read minds from time to time; stating before Spec could answer. "Well I do respect Alex, and I still back his idea since he first issued his plan to the House. However, I am ordered by Lady Karen to apprehend him onsite and bring him back alive if possible and that is what I am going to do. You should have known I still only call people that I respect by their names, Spec. Although you still respect him as well, still referring to him as Sir when he is no way affiliated with the House any longer."

One day he was going to have to find out how Fredi could do that, he practically could see right through anyone with those multicolored eyes of his. "That is true; I still respect Sir Alex even at this point-in-time; it seems like even though he is our enemy we can not help but still respect him. He is a strong-willed man with the drive to accomplish anything he sets his mind too; not to mention it was because of him that I am honored to be serving the next Head of the House," quickly remembering his past as merely a Masters in training, "after a week I started my training in the family's martial arts at the age of four, I personally felt that I would never understand how to do it. That's when I first met him."

"I remember at that time the children of the Head have yet been introduced to anyone outside of the higher ups, so I had absolutely no idea that the four-year old Tempus boy was in-fact the next Head. Over the year he never told me who he was besides Alex and helped me train rigorously in both the martial arts and the servants training to excel past training family members twice my age; even informing me he had some pull and could get me to be the personal servant to the Head's children, a honor only set for the highest graduate from the training that I could not even believe to be true but it gave me the drive I needed."

"To my surprise after only a year of training I was appointed to be the highest and given the honor to serve the Head's children; which only beyond my wildest imagination the person that referred to me as his good friend was none other than the next Head himself. I was almost unable to introduce myself properly to Sir Alex and his shy younger sister when I saw them; practically turn to stone on sight."

Although after informing Sir Heat of his past friendship with the next Head during his childhood days; he could clearly see on that dark scowl that Sir Heat was pondering something. "What is it, Sir Heat?"

"I was just wondering, how long has Alex been planning all of this," the cold blooded teen replied, to this story it had reminded him of something he was thinking about a long time ago, "and how much of this has he planned? He has us, practically the strongest and most loyal people on this planet guarding his younger sister, he was able to get five people associated to the House to help him with his plan, and set up Sphinx Corp. secretly while still being affiliated with the House. We have always known Alex to be very intelligent. So I wonder, if he had all that has, is and will happen already planned out in his mind?"

"Sir Heat, talking like that will make others believe that you are in some ways paranoid."

"True," Fredi didn't even try to argue that statement, believing Spec was right and this could just be in someway paranoia, but added, "yet the paranoids usually live longer. However, I also remember what Alex told me when I was training for the S.I.D.; be as vicious, cruel, violent and as cold as I could be and use that to drive me for to do the right thing. For in the end the end does justify the means, no mater how one looks at it; the strongest evil can bring about good where the strongest good can bring about evil."

That was very unusual information Sir Heat explained to him. Did Sir Alex really tell him such a strange statement? "I'm sorry Sir Heat; I can not quite understand the meaning to that statement."

"It took me awhile as well, but I'm going to let you figure it out the same way I did," Fredi replied, as figuring that statement out by oneself was half the task.

* * *

As at that time, Pharaoh sneezed into a tissue as he read a book on weddings; wiping his nose as he got the suspicious that some people must have been talking about him. But after throwing away that white tissue into the receptacle he continued to look at his book.

The earthlings have blown the Ritual of One Life completely out of proportion; where there are some similarities like speaking a short statement of the importance their Potential Mate is in their life, the use of an item to symbolize their bonds, and the family of the bride paying for all of it, but either than that most rituals were set up with close family and friends where earthlings seem to just overexadurate every little detail. What was the point with ten layer cakes, inviting a whole town's worth of people, and wearing dresses with diamonds sewn into the fabric? It almost seemed like they were making it into a show rather than forming the purity that binds two lives into one.

Remembering some of the history books he looked over in his youth, remembering that back in the past it was practically unheard of for a couple to separate, but now it is common for a person to already be on their second mate. Not to mention making it like a game to see how quickly a couple can separate after marriage, this planet has needed help for a very long time, where he wouldn't have needed to go to such drastic measures as he is now if it wasn't babied for as long as it has; like letting a simple scrape infecting the arm till instead of just using some antibiotics it has gotten so bad the whole arm now needs to be severed.

It almost feels like the human race has forgotten the reason as to why the wedding dress itself is white; the symbol of purity that they will for as long as they both shall live be only faithful to the one they wed. Nearly making him sick to his stomach to see some of the females these days that wore the color of white on their dress; degrading the purist tradition in any of the ten thousand alien species.

However, one of these brides he saw in this book looked virtually identical to Gwendolyn; unable to understand his body's reaction he could feel the heat rise in his face from the sudden increase to his heart rate. Wondering maybe somehow the attraction his other personality had for the young Bless was leaking into his. Pharaoh could easily see why his other personality was so attracted to her to begin with: a strong drive, highly intelligent, fierce personality, and has always been very attractive; a bit curious as to why she could never see it for herself. Curious why a guy would prefer a girl that gains attention through their physical structure rather than their intelligence.

But closed the book when Lord appeared in his office; where even though he could only see the dark teen's blood red eyes he could tell that something very bothersome was on his mind. "Yes Lord, what is it?"

"What the heck is wrong with me?!" The skull faced FREAK screeched like a banshee; unable to figure out why he couldn't kill a simple teenage girl. Did this pasty jerk somehow control him? "I tried to kill that little Asian Bless but for some reason my arm suddenly felt like stone and my insides in a vice grip. How can I, the being of all life and creation that just wiped out his devoted followers, not able to kill one single little girl?"

Pharaoh had to come up with something fast, being as deranged as Lord could be, he was still highly intelligent as well; he couldn't let that get out just yet. "First of all Lord I did explicitly instruct you not to harm them, especially the Bless, but for the second thing who knows; maybe a special trait of her powers makes her able to block you unconsciously. Even I don't know everything a Bless is truly capable of."

Hating how he couldn't gain a single drop of emotion from this annoying CEO; unable to tell if he was telling him the whole truth; treating such a divine being like a mere lackey like he was the superior being. "You somehow stopped me didn't you? What did you do?"

"I promise you Lord I have done nothing to you to prevent you from taking the Bless' life; however I will tell you something else. A secret I have been keeping to myself but now I do believe you deserve to know."

About ready to pull out his scythe and put the emotions he got from Fredi to good use, but let his so-called boss tell him the big secret of his. "What is this secret?"

"This plan of mine, to rid the world of the people that are practically walking blasphemes to everything your good name stands for. To remove the people that are deteriorations to the Basic Program and finally get the species back on the right course; is only my side project."

Lord couldn't even believe his ears under his helmet. This entire time, all of the destruction and deaths, the planning, all of the money invested into this plan to bring the world's population down to less then one percent it is now, and that wasn't even the main goal to his plan. "What the heck are you talking about? How can nearly the extinction of the human race be only a side project? Most alien races that have tried to wipe out the human race completely in the past see that as the main goal, how can something this big be only a side project?!"

"It is to me only a project that has to be done if the human race wants a future, but it is not my main goal," Pharaoh explained as calmly and clearly as he could to Lord, "but like most video gamers, they complete the side mission first because it makes it a lot easier for the main goal to be achieved."

"So what is this, nothing but a game to you?!" Lord vainly accused the being with enough emotions to make a puddle one couldn't get wet in; was it that all this time he was nothing more then one of those pawns of his? "Are you telling me that I, the divine being to all life and the head of the Sins, am nothing more than just one more of your pawns?"

"Not at all Lord," without emotions he could speak calmly and easily quell the suspicious of Lord, for what he had planned the teen with a god complex before him couldn't fly off the handle, "you and the Sins' main goal is the plan to fix the human race, but my main goal has nothing to do with you or them; it is my own personal goal that just happens to be made possible if this side project is reached. In the end I will finally fix the human race from the problem that has been babied these past millenniums. Just put all of your trust in me and we will become the heroes of this story from the title of villain we have taken for this fight."

Believing that this must be the work of that pain in the neck Voice of a Sovereign ability, a bit shocked it could work on a divine being such as himself. However it did its purpose, he will ignore this strange pain his body succumbed to when he tried to kill that little Bless; for now anyway. "Then make good on your promise pain in white, and finally fix the problem that has been allowed to exist for so long."

* * *

Back at the classroom in Sphinx High, Ben finished explaining to Nicole and Dawn what they knew about Lord, and his connection to Sphinx Corp. "So what you are trying to say dufus," where Ben started to get annoyed. His name wasn't Slacker, Lucky Jerk, or Dufus; was it really that hard to remember the word Ben? "is that the CEO to Sphinx Corp. actually created that cockroach Lord to wreak the havoc on the world and help his plan to lower the human population down to one million, give or take a few hundred thousand? What does that have to do with kidnapping our brother?"

"That is just horrible Ben-sempai," glad from hearing that, finally someone actually used is name. Seriously how hard is it to remember three little letters? "I just hope that Alex-sempai is no-way involved with such a horrible plot."

The large classroom instantly grew uncomfortably silent, starting to make the two new girls nervous. "Spill it jerks," where Nicole couldn't take the feeling that they were hiding something from them, "what is with shutting up all of the sudden?"

"Are you guys talking about Alex," Gwen nervously asked, "Alexander Sovereign the Third?"

"Yes Alex-sempai," Dawn nodded; obviously a Taskforce against the CEO would know of his son, "we were friends with him at our school two years ago. He was the one that gave us the information that you might be able to help us find Lord once he heard of our onii-chan's kidnapping."

"Yup, that wuss would always show up so early to class; how much fun I got joking about that." The green skin tomboy laughed, such better times those were. Why did they have to take Bobby away from them, from her?

"I'm sorry that I have to tell you this," the alien hero only knew what he was about to say next was defiantly not going to go over well, getting the idea that Nicole was probably going to slug him for even stating this truth, "but the Alex you know… is the… CEO."

The two girls sat silently after hearing this, their entire bodies practically paralyzed to hearing this news. "No, that can't be possible," Dawn's shivering voice stated. This couldn't be true; there was no way that the kind Alex-sempai was behind the kidnapping of her onii-chan. Squeezing her hands tightly on her white skirt while fighting back those tears, "there is no way Alex-sempai is connected to this in anyway. It just can't be."

Where Nicole abruptly stood up, letting her emotions get the best of her in this argument. "Now that has to be a lie or we are thinking of two different people. The Alex I know might be a wuss and a complete bookworm, but he would never kidnap our brother or try to wipe out the human race! They were practically the best of friends back at school!"

"Well in some ways he is two different people," Gwen tried her best to explain, still trying herself to completely understand this as well, "the real Alex, the CEO, created the other Alex as a separate personality to be able to fit into normal society that was completely unaware that his father was in fact himself." Now saying it out loud it still made no sense.

"You know how ridicules that sounds?!" Nicole still not calming down in the least, how could she with the fact that her old best friend kidnapped her brother, kidnapped Bobby; breaking the desk next to her with a single punch. "This isn't true; all this must be a lie!"

She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to do something as girly as that. But it's just been so long, nearly a whole year since she has even seen Bobby, or get into a pointless argument with Bobby, or having to knock some common sense into Bobby. She missed that dufus so much it hurt, it hurt more than all of those insults about her skin combined.

"Sorry to say this, but Orange Cutie and Lucky Jerk are telling the truth," Michael might have been a hopeless flirt extrordinar and proud of it, but he was smart enough to know when to put it on hold. That high IQ of his had to be useful for something after all, "he is the guy behind Skull Freak."

The two girls felt lost to this information; virtually feeling like their world has been turned upside-down and shaken for all its worth. Almost like everything they knew was just made up. Gwen tried to help calm them down by hoping they would open up a bit, knowing it's probably going to be tough, remembering it took her awhile after finding out that Alex was Pharaoh. "Could you tell us a bit more about Bobby? Maybe we can figure out the reason as to why he was kidnapped and can figure out from there."

It looked as if the young Japanese Bless was about to say something yet Nicole was faster to state. "He was a hopeless dweeb, a complete dufus most of the time. He would get into something head first that was way over his head where I would have to somehow save his hopeless butt in the end. We practically argued about everything, no matter how pointless it was…"

Where as Nicole continued Gwen couldn't help but get a strong sensation of déjà vu; describing her cousin to a T from only a few years ago. She would always have to save his butt after he went into something head on.

Where Ben was getting a strong sensation of déjà vu, remembering that his cousin, only a few years ago, used to constantly call him a dufus and a dweeb and argue with him over every little thing as well.

Where she didn't know why, but it was getting harder and harder to hold back those tears that just wanted flood down her cheeks; holding back nearly a years worth; sitting down at another desk, grasping her soft light green hands together tightly as her head stared down at the tile floor. "Yet even with that I still can't help but love that dweeb."

She was unable to hold herself back any longer; where if it wasn't for that dufus and his bold moves she probably wouldn't have been able to get to live with such a great family and still be living in that horrible Orphanage; not trusting a single person that wanted to chat with her. True they argued a lot, but he was the first person to never once use her skin in one. "When I get my hands on Lord I'm going to make him suffer after I beat the tar out of him. And unless you idiots are completely clueless I'm adopted, so don't think it's anything sick like that!"

Even though Dawn always knew that Nicole-neesan had feelings for onii-chan, obvious people who continuously argued like they did must be very close, but she couldn't believe that she would actually admit it. Nicole-neesan must be suffering more than she originally believed.

However, even during such painful times Ben thought what Fredi would do to figure out why their brother was kidnap. If he has Fredi's personality correctly he was a cold blooded jerk that couldn't care less about other people's emotions, especially if it got in the way of a mission or finding out what he needed to get. From that he ignored the point about Bobby being kidnapped and trained his attention on the two girls, maybe Pharaoh was using him as a way to do something with them as Dawn was a witch… Bless while the other girl was Plumber Kid; which got him to asking. "Nicole, if you are a Plumber Kid and the child of an alien, do you have any special abilities?"

"If being able to clobber the stuffing out of you is a power then yes," Nicole snapped back, just not in the mood to be nice to anyone right now. How was that going to help in anyway in getting Bobby back?

The alien hero didn't like the idea of having to ignore the emotions in the room, but if he was going to figure out what Pharaoh had planned for them he had to. So he could once and for all can stop that maniac from accomplishing his insane plan.

To Be Continued

So if this entire plan is only Pharaoh's side project what is his overall main goal, how much does he have all this planned out, and will Ben be able to stop the war before it's too late or is it already too late? Read and review to find out.

P.S. I will be putting this story on hiatus. It is not because of the lack of reviews but is because I want to find out the full capabilities of Alien X before continuing, so I can fit him into the end of this story. Hopefully what I have planned for my next chapter will make up for the wait.


	13. Beginning of the new world

Just curious if anyone noticed I was making Nicole's and Bobby's relationship similar to Ben and Gwen's and had it made for the Bwen fans. Well anyway enjoy.

Chapter 13: Beginning of the new world

Pharaoh started the new day by getting himself cleaned up in his bathroom: brushing his teeth, trimming his hair, making sure his suit was on straight. To some people he might have seemed like some kind of vile demon that wishes to eradicate the human race, but he was still a human being no matter how one looked at it. Needing to put a little extra effort in keeping himself kept especially since he lived a lifestyle that didn't promote regular physical activity; spending a few hours each day in his private gym, as for his mind to be at peak performance, so did his body.

Yet for some reason, as he trimmed some of the peach fuzz that started to grow on his adolescent body; he got the comical idea that he could be keeping himself up for a time he was ever to met Gwendolyn again. Strangely though, his body was going through the same reaction as the thought of her was coming more frequently, where it had nothing to do with his plans.

He could easily feel his heart quickly speeding up, in turn with the increased blood flow it rose his body temperature showing clear evidence with the redness in his cheeks and the heat causing excess moisture in his hands; also because his heart is now pumping as if he just ran a mile under six minutes created the dryness of mouth, tightening strain in his chest connected to the shortness of breath. The CEO could easily say it that his body is going through the same reactions as a normal boy his age attracted towards the opposite sex; but he wasn't a normal boy.

His body might be going through with the reactions one wound believed to be connected to the emotion of love, but he could not feel that emotion and therefore could never truly say to her that he loved her. In some ways seeing his lack of emotions as a bittersweet gift from his dear old mother; true he would never be able to feel emotions of love and happiness but he also isn't able to feel the emotions of remorse and regret towards the people that will have to die for his plan to succeed which might have hindered him from completing it. The only gift his mother gave him as well, wondering what emotion he would be experiencing to that if he did have them: joy or sorrow.

Not to mention from a logical standpoint, from what he had done to her and using her like a common lab rat for his research on Bless; where even for it was a good cause he knew she would never forgive him for that and now probably hates every fiber of his being. Although over his studying of emotions to be able to fake them he has noticed if someone loves another and does something unspeakable to them there is a chance that they would still love them. It was the one thing out of all the emotions he has studied that never once made sense to his logic, but it looked like no much how much intelligence one had if he never experienced it he could never fully understand.

Thus once he made sure his tie was on straight, he made his way out of the bathroom to see none other than Lord doing a handstand in his bedroom. "Good morning Lord, why are you here so early?"

"Why else would I be here where just being around you seems to make me go through withdraw symptoms," glad that his body wasn't twisting into knots or anything like that with the pasty CEO not having a drop of emotion to his name, "I'm bored! The world is doing enough of its own self destruction without my help as you've probably been watching the news."

"Since I, the Lord of all life and belief, have forsaken all forms of religion: there are some civil wars going on between some countries, many cults are being arrested and polygamist compounds raided, churches losing their tax exempt status, those priest are being arrested for touching little boys, succession of Pro Choice along with Stem Cell Research, and above all the suicide rate has practically skyrocketed all over the world. By next month the world might be another billion less." Where the teen with a god complex flipped back onto his feet; stumbling side to side from the sudden blood lost in his head. "I mean with all this going on there is nothing I get to do; I've already watched that movie I missed three times in a row. Why did that villain have to destroy the tank, it was so cool?! That was one sweet bike, but why the tank? It was the main reason I saw the first one! It better be back in the third one or it just won't be the same."

"Yes Lord I know, I have planned that out already," the CEO to the multitrillion dollar company calmly replied while he contemplated the higher suicide rate, the only degradation to the Basic Program he didn't really pay much attention to as that always seemed to take care of itself. Brushing one hand through his short white hair, "and that is just the next step for my plan."

"Oh?" Peaking Lord's interest, with nothing else really going on that he could do anything would turn his attention away from his boredom. Seriously even using a laser pointer with a cat would interest him now, but it sure is funny. "I also noticed you are getting more dressed up than usual today, so what is the world changing plan you have for today?"

"It is actually quite simple Lord, the CEO to Sphinx Corp. and co-ruler to Alexandria needs to make a public speech to the world." He explained to the befuddled divine being of the world; wasn't the annoying CEO supposed to stay in the shadows as he would get killed by the House if he stepped one foot outside? "The people of this planet need something to fill in the hole you just left, and it is very hard for most people to trust someone they have never seen."

"Ok now I am sure you've lost what ever brains you had left being stuck down here like a mole!" Though it was true what the pasty white jerk stated, it is quite hard to believe in someone that stays in the shadows; still curious on how he could get so many followers when he never once made a public appearance and constantly caused natural disasters; also making him curious on if it is his act, why would people pray to him to save them? It is like the hostage begging to be let go to the kidnappers even though they know they will be dead soon. "Not that I care that your brains will be nothing more than a pile of pink jelly on the floor if you do, but how is committing suicide by cop going to get the species created in my image back on track?"

"Leave that little problem for me to deal with Lord. For after today all of our preparation and planning will pay off, as the Grand War will begin."

* * *

Early on that Sunday morning, Ben Tennyson was once again training in the S.I.D.'s training city with Fredi and Michael. However this training was much different than the usually head-on training he did with his grandfather. Instead of going through an obstacle courses, Fredi looked down from atop of a small building, down at the brown haired teen in the middle of the empty city.

Even from this distance he could feel those multicolored eyes Fredi possessed burning a hole in the back of his head; in some ways giving the alien hero the shivers at the idea that the leader of their Taskforce could harm him even from that distance. "This is a simple mission that even you should be able to do right slacker," now wondering if this exercise was just to test his patience, questioning why he was still being treated like the lowest of the low with the fighting skill he had, "Michael will be systematically attacking you while your job is to discover where his main base is in this city within thirty minutes, defeating him is optional."

This city was about one-fourth the size of Sphinx Academy but it was still very large, just doing a normal search would take a team and at least half a day. Cursing that he didn't have XLR8 on his team anymore; really needing to figure out how to get his original twenty aliens back, even losing Eye Guy after that fight with Spec when trying to get a few back, but at least glad he kept the unlimited time limit and endless switch. Geez the thing on his wrist was more complicated than a Rubik's cube, at least if he screwed up with that he could rearrange the stickers. "Thirty minutes? Is there a better way?"

To Ben's surprise Fredi actually seemed to be pondering about that, maybe the leader of the House's Taskforce wasn't as bad as he thought. "To motivate you, you now have twenty minutes to find Michael's hideout." At that instant the alien hero knew he spoke too soon. "And it starts now."

Seeing the giant screens all over the city counting down from the twenty minute mark; almost feeling like it was adding insult to injury to constantly remind him of every last millisecond he had. So he knew the fastest way to search the city would be to use Jetray, instantly changing to his manta ray alien and shooting at top speed but not making past three blocks before feeling a lot of volts being shot through his body; crashing into the ground; not stopping until he past another block.

Knowing his body was going to be feeling that when he changed back to human, but he looked up to see on the roof none other than who he assumed to be Michael; a bit hard to tell as the being's body looked to be electricity in the shape of a human. "When I play my pocket monster game I remember that flying types are weak against electricity."

Wishing all he had to do was defeat Michael to accomplish this training exercise; wondering if Fredi called him nothing more than a door rammer why would he be training him in a strange game of hide-and-seek.

However, with the time-limit eating away at him, he was going to have to put that thought on hold as Michael zapped himself down to the streets. "Come on, Lucky Jerk. Clock is ticking."

Well, it would sure be a lot easier if he didn't have Michael to deal with; changing into his living crystal he dubbed Chromastone, curious how this hopeless flirt could fight a conductor. "Then after I beat you I'm going to make you tell me where your base is."

* * *

Lady Karen made her way in her family's white stretch limo on her way to an important meeting to none other than the President of the United States, or better known as President of Central Alexandria nowadays. Originally her mother was supposed to go but informed her that 'she didn't have time to waste her time with a spineless coward, so her so-called daughter's life should be wasted in her place.'

Sitting quietly and patiently white her gentle snow-like fragile hands cupped tightly on her lap, wondering why President Headship would request such a sudden request for her mother's presence. Even though he sided with Pharaoh's plan, or at least the part with bringing the human race closer together; did that mean he wished to talk privately about stopping Pharaoh before the war but in time to bring the world closer? Though she had a high intellect that rivaled her beloved brother's, one could only do so much with the information she had.

With her faithful servant sitting by her side; knowing he was doing his best to try to lift up her spirits with trying to offer her some of her most favorite sweets. However it was to no avail as there were just so many questions bothering her that only her beloved brother could answer. Would she be as strong of a leader as her beloved brother if she too had her emotions removed?

"My Lady, we have arrived." Spec's voice snapped her out of her train of thought, believing she was so deeply troubled she didn't even feel that her transportation stopped.

Obviously the House of Tempus didn't technically exist; so they had to take a secret undisclosed path that lead to a private parking lot under the White House. Needing some help from Spec to get out of her car with her breathtaking pure ocean blue eyes seemed to have dulled; the sensation of helplessness growing with each day she felt like she was missing a key part that was most likely right in front of her face yet would be too late to stop it.

Reaching an elevator that lead straight to the oval office, hoping in someway that this conversation will lead to the stop of the Grand War; personally wishing she could do more than just attend negotiations and sending such good people into the middle of enemy territory.

But she had to pull herself together, after all she was in the Head's place to address the President; this was no time to show any signs of disrespect to a man of such admiration with her own dilemmas. Walking into the room with Spec by her side, she saw a man sitting with the back of his chair towards her and politely announced her presence. "Hello President Ronald Headship, it is good to see you once again. It has been far too long."

However, her pure ocean blue eyes grew speechless when the chair turned to face her. Believing that her eyes must have been playing tricks on her, there was no way that this could be true. As the man sitting in that chair was not the president, it was none other than Pharaoh himself; giving her that warm smile that she taught him all those years ago. "You are right Keikei," listening to his calm voice as she couldn't even force a gasp of utter shock out of her soft throat, "it has been far too long."

* * *

Gwen calmly relaxed in the Japanese style spa that Dawn was treating her too; feeling like this was what her aching body was asking for from that Special Needs Class last night. Being in an advance placement school, being co-head of the Karate Club, a Lawyer for the Prosecution and taking a special class just for her powers could really take a toll on one's body, but that steaming mineral filled water seems to have done the trick.

Keeping that towel wrapped around her body nice and tight while under water, still a bit shy that people would actually get naked in public like this where she let out a short breath of relief; getting the sensation that her aching muscles in her body were easing up.

"Thank you Dawn for treating me to this," the young Bless addressed the other young Bless, having a secret agenda to staying by Dawn's side. With how she is connected to Pharaoh and that she is a Bless Fredi instructed her to follower her as they don't have any information if they are still in contact. Believing they might have a chance of locating Pharaoh outside of his lair if they were to watch her, "I will have to make up for this somehow."

"There is no need to do anything, Gwen-sempai," enjoying the warm water to its full content as well, personally glad that Pharaoh would have a Japanese style spa installed like this. Only wishing that it was outdoors as there is nothing better then feeling the cold breeze caress against her body as she relaxes in the warm water. However, she had a not been fully honest with Gwen-sempai as she was instructed by Fredi-sempai to keep a close eye on her; where with her past relationship with Alex and being that Fredi-sempai believes that Pharaoh might be training the Bless for something he might get into contact with her. She personally never liked to keep secrets like this, but if it was going to get her onii-chan back the young Japanese Bless was willing to try anything, "I just assumed that you would enjoy it as we both have to work harder than the average student here."

"However, when I found out who you were Gwen-sempai I thought it would be nice if we got to chat," still a bit surprised that she, a fellow Bless and student she met for the Special Needs Class, was the same girl that Alex-sempai was going out with, "even though Alex-sempai sent us a picture of his new friends at Bellwood you look absolutely different."

She had to admit, she had grown a lot during the past year. Her hair was much longer and darker, her sea-foam green eyes aren't as bright as they used to be, her face structure nearly completely different with fuller lips and her body greatly matured. Looking back at her picture taken with Alex she too wouldn't recognize the girl by his side; with the strange sensation of her heart tightening in her chest.

After all he has done to her, using her to research Bless, creating a fake personality where he knew it would be a relationship that would end horribly, and using their town as a science project. However, he studied her to get a full understanding of her abilities and didn't just judge her like a being of evil, accepting her for who she was and encouraging her to get stronger and a better understanding of her own powers; where not only that he treated her like a human being where the other students would outcast her for her intelligence and saw beauty in her where she couldn't see it herself; still keeping that painting he made of herself. So in the end what triumphed: the hate created from tricking her or the love she had for him for respecting and believing in her?

"I know what you mean," chuckling to push those painful thoughts aside for the moment, "I really must have been a late bloomer after all."

* * *

Lady Karen still stood speechless when Pharaoh sat up from that chair; a million different thoughts racing through her mind. She thought of all the things he has done, what he has planned to do, and that he was willing himself to come straight into enemy territory along with ideas on what she should do now.

All of this could end right now if she had him apprehended, or could start off by asking all of these questions that she desperately needed answers too. Yet in the end, she couldn't help but feel her warm tears flooding down her soft snow-white cheeks as she ran towards him and hugged him in her frail arms as tightly as she could; believing that he, her beloved brother whom she hasn't seen or spoke to for over two years, would just disappear again if she let him go.

"Beloved brother!" Feeling his suit quickly moisten from her endless tears; where in the end no matter what he has done, he was still her beloved and cherished older brother. "Why are you here?"

He returned his hug with one of his own; three long years was far too long for one to be out of contact with one's little sister. Hoping that when his plan does succeed it will more than make up for what he has done. How much pain he must have caused her from all the deaths his plan has and will created. "Can't and older brother just want to finally see his little sister after so long, Keikei?"

"Sir Alex," Spec announced, though not wishing to separate such a memorable reunion. However, he was under the orders from the Head to apprehend him onsite, "under orders from the House of Tempus, I hereby place you under arrest. If you do not come quietly I have been given the order to release my restraints to apprehend you."

Placing his right hand over his left forearm's arm plate, as these small shields over his fore arms and legs were not a part of his uniform but restraints; each weighing fifty pounds. The training of his family's martial arts practically trained the body to its full extend, where even the Chimera Sui Generis (Vilgax), a race that lusted for battle of any sort, had a 'flee on sight order' if they were to see a Masters without his restraints. Only allowed to remove them if a Tempus was in danger or ordered to.

Although, before he could release them, Spec could clearly see the large black blade of a scythe positioned at his throat. "Come on Jeeves," hearing the dark raspy tone of Lord as he made his appearance beside him. Something like this did not make sense, how could Lord have sneaked up on him like that? Though if he was invisible he should have been able to sense his presences, even now if he could not see him he still could not feel Lord's presences. What kind of powers did the teen beside him have? "give the siblings some time to chat. Now how did I know I was going to have to save your butt tall white and detached?"

"Please Lord, I do not think that will be necessary," Pharaoh addressed, still seeing Spec as a good friend even after all that has happened. Gently letting go of his dear Keikei, as he had a reason for coming out of the darkness at this point in time, "because I have something I do need to negotiate with Keikei that will create a win-win situation for us all."

If this was anyone else Spec would have not had to think twice to detain the criminal on the spot. However this was Sir Alex, who even though did not hesitated to take the darkest path to bring out the brightest light, was not one to lie. Remembering that the Head even gave him instructions that if Alex was to use Lady Karen as a hostage he was allowed to go through her to apprehend him. Although they are the orders from the Head, Spec could never bring himself to ever harm the Lady in anyway, shape or form; removing his hand away from his forearm. "I will cooperate if your plan is for the best intention for Lady Karen."

Lord watched as his annoying pain of a boss nodded, letting his scythe disappear before addressing the annoying CEO's little sister's butler. "You know I noticed something Jeeves, we both dress up in black and serve people that are white, are you getting the feeling like there is some kind of racist angle in this part. Think of it we could sue for so much, the true American dream."

(AN: I really didn't mean for it to end up like that, I designed the characters for other fanfics and they seem to come together like this. Though I thought it would be funny to have Lord point that out lol.)

* * *

As Michael and Ben continued their fight in the city streets, Fredi met with Agent Infinity of the S.I.D. inside the building; watching on the countless screens from his makeshift lab taking data on the fight. "So Will, is Slacker as hopeless as I thought he would be?"

With this suit that Will Sebastian, aka Agent Infinity, wore, segments of his gloves were able split and type up to one-thousand words per minute; making work with all the information on the countless screens a simple task which would usually take a small team to accomplish. "Well yes and no," the teen replied to his commanding officer in the S.I.D., knowing he was cold but that was just the way he was. He might be a jerk but he more than made up for it in his leadership skills which is the part this 'hacker' of the team respected him for, "true I doubt he will ever be able to find the location on his own, however if you look at this information I have at the top right screen you can see he does have a lot of potential when it comes fighting, becoming more serious and focused when he is fighting to a time limit rather than the fights from the other data of his previous fights."

"So overall his mind is more strategic in fighting, maybe he could be useful when this is all over as a front."

"A front, Sir?" Agent Infinity questioned.

"If we come out of this alive and he isn't the cause of why we screwed up, I could suggest to Lady Karen that we give him a base of his own and have him take down the dime-store crooks and pesky aliens once this world becomes opened to the rest of the universe." Fredi explained to one of the agents of the S.I.D. that wanted to take the Sphinx Academy mission and would have been one of the people the cold blooded teen would have chosen to come, having his own personally reason to take it as well, if it wasn't Alex informing the House that he was the only S.I.D. agent he was going to allow in. "That way he gets to be the hero, the world believes they are being protected, and the S.I.D. doesn't have to deal with the bottom of the barrel of missions that were dumped on us when the Plumbers 'officially' disbanded. Get him a base located near the old Plumber base that's under Mt. Rushmore or something like that."

"That actually could be considered by the Lady, Fredi," the practically robotic teen replied, spending more time in his suit then he did out of it, "now let us hope we come out being the winners in this. By the way, I got the data Jack wanted on that metal he found that makes up Pharaoh's underground base. He was correct as it seems to be a mixture of a few high grade steels and other highly dense material commonly found on other planets; which makes it practically indestructible after the metal hardens."

"I heard the word 'practically', what do you got for me?"

Bringing on one of his screens a simulation he created, knowing that Fredi preferred to see a visual demonstration when trying to explain a hypothetical possibility. "In theory, the only weakness I can find in the defense is that the structure is susceptible to ultrasonic frequency," demonstration the effects of what that type of sound could do to that metal on the screen, seeming as if it would melt like candle wax, "however, there is no machine that produces the frequency we require in this galaxy and it might take several weeks to months to get a hold of the right one."

Fredi had to think of something, from all the extra activity Alex was up to they had only days left to stop his Grand War plan. Yet from watching Michael use a street lamp to entrap the slacker in his Crystalsapien (Chromastone) form, he came to remember his fight with the slacker using that Sonorosian (Echo Echo) on him. It was a long shot but it was better than nothing. "Would a Sonorosian have any effect on this metal?"

Will rubbed his chin; a Sonorosian might have the capabilities to reach the frequency needed. "Once I get back to my lab at the House I will have better information to test your theory, but from my estimate that has a three percent probability."

"Better than what we have now." The cold tone of Fredi explained. Although now that he thought about those aliens on the slacker's wrist watch, all he has is information on nine of those aliens, he needed to be fully aware of the powers of that tenth if he wanted to coordinate an attack on Pharaoh's base. "You have been studying the slacker for a while now right, what could you tell me about the tenth alien he has?"

"Oh the alien you are referring to would be the one Ben calls Alien X," the teen that could be stated as a parody of a black armored Ironman stated, pulling up a file of the first and only time the subject ever used that alien during the time that frog-like alien species tried to destroy the planet; unknowing to that alien species if they were to fire at the planet their attack would have been turned back on their ship. Not to mention the attempt alone was an act of war against the House, by now they should be feeling the full force of being enslaved; irony would be the best word suited for that situation, "from the data I have all I got is that it can alter the fabric of reality, but after repairing the dam he practically became a statue. His species does not appear on any one of the ten thousand alien species in the House's databanks, therefore there is no further information; so my theory it is a being that can rewrite reality to its own will, yet it must have a strong recoil for him not to be able to move afterwards."

The idea of the runt being a statue did seem like a promising idea, though he knew he couldn't go through with that on purpose as it would upset Lady Karen. "Well it could be useful for the havoc we are about to face, is that all the information you could gather on it?"

"Well…" the S.I.D. agent answered, still skeptical if this had to do with anything, "the only thing I was able to find out through studying the tapes, I believed I was able to detect some faint sounds on a different frequency, it almost sounded like Ben was arguing with himself within that creature."

Arguing with himself? That did feel like a bit of a stretch but with no data on that species anything was possible. "In your free time see if there is anything else, if we can get that reality-warping ability under control we cannot lose."

* * *

Back to the fight and with eight minutes left draining quickly down the clock, Ben really needed to focus on once and for all defeating Michael so he can find his base and show that cold blooded jerk that he could be more than just a door rammer and be a real part of the Taskforce. Not to mention get strong enough to be able to protect the ones he held dear.

"Come on Lucky Jerk," this being the key reason as to why the alien hero has been having such a hard time beating him as Michael used his powers to go in and out of the electrical lighting. He needed to somehow stop him or catch him off guard if he wanted to get a good chance to strike back.

Using some of multicolor light that is absorbed from the rays of the sunlight in his body, Ben used his arms as a rod to focus the attack at one of the light poles.

Forcing Michael just where he used his own electrical attacks, knowing from experience that they would do nothing on Purple Rock's body to use the same pole Lucky Jerk destroyed to wrap it around that alien's body. Needing to get into the electrical system again as he could no way take on Purple Rock with physical means or through his powers.

Where Ben was able to see his chance to finally attack him, with the superhuman strength this alien possessed he broke free of pole and launched another attach right before Michael could disappear once again; pushing him back till he hit his back against the building. "Ouch," Michael rubbed the back of his head, turning back to his human form, "didn't need to be so ruff there Lucky Jerk."

Looking back at the boards that were all over the city telling him he had less then four minutes. Seeing that Michael didn't look like he was getting up any time soon he changed into Jetray once again and flew through the city as fast as he could; flying through each intersection, putting in an extra effort to fly faster to see if he could find the base in time.

However it was to no avail as the time ran out before he could even look over one forth of this place, heading back over to help Michael back on his feet back in his human form. "Hope I didn't beat you up too much there Michael."

Accepting Lucky Jerk's hand up without a single sign or feeling of ill content. "Nah Lucky Jerk, I've had worse when Violent Cutie slugs me," playing with his jaw after stating that, remembering the first time he flirted with the cutie on his team before stating energetically, "had to have my jaw reset three times after the first time I met her."

To the alien hero, it almost seemed like to this guy getting beat up was more like a badge of honor; and this guy on the Taskforce has a higher IQ than his cousin? "Hey Michael, did you ever have to do something like this to get on the Taskforce?"

"Yup, we had to get training from the S.I.D. along with training with our powers to be suited for the mission," well at least this must have been possible, just needing to figure out what he was looking for, "although Lucky Jerk, when we did it we had three hours and worked together with a small team. Dark Leader was more likely giving you the hardest level of the training."

So is this all Fredi was doing, wasting his time with taking on an impossible task where they should be thinking up a plan to take down Pharaoh. Why no matter what it seemed Fredi was up to it always made him believe he was doing all of this to delay him from finding Pharaoh. Perfect timing as the devil himself, literally, walked up to them. "Well you failed your mission but I got all the data I need, so head back to Sphinx Academy for further orders."

"Hold on a second," the Tennyson boy shouted back just as the cold blooded jerk turned around; hating how this guy being the leader of the Taskforce gives him the right to treat him like dirt. He helped save the entire Galactic Enforcers Academy from a small army and a messed up Kevin, fought many prototype FREAKS, saved his city from Vilgax, and not to mention all the heroing he did last summer with dealing with the Forever King and his Negative 10 group designed just to fight him. So why was he still getting the bottom of the barrel treatment, "you knew that I was going to fail this; there was no way anyone could have completed this task."

"Actually Jamie, the agent in my taskforce, completed this in nine minutes fifty five seconds so it's not impossible," Ben listen while Fredi kept his back to him, kind of shock that shy kid that hasn't once spoke since he has met him, was able to do this mission that quickly. Wondering if that's the reason he is on this Taskforce, "and so what? I came under the impression that because of all of the things you have done in the past you believed that you were eligible for special treatment. So I give you special treatment but instead you complain when I do?"

The description of being a cold blooded jerk in the dictionary seem to include a picture of this teen's face next to it; so instead of treating him like a strong member of the Taskforce he should be he reversed it to having him have to complete a nearly impossible task.

"Hey hey calm down Lucky Jerk and Dark Leader," his IQ being useful for something once again, as he could clearly see from the tightening of Lucky Jerk's hands and had a ninety-nine point nine-nine-eight percent chance that Dark Leader already had a patch of ice right below them, "no need for a cleaning crew to clean blood off the walls along with repairing this place."

"Well Runt," Fredi continued, knowing this teen needed to hear this sooner than later, "besides just flying around everywhere you could have changed into your crab, giving you a higher IQ above single digits that might have revealed something you missed, the Sonorosian to check all the buildings on the block at the same time, or even your freezing moth to just fly through the buildings instead of hoping that there would be a sign in lights would just point the way there for you."

"Why don't you just say the truth," Ben accused through grinding teeth, seeing that because he held a rank of best in the S.I.D. that he could simply push him around like a newbie, "you are just making me look like an idiot so I will quit. Well I don't care that you are the top agent of the S.I.D. that doesn't…"

However, before he could continue on before the teenager could even blink; Fredi already had his left hand latched tightly over the alien hero's mouth. Ben's eyes went wide as he could clearly see the heat radiating off of his left arm. "Now from our data I know you used to have the species of a Pyronite, so if you used him properly you know what kind of damage this species can cause, especially when this close to the intended target." Where this time Ben knew full well, as he could be burnt to nothing but a pile of ashes before he could even think of an alien to transform into. If the freezing glare that Fredi was giving him didn't do that first. "Also, if you think I care about titles you are dead wrong, you can take the title of top agent of the S.I.D. if you want for all I care."

"Now get this straight, I couldn't care less if you save the earth one billion times over," Fredi spoke in a tone that could freeze a polar bear in its tracks; getting really tired with all of this slacker's grievances and annoying whining, "because if you are to work on the Taskforce any mission you are assigned you should accept with the good graces that you are even allowed on this team; if you are as good as you say then doing menial tasks just means you have an easy job and when you are in a new area you have to prove you live up to the title you believe you deserve. So shut up, do what you are told, and after this is all over be the want-to-be hero you believe you are."

Throwing Ben onto the sidewalk before making his exit, hoping this little chat will make the little runt start living up to the real meaning that a hero is.

Where this time, Michael helped the Lucky Jerk off the ground, glad to see Dark Leader was in a good mood today or Lucky Jerk would have been made a hole through the wall. "Good thing Dark Leader was in a good mood today."

Brushing himself off from that another attempt on his life, the alien hero feeling like he was getting close to death from his teammates than the enemy. "How can you tell?" But if anyone knew Fredi better it would most likely be Michael. "But what could you tell me about Fredi, I know you aren't with the S.I.D. and all but you must have heard stories floating around."

"Oh yeah tons of them Lucky Jerk," still wishing this guy with the supposedly high IQ would remember his name, "Dark Leader was practically the Walker S.I.D. Ranger from the stories I heard. Taking on any mission that the Head would force him, no matter how dangerous or impossible the mission would seem."

"Oh and there is a rumor that when they would have an interrogation with an enemy that took the fifth, the other agents would plead for the enemy's own safety that he should confess before Dark Leader was called in. If that didn't work then Dark Leader was called in: they would leave, close the blinds, turn off the video cameras and within the maximum time limit of ten seconds the guy would be screaming his lungs out they would tell them whatever they wanted to know for the chance of living another day. I mean I heard that the guy was like a twenty year veteran terrorist caught before using a suicide bomb and he was screaming for help so loud it could be heard to everyone in that prison."

Ben revealed a crooked smile to that story; he could see how Michael stated that Fredi was in a good mood compared to that. "So these are the stories after he got his powers?"

"Oh heck no Lucky Jerk, that was before he got his powers." now scaring the alien hero even more, how could he be that frightening before he got those powers of his? "Believe me if you want to sleep better at night you don't want to hear some of the nightmares I've heard. All I can tell you from experience is that from the first use of his fire power he turned an entire desert somewhere in Nevada into glass, I have to admit it was really cool to see though."

It was kind of strange, for someone with all of these stories of how powerful of an agent Fredi is yet he doesn't care about titles; in some ways that kind of explained to Ben that actions to Fredi were far stronger than words. He couldn't care if he was giving the title of a newbie as long as he was given a mission to complete and never complained about it either.

"However now Lucky Jerk that I answered one of your questions could you answer one of mine?" Michael put both of his hands over his heart energetically, going to get the secret on how he is the lucky jerk that he is. "How where you able to get such a cutie as Blue Cutie?"

Now if he understood the language known as Michael correctly, he was asking him how was he able to get a girlfriend as wonderful as Ren. Kind of hoping he could understand that as he was still wondered how he could deserve her as well. "Actually Michael, I really don't know how I got or deserve her," clearly seeing on Michael's face that he had no clue to what he was talking about, "I mean when I first met her I just thought she was the weird girl that was a complete bookworm like my cousin who didn't talk much. I mean most of the time I was on that space station I was blindly infatuated with a Nekosapien girl named Myu who turns out she was just using me for her own entertainment."

"Although after I found out I was nothing more than a plaything to her, the wool was practically removed from my eyes. From there I couldn't help but find that Ren was amazing and she had a completely different side to her I didn't even know of." Ben explained the best he could; wondering how was he worthy of such a beautiful and intelligent woman. "Then after all of that mess with the attack on the school I didn't even know why I was so happy to hear that she wanted to come with us back to earth. At the beginning when we arrived I looked after her to make sure she got a basic understanding of the earthling ways, where before I knew it I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible."

"Not to mention afterwards I was a complete dufus as my cousin would, in the nicest way, describe. So focused on my new feelings for her I was practically blinded to hers. Unaware that she was herself suffering from the confusing emotions that this planet has. Even though we are going out I still don't believe I deserve her; Ren helps me with so much where I defiantly don't do enough that she is worthy of where at the same time, I can't see my life without her."

"Well then treat Blue Cutie as the goddess you see her as," Michael got Lucky Jerk out of his funk with a hardy slap on the back, practically bringing a tear to his eye at the story of how much Lucky Jerk must have truly loved his cutie like the cutie she was, "do what ever you can to show her how much Blue Cutie means to you and how she is truly the only cutie in your life. You will be surprised on how much the little things really impact cuties that we think is nothing worth wild."

Kind of shocked that he was asking this, as he has seen first hand Michael's batting average with girls would make him the worse baseball player in history. "What do you mean?"

"Oh many simple things: like opening the door for a cutie, listening to the cutie, dancing, giving massaging, complementing them, even just some light household things like cooking and cleaning, things like that Lucky Jerk." Leaving Ben to ponder, he did all of those already yet that didn't seem to even be close to being good enough for Ren. "Just make sure you don't act for a second that you treat your cutie for granted Lucky Jerk, especially someone as wonderful as I can tell Blue Cutie is. When I first saw that smile across her angelic face my heart skipped a few beats, easily telling me that she was very happy being with you."

This shocked Ben for a second, did the alien species he have give him emotion reading powers like Ren? "How are you able to tell, Michael?"

"I believe it's because I'm a dork," again shocking the brown haired Tennyson, this being on how effortlessly he could state being a dork like it was a good thing, "and as being a hyperactive dork I assume that because I look at the world differently I see other things differently. But it's only a theory."

It could be true, as one would have to look at the world very differently to come up with that theory. However he was told that this teen was smart, having an IQ thirty points higher than his cousin; knowing Gwen's IQ because she used to brag about it to him when they were younger. "Well if you know how to treat girls why haven't you got a girlfriend yet?"

"I assume its because I'm too honest," chalking up another one of his theories, being curious himself for sometime now how Shy One could get a cutie before him and Dark Leader given countless letters in his locker of cuties' confessions, "I might be a Hopeless Flirt Extrordinar but I mean every single word I say, where in this day-in-age people who flirt constantly are seen as weird. But I can't help myself, I want to find the cutie that will be my one and only cutie, treat her like the goddess she is, and have a lot of cutie daughters whose boyfriend I will one day jokingly state I wouldn't mind going back to prison if he was to lay a filthy finger on my little cutie. Yet if I do get sons I will teach them personally how to worship cuties just like me. Not to mention anyone who commits adultery should be given the death sentence, to hurt a cutie in that way is unforgivable."

Now that was a creepy thought that crossed Ben's mind, more Hopeless Flirt Extrordinars? But before he could ask anymore questions, their Thoth 2.0 went off telling them of a News Alert. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be good?"

"Only one way to find out Lucky Jerk," Michael answered with a dumbfounded go-lucky grin on his face, one that kind of reminded Ben of himself when he was younger, "so let's get back home to find out."

* * *

Swarms of reporters from television, newspaper, and magazine couldn't help but flock from all over the world to the Lincoln Memorial at Washington D.C., being the heart of American and Alexandria; hearing that once and for all the people of the world will be able to see the man of the millennium will finally be making a public appearance. But first the reporters told the viewers, that at this moment surpassed the ratings for any major sporting event and even for the ratings to the Vatican incident, of what has happened thanks to Sphinx Corp.

"Well for the people just tuning in we were just stating how grand of a day today is where almost everyone in the world has been awaiting the moment that the CEO to Sphinx Corp. is here alive and in the flesh to address his people," Connell O'Brian stating back at the Anchorwoman Nancy Hicks, "especially with the creation of Alexandria there are no more illegal but because Sphinx Corp. helped create such a stable economy in South Alexandria most of the proud Mexican, Cuban, and many other races of the once South America I am probably forgetting have moved back, many criminals have been apprehended that sought shelter from the law on the other side of the borders, and the American people have taken on the concept of free medical care, lowering the prices for medication that some people have desperately needed to people that truly need it. And this being only a very small fraction of all the good that has come out of Alexandria's formation that practically seemed impossible for all of us to even believe possible."

"Well that's great to hear sug," the bodacious blond of the channel eight-four news replied, waiting like billions of other viewers to finally see the man that was capable of doing so much good for the world, "but we can't wait to hear what kind of speech he has to address the people of the world."

Nearing the time of three p.m. (which would be near noon at Sphinx Academy from the hour change), the secretary to the CEO stood firmly by the right of the podium; not even moving to answer a single question the reporters were asking her.

While some agents of the S.I.D. kept themselves hidden in the crowd, knowing that there was a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that Pharaoh wasn't going to show his true self; however that point one percent was all they needed to keep their positions and set up their sniper teams.

Where two minutes before the intended time, what looked to be a man made his way out of the shadows, hiding who he was under a desert sand colored coat, before stopping at the podium. These being the first words he said. "One should always be early to never be late."

Then with one swift movement, he flung off the coat to the shock of the audience. Where under that coat stood a frail elderly man in a white business suit and many distinguishing marks all over his body: the left side of his head was bald while the right side of his face was horribly scared. His back hunched over, his ears a bit elf-like but what had to be the most noticeable of these features was that the fingers on his right hand was three times longer than a normal person. "I hope from all the gasps I hear, you can understand why I have kept myself in the shadows for so long." His body trembling with each movement he made, the spectators guessing from all of these problems they could see he probably had a few years left on him. "You have all referred to me as the CEO. But I do not believe that my true name is important at this moment. So please refer to me as Comrade, because I hope to earn that title from you all."

"However I doubt all of you good people have come here today just to hear an old man ramble on like that," the man addressing himself as Comrade informed, giving a crooked smile when he did as that's all his face would make, "but I have come to state that even if my company has done so much to help this planet we all love there is still much work to be done. And with this, I will inform the world to the question that has been boggling you all since the beginning of our existence; who the superior race of this planet is."

Some of the people believed that the man in his old age must have been a bit senile from stating something like that; but the area remained as quiet as when Martian Luther King Jr. made his famous speech to the world. "There is none, there is no such thing as a superior being based on race. And to prove what I say is true, just look up your own body structure. By stating that only one race should exist on this planet would be like stating that the body could function if we were all made up of one solid bone, yet if that was to happen we would be nothing but breathing statues."

Comrade lifted his trembling right hand, moving his unusually long fingers back and forth before the audience before continuing with his speech. "A single human hand alone consists of twenty-seven bones of different sizes, shapes, and function that ultimately gives us the motion we are grateful enough to take for granted each day. Now so all of you don't start believing that I am losing my mind," chuckling softly to that insult towards himself, "it also refers to that how the world we live in should be structured. As some people do believe that everything shouldn't be run by just the government so that is where my company comes in. Where the government will be looking over the overall safety of the area that it governs, my company will focus on the business aspects: like help funding schools, making sure to stabilize the economy, to eliminate corruption that might wish to destroy such peace and overall focus on the Human Relations of this country that now goes by the name Alexandria. As in any business school will teach you, with happier consumers, makes happier employers, makes happier management, which completes the circle in making the consumers happy."

"The separate coexistence of government and business will ultimately bring strength that neither one could do alone; where with that we must also cast aside the vulgar ideas that a single race of people would be better without the rest and instead bring about a coexistence of individual abilities to bring about a better world for our children's children and a stronger world at that. As I personally donated one billion of my own money to fund the police and government agencies to take down every group that wishes to use the First Amendment that was a gift to us from the founding fathers, to create nothing but hate. Just like a child that abuses a responsibility given to them by their parents is grounded, so should people that abuse their responsibilities be punished for their actions."

* * *

Where as Ben watched this at the Taskforce house as 'Comrade' stated he was going to return the tax-free status to the churches if they convert to after-school centers, he couldn't help but grind his teeth to this speech he was hearing from the obvious fake CEO. Trying to make himself as the good guy where he wants to kill off nearly every human on this planet with the idea he will be fixing a problem that has been babied so long; he truly was the most despicable villain he has ever, or probably will ever, face in his lifetime as a Hero.

Yet trying to think like the cold blooded jerk that was the leader of the Taskforce, he tried to come up with why Pharaoh was doing this public appearance now of all times. Trying his best to figure it out logically and emotionlessly where what he came up with was that he must be trying to use this fake as an emotional support symbol for a better control over the people. Although knowing Pharaoh he must have had something else in mind from this.

"Very sneaky," Fredi stated to Ben's displeasure, personally hating how their Taskforce Leader always seemed to figure out what Pharaoh was up to; almost like he was working with him, "keeping himself out of the public's eyes, using a guy that triggers many of the Basic Programming to get a majority of the public on his side, and now his company has control over the schools."

"Wait," Ben had to ask, if he wanted to be a better Hero in the future he was going to have to learn from the best; even if he didn't like him, "what does the schools have to do with his plan?"

"Well think about it Lucky Jerk," Michael was quick to answer, again his high IQ benefiting him today. It had to be a record for him, "he can get a hold of the classified records of every student within this country of Alexandria. Therefore he can figure out who is fitting the specifics of being saved from the war he is planning."

"Then that means we need to get off our butts and get him!" Ben shouted to the Taskforce, getting really tired that all they have done was sit and wait for all this to happen when it felt like they could have took on Pharaoh's lair heads on weeks ago. Still remembering that he was informed that Pharaoh set up his fortress to practically be walking into a trap they wouldn't survive, but it looked like that was what they were going to have to do if they didn't stop their villain soon. "Isn't the FREAK project supposed to make it so each one of you can take on a fully equipped platoon? So what's the hold up?"

"We are working on a strategy as we speak," Kristen answered, remembering the discussion of Fredi's idea to use Ben's Sonorosian to get them in, where after that and the use of the blueprints they got from hacking into Naxos they might have a fighting chance at getting to Pharaoh, "but we still have to work out some of the kinks."

Ben's patience wearing thin with this continuous delay of working out these kinks in the plan, like how much longer were they going to wait before their assault on Pharaoh's lair. Although the cold blooded teen, with his back leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, added to the alien hero. "So unless you are going to keep whining instead of give us anything that would be useful, go take a walk to cool yourself off," only opening his multicolored eyes to glare coldly, feeling he was more like ordering him to leave, "before I make you cool off."

Squeezing his hands tightly into fists as he stood before the five members of the Taskforce, wondering why he was here if they kept him out of the loop. Was there something that they were keeping from him; was there something they were told to do behind his back by the House? Wondering what was really going on he took their advice, and left the house to cool off.

As once the door closed, Kristen asked their team leader. "Fredi, shouldn't we tell him now; the other mission given to us from Lady Karen? I mean by now it's obvious that Ben or his family has no connection to Pharaoh and is more than willing to take him down."

"Yeah Dark Leader," Michael agreed with Violent Cutie on this one. Lucky Jerk, Blue Cutie and Orange Cutie didn't seem to have any connection to White Genius, "I mean Lucky Jerk will probably snap soon if we keep pushing him out so much."

"Its still too soon," Jack answered them, being on Fredi side with this decision as he sat upside-down on the couch; wearing casual clothes three times too big for him, "from all that is happening we need to keep an eye on them more than ever. Such extreme actions only mean what ever he does have planned is about to happen."

* * *

Where back in the White House, the four teens watched the flat screen television mounted like a fine piece of art; listening to the speech of the man claiming to be the CEO to Sphinx Corp. was promising the people of Alexandria. "Beloved Brother," Lady Karen's soft angelic voice questioned, "who is that man?"

"Just one of the perks of being in the shadows, using him as my stand-in to be the symbol that the people will from now on use as their support for a better future," once again a chuckle slipped through his lips without a single drop of emotion behind it, "however the reason besides wanted to see my precious Keikei after three long years. As I've had Jenny hacking into the Houses computer's I believe I might have found something very interesting that you would want to see."

Putting a hand into his white business coat, Pharaoh clearly saw Spec twitch to this action. He could tell that Spec knew he would never do anything to harm Keikei and that that move was nothing more than a force of habit. Still wearing the gentle smile on his face when he pulled out a small flash drive, placed it on top of the Resolute Desk, and slowly pushed it to where Keikei could reach for it before explaining what was on it. "Three years ago before I was forced to leave the House, the idea I gave for the ultimate and final way to fix the problem that has been allowed to exist for the eons split the members of the Tempus family straight down the middle. However oddly enough it was pretty one sided with the vote for me to leave the House."

Lady Karen looked at the small device, still amazed that such a tiny thing these days can hold up more information then a room full of equipment twenty years ago. Listening to the information her Beloved Brother risked his own life to deliver to her personally. "From the information that Jenny was able to discover, some of the members that voted against me either got a promotion or a vast amount of extra money added to their accounts, where oddly the members that were still dedicated to my plan seemed to have died in unusual accidents over a ten week period. Examples would be a car accident where all the brakes failed at the same time, a random robbery gone bad, and my personal favorite, suicide by shooting the back of her own head."

What her Beloved Brother was informing her was beyond comprehension, was there really corruption within the noble House of Tempus? How can that even be possible, for something like this to even be considered true the only way would be someone very high up in the House… leaving only one answer. "You can't mean…"

"From your reaction my dear Keikei you have easily figured it out," the true CEO to Sphinx Corp. stating to his beautiful sister and without a hint of emotion one could say he would be experiencing the emotion of happiness; seeing that she has grown up so well in these past three years, "the only way this could be orchestrated without raising any red flags; would be if it was pulled off by none other than the Head, our dear old mother."

"How can that be possible?" Lady Karen pleaded; the questions seemed to overtake the answers one million fold. "Why would mother do such a think?"

As Alexander the Second paused for a few seconds, avoiding answering that question at that moment with another statement. "You know Keikei; six thousand five hundred and forty-three different alien species have wanted to do away with the earthlings for the past few millenniums; and that decision continues to grow throughout the stars. Seeing that how we continuously destroy our own evolution, the sever degradation of our Basic Programming, and frantically going to the emotion of fear at the idea of change they have wished to kill off the human race as we have no hope of ever one day becoming part of the true universe. As we know our dear old mother doesn't keep things around that she no longer sees will be useful; so it kind of surprised me that she has fought for the survival for our race yet has done little to help it. However, our dear old mother has even crossed the line of eliminating members of the House of Tempus to make sure that her plan that earth is finally opened to the universe goes through. Leading me to believe she has an ulterior motive for all that is happening."

As Lord could only chuckle to himself from this speech, glad to hear he wasn't the only person he made nuts from answering a question with another kind of statement. Finding it really funny that they are the villains yet the heroes are the bad guys as well; giving his people the power of free will was the most entertaining thing he has ever done. Easily making the six days he put into this big blue rock well worth the effort.

"How can we believe that any of what you are saying is the truth, Sir Alex?" Where even though this teen from the proud Masters family knew full well that Alex has never once lied to him, he could not believe that the Head would be capable of such horrendous acts. "You could be saying all of this as a way to cause the House of Tempus to come to a civil war and be destroyed from the inside."

"That is true my dear friend," Alex replied without a hint of hesitation, clearly seeing that one could chalk this information up as nothing more then a hoax, "but for my plan to succeed I need the House of Tempus to still be around and if I wanted to cause a civil war I would have just emailed the information I have to every member of the House. Therefore, I have no reason to lie but every reason to protect my little Keikei. If you don't believe me all the proof is in that flash drive but for now I have another meeting to plan for."

"Hold on a second," the young lady of the House of Tempus interrupted her Beloved Brother's departure, where she hasn't seen him so long. Although she also had a few questions of her own she needed to ask him, one for example the Maahes project; still unsettling to her that such a file, on selling H-Bombs, would have so much security to only be a fake file, "I have a few questions of my own. Like why you created that fake Maahes file yet give it such a high level of security?"

Even with confronted with this accusation, Lady Karen could feel her snow white face start to heat up; missing seeing that smile she taught him on his face, wishing that they weren't on such opposite sides of this battle. "Well it's because it wasn't a fake file, the Maahes project is real," this information terrifying the next Head to the House, why would her Beloved Brother be that reckless to sell H-Bombs to unstable countries, yet he explained, "well not one-hundred percent true, as they aren't H-Bombs. They are just normal, everyday, highly dangerous missiles. The only difference is I have complete control of them no matter where they are in the world, therefore anytime I want I can cause a war between two countries with something as simple as a misfire."

Now it made sense, as by making it as H-Bombs the House would be looking in the wrong direction; completely overlooking any normal missiles that would have passed by their checkpoints and now has the world itself held hostage. Her Beloved Brother was truly a frightening opponent when need be. Although, if the Maahes project was the plan to start the war, what was the purpose of the Sins as she originally assumed that the FREAK project was designed for. "Wait, if your Maahes project is to start the war, why did you take five people from the House and turn them into FREAKS?"

"Because they were never made to start the war my dear Keikei, they were designed to end it," he explained as clearly as possible, as the Sins were never designed for being tools of war, "they are strong enough to take down a fully equipped platoon for a reason. So after the war has done its intended goal, they are to be sent out to eliminate the soldiers that wish to continue it. After that they will be given the positions of guards over the city that will house the last one million people, give or take a few hundred thousand, so that we can finally get the human race back on its intended track."

"One last question Beloved Brother," with her small fragile hands gripping at her breathtaking snow white dress, feeling her body shivering from head to toe how she couldn't have figured this out for herself, "why are you hear, why are you risking getting captured to tell me this where you could have easily sent one of your Sins?"

Pharaoh could clearly read the painful look on Keikei's face, estimating he might feel the emotion of sadness to this sight. "Well I just took advantage of the situation to finally see you again, it didn't seem right that I wasn't allowed to see you for three long years. So knowing our dear old mother's habit of holding grudges for long periods of time I knew she would send you in her place to chat with the President. From there I sent the good President, his darling wife and three children on a short vacation to one of my private islands; some people forget that this job is quite stressful with what one has to deal with on a daily basis running such a great country."

As the dark skull faced FREAK chuckled to himself about that comment about holding a grudge; she couldn't beat his level of holding one as he still had a grudge against humanity for when the first man and woman he put on this planet in a garden of paradise, broke the only rule he gave them by eating from his favorite apple tree. Which got him thinking, is that the reason that beings that believed they were gods in the shows he watched have a craving for apples?

"But I am sorry that I have to make this a short visit, as I still have much to do today."

"I am sorry Sir Alex," Spec stood up from his seat, taking it upon himself to speak where he could see the one he proudly served was in no condition to reply, "but by the honor of the House of Tempus I cannot allow you to leave unless you are in my custody."

Lord was about to grudgingly get himself out of that chair, getting really annoyed having to save his good for nothing butt twice in one day. But before he got himself out, he noticed pain in white waved him off; hoping that the effort of trying to save him was going to be worth it with the show he was about to do.

Where Spec was about to release his restraints, he suddenly felt himself unable to move; like his body itself got so heavy the only thing he could do at the moment was keep himself standing. What was going on? Could this power be something from Lord? "For right now it would be best if my dear old mother didn't know about this little chat between us," hearing Sir Alex speaking calming, even in a situation like this, "as you know she has a dreadful habit of striking people when upset. Something she is bound to do from how I went against one of the rules she gave me to never see Keikei again."

Spec knew exactly what Sir Alex was referencing to as the Head would probably harm Lady Karen after hearing this information and turning him in; struggling with the duties of being faithful to the House with his duties and promise of protecting the young Lady. Ultimately consenting to his friend and enemy's offer of keeping this meeting private from the House as he would never forgive himself if something he told the Head led to the one he proudly served to suffer in anyway, shape, or form; almost feeling like the sudden mysterious increase in pressure around him was in some way like physically feeling the gravity of the situation. "For now Sir Alex, for the safety of Lady Karen, I will keep this meeting of ours a secret," instantly feeling the intense increase in weight completely vanished without a trace, "but how can I be sure that the flash drive you have provided for us is not full of lies or containing a virus?"

"Now my good friend, how would lying or inflicting a virus into your system benefit me in anyway at this point-in-time?" Alex answered calmly. Slowly making his way out of the oval office with Lord clicking his heals behind him, but added before he left. "But remember this Spec. My dear old mother might represent the House of Tempus, that doesn't make her the House."

* * *

Later in the day, with Ren relaxing in her room to such a, what the earthlings would call it, lazy Sunday; not having to head to her career for another few hours and with nothing on the television, just lied down on her bed. Just nothing to experience that would make one's sense of time increase exponentially.

And for such an uncomfortably day mixed with of heat and humidity, even with the air conditioner on it was no use. Therefore she relaxed on her comfortable bed in her two-piece earthling swimwear which color is very similar to the color of the earth's sky; personally preferring the color the sky was that day at the lake her first summer on this planet one year ago, and again visiting the area in the last summer, such a beautiful shade of orange.

It being one of her most cherished memories as well, becoming part of a family that cared for her, giving her that calming warm feeling in her body; however, it was also the first time she was able to spend such comforting time all alone with the young earthling male that would soon become her potential mate. A peaceful kind memory of how she was able to share such a moment with him and has been so kind to her ever since.

Moving her arms across her chest, as usually her body temperature was controlled by her emotions the earth's humidity seemed to have its own affect on her body, wiping off the thin layer of perspiration which awkwardly covered her snow white skin. There her hands crossed another part of her chest, still baffled by the reason as to why earthling males were allured to just some masses of fat, even if they weren't large as Gwen's.

Although, that unusual warmth once again returned to her body, along with the thought of her potential mate...; a warmth that was very pleasurable even with a strong uncomfortable humidity. As suddenly her body suddenly went cold; how could she be thinking of such thoughts before committing with the Ritual of One Life? After all she was an evolved Blank; her Basic Program should be immune to the degrading effects the non-evolved Blanks experience.

Her body now cold, a cold she wouldn't want even if she was on this solar system's sun.

* * *

Pharaoh relaxed back at his office, watching a video on his computer screen about a small trash compacting robot on a planet covered in garbage; where it falls in love with another robot designed to find any source of planet life as proof the planet can once again sustain life. A bit interested on how this interpretation to the emotion of love was nothing more than a glitch in its system. Nevertheless, the clock on his computer screen read four thirty-five p.m.; needing to head to that next meeting very soon, as besides a variety of other reasons he believed that she would be upset with him if he was to arrive late.

However, that meeting seemed like it was going to have to wait, as the only other being besides Lord that could reach him here. A being that existed outside of the infinite realm of space and time and who taught this teen in white to perfectly understand transtemporal metaphysics; a power in itself could put him into the category of a divine being. Alex addressed him as the good doctor, since he forgot his own name several hundred years ago. "It's good to see you again doctor, or have we met yet?"

"Ah yes Alex, it is good to see you again after the past six thousand years," the good man in a twelve hundred year old lab-coat stated, pulling out a tiny round red gumball out of a small brown paper bag before putting it in his mouth, "or in your case I believe it would be eight years. Amazing how time just seems to fly wouldn't you say?"

"Yes it does, even for one that isn't a time traveler like myself," letting out a short chuckle without a hint of emotion behind it, wondering if he would get to see the good doctor before his plans were to unfold, "so is this the moment in time you are to stop me, which will give off the best future for this world? As you are aware of I don't mind if you stop me as long as the goal can be achieved through a better way then what I have planned."

"I'm sorry but that is not the reason that I'm here," the good doctor replied, checking every different possible way to stop Alex's plans for this grand war of his; to so far no matter what he did to stop the young lad the outcome will be quite disastrous, "just wanting to check up on an old friend before this story goes down its gruesome path."

"Yes I, and the people that are with me, are fully ready in every way my good friend," quickly turning off his computer as he made his way out; as this will be the most important meeting in his life, not to mention the key for his plan to succeed, "but I'm guessing you still can't tell me how this will all end, am I right?"

The time traveling doctor without a name could only chuckle, remembering him asking him that same question all those years ago. "Once again you are right Alex, or should I address you as Pharaoh now with all the commotion you have caused?"

"Call me what ever you like, but you do need a name as well," giving the idea a quick thought, "how about, Paradox, Dr. Paradox?"

The good doctor rubbed his chin, liking the name. "Paradox? That will do, that will do very nicely. However, before you go would you like a gumball, it calms the nerves."

* * *

Following the message she had sent straight to her Thoth 2.0, reading to meet in the center of the city known as Sphinx Academy. Where there she stood, wearing her belt with the Charms of Bezel as instructed. This telling her full well who she was about to have a chat with, and the use of the Charms she was going to make sure he got what was coming to him.

Where in the center of the city, stood an exact replica of the Rome's Trevi Fountain; one of the most beautiful pieces of artwork she has ever seen. This city their enemy has designed being full of great culture and beautiful art; feeling kind of strange that money from such, questionable practices, could create such a wonderful place. In some ways feeling like that could be said for what Pharaoh has planned, doing all this for a better outcome of her species, but to such extent was something she couldn't allow.

And there he sat at an outdoor table for two, right there in the open in the middle of his own territory. The only reason she came to this meeting, was the strong curiosity of what could be so important to place himself out in the open like this?

To Be Continued

What could Pharaoh have to tell Gwen, why is Ren succumbing to these urges, why did the Head of the House have other members killed secretly, and what is Pharaoh's real main goal from all of this? Those only being a small fraction of the many questions that have yet been answered, Read and Review.

Well I hope this makes up for the delay, the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire time as a fanfiction writer (or in any form of writing). Wanting to get this out of the way so I can get to the part all my readers have been waiting for to come up, a large fight scene with a horrible twist. So Read and Review as the fun is about to begin.

P.S.: Can anyone guess where I ripped off the idea for Comrade (there are several answers but I'm looking for a particular answer)? Who ever PM (**Private message**, **if left in a review it will not count but please still leave a review**) me with the correct answer I will answer one question to one of the many mysteries this fanfic has.

P.P.S.: Sorry for any devoted reader if it felt like I have personally insulted them in anyway throughout this fanfic. Just remember everyone, none of this is real and I did not make this fanfic to purposely insult anyone in anyway, shape or form.


	14. Things Change

Well the answer to my latest question, where I ripped off Comrade? That would be the main villain to the anime Gun x Sword. He created an organization, which only referred to him as their Comrade, with the soul purpose of bringing peace to the world by sacrificing his body and making his mind combine with everyone on a subconsciousness level. He is also referred to as The Claw Man; because he wears a prosthetic right arm with his fingers three times the size of a normal hand. His face however was ripped off from Kazundo Gouda, the villain of the Ghost in the Shell series. Both of these villains are known to be very persuasive and in some ways quite insane.

Chapter 14: Things Change

There she stood, a mere ten feet away from the man that was the cause of all this havoc, the man who created the FREAK Project, tricking everyone to the idea of peace where he wants to create a war the world has yet to see, and the man that caused this pain in her chest that has yet stopped, Pharaoh. "Thank you for coming, and alone with the Charms of Bezel that I gave you."

Her soft hands squeezed tightly into little fists, practically to the point of bleeding as she held back the urge to scream that it was Alex who gave these to her; clenching her teeth so hard her gums were starting to go numb. "Please sit down, this little meeting of ours will take some time. Also order any drink you like, it's on me."

Still seeing that calm smile on his face even with the murderous intent she had in her eyes, this proving he truly must not have a drop of emotion to not even flinch from a stare that has made other black belts forfeit. Only her curiosity holding her back from using her magic on him, what she would do to him with it would be out of her control. "Do you think this nice act is fooling anyone Pharaoh?" Her tone not hiding the homicidal rage she had towards this man; this man that ripped out her heart, threw it in the trash, and still wears that smile like nothing ever happened. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just bring you in right now?"

"Well I am not acting Gwen, without emotions I do not have anger or compassion, but this approach is logically the best way to start off a meeting. However I would be more than willing to give you plenty of reasons, but I believe you would be more comfortable sitting down through our pleasant chat."

Grudgingly but ultimately accepting his proposal, she hesitantly sat down in the metal chair on the opposite side of him; having her powers ready at the tips of her finger tips, waiting for the slightest reason to use it. "However, even though you don't seem to be as colorful as before, I must point out you still look as captivating as ever."

(AN: Pharaoh is making a reference between the first and second Ben 10 series, as the first one was much more colorful than the Alien Force series)

What was wrong with her? Still flush with all this rage towards him but that one simple compliment she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat. Was it really so hard to hate this guy where he has done so much damage? "I didn't come here for sweet talk."

Watching as Pharaoh scratched the back of his head, causing her to remember Alex would always do that when he was embarrassed. How could her eyes filled with so much rage only moments ago, start to moisten so quickly? "I do apologize for drifting off topic like that; it must have slipped out because I haven't seen you in such a long time." Why, was the question that kept boggling this Bless' mind, why was it so hard to hate him? "However first there is something I need to tell you, as you probably noticed by now in your Special Needs Class you are quite powerful, able to focus your powers without the need to use spells; something not even Prof. Hex can do unless he holds onto his staff, and even so only a few."

She didn't pay that much attention to it before but now that he mentioned it he was right, unlike the rest of the students she didn't need to recite chants anymore to make the energy around her into the power she uses, even her own mother needed to use chants to focus her powers. Always chalking it up to what Alex told her back in her training as something she would be able to do after enough practice. "What do you mean? It was explained to me that I would be able to do that."

"Yes I know, but my original estimate was if you continued your training and after putting your powers in a doormat state to let it build up that one week, you would be able to use your powers without a verbal conductor in your early thirties."

This information defiantly surprising the orange haired teenager, as she was able to use her powers without any chants only three months after he disappeared. "So how can your estimate be so off? I know everyone makes mistakes but it sounds like you weren't even in the same galaxy."

Hearing Pharaoh chuckling, something like any average human would do to such a comment; yet feeling weird he was able to do without any emotions behind it. "Well it is because I was correct; however I made the simple mistake of only focusing on your mother's side of the family tree since that is where you got your powers."

"Whoa hold on," having to push aside her rage for this moment, easily being swept up in this particular conversation about her family tree, "are you stating that my father also has those powers? My mom told me he had no powers and they met because he wanted to study hers."

"I know you told me this before Gwendolyn, and your father has no powers of his on; just a normal unevolved Blank. However, that is the strange part as he is a normal unevolved Blank while at the same time being a Hybrid."

"Wait," now this being something new, she never heard a word that her own father was a Hybrid, "if what you're saying is true, than that means your telling me Grandma Verdona is an alien."

"That is exactly what I am telling you, your grandmother is an alien, making you and Benjamin one-forth alien," this defiantly being a great surprised to the fifteen year old Tennyson. Feeling like she must have not put any thought into it, believing all of her abilities came from her mother's side of the family, "the species of an Anodite to be précised. Therefore the use of your own evolved powers, have been given an upgrade because of the Anodite blood that flows through you, this can also explain why your cousin, father and uncle do not have the same abilities you have."

"Anodite?" This piece of information being another new thing from the long list that has only started; never hearing about this species even when she forced her cousin to start studying them.

"Well, the Creators had more than one Blank creating ship and much more than one fleet, as it would take millenniums to have as many species as there are today." Where Pharaoh did have a point; from less than one thousand to ten thousand species would take a lot of work with only one ship. "The ship Vana Edicance Lamurto Ecandi Selence, better known as VELES or translated to English as 'Breathe new life into this wastelands', populated a random planet who like the human race, showed the potential to have abilities similar to the Creators. Although, before they could do anything about it, the phenomenon happened, and the Creators vanished without a trace. But it seems like unlike the human race who continues to destroy themselves and their evolution, they embraced theirs and to this day have surpassed the abilities the Creators had; becoming beings made up of the pure energy that is everywhere around us."

"So what you are saying is that the Anodites," even with her high IQ, it was a bit hard to keep up with this explanation, "are what the human race can one day be?"

"In a few million years the human race may resemble something quite similar to an Anodite, but at the rate it is going now I can't see the human race living another century without complete self-destruction. Which is why I needed to talk to you as for my plan to work, I need you to help with something I have been developing. A project I have had under above top secret known as, the Satis Project."

(AN: Satis, a female Egyptian God of War and Fertility. In some ways can be seen as a god of Death and Rebirth.)

* * *

The alien hero walked out of his favorite arcade, spending time there ever since his argument with the Taskforce as he found playing games were the best way to cool off. Especially this new game called the EARTH Organization where he got to beat up a character that looked a whole lot like Fredi, a bit ticked off that it was such a hard character to beat though.

Well now that he was finally calmed down, and realized that he has been in there for over four hours; as once his sense of time returned so did the sudden sensation of his stomach running on empty. Thinking about heading over to WacDonalds, until he remembered that the one nearby was the one with that snooty noble working the cash register, remembering how ticked off he was when stating how he couldn't believe it was working such a low job when his family was in something big and rich. Just because the guy was rich didn't give him the right to expect everyone to treat him like the boss without earning it; but this making Ben wonder why he suddenly felt guilty.

However, something caught his eyes when he walked by a small store. Looking up to see it titled Cleopatra's Jewelry as he looked back down at the necklace with a small red jewel in the center, the same color of his girlfriend's eyes. The image of Ren wearing that around her neck came into his mind. Their one year anniversary only a few weeks away and it was never too early to get her a gift, and hopefully being one he could afford.

"Hey there Ben." Causing Ben to look up, shocking the young Tennyson boy as none other than Julie waved to him on the other side of the window, signaling for him to come in.

Accepting the invitation, Ben casually walked into the small jewelry story; feeling a bit out of place just walking through a place like this, the same feeling he had when Gwen forced him to go clothes shopping with her and Ren; not to mention that… certain section when she finally started to develop. But in some ways believing she did that just to annoy him like she would always do back then. So he started the conversation with an obvious question. "Do you work here Julie?"

"Yeah and you just happened to come by just as I was getting off work," the young Japanese tennis player smiled at the brown haired teen, "would you care to join me? I'm heading to the Chinese Restaurant around the corner."

Well he was pretty hungry and it has been a long time since he had some Chinese food. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea."

(AN: The EARTH Organization is a three part book I am planning to make in the future (most likely I will start working on it after I finish this fanfic), where my OCs are the main characters. I hope my fans will check it out when I stop procrastinating long enough to make it.)

* * *

Unable to continue passing the time from relaxing at home, Ren took this time she had nothing to do with and used it to walk around the city. Always a breathtaking view to the young alien teen from how there were so many of the different earth cultures mixed into this city.

However, even with the time that has past the humidity was still quite strong; this probably being one of the few experience she has had on this beautiful planet that was unpleasant to her. Having so many pleasant memories ever since she had arrived her body was always at a pleasing warm temperature, something that conflicted with the humidity.

Needing to get her mind off of that train of thought, she bought her favorite strawberry kiwi smoothie; remembering the first time she was able to enjoy one of these unusual frozen drinks. Being so comical to see her potential mate drinking two of them simultaneously with odd flavors, where he revealed an amusing expression of disgust on his face; her body was almost able to laugh from that sight.

The idea of going through that procedure came into her mind again, the one that would be able to have her face express emotions. Though that might increase her experience towards her emotions, it was pleasant that her face and throat no longer had this stone-like stiffness; and her voice sounding like she didn't have a drop of emotion.

Although, with this unusual warmth that has been suddenly and frequently increasing, maybe she would have to hold off on that decision. She could barely control her own body with that warmth at this current time, just contemplating what might happen if she went through that procedure with that unusual warmth return to her body. Having to consume the frozen drink at a rapid pace to cool down that thought, she got that pain in her chest she believed to be a 'brain freeze'.

"Hey there, long time no see!" The young scarlet eyed alien still clutching her chest from the sudden sensation of consuming her frozen drink too rapidly, where when she looked up and saw her fellow classmate Susan Knives waving energetically as always. It has been some time since she has last saw this barely dressed young woman; finally halting in front of her. "Is your handsome fiancé with you today?"

The blue haired teen shook her head slowly, remembering he told her he would be training with the Taskforce and would call her when it ended. Though it was fairly odd that he would be training this long, hoping that he was not injured. "My Po… boyfriend had some errands… to do today."

"Oh I see, you know weaker girls might take that the wrong way," grinning seductively from ear-to-ear, still not sure how playing with this gentle girl's emotions would help Pharaoh's plan, but his orders were absolute, "yet I'm sure that Mr. Neighbor would never do something like that."

Ren softly tilted her head to this statement, was their something humans did that they were not supposed to do when running errands? "What do you… mean, Susan?"

"Well I doubt you have anything to worry about," giggling to the new little crack she was going to create with this comment, not that she was lying or anything because this could be a possibility, "because I know that your fiancé is completely lovely-dovey for only you. However, there are some guys that would use that excuse to see another girl on the side."

That accusation was a truly horrendous one for Susan to state, why would someone do something that underhanded to their potential mate? Though it was very odd that her Potential Mate has been working with that Taskforce this long or has yet got into contact with… what were these strange thoughts that were going through her chest, Ben would never do something like what Susan was explaining; unconsciously rubbing one hand over the other. "Ben... would never… do anything... like that."

"I know that your fiancé would never do anything like that," innocently smiling from ear-to-ear at the frozen face of this young alien, still personally hoping that this adorable girl's dense boyfriend wouldn't prove her right, "so did you have anything planned for today or are you just window shopping?"

Shaking off those dark ideas Susan suggestion to answer this question, remembering that question didn't pertain to having to purchase windows. The earthling language was still quite baffling to her from time-to-time. "I am just… looking around."

"Then would you mind keeping this young innocent girl that is myself company?" Though Susan might have the task of causing some kind of strong emotional pain to this alien, it didn't mean she couldn't just hang out till the fun began. "All my friends are busy as well: Jenny and Terrance are working on some 'world changing project' while my other roommates went to a meeting of some sort."

Ren did take that as a reasonable idea, where with that since this girl before her is suspected of being a Sin she could utilized the time she had with her to prove if that theory was correct or not. "That could be… manageable."

The female earthling that went by the name of Susan's reflexes were offly fast, where before her own reflexes could react the teenager fitting the perfect description for attracting the opposite sex of her species wrapped her arm around the blue haired girl and cheered. "Yahoo, there's nothing better than a girl's day out! If you're hungry I know of a great little Chinese restaurant not too far off."

* * *

In the shadows surrounding the middle of Sphinx Academy, the Taskforce already made its move; stationed in key points overlooking the surrounding area to see the enemy of the House, Alexander Sovereign, and his chat with Gwen Tennyson.

Where once again, Fredi noticed Alex took all the precautions for this meeting out in the open: seeing it the right call for intrusting Dawn with the surveillance as for the next twenty minutes the surveillance satellites were out of range, if need be he could use Gwen as a human shield if they were to attack, however probably knowing that the viper with legs would order his capture despite any attempts at a human shield, he also had the Sin's already prepared to fight back. Not to mention any attempts to listen in on the conversation was being jammed. The cold blooded teen wouldn't expect anything less from the man that is now their enemy.

"Hey Dark Leader," Michael using a private line to contact his teammate, "shouldn't we inform Lucky Jerk. I mean that is his cutie cousin after all."

"The last thing I need is to let that slacker bust in and pull this hairpin trigger," the cold blooded teens voice sent shivers even through such electronic devises, "for right now just keep watching. Wait for my order to strike."

"Yes sir," the team replied.

* * *

After getting their orders, Ben and Julie decided to sit outside to enjoy their meal. That was until, Julie started a conversation. "So let me guess, window shopping for your girlfriend?"

With that blatant claim the young alien hero nearly choked; getting relief after drinking a few gulps of his soda. Once realizing his condition was no longer life threatening, he could only wonder if he was really that obvious. "How did you know?"

"Come on, Ben. Why else would a guy be staring so intensely at a necklace?" She did have a point there; he couldn't help but stair at that piece of jewelry, wondering how it would look around the beautiful snow white skin that was his girlfriend's neck. "So if you don't mind me asking, what's the special occasion?"

"Our one year anniversary is coming up in a few weeks." A smile couldn't help but form on his lips when he stated that. A bit surprised himself that she was still with him from all the dorky things he did back then, still wondering how he was so deserving to have such a wonderful girlfriend. "I want to get her a gift that will show her how much she means to me but there is no way I could afford anything that's in your store. I think I should go back to my original idea of getting her a hug pillow so she doesn't accidentally crush me in her sleep."

Julie couldn't help but giggle to that thought, but it also got her to thinking about something else. "Hold on, if she crushes you in her sleep, does that mean you sleep together?"

Ben's face couldn't help but glow bright red from that comment, frantically trying to correct himself from the ideas he believes she was having. "It's nothing like that. It's just from time-to-time she falls asleep in front of the TV or when I try to wake her up." Trying to hide the fact sometime or another they have slept in the same bed together, knowing he has done nothing wrong but believed Julie might take it the wrong way; especially with that law of no intimate relationships at this school without first being married.

But Julie merely waved it off, giggling from how he was reacting to such a simple question. "Don't worry about it. However, if you want we could head back to the store so you could get a better look. And for such a special occasion I will give you the friend's prices, where if you do find something we could work out a payment plan." She couldn't help but continue giggling to this sight. This girl that was dating Ben was very lucky indeed to have a boyfriend that only wishes to make her happy. Making this student wonder, why couldn't there be more guys out there like him. A bit jealous herself that he was already taken.

The sound of a cup hitting the street snapped her out of her train of thought, looking over to see a young teenage girl with a blue hair and scarlet red eyes one expects to see in a Japanese animation. Strangely though, her face might have shown no expression whatsoever, she got the feeling that she was shocked and sad.

As Ren was startled from what she saw. There were countless logical theories that could have lead up to the situation before hand, like they might have met by coincidence. However, the thoughts of what Susan informed her of earlier, combined with it being that particular female, clouded this alien's logical thinking and made her body temperature hastily drop. Her subconscious come up with the theory that perhaps her potential mate succumbed to the horrifying earthling ways humans saw their courtship.

To where this brown haired Tennyson couldn't help but fell the pain of guilt squeezing tightly around his stomach along with the slap he did to his own forehead. How could he have forgotten to call Ren after his training was over with? Even if he was ticked off at the Taskforce he shouldn't have been so stupid, clearly seeing the pain she was suffering from in her eyes. "Ren, its not what it looks like!" But after stating that, the plastic cups they had next to them shattered into pieces as he watched his girlfriend dart off in the opposite direction.

However, Susan couldn't help but feel a sly grin forming on her smooth face; it barely felt like she had to do any work with how much of a klutz Ren's boyfriend was. But oh well, from what she saw that part of her mission was complete and out of boredom she headed to where the meeting was taking place, hoping that the fun hadn't started yet.

* * *

"Pain in white?!" the dark Lord himself yelled out in his pain in the neck boss' lair; wondering where the guy could be as he has checked nearly every room in this place suited for a mole. "Oh why couldn't I have that power my annoying used to be followers of my glory be true. It would be so helpful to see where everyone is at all times, but with that wouldn't I be being compared to that jolly old fat guy again. Now I'm starting to wonder if they ripped off most of his powers from what they believed to be mine. Yet without tall, white and detached I have no one to rant this about to, I must be really bored to actually want to talk to him."

Clicking his heals as he walked around, moving his neck around like that of the common vulture on the prey in each room; increasingly annoyed by the fact he couldn't find a guy that has been living underground. "Oh right, he could be where he is holding that brother of that really violent girl." Where his immortal body shivered to the thought of her, yet comically remembered what she did to the annoying CEO. "I know I can't be killed, but I bet she is going to get me as close to it as possible."

Disappearing from pain in white's office he reappeared in the room kept privately just for this sleeping dork. "Danget where can that guy be? You know stealing my vanishing act should be a copyright violation and a power only I should possess! Where are those dang zealot Paladins when I need them?!"

With him nowhere to be found, the skull faced FREAK turned to the teen stuck in that weird goo filled cylinder; making him wonder what was so important about this teen; rubbing the chin part of his helmet with his black gloved right hand while his other hand moved the back of his scythe to tap the glass. "If I can recall correctly, this dork isn't an evolved Blank so what is so important about him? I mean sure we can use him to control his sisters as one is a Bless and the other one is completely hot tempered psychopath but do we really need him to be alive for that? I swear tall, white and detached does so much that isn't needed at all."

However, once he got a better look at this dirty blonde haired teen going by the name of Bobby, he noticed something very strange on the edge of his right hand. From what Lord could make out from a closer examination with his blood red eyes was the faint image of what looked to be teeth marks right above the pinky on his right hand; now grinning under his helmet, assuming he figured out why after all this time Bobby was kept alive. "Oh you are a very twisted man, pain in white. But you do indeed make things so very interesting."

* * *

After listening to that well detailed description, Gwen Tennyson had a full understanding of what Pharaoh's Satis Project was. So he needed someone with the power of a Bless as a key component for this machine to work and used his school to figure out one that was powerful enough to use it. "But there is something I'm not getting Pharaoh; why not use an Anodite since they clearly have much more powers than I have."

"True an Anodite would seem like a more reasonable choice, however for my plan to work properly it has to be someone with the powers this planet has given them through evolution. Therefore its powers are not compatible for what is needed to be done. Although since your powers come from the evolution this planet, combined with the power boost of the Anodite species, you are the only one that that can use the Satis Project with the best outcome." As the orange haired Bless understood what Pharaoh was stating, to use an Anodite to fix the problem of another species would be like using an American plug in France, it just wouldn't work. "Also Gwen I do want you to know this, if there was another Bless that was capable of a higher output for the Satis Project I would use them; with so much I have already done to you and your family I wished the Special Needs Class would have revealed another Bless capable of taking your place. So I ask that you reconsider your first answer to my request and join me, help me in fixing this problem that has been allowed to exist for this long."

If it was any other time, any other person she would have automatically said no. However this time, she put some thought into it. Without emotions anyone could easily state that the lives of everyone in the human race was well worth the sacrifice of a few billion people; but could she really have a hand in doing such a horrible thing; through an emotional point-of-view would sacrificing so many lives be just in this way?

"Before you make your decision, I do have one small thing I wish to give you." The man who took the title of villain for this fight informed Gwen, as he could clearly see that she was walking the line between either decision he thought this would be as good of a time as any to present her with this small gift. Pulling out a small ring, which on the dark red stone possessed the carvings to a Bezel item. "This is a small token of my appreciation to at least accepting my request for this chat. It is called the Keystone of Bezel."

Hesitant at first, assuming that it might in someway be a trap, but ultimately accepted the gift when he placed it in her soft hands. From any other person it would look to be any ordinary ring, but she knew each item of Bezel, like the ones she had on her belt, had their own unusual way of increasing her own powers. "What does this, Keystone of Bezel, do?"

"It is in some ways the opposite of the Bezel Charms that you wear on your belt. Instead of influencing your ability to control the energy around you this item influences the energy from the outside to enhance your own body's potential: increasing your speed, stamina, and overall strength."

Becoming a bit skeptical about this offering, wondering why Pharaoh was giving her such a powerful item when she hasn't even agreed to help him in anyway. "Is this supposed to be a bribe of some sorts?"

"Not at all Gwen," even for being a being without any emotions Gwen found him to be way too calm in such a situation, "that power is now yours. You may use it to either help me or arrest me; it's all up to you."

With all of this before her, the sea-foam green eyed girl still needed one more question to be answered. Something that not her mind needed, but her heart. "Before I answer your question Pharaoh I need to ask you one more thing. Does the Alex I know still exist?"

"Yes Gwen he does, however for how long I have used him I can now only sustain his personality in my body for twenty minutes a week," feeling that to be a very bittersweet answer, it was like stating that he was there but she could never see him again, "but there is something you need to understand Gwen. And that is the Alex you knew is nothing more than something I created, he never really existed in the first place. Even though he believed those emotions to be real they were only reactions to what his body experienced and interpreted to what these actions were suited for and displayed actions in response to what someone with emotions would do. Once again, I would like to sincerely apologize and should have never let him and you get so close, even though I was able to acquire a vast amount of data from having him study you. Yet still, I can see why he wished to be closed to you."

Gwen didn't know if to either be angry, sad, or blush from such a statement. Being angry that her heart was played with, sad that the Alex she fell in love with never truly existed, or blush from the idea that he might be stating that he saw the same beauty in her that Alex was able to. So many opposite emotions just conflicting inside of her.

However, before she could give an answer, a loud blaring alarm rung throughout the whole school. Filling the air with that screeching sound along with the following message. **And Unidentified Object has entered Sphinx Academy's airspace with a direct course for this school. Please stay calm, drop whatever you are doing, and quietly head towards a nearby safety areas as quickly as possible.**

As the message repeated itself, Gwen could see that the streets nearby lifted up from the ground to reveal a passageway marked **Safety Area**. But along with that loud alarm still blaring throughout the school, she could clearly hear Pharaoh let a soft chuckle slip through his lips. "It seems that my dear old mother has gotten to be a bit impatient."

Watching as the student were fleeing down the tunnels, the Bless watched as something jetted in the sky only to crash in a thunderous boom into the giant Fountain. But shocked to see it wasn't a missile or anything like that; it was a young red-haired teenage girl with her right eye, arm and leg completely mechanical. Looking directly at Pharaoh, who only calmly sat where he was. "Secret Intelligence Division's Elizabeth Stream," chatting with her like she was a regular friend, "I see that your encounter with Lord has given you quite a make over."

But Agent Twister couldn't help but grin sadistically from ear-to-ear; this just had to be her lucky day. "Well I originally came here just to kill Fredi but killing you will clearly prove to those inconsiderate fools that I'm obviously and clearly the superior one; as it is obvious that you sent out your strongest fighter just to take down me from being your biggest threat." Knowing that must have been it, yes that all made sense that they would be against her as she was the only one capable of bringing him down. Why else wouldn't he allow her to enter this school as she was obviously ten times more of a threat Fredi ever wished he could be. "Now I'm going to show that I'm truly superior to any these Obsolete Models or your Failed Prototypes could ever dream of being!"

Before she could launch a direct, point blank attack at the enemy of the House, a large red whip quickly encircled her and threw her through a nearby building. Where from that attack, the Taskforce saw as their cue to attack, hoping to use this confusing to apprehend Pharaoh once and for all.

This interned caused an all out battle between the Sins and the Projects; such powers clashing it shook the ground that Pharaoh and Gwen were standing on.

With all that was happening, Gwen didn't know what to do. She was the closest to Pharaoh where anyone else that came close was pushed away from one of the Sins, leaving them alone to watch the battle. Watching as Kristen, Michael and Jack fought Shadow and his clones and Fredi went head on against Bloodlust. Such power as the fighters were easily thrown through buildings with their attacks.

The sounds of devastation clear enough to be heard for miles, Ben along with Ren rushed up to see the battle before hand. Instantly changing into Chromastone before being blind sighted by none other than Sword Hunter of the Sins. Though her blade covered arms were unable to cut this stone she still was able to fling him through a building from that strike. "Awe, for being a member of the Taskforce I was hoping for more of a fight," giggling cheerfully before rushing in after him.

Where though Ren was succumbing to this strong pain in her head, the alien teenager changed into the Tetramand alien her potential mate dubbed as Fourarms before rushing in to help her teammates.

Though unaware to the two, they were being followed by none-other than Julie; completely shocked to what was going on before her she wasn't able to move her body an inch. Wondering what was all of this? Even when from a stray blast that was heading right towards her, no matter how much her mind screamed for her legs to move, her body wasn't reacting at all.

But only to be saved in time with what looked like to be a ball of lightning using itself to take the full force of the impact before collapsing at her feet. Her body now able to move looked to see as that ball of electricity transformed into none other than that guy that kept annoyingly calling her Tennis Cutie. "W-What are you doing here?"

However, even after taking such an attack that would have easily killed her, he gave her a dumbfounded smile before struggling to answer. "Because it is against my nature to let a cutie get hurt, Tennis Cutie." Only to start coughing heavily and collapse after that. Where as she noticed he was still breathing, couldn't help but shake her head, this guy was truly a dork.

Where from another stray blast struck what was left of the nearby fountain, sending dagger-like bits at full force right at Gwen; only to be stopped by Pharaoh once again using his back as a shield, and his white suit quickly becoming soaked in red. How this incident brought back such emotional memories to the orange haired Bless, how he did this to save her from Diamondhead's attack. "What are you doing, Ale… Pharaoh?"

"You still haven't made your decision," shocking the Tennyson girl that he could speak so calmly with how much blood he was losing from that attack, "either use your powers to protect me so we can escape, or use them to apprehend me. It is all up to you Gwen."

Gwen's hands couldn't help but tremble from that statement, how could someone make such a decision with all that was going on around here? But she had to make it fast, as she could see Ben as that flying manta ray heading straight for them.

With her adrenaline rushing through her body at such a rate, the next second that past by felt like a minute. Taking a deep breathe, she knew what she had to do.

So right before Ben was able to reach them, she put the Keystone of Bezel on her right hand ring finger, and used her powers to create a dome around her and Pharaoh; shielding them both just as Ben slammed into it.

"Gwen, what the heck are you doing?!" Ben in his form he dubbed as Jetray slammed his fist against the see-through violet dome; only to see his cousin staring him down with a pair of very cold eyes. What was wrong with her, why was she protecting Pharaoh and not apprehending him? "Remove this dome!"

As Pharaoh could clearly see Gwen's answer, he smiled that warm kind smile of his before calling Jenny with his Thoth 2.0. "She has agreed, teleport us to the base."

And with that, they disappeared before the Omnitrix wearing teen's eyes. Completely dumbfounded from what just happen he couldn't even think straight. How could after all this time, after everything Pharaoh has done to her, could she side with him? His own cousin betrayed him.

So conflicted with these thoughts, Ben was completely unaware at Elizabeth Stream flying at full force right towards him; ready to hit him with a cyclone twice as big as she commonly has spinning around her right arm. "For a worthless Morph to be seen above me, it's time for you to die."

Where by the time he realized the attack, it was too late to move even with Jetray's speed. Wondering if this could be the end, just to have something get in between the attack at him, leading him to only be more terrified than before when he realized that Fourarms was Ren; taking the full hit of the attack before his widen eyes to see her flung like a rag doll through several buildings behind him. "REN!" Ben cried as he flew as fast as this alien would take him, where Fredi used this chance to incase Elizabeth in a three foot squared block of ice.

Counting at least fifteen buildings he flew through before finally seeing the girl that meant more to him than anything else lye there in that small crater. Already reverted back to her regular body with her outfit and body covered in countless scars and wounds, though not a one dripping of any blood. And worse of all, to Ben's tear flooded eyes, she wasn't breathing. "...R-Ren?"

To Be Continued

A member of his own family betrayed him, a girl that occupied his heart lay motionless before him; how will Ben be able to deal with such tragic events? Read and review.

Just curious though as an aspiring author, how emotional was that last scene? I'm trying to aim for something very tear jerking. Well anyway I was able to make some good use out of this time on the airplane heading to Orlando, Florida but I will most likely be back home by the time I post this chapter.


	15. Dealing with the pain

Chapter 15: Dealing with the pain

Ben stayed by Ren's side every step of the way as she was being rushed into the Operating Room, where after he preformed CPR on her till she regained her breathing, she was unconscious and in a very critical condition. Squeezing her hand tightly in his; her body had become so cold, as cold as her lips were when he resuscitated her. Unable to be by her side any longer as the doctors rushed her into surgery, leaving him outside those doors that seemed to crack his heart to the darkening sound of when they closed.

When the red light turned on in the sign above the door Ben only stood there, leaning against the wall as his sleeve quickly became drenched with his tears. He knew that men shouldn't cry but he couldn't help himself, no matter what he did he couldn't stop the warm salty water from flooding out of his eyes. Only wondering how he could be so worthless that he couldn't even protect the woman he loved.

Moving away from the door, the young teenager fiercely slammed his bare fist into the stone pillar nearby. Feeling the blood dripping down his fingers; this pain that anyone would cry out in agony from all he felt was a small prick if he grabbed a rose wrong or just cracked his knuckles, as that was what this pain was compared to the turmoil inside of him.

Mumbling to himself 'if only' over and over again under his breath, knowing that nothing he could do now could change the fact of what has happened but he couldn't help himself. Even with as strong as he was now he couldn't stop his cousin's betrayal, he couldn't protect the woman he loved more than anything. With how strong he was he was still so weak, so ridiculously weak. How after all this was he so weak and pathetic?

The grandson to Max even tried to use Alien X, the one alien he swore he would never use again, to alter reality and make it so that Ren never took that hit that was meant for him. Yet at this moment, for some reason unexplained to him, his Omnitrix wasn't listening to him, not even activating when he used the manual functions. In the end it seemed like Fredi was right all along, he was just too weak and pathetic to do anything; especially to help the ones he cared about the most.

"Ah Ben Tennyson," this voice snapping him out of his dark thinking to see whom looked to be a doctor approach him; however this man's lab-coat looked to be a bit warn and slightly different from the ones used in this hospital, not to mention Ben knew he was deep in thought but how did this guy just appear out of the blue, "this takes me back, or was it forward? Have we met?"

Ben hopping the doctors that were helping Ren weren't this loopy. "Are you one of the doctors looking over Ren's case?" He couldn't help but ask; hating the feeling that felt like someone had reached into his chest and has been squeezing his heart tighter and tighter since the incident, that there was nothing that he could do to get her better, this pain inside of him practically numbing his body.

"Nope, I am a scientist. You may call me Paradox. I have come here to make you an offer regarding this whole-lot-of mess that has happened so far."

"What the heck are you talking about?" This alien hero was not in any mood to beating around the bush: his cousin was with the enemy and his girlfriend was in surgery, he didn't have the time or the patience to deal with this loon.

But the Tennyson flinched when he watched the man known as Paradox reach into his coat pocket, only to calm down to see it was just a brown paper bag. "First of all have a gumball, it calms the nerves. But from the looks of you I'm guessing I don't have enough in this bag for it to be helpful at all."

This scientist was using up what little patience this sea-foamed green eyed teen had left; with his girlfriend in such a state and this man was offering him gumballs? "Any who, I am a being that exists outside of time and space, giving me the ability to move backwards and forwards in time. In fact there is a time in the future where we work together to save… I probably should keep my lips shut about that; keeping the space-time continuance in check and all. But back to the point in question, if you want I can make it so that you and your cousin never received the Omnitrix to begin with. In turn making it so Ren would not be in the condition she is in and Pharaoh will have to wait much longer before he could go forth with his plan, giving the House of Tempus more time to counter him. Where all-in-all you and your cousin will have a normal life."

Countless questions ran through this young boy's mind as his hand rubbed his Omnitrix: that Paradox knows of Pharaoh, the Omnitrix, the idea that this guy can travel through time. Yet he ignored those for now to ponder the thought in question, this device was practically his own body, but without thinking he would trade that in a heart-beat if it meant he could save Ren.

However, by doing so he would have never met Ren to begin with. He would live in a reality where aliens were still nothing more than science fiction and without Ren by his side. But perhaps that would be a better outcome, as she wouldn't be in the horrific state she is in now and find someone that would be better to her than he could ever be, treat her like she deserves to be treated, and protect her as it was obvious he couldn't even do that. If this path meant she could have a happy life, he would be more than willing to do so, even if that life was without him.

But in the end, even with all this pain twisting his insides, he just couldn't see his life without her; knowing there was no such thing as a higher being yet still prayed he was making the right choice. "I can't agree to that Paradox. You can call me selfish our what ever you want but from what I can see I can't see my life without Ren, even if I never met her I feel like I will just screw up my life without her."

Resting his face in his cupped hands, feeling the strong tightening inside him screaming that he was making the wrong choice; if only he was stronger he could have made sure that this never happened, why did he just have to be so weak? It was all his fault that she was in such a condition to begin with and therefore he needed to be a man and make it right.

"Well if that is your decision I will be leaving now."

"Wait!" Ben's screech stopped the good doctor in his tracks; if this man was a time-traveler he needed to know one thing before he left. "Will Ren be all right, will the surgery save her?"

"I'm sorry my boy, but to keep the fabric of time from ripping apart I can't inform you of actions that have yet transpired."

"Please wa..!" As before Ben could finish his plea, the man disappeared before his eyes. Leaving this teen only with hope, the one thing he was lacking. Why couldn't that scientist at least tell him Ren would be all right? He needed to hear that, even if it was nothing more than a lie.

"Ben!" The unmistakable voice of Julie's echoed as she ran towards him in that barren hallway. "I heard what happen, is she all right? Are you all right?"

He had to put up a strong front for her, he couldn't let his emotions destroy him from the inside now. It felt like his body couldn't feel anymore pain, not even able to feel the warmth from her caring hands as they grasped around his arms. "I don't know, she was just admitted into surgery."

* * *

Where within another hospital-like setting, Jenny Sebastian, the tall young woman that went by the name of Agent Virus of the Sins, just finished up bandaging the man she followed wounds. Her mother and father were both doctors, so with that and some basic training a task such as this was nothing this teenager couldn't handle. "The blood made the wounds looked worse than they were Alex; you just need some rest for your body to naturally heal itself. After that you should be back to one-hundred percent."

As Gwen only watched from the sidelines, the thought still running through her mind if she did the right thing; even in his alien form she could clearly see the look of horror on her cousin's face when she betrayed him. Yet from that, knowing if everything went as planned with the Satis Project she will be able to more than make up for it.

"Well then while I rest please start the examination with Gwen to make sure the Satis Project fits all of the calculations. From what just happened I doubt we have any time to spare."

"It will be done right away, your plan to finally fix the corruption of the Basic Program will not be halted in anyway, shape or form." She warmly smiled at the boy before her, doing her best to hold back the tears she knew would flood out of her eyes if she was to tilt her head down. Why did he have to pull off such a reckless task for… her? The first chance she got, she was going to make sure that Bless known as Gwendolyn Tennyson pay for putting Alex in such danger. "But please for all of our sakes Alex get better soon, there is still so much that is needed to be done that only you can achieve."

Slowly walking out of that hospital-like room, Pharaoh made one more comment before they were to leave. "And Jenny, remember you need to call me Pharaoh for now."

"I apologize, Pharaoh." As Gwen and Jenny calmly let themselves out; only as he watched the two leave, the cold expression he was infamous for returned to his face.

Turning to see none other than Lord sitting in the chair on the other side of the room, his blood red eyes trained on the man who took up the title of villain for this fight while casually spinning his large black scythe by his side. "How long have you been sitting there, Lord?"

"Just got in when those two left; do you know how hard it was to find you in here? Why, did I miss anything fun?" Chuckling in that raspy tone of his, only wishing he did find this room a little sooner to hear everything that went on, such a moment was bound to be filled with a great buffet of emotions to devour to one's heart's content. "But I am surprised; you managed to get Sweet Cheeks to join your project. This story of yours just seems to get more interesting with every turn of the page, I'm glad I stuck to being a part of it up to this point."

Getting up from his chair, he clicked his heels over towards the bed ridden pain in white. But when he stopped, looking down at his cold ocean blue eyes skull faced FREAK rested his weapon over his shoulder. "But you have to remember tall, white and detached. You might have all this power giving you the ability to change the world. You are merely a man with the title of Pharaoh: a person that is the go-between between the gods to control man like they so desperately need. You are not a god so stop doing these actions that only a divine being like myself is capable of; or is that your true plan after all as you are a man that has gotten closer to being called a god then anyone of my creations I have seen. You are already a being that knows all and sees all, hides in the shadows doing things to the world that are so slight yet world changing it almost seems like you are doing nothing at all, not to mention dressing in white. All you practically need is a knee long beard, age to the point of death, and stand several hundred feet tall."

"Yet if in the end you just wish to hasten your lifespan to its end," slamming his large weapon right above this emotionless man neck, noticing he didn't flinch to this action; something to this day drove this supposed divine being insane, not able to get a single drop of emotion from a life-threatening situation such as this, "all you have to do is ask and I will be glad to answer your pray, but make sure you uphold your agreement to fix this problem before your death."

"Now now will you two stop bickering like little children on a playground," none other than the good doctor appeared before the two. Just in time but how could he be an effective time traveler if he wasn't on time? Holding out his infamous brown paper bag filled with small round gumballs, "why not have a gumball, it calms the nerves which from the look of things is something you clearly need Lord."

Removing his large scythe from his pain in the neck boss' neck, this divine being never liked associating with a guy that goes against all the laws he has set for this universe. Not to mention from all the powers his followers stated he had, never once has he heard of the Lord that everyone loves could travel through time, what was up with that? Did that mean even his Zealots didn't wish for their Lord to be able to affect events in the past that would affect the present?

"From how everything is still the same that can only mean that Ben denied your request, or is it he has accepted the request but this alternate universe is still in play due to a parallel in the space time continuum?"

"Ah it is nothing that complicated Pharaoh," from how this boy talked about quantum theories it was enough to make Paradox's head spin, it still surprised this time traveling hero that the person which possessed this level of intelligence was that of a young lad. It was almost frightening to a being that has lived for over one hundred thousand years, "like your first deduction my good boy he has decided to leave the universe as it is and make up for young Ren's injuries with his own hands."

"I see, make sure that everything can be done to assure Ren's full recovery, it was because I overlooked a possibility that Elizabeth would go on a rampage that she is in such a state. But in the end a failure one lives through is something that makes one stronger as rule number six to live by, 'Learn from your mistakes to prevent from it happening again'." Pharaoh knew that Paradox, like himself, wished to fix this problem; and stopping Ben from ever obtaining the Omnitrix would make it to where his plans would return to his original assumption to completion ten years from now. Time where he might be able to find another way, but it looks like the Grand War was still the only way. "However, that is good to hear that Ben wished to keep the time-space continuum in tacked. It would be quite the hassle with how everything is going so smoothly now to rely on my earlier plan. Everything is almost in place; especially on how Elizabeth's sudden attack can be greatly used for my benefit."

"Still planning even in the condition your body is in?" Lord continued to chuckle in that dark raspy tone of his; things were getting so very interesting around here. "You are truly one twisted man, pain in white."

* * *

As within the office to the next Head of the House of Tempus, Lady Karen sat in front of her computer. Still wary if to put in the flash drive her Beloved Brother risked his life coming into enemy territory to personally give her.

Even though he told her that there was no virus implanted in the device she still took all the necessary and unnecessary precautions to protect the House's systems: making sure that there was no link up to the House, scanned the flash drive personally for any abnormalities, and anything else that came to her mind that could be remotely possible as being his sister she knew more than anyone what he was truly capable of. Overlooking any detail, no matter how pointless one might think it is, could prove to be one's ultimate downfall if they underestimated him even for an instant. It was an odd feeling to have for one's beloved brother; loving him more than anyone yet at the same time feared him more than anyone… well, there is someone she feared more than him.

Feeling her throat tightening from the dread that couldn't help but bottle up inside of her; even now believing that she could be as strong as her brother if not held back by these strong emotions she has. However, nothing was going to get done if she didn't at least take the first step. "Spec," addressing her dear friend and faithful servant that stood erect by her side, wanting to give him the chance to save himself as of right now that was all she could do for him, "you know the consequences you are facing with helping me with this. In the least you will get expelled from the House and disowned by your own family; that is something I could never ask for you to give up even if it was to save my life."

"True my Lady," the youngest member of his generation of the Masters family turned to face the one he honorably served. Bowing down on one knee and moving his right arm across his chest to address her with not only the promise he made to Alex all of those years ago, but to see the one he served have her smile return to her face; knowing if he was unable to do so Sir Alex most likely found a way, "but if my final orders as a servant to the Tempus family come from you, I will be more than happy to accept any punishment given to me."

She didn't know why, he was telling her that he would destroy his life for her, but besides that feeling of guiltiness a warm smile couldn't help but form on her face. He was true friend to her. "Thank you, Spec."

Watching as he stood back up before placing the flash drive right before its port. Having to believe that either through all of her tests her Beloved Brother was not lying, and also believe that she did think of everything to make sure they were safe. "It is now or never."

Inserting the small device, she became baffled when she noticed that he had a simple password protection. Getting the idea that there was probably a virus on this device and it would release if she got the password wrong, but why didn't he tell her the password when he gave this device to her. However she then noticed there was a hint button right next to where one, moving the mouse over to see the simple phrase **Number 1 rule to live by.**

A small giggle couldn't help but slip through her lips; after all he has done he still acted like her beloved older brother. It felt good to be able to smile like this again; seeing it as a bit strange that it was the villain of this battle was the one that could make her happy. Opening the file by entering the simple phrase **family always comes first.**

Spec was glad to be right on his earlier thought, back when Sir Alex was a member of the Family no matter what mood the Lady was in he always had the unique ability to make her smile warmly again. Although when the one he served opened those files, they were writing in what looked to be a very unusual language; one he can't recall he has ever seen before. "My Lady, if I may ask what language is this?"

"My brother called it the Rosetta Language, based off the Rosetta Stone which was able to translate ancient Egyptian hieroglyphic and Demotic into classic Greek. My Beloved Brother came up with this language when he was three as a secret code between us being a combination of every language ever designed in earth's history; making it so complex that it would take years for anyone to be able to translate it."

"So does that mean you can translate such a language?"

Nodding to the one she served though her attention was completely focused on the screen in front of her. It has been some time since they have used this language but with her memory something like this was like riding a bike, one never forgets. "Yes but this doesn't make sense, it is nothing more than random quotes from many philosophers from Socrates to Gondi. Why would my Beloved Brother create such a thing as baffling as this?"

"Perhaps he created this just for an excuse." Trying to come up with a logical statement as he himself was completely baffled by this; could this mean Sir Alex was losing his mind? "Like he said to us earlier, and used this as an excuse to see you after such a long time."

"No that can't be it Spec." Lady Karen pondered aloud, trying to remember anything from her past experience with her Beloved Brother that could explain all of this. What was her Beloved Brother trying to tell her in all of this mess? "The one thing we know of my brother is that he is very precautious, the main reason he has gotten this far is because he intertwines plans within his plans; making nearly impossible for us to stop him as if we stop one plan he already has another one up his sleeve in full motion; like a Hydra dragon if we are to slay one head two grow in its place. He doesn't rely on just one way to accomplish his goal… and that's it." Slamming her hand into her gentle palm, where she quickly shook it off. Forgetting this action was actually quite painful on her frail hands when done too hard from her excitement.

"Did you figure it out, my Lady?"

"I believe so Spec, like how my Beloved Brother doesn't rely on just one way to accomplish his goal he wouldn't rely on such a small amount of security." She clearly explained; getting so into this thought process she had all but forgotten the emotions she felt was holding her back. "What I originally expected that if I got the password wrong it would release a virus, it is now seen more likely it would have destroyed the flash drive; this telling me that what is on it must be extremely important. From there he made the information into something that only I could translate and even then filled it with what appears to be random tidbits of useless information; by doing this he must have assumed that if some how they were to translate it or forced me to do so they would still get nothing of use and believed it to only be a distraction like the Maahes Project."

"It is true; his level of security for this device could be seen to that of frightful proportions." He explained, even at a time like this Sir Alex still surprised him to no end; something that would be considered extremely dangerous as he is their enemy.

"So that just means there is a hidden message within the hidden message." She further explained, remembering besides a secret language her brother created he created a separate way they could communicate was by translating words into a numerical formula then after decoding that we used anagrams on each paragraph. Remembering on how much fun they would have confusing other members of the House with such abstract thinking. "So by using this formula it should make sense to what my Beloved Brother is trying to get across to me."

With that formula, while it still was in the Rosetta Language now it made sense; only to her horror. "Can this be real?"

"What is it my Lady? What is it though you found?"

The one he served did not speak for what felt like a whole minute, what was in those documents must have been truly horrific. "Please my Lady, what is the information you have discovered?"

"T-These are hidden records of weapon manufacturing and supplies from… the House of Tempus outside of the records from the use to the Secret Intelligence Division. "Which didn't make sense, what would the House be doing making those kind of weapons? "Where they are being sold to locations in the world involved with terrorism and some of these even print back before the Second World War with blue-prints of Pearl Harbor, high grade weaponry to Germany…, and even schedules for flights leaving on September eleven in the year twenty-twenty-one, what exactly is going on here? I never recall the House dealing in such things."

"This is something that is as well shocking to me, my Lady," even if it was Sir Alex this could not be fact. The House of Tempus was a noble family that have been keeping the true history of this world since the dawn of the human race's existence; to do something like that would be going against their most crucial rule of creating instead of controlling chaos, "from this evidence we must assume that Sir Alex is providing false information. To even accuse the House of creating arms or in the least selling them to terrorists is inconceivable."

She had to admit herself this accusation was too far beyond belief to be taken as fact. The House of Tempus was more than well funded from their own companies which Sphinx Corp. has stayed cleared from so there was no need in creating weaponry for profit, but what gain would the family get from doing such things; what gain would her Beloved Brother get from lying to her and only giving this information to her.

However, there was something else she noticed within this data; when one took the first letter at the beginning of each sentence and then used the anagram program another message appeared. Her brother went so far to hide a hidden message, within a hidden message, within a hidden message. But from that she could make out the sentence '**Be strong Keikei, the darkest moment just before the dawn has yet to come'**. What did this mean, was her Beloved Brother trying to warn her and from what? After one question is answered, one thousand more appear.

In spite of this, before she could address the one who served her, her doors to her office flew open with none other than members of the S.I.D. flooded her room; leading Spec to defend her once again. "What is the meaning of this action? To enter the office of the next Head of the House unannounced like this will have you all punished severely."

"Sorry to spoil your little speech you fake Hybrid," none other than the fifth division of the S.I.D. Lt. Commander Mike Morningstar making his way in, holding a folded up piece of paper smugly in his right hand, "we were ordered by none other than her majesty herself Mrs. Tempus. We are here to apprehend next head Lady Karen Tempus and you as well under suspicions of working with the House of Tempus' enemy Pharaoh aka Alexander Sovereign aka Alexander Tempus."

Gasps of shock and bewilderment came out of both Spec and his Lady's mouths. "That is completely ridicules to even suggest let alone state Sir Morningstar."

"You know I couldn't care less what you say you fake Hybrid," the one going by the name Agent Backfire smirked, as they and the Morphs were no longer going to be a problem anytime soon. For a teen that has wanted power to get what ever he wanted, what better way then eliminating the ones more powerful than him who squandered their powers to help people and gain Fredi's position as captain of the first squad, "because of this order it can only be construed that your team has been working for Sphinx Corp. and therefore under the House's orders, as well as being viewed as highly dangerous, they are to be eliminated on sight. Soon Team Project and the rest of those fakes will be killed along with the Morphs for security issues. As well as the FREAK project is to be destroyed along with anyone that has been through the process; this already taken into action as Ace Black and apprehending Elizabeth have been executed."

Lady Karen's frail small hands tightened into a fist while her whole body trembled in fear; what was going on, how were herself and her team blacklisted like this. Why would her own mother accuse her like this? Why was there so many questions that she couldn't answer?

She needed to calm down and think, it almost appeared that the House was getting rid of any trace evidence to this. Did it have anything to do with this information her Beloved Brother sent her, if so that meant that this case could become something bigger than she has ever imagined; remembering the first words to the hidden message before she made this move: be strong Keikei. Standing up to announce to the agents of the S.I.D. "I demand under the bylaws of the House to face the one whom passed this order, the Head of the House." Feeling her body trembling when she spoke, the fear inside of her was so strong she could barely stay standing. However, she couldn't rely on others strength like her Beloved Brother's, Spec's, Fredi's or anyone else. She is the next Head of the noble House of Tempus, and she needed to act like one.

* * *

Where the rest of Team Project relaxed in the emergency waiting room for Ben to get back, now all this had happened Fredi knew there was no point in hiding the information from him any longer.

"Now that just isn't right," Jack commented, seeing as he was chatting with Kristen but it was pretty clear to hear from where the cold blooded teen stood, "someone of his own family betraying him and the person he cares about more than anyone in such a state. What do you think that kind of traumatic events could do to someone?"

But Fredi thought over that question of his; being betrayed by someone of one's own family could also represent his mother where losing the one he cared for most could represent his sister Jasmine. History seemed to repeat itself in the oddest ways. "Déjà vu."

"Did you say something Fredi?" Kristen asked, somehow able to hear his voice from that distance. Something he has had to be wary of for a long time; wondering how she would react if he told her how long. But doing something like that would be completely pointless.

"No," the harshness of his tone unchanged even in such a situation as this, waiting not only to hear the current situation with Ren but also for Michael as well. That addiction to girls of his was going to get him killed one of these days, which it would have been today if he was in his human form when he blocked that attack.

Ben, with the help of Julie by his side, made his way to the emergency waiting room. Always wondering before why there would be such a room; what a horrible way to find out the answer to that question.

"How is she doing Ben?" he watched as Kristen and Jack made their way over to him, wondering why they would believe he would know any more then they did. She was in such a critical condition and it was all his fault.

"They haven't told me anything, they just rushed her into surgery." Having to repeat the answer it felt like it made what ever was squeezing his insides squeeze tighter, why did she block that attack meant for him, why couldn't he have done something… anything to protect her? His hands trembling but the young teen put up a strong front to hide it.

"All right then sit down Runt." Fredi's chilling voice unchanged even towards this teen that lost both his cousin and girlfriend in what felt like an instant. Ben could only wonder, was this guy in the end nothing but a cold blooded jerk? "Because before we do anything else there are a few details we have been hiding from you..."

However, before that could continue, none other than Michael Barak walked into the room, stumbling all over the place with his right arm in a sling, his left arm holding onto a crutch, and his left leg in some kind of metal brace. "I am," slurring his speech when he talked, sounding almost like he was drunk, "ready for… duty."

"We are sorry about this," the middle-aged doctor walked in to grab the teen, "this is just a side-effect to the morphine he was given."

"Doctor," what appeared to be the doctor's teenaged nurse appeared by his side, "we haven't given him the morphine yet."

"Hey-y their, N-Nurssse Cuiteeee." still having a hard time keeping himself standing while the doctor held him up. Ben couldn't believe in even in the condition he his in he couldn't stop flirting. He really lived up to his name of being a Hopeless Flirt Extrordinar.

"Your name is Julie, right?" Fredi's ice storm of a tone questioned the girl next to the alien hero.

Watching as she was shivering all of a sudden, what was Fredi's deal for always having to be like that? "Y-Yes… that's right."

"Make yourself useful and help our hopeless friend back to his room, the last thing we need is for him to get himself hurt while in the condition he is in."

"S-Sure… no p-problem," where she rushed off to give the nurse a hand, leaving Ben to have to confront this supposed team leader of this Taskforce.

"What is your problem?" Ben angrily called out. "Why did you have to be so cold to Julie?"

"Because the last thing we need are more civilians getting involved with these matters." Not even facing this brown haired Tennyson when he spoke, was he just trying to tick him off now? "Now sit down, shut up, and let me catch you up on everything we've been hiding from you."

* * *

It didn't take long for Fredi to explain what they were keeping from him. So all this time the Taskforce's goal besides taking down Pharaoh was to watch over his family, still believing after all this time they could be some kind of sleeper agent for that nut job.

And worse of all, he has this ability called The Voice of a Sovereign, making it so he could brainwash people just by chatting with them. "You mean to say the entire time you were watching my cousin and Pharaoh chat, you knew full well he could be using that ability on her?"

"That's right," sounding like he didn't have a care in his freezing tone, "now that we know who Pharaoh was after, along with the data Agent Infinity sent us, we can now make our move on his compound…"

But Ben cut off Fredi right there by slamming his fist on the desk, even if it was the same hand he used on the wall he could still only feel a small prick of physical pain. "So why did you let Pharaoh get her, if you knew that was what he was going to do?"

"Because the Sins were watching over the meeting, one wrong move civilians and your cousin could have been killed. Your girlfriend and Michael getting injured, along with Gwen leaving with Pharaoh, was the best possible outcome to come from that mess."

Ben couldn't believe the words that just passed through his ears, Fredi said that his girlfriend in the state that she is and his cousin betraying him was the best outcome from that; feeling his hands squeezing tightly into a fist, practically to the point of bleeding.

The next second was all just a blur, where when he regained consciousness Ben realized he punched as hard as he could at Fredi's chest. Grinding his teeth from the pure anger that bottled up inside of him, knowing his hand was probably fractured now as he felt like he punched that concrete wall again yet with the pain of the emotions inside of him he couldn't feel anything. "Stop talking like you know everything! You have no idea what I have been through!"

"It feels like you no longer have a reason to live, everything you have ever cared about has been taken away from you in an instant," feeling the cold blooded teen slowly start moving towards him, forcing Ben to step back where even in the state of anger he was in he could feel that freezing feeling grow inside of him, "the inside of your body it feels like your organs are being squeezed tightly to the point where you can barely move, wishing that they would just be ripped out of your body so you can at least stop that pain. While at the same time your body has become numb by the emotional pain as I can see how badly you have damaged your right hand, yet it probably only feels like you just cracked your knuckles."

Ok maybe this guy did know what he was going through, but Fredi kept on walking closer where Ben could see the rest of the team staying as far away as possible; like they expected to see an explosion soon. Stopping when he felt his back pressed up against the wall. "All while this happens, your mind can't help but scream the questions 'why did that happen to her and not me', 'if only I was stronger', 'why am I so weak', and similar questions over and over in your mind to the point of madness. Now tell me slacker, am I in the ballpark with knowing what you have been through or did I nail it on the head?"

Even though this teen was keeping a calm tone throughout this discussion, this presences of Fredi's was enough to make his throat feel like it was frozen solid; almost unable to breathe so the alien hero nodded. "Now listen to me Benjamin Tennyson, never say that again unless you know ever aspect of that person's history. So either stand still in life questioning what you could have done, or utilize it and do something about it."

Watching as the leader of the Taskforce backed away, Ben's legs gave up on him; gently sliding with his back against the wall till he reached the floor. What could Fredi have lived through?

Standing back up as he watched Fredi instruct the team to get back in their seats, the Tennyson teen noticed the one called Jamie never moved. Now remembering he never saw him in the fight against the Sins, what was the point of having him around. "Fredi, I have to ask something. Why is Jamie here if he hasn't done anything at all?"

"Because that isn't his mission, his mission is to be our backup if we are unable to perform our duties. He is to stay back and only fight after given an order to so. He was watching the entire fight and on standby."

"F-Four forty-f-five the m-meeting started," Jamie finally spoke for the first time since he met the kid, speaking it what sounded like a robotic-like stuttering tone, devoted of any emotions, while looking at the floor, "five t-ten E-Elizabeth Stream set off the a-alarms, five f-fourteen E-Elizabeth Stream a-arrived, five eighteen G-Gwendolyn Tennyson h-helped Pharaoh e-escaped and the Sins d-disappeared, and at five n-nineteen E-Elizabeth Stream attacked R-Ren where Fredi H-Heat froze h-her to h-halt her a-afterwards."

_What was this guy a human tape recorder?_ Ben couldn't help but think, wondering how this guy had a girlfriend with such a reserved personality. However, it kind of reminded this brown haired teen on how Ren used to be when he first met her; she would barely speak to anyone.

But before Fredi could continue with the plan to finally attack Pharaoh's hideout, none other than the green tomboy herself burst into the room where his body was able to get out of the way without him thinking; wondering how his reflexes have increased so much. "You morons! Pharaoh finally shows up and you can't even get your worthless butts to get him to tell us where Bobby is?!"

"Nicole, you need to calm down," the young Dawn walked in right after, trying her best to calm down her emotionally enraged sister, "their teammates were injured as well in the attack."

"Why the heck should I care about that?! I'm only here to get Bobby back and that's it!" Nicole growled. "If it wasn't for Alex kidnapping Bobby I would be for his Grand War plan. How many idiots that fester this planet that deserve to be painfully tortured to death, but I will settle for quick and painless as long as the outcome is the same!"

"N-Nicole," Dawn's innocent voice trembled from Nicole-neesan statement, she must be in so much pain to admit that.

"Calm down, you are probably just caught up in the heat of the moment," Ben tried to settle her down, knowing full well how she was feeling as he just did that a few moments ago. Slowly Ben approached Nicole, not wanting for her to do the same thing he did, "just settle down."

He didn't know why his reflexes have gotten so fast his brain couldn't keep up with them, but if it wasn't for that Nicole would have had both of her hands around his throat. Did it have anything to do with his painful emotions numbing his body? Was this the reason Fredi was so quick with his reflexes? Well she was about half as fast as Fredi but she was still quite fast.

"I meant every word I said," she continued to growl, glaring daggers from those jade eyes of hers, "as long as I get Bobby the world can blow up for all I care, as to me Bobby is all that matters. Do you know how it feels where you are tortured nonstop by not only children your age but the adults as well? Just because I have skin of a different color that somehow automatically makes me lower than a human! Even lower than a dog!"

"You once asked me Ben if I had powers, does your one digit IQ of a brain remember that? Well I do, I've only used it once in my life but it was back when I was five in the Orphanage. I finally made a friend who I trusted to see the little kitten I was taking care of, only for her to use that against me and tell the other students who brutally murdered it before my eyes with a small nearby statue. After that, through my touch, I turned them all into dust!"

This completely shocked everyone in the room, what kind of power did she possess? "I haven't been able to use it since as I don't know how I used it in the first place. However, when I met Bobby and Dawn I thought they were going to do the same thing when they wanted to be my friend that I bit his hand. Yet the next day he still wanted to be my friend; he was the first person to ever see me as more than a skin color. We might argue all the time but he has never once used my skin color as a subject, to me he is the world and without him I couldn't care what happens to this rock!" Yelling out to the brink of tears, hurting so much inside she just couldn't hold back anymore; where was that dork when she needed him the most? Looking directly over at her little sister, knowing she wasn't alone in these feelings. "I know you feel the exact same way as I do Dawn, it's time you admit your true feelings as well!"

Her small frails hands shook nervously down by her waist, her warm tears splashing on them. She should have known that Nicole-neesan would be able to know her true feelings. "Y-You're right. I too would side with Alex-sempai's Grand War plan if he had not taken our onii-chan," clutching her clothes tightly in her grip, she probably hated the human race as much if not more than her onee-san, but always trying to look for the best in people in sakes of her onii-chan. For this planet to be a better place so many people she saw deserved to die, "my parents put me through so many exorcisms because of this power of mine, believing my powers to be from a demon until they just gave up on me and threw me into an alley. Using my powers just to survive but then the other children would call me an evil being and throw rocks at me; only before I used my powers to protect myself, the boy that would be my onii-chan saved me, gave me a warm home and a caring family. To me onii-chan is my world as well, without him I don't know what I would be capable of."

_Oh great, they're sociopaths_. Fredi thought, understanding that their entire will to live and sanity is based off the love they have for that guy they call their brother; they would do anything possible if it meant rescuing him. But if Alex hasn't used them by now why did he kidnap their brother? What exactly is Alex up to?

* * *

"All right Gwen, place each charm you have on your belt in the designated areas," Jenny's voice boomed over the speaker system as the orange haired teen stood in the middle of such an enormous machine; to think something like this was right below their feet since school started, "after that we can start the testing to make sure everything links up accordingly."

While the Bless did she still was amazed by this machine. From what she could make out when Jenny showed her the bird's eye view from the control center it looked to be a giant gyro sphere in the middle of what appeared to be Stone Henge. "I can't believe there is an exact replica of Stone Henge down here."

"That isn't a replica Gwen, that is the real Stone Henge," completely shocking the Tennyson teen; what was this monument doing down here, "in mythology this structure was rumored to have been built to enhance magical properties. In some ways that isn't completely false."

"Like what Al… Pharaoh is trying to accomplish to fix the Basic Programming, Stone Henge was created when a colony of Bless known as the People of Bezel. They wished to stop the prejudice by forcing everyone to evolve into beings like they were, believing that once people knew that such a power had nothing to do with religious properties peace was inevitable. However they tried it failed miserably; as such actions are nothing more than a pipe dream. To force humans to evolve is impossible as most human bodies and minds cannot handle the stress of a sudden change, because such actions take time. The only reason the FREAK 2.0 project worked as well as it did is because in the FREAK 1.0 process it was discovered that the best time to introduce the powers were to do so during the teenage years of human development, since the body is already going through significant changes the forced evolution is practically overlooked to the bodies chemistry."

"But with Pharaoh's upgrades it has been reformed into the Satis Project," Jenny was able to explain, to think that this structure was created by the same people that made her charms was amazing, "and with your help Pharaoh's goal will be reached."

Placing the final charm into its designated location inside this giant gyro sphere she stood in. Gwen only hoped that what she was doing would make up for what she did to Ben. The image of his horrified face practically burned into the back of her eyelids.

But while waiting for the results, making small talk sounded like a good idea to past the time. "So Jenny I'm just curious, why are you working with Pharaoh and the Sins?" Personally this Bless wanted to see if the brainwash theory was still in play, along with some other questions that have been plaguing her mind.

"Because if I can be useful to Al…Pharaoh in anyway I am happy to do so." Sounding like the brainwashing theory was a strong possibility.

"You know my team and I believe you guys are just being brainwashed; I bet if after we complete the Satis Project and avoid the war you and the other Sins won't be blamed for the past actions." Trying to use her Lawyer mode for this part of the conversation; Gwen might want to help the world but stopping that war was first on her priority.

"None of us are brainwashed," Jenny replied over the speaker system without a moments hesitation, surprising Gwen, "we only act like that in public because if for unknown reasons Pharaoh's plans are destroyed, we will be able to go under the disguise that we were tricked and get off with only a slap on the wrist. With how well Pharaoh's plans are bullet proof he still makes sure that if he fails we at least can be saved, even training us to fake our way through a psychiatric test. Just because one has that ability doesn't mean they use it like that, a Bless like yourself should know that."

Where as Jenny thought to herself, if there was a chink in the armor known as Alex's plan it would be that Bless down there. As long as she was able to complete her usefulness the tall teenager believed Alex wouldn't mind if she fell victim to a fatal accident; he doesn't have emotions after all so why would he need her afterwards?

Virus squeezed her shaking hands into tight fists to the thoughts that swarmed in her mind, why did Alex choose her? It seemed like anytime Alex were to do some miscalculation or got injured it would have something to do with her: shielding her with his body twice, nearly falling to his death protecting her from some street thugs, overlooking information pertaining to her father's side. If it was anyone else he wouldn't have hesitated to drug her, strap her to the machine and force her to do the procedure. If she continued to live on after her use in the Satis Project, she might lead Alex to his demise. That was something this sickly thin girl couldn't allow.

Gwen could only think, though Pharaoh was sure of his plans, he also created fall plans as well. Was there any possible way to stop him? "By the way Jenny if you don't mind me asking; what alien species are your powers from?"

"None," pausing a bit before finishing her answer, "I was born with my powers."

It was nice to finally get some of these mind boggling questions out of her head but the answers seemed to be just as dumbfounding. "Does that mean you're a Bless as well?"

"No I'm not," she answered over the speaker system, her voice sounding more emotional than it was before, "I am a mutation of the evolution. I have the power to control electronic devices with my thought alone. You recall that virus that wiped out all of the Adult Entertainment and took all of that money, I am that Virus."

So that meant to this Bless that when she was speaking to her teammates in that video she was literally within the system itself. "I've had this power ever since I can remember, where once it got out in my school I could 'talk with machines', every time one broke down everyone, including the teachers and staff, would accuse me of doing so or if I got the best grades they would accuse me of cheating because of that power. Not to mention being at least a foot taller than everyone my age didn't help at all. Al… Pharaoh was the only person who never saw me like that, it might be due to the fact without emotions he has unbiased eyes but he made me feel like I was a normal person and not a freak; even getting me a job in the House as a system analyst."

Gwen knew exactly how Jenny felt; when she discovered her powers she might have been excited at first, but that didn't last long as the fear of how people, including her own parent, would treat her if it got out.

"The same goes for the rest of the Sins." Jenny continued to explain as she read the individual screens; so far Alex's plan will succeed and she wouldn't live long enough to tell anyone anyway. "Sword Hunter's beauty might be the cause of envy for all the girls but it is nothing more than a pain to her. Most people automatically judge her to be some sort of tramp because of the way she dresses, unknown that if she were to cover up her body her allergy to her sweat would cause her body to break out into painful rashes; not to mention even with her talent in Chemistry no one takes her seriously as they see her to be nothing more than looks."

"TNT is the child of a rape. Because of the mother's high religious views of Pro-Life she went through with the pregnancy, only to have her rage towards her attacker transfer to him. The incident involving his arm and eye being blown up is only a cover story, as her last alcohol induced wrath when he was six. She twisted his left arm so badly that it was ripped from the socket and he fell and hit his left eye on the edge of the counter; only to be taken in by his stepfather when she was placed into a psychiatric ward."

"Shadow's parents are both Psychiatrists where from them he was able to easily pick up the ability to Cold Read at a young age. Able to read people clearer then they themselves could he was traumatized to see how often people lie to others along with many others avoided him."

"And last Bloodlust where it is obvious people can be quite terrified by him from his appearance alone; many top schools had him and his brother expelled because so many parents were complaining of their vampire-like appearance and jumped to thousands of conclusions from they must be mentally disturbed all the way to they were taking part in satanic cults and was one day going to kill their children. Even though not one of those claims was remotely true the schools got so much bad press they had no choice but to expel them."

After Gwen listened to these stories she was in complete shock to hear how people could treat other humans, especially children, so cruelly. Even with all the cases she looked over while working as a lawyer how were such actions allowed to happen?

"Al… Pharaoh, with those unbiased eyes of his could see us as people, more than what most humans saw us as." Letting a giggle slip through her lips, irony seems to come from the oddest places. "It is kind of strange don't you think Gwen. Normal people strive to be greater while people like us just try to strive to be seen as normal. To at least be treating like human beings."

Though this young Bless knew she wasn't anywhere near the same level of torment the Sins have been through, she could relate as well. Just because she like to study and get good grades she was constantly picked on for that: when in groups she was made to do all the work, her desk was constantly vandalized with statements like **stop making us look bad,** **I bet you think your so special, **and** just graduate already and leave**, and even played pranks on like the loser goes out with her for three days. She was able to cool down from such thoughts because of her augments with Ben; if he only knew how much of a help he was to her back then with those random insults they would toss at each other. But it wasn't till she met Alex that she felt special for her smarts, still surprising her that he had the title of villain in all this mess. "But still, is there no better way to fix this problem then to cause so much death?"

Gwen didn't know why but she felt a strong pain in her stomach, wondering if that was from the feelings of doubt she still had inside of her from accepting this plan. "Gwen, did Al…Pharaoh explain to you how many alien species believe the human race should just be given up on and wiped out?"

Remembering the small meeting they had before she was transported here, the Bless nodded her head. "Yes, that would be six thousand five hundred and forty-three."

"Did Pharaoh happen to tell you that one of those six thousand five hundred and forty-three species, the human race itself is one of them?" With that small bit of information, the orange-haired Tennyson couldn't move from fear, how could that be true? "You're probably wondering on how that could be true from the readings I'm getting on your stress levels. Think about it Gwen, when you listen to the news all one can hear before the weather report is how a car accident killed so many, a car bomb takes out a small group of people, a random robbery kills a whole family, a suicide bomber kills everyone in a building, students gunning down their fellow classmates, parents killing their children, children killing their parents, and so on and so forth of how humans are killing humans. Haven't you ever wondered why Pharaoh estimates that the human race won't live for another one hundred years? As it is quite obvious with how the human race is going now there won't be a need for a Second Coming, with the path we are on now our race will cause our own extinction. A few billion lives are more than worth the species existences. The only reason the human race has lived as long as it has is because the core of the Basic Programming is the will to live on, the key to the Blank's evolution. Because of that to commit suicide, to give up on the will to live on, is seen as the ultimate degradation. This concept was adapted into many religions as being the ultimate sin."

She still wasn't fully agreeing to this path of salvation, wondering why after all this time Pharaoh never said a word of this? "So why did Pharaoh never tell this to me?"

"Anytime Pharaoh keeps information to himself, it is because he does not see it logical to tell someone information that would only trouble them and not help solve it. He might not have any emotions but that doesn't mean he can't understand them and how they affect people who do have them."

Gwen filled her lungs to the brim before letting out that breath; there was still so much to think about from all of this. But that will have to wait for now, as she needed to complete the Satis Project.

* * *

Finally able to calm down Dawn and Nicole and have them head back to their apartment; Fredi was able to explain to this smaller team on their on their plan of attack. Somehow even with some of their teammates out of commission Ben realized Fredi was able to adjust the plan to make up for their absents. He was a strong leader where Ben knew he still had a lot to learn, believing if he was at least half the leader he bragged he was Ren wouldn't be in the condition she was. The pain in his body almost to the point he couldn't move as those thoughts still zoomed through his mind; whispering under his breath, "please Ren, please be all right."

"So you know what you are supposed to do, right runt?" Fredi's frozen voiced boomed across the room, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Yes I heard," where he did, he really needed to focus on the mission at hand to finally stop Pharaoh's grand war plan. It was the least he could do to make up for what he let happened to Ren. Hoping that she will be all right, hoping if there was a divine being out there his prays would reach him, "so when are we heading out?"

"Within the hour," the team leader of the Taskforce answered, "from everything that is happening I doubt we have any time to waste. So get something to snack on from the vending machine and we are heading out."

"Hey Fredi, there is something on the news I think you need to see!" Jack called out while turning up the volume; revealing it to be a breaking news bulletin from the Co-Ruler of the United States of Alexandria, Comrade.

"Now for the man that is working for our generation to have a better tomorrow, the CEO to Sphinx Corp., and the man who is truly earning his nickname, our Comrade."

"I am sad to say that I am not here to give about good news," the elderly fraud spoke during this sudden announcement, "I wished to personally speak on behalf of the recent attack on the elite Sphinx Academy. We have confirmed it was a missile attack from a terrorist cell that has made it clear that even though their country has accepted the new Alexandria they wish to have no part in it."

Where Ben knew full well that was a lie, he must have been setting this up for this war plan of his. "Thanks to foresight of something like this happening from the team that helped make Sphinx Academy what it is today there were no fatalities, a few injuries but one student was injured enough that she had to be taken into emergency care. My hopes go out to that young student as for an innocent student to be put in such a state by people who only wish to cause chaos is always a horrible act."

"So with the generosity of the country in question, as we are respecting their wish not to be named under the assumption that their people will be subjugated to hate filled words because of a misleaded group's actions. We are sending in some troops to help bring them to justice and hopefully help prevent many more innocent lives from such horrible disasters."

"Once again very sneaky," Fredi informed, somehow able to figure out Pharaoh's plans so quickly, "with not speaking the countries name he can infiltrate others to make sure the press do not know the country in question while at the same time get them into place. There he will most likely cause another incident, giving Alexandria the rights to help in on the war where another World War will be created. At this moment we have little to no hope in stopping this war from happening, making him a necessary evil afterwards. Stopping him after the War starts will cause disastrous results."

"Then there is no time to wait," the alien hero stated, if Pharaoh wasn't stopped soon he will be seen as a necessary evil? That was something this brown haired teen couldn't allow.

However, while listening to what Ben would call a motivating speech; Fredi noticed something was happening in the nearly empty room they were in. He noticed the nurses that were keeping to themselves on the other side of the room, after they got a phone call they hurriedly made their way out. That could only mean one thing.

"Let's head to where that psycho…" where out of the blue, Ben watched as Fredi tackled him to the ground, "w-what are you…"

"Everyone get down!" This was the first time he ever heard Fredi yell, what did this cold blooded teen notice that this alien hero overlooked.

Where the moment they hit the ground, the windows shattered in a hail of gunfire until Fredi slammed his right hand on the ground. Forming a large wall of ice where the windows used to be. "Taskforce!" A voice over a speakerphone boomed to them. "This is the S.I.D. and we have this area surrounded. Under the orders of the Head of the House you are accused of working along the House's sworn enemy. Thereby you are to come out quietly and be placed under arrest."

"It seems that White Ghoul is finally losing what was left of her grip on reality," Fredi sneered, it looks like she finally blacklisted them. Surprising him a bit as he assumed she would have done so during the first week.

"We are being accused of working with Pharaoh?!" Ben exclaimed out of utter shock, how did the S.I.D. come to that conclusion?

"Just part of the world of war," Kristen smirked, oddly not sounding the least bit affected that their own team is now against them, "one day we are the heroes the next day we are the scapegoats or a loose end."

"You're offly calm in this kind of situation." The young Tennyson questioned, what kind of training did the S.I.D. give them?

"Your backup has arrived," a mechanical voice announced his presences over their Thoth 2.0's, hearing random gunfire soon after.

After it quieted down, the Taskforce rushed outside to see the teen in a robotic suit amongst the many unconscious agents on the street. "Got a message that you guys were blacklisted and knew you would need some help."

"Don't get too cocky Will," Fredi shot back coldly, this was probably the worst time someone could lose their focus.

And the sight of a light's reflection from the top of a roof; where the standard issue of rounds for the Sniper Division were fifty caliber. Not even Will's suit could protect him from such an attack.

However, before Fredi could state anything, through the power of his heat seeing eyes watched as that sniper, and two others were struck with something these eyes couldn't see. "You really think I overlooked the snipers, Fredi? I already hacked into the satellites they were using to triangulate you and sent the data over to R who is atop a building four miles away."

"Hold on four miles away," Ben just had to ask, where after his chat with Agent Red and Infinity the first time they met he looked up some data on snipers, "the world record isn't even two."

"Well obviously we don't want the world to know of me," able to clearly identify that was Agent Red's Dracula-like accent over the Thoth 2.0's walkie talkie function, "however if you guys wish to get off the blacklist we better get Pharaoh with the time you have left before reinforcements arrive."

"Actually R I need for you to head back to the House, with all this happening Lady Karen might be in trouble." Fredi explained, where Ben knew this guy was a cold blooded jerk it must be the reason he could keep such a cool head under this kind of pressure. "Agent Infinity you come with us, with Michael out of commission we might need a hacker for what is to come."

"Wait what about Ren?!" the sea-foam green eyed teen asked, knowing this might not have been the best time to ask such a question. But if they were blacklisted and Michael could be killed because of it what would that mean for Ren?

"Don't worry about it," Jack patted the skeptic teen on the back, how could he not worry about his girlfriend being put in even more danger, "Fredi is having them treated under fake names and identities. With how many students are in this school it will take them weeks to come across the fake information."

"You mean you could foresee that the House will use us as scapegoats?" Ben accused their leader, was their more that he was hiding from him besides all this time his family was under surveillance?

"It wouldn't be the first time the White Rat of the House tried to use her influence to use my team as a decoy, scapegoat or some other suicide mission."

"But enough of the chit-chat," Jack replied, "because I believe it's time to go pay someone a rude, noisy visit."

* * *

Where moments later what was left of the Taskforce stood before the entrance of Pharaoh's hideout, dumbfounding Ben as it was only thirteen stories below their feet all this time. "All right Slacker, your up."

Hoping now his Omnitrix would listen to him as so much was riding on this one last mission: clearing their names, stopping Pharaoh's Grand War, and protecting Ren. Convincing himself that she will be all right by the time he returns.

Reliving a breath of air to see it was working again, transforming into the electronic looking creature the same size of Grey Matter: Echo Echo.

"Ok plug your ears." Fredi instructed as their teammates put their hands over their ears; except for Will as he turned off the sound to his suit and Jack turned his ears into some kind of muffling device.

With everyone's ears protected, the alien hero announced for his attack. "Wall… of…" taking in one of the deepest breathes of his life as his body split into at least twenty duplicates of himself just before finishing his sentence, "SOUND!!"

The room felt like it was being hit by a nine point five earthquake, the taskforce barely able to keep their footing. Ben was clearly informed that this strategy only having a forty-three percent chance of succeeding, so he was giving it his all.

Because of the strong, Fredi signaled Jack to help amplify the attack. Jack nodded, standing right behind the screeching aliens and transformed his entire body into a large steel wall, redirecting and concentrating the sound solely at the entrance.

Which seemed to have done the trick, watching as the wall was falling apart. Only a few moments later it completely collapsed.

Ben and Jack reformed back into their original bodies, the brown haired Tennyson wanted to cheer at the success, but he knew things were far from over. Soon he will stop Pharaoh's insane plan and save Gwen from his grasp.

To Be Continued

Ren is in surgery, the Taskforce has been blacklisted, Ben is charging head first into Pharaoh's lair, and Gwen is helping with the Satis Project. What is going on with the House of Tempus and does this have anything to do with Pharaoh's true goal? Read and review to find out.

Yahoo I finished the chapter; another long chapter (compared to 13 it's the second longest) to make up for missing last weeks update. This one really took me a lot longer than I thought it would but soon everything will be answered and many more twists are about to be revealed. I might be late next week as well because I'm getting a lot of work at school (not to mention I'm horrible with fight scenes) but I will post the next update as soon as I can.

Also for a deeper description of Nicole and Dawn; I redeveloped them a bit to fit this story. They are in ways Gwen and Ren but to the opposite extremes. Dawn has Ren's similar personality, quiet nature, and Japanese attributes but takes on the abilities of Gwen except she was treated the same way Gwen feared she would be treated if it every got out about her powers. Nicole takes on more of Gwen's personality and appearance back during the first series but like Ren has had issued because of their alien descent: Ren with her horns as Nicole with her skin. She is also like Ren as she fears abandonment from the one she cares about most.


	16. Assault on Pharaoh’s Tomb

Just for anyone that was offended when I had Ben praying, when I did that I was using the saying "There are no atheists in a foxhole." This saying was back during the war where when a troop was trapped in a foxhole surrounded by the enemy they would pray. In other words someone will try anything, even to something that is against their beliefs, for help during hard times.

Now I really think the writers of Ben 10 Alien Force are ripping off my fanfic. I mean look at it: Ben has a girlfriend who looks almost like Ren from book 1 and 2, she is Japanese where Ren resembles the Japanese, and Julie helps Ben with his homework just like Ren. If they have it turn out to where Julie is an alien with small horns hidden by her hair I'm going to sue (or ask for a job).

Anyway enjoy this latest chapter to the Hero High series as the trilogy is nearing its end. And sorry for taking so long to update, college is taking up a lot of my time.

Chapter 16: Assault on the Pharaoh's tomb

Pharaoh didn't know why, but he dreamt back to the time he was five on that dark stormy night. Rain that made the sound as if baseballs where being thrown at the walls, lightning bighting up the sky about every five point three two seconds while the thunder could be mistaken as earthquakes.

From there, he was working on his laptop which had a completely separate, encrypted line from the House of Tempus thanks to Jenny's help. On one screen he worked on a new case to his detective agency as a family was murdered with no evidence to the intruder who broke in, where he switched to a separate screen to see the condition of his new branch of Sphinx Corp. Naxos. So far everything was ahead of schedule and will be completed by the end of the month, where this new branch will vastly increase his company's profits and make it so he could advance his corporation to farther reaches. Maybe start on a new power source to replace the planet's dependency on Petroleum and Nuclear type fuel.

"Beloved Brother!" The gentle cry of his innocent little sister Keikei knocked on his bedroom door. "May I come in?"

Looking at his clock to see it was almost one a.m., the next head of the House store his notebook within the hidden compartment in his desk before replying. "I don't see why not Keikei, please come in."

He watched from his desk as his white oak door slowly opened to reveal his little sister, softly cuddling a small stuffed white bunny in her fragile arms she called Mr. Hoppidy. He remembered getting her that oddly shaped animal last week the first time they went to the carnival; it hasn't seemed to left her hold since from dawn to dusk. "Is there something troubling you Keikei to be up at such a late hour?"

Her gentle voice was about to reply, but her body answered first; clinching her tiny body from head to bare toe with the sound of the booming thunder while her hug tightened around her rabbit's chest. Strange though, she knew as well as he did that they were perfectly safe from the storm inside their home, so why did she react like that every time the sound of thunder erupted in the sky; assuming it must have something to do with the strong emotions she possessed. "Keikei, you know that the storm cannot harm you while indoors."

"I know that Beloved Brother." Watching as she shivered to the thunder once again, making him wondering what one with emotions would interoperate such illogical reactions. He has recently read up on one where a person would find something like this done by a little girl would be thought of as 'adorable'. Would an older brother find it adorable as well? Emotions are just so baffling. "But the loud sound is so frightening I can't sleep. Could I sleep with you tonight, Beloved Brother?"

He looked into those pure watery ocean blues eyes with a settle hint of redness on her cheeks. He tried his best to ponder what emotion would be suited for this situation along with what answer; maybe after solving that case and when Naxos is up and running he should focus more on studying these emotions. Unusual how he could beat five master-level chess-players and three computers at once but he couldn't instantly answer a question that would probably be simple to a normal human. But from the excess amount of water in her eyes meant she must be quite frighten, estimating if she was to sleep in her room tonight she wouldn't be able to perform her duties tomorrow due to strong fatigue. "I don't see a problem with that, but only for tonight."

"Yay! You're the bestest older brother in the world Beloved Brother!" Rushing to him as fast as her tiny gentle legs would take her to wrap her small arms around him; assuming he was supposed to feel that emotion of happiness which required him to smile and then rub the top of her head as a sign of comfort. Giving her the supposedly warm gentle smile she taught him a few months ago for that party as he rubbed the top of her head; finding it quite interesting that she has the same intelligence level as himself but is able to act like a normal child her age.

"Now I have some work to get done first so go to sleep, next Head of the House."

She gave him a very odd look with that, she looked baffled from what he just said. "What are you talking about Beloved Brother? You're the next Head of the House."

His body must have been more exhausted than he released after staying up for the past three days to work out some problems with his corporation. How could he let that part of his plan slip out like that? Even though he had such a high intellect he sometimes forgot that he was still in the body of a five year old.

However, the strangest thing kept occurring within his body every time he thought of his plan and Keikei at the same time; that odd tightening feeling in his body would return like the time his mother ordered him to pull the plug on her life support. Was it that the thought of somehow inflicting pain on his dear sister that caused this pain inside of his body? Finding it very interesting on how the Basic Program worked.

To make up for that he used his research skills to pick the best member of the Masters family to serve his sister. Spec Masters met each one of his physical requirements and for being at the age he was he would grow up with Keikei along with his loyalty and dedication to save her. Not to mention with his body structure he could possibly be one of the strongest members within ten years if he keeps up with his training which Alex knew he would do.

Although all-in-all his loyalty is to the House of Tempus and not to Keikei. So before he was to leave the House he needed to find someone with the same physical capabilities as Spec but only loyal to Keikei. It might be quite sometime before he could find anyone that fit into those characteristics. Yet he also knew from what he is going to do he could hire an army to protect her and it wouldn't protect her from the pain she will suffer. "Your right Keikei, I must be more tired than I realized." As Alex once again rubbing her head with his tiny hand, wondering why her facial expression would show such a bliss-like state from this odd action. "So go to bed and I will come to in a few minutes."

* * *

Waking up to the sound of what felt like an earthquake hitting his lair. Pharaoh sat up to see to Lord sitting in the shadows sitting on the other side of the room. The eye sockets of his helmet piercing that darkness with the deepest shade of blood red he has ever seen; listening to Lord chuckled when the CEO to Sphinx Corp. finished suiting up. "It's time, you annoying CEO."

Pharaoh grinded his teeth when he stood up, the wounds in his back must have not fully healed yet. However, that was a matter that would have to be overlooked for now as the CEO to Sphinx Corp. buttoned on his shirt. "I understand, but first I will need to have a meeting with the Fourteen Warlords."

"To get them all to appear so suddenly," Lord continued to chuckle in that raspy tone of his, he could tell very soon the climax of this fun story was about to happen; oh all the war, death and destruction that is to come there would be mouthwatering emotions he could devour by the truckloads, "to get them to all appear out of the blue like this you better have something very good up your sleeve to catch their interest."

"Oh but I do, Lord." Pharaoh placed his right hand over his mouth, only to pull it away to reveal the sadistic grin he was so infamous for. To finish up, being under the title of a villain he has picked for all of this, what better expression was there to use? "I am going to reveal to them something their curiosity has been baffling about, the identity to the man that is the real CEO to Sphinx Corp."

The laughter of the skull faced FREAK only continued to grow till it reached full blown hysteria. Grinning from ear-to-ear under his helmet as this so made up for the boredom this pain in white has put such a loving divine being through. "Curiosity always did kill the cats."

* * *

The Taskforce carefully treaded into this territory, where even with the blueprints they had they weren't taking any chances. Ben could tell why, as Pharaoh could have easily changed anything he had in his lair since they were able to get a hold of those blueprints.

While hoping that Ren will be all right he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge; unable to shake this unnerving feeling that they were being watched. Like Pharaoh could have leaked out his plans just to lure them into a false sense of security and ultimately trap them down here. With this painful numbing feeling filling his body it almost felt like he could think more clearly, or was it that Pharaoh could be that frightening?

That feeling in the pit of his stomach appeared to have been answered as suddenly, the large warehouse sized lair's lights turned on; blinding the team for a few seconds before revealing to them something unspeakable. Pharaoh has defiantly changed a few things in his blueprints as the walls were holding what looked to be humanoid shaped robots, Ben could only wonder what the heck all this was.

Where feeling like just after he thought of that, a large virtual screen of TNT appeared, grinning sadistically to Ben and the Taskforce. "Hope you like the remolding job of our almighty Pharaoh's lair," confirming Ben suspicion that this was probably all a trap, "with it you can all witness before your demise what our leader has planned!"

With how big this warehouse was the robots seemed to stretch on for miles, what the heck was Pharaoh planning to do with these if he wanted to create a Grand War? "What does this have to do with his war plan?" Ben couldn't help but yell out.

"I think you're forgetting an important detail to our almighty Pharaoh's plan!" Watching TNT as it appeared he couldn't help but laugh hysterically when explaining. "Don't you remember? His Grand War is merely a decoy from the global genocide he plans on creating! When those soldiers are sent to calm down the chaos in major cities and what-not, these robots will be sent into small villages and towns to completely wipe every living creature off the face of the earth!"

"These are merely the prototypes and nowhere near as sophisticated as Miss. Neith but these will get the job done of protecting Pharaoh's Lair! With the FREAK project as it is is the reason why we just happen to have so many!" TNT continued, clearly seeing his eyes were wide with excitement. Ben couldn't believe that this was the normal acting kid he met back at Sphinx High; how did Pharaoh brainwash him to this extent? "The more advance ones look like real humans, which will be disguised as the enemy, and with the satellite link-up they will be able to find every man woman and child and slaughter them all! Causing the war to keep growing and growing to the point were every city in the world will become a battleground for more mindless death and destructing to grow and fester! These soldier's are the perfect warriors, with the emotion-level the same as our all knowing leader, they will have no qualms of killing children, no PTSD and the best part of all, they make great Kamikaze Soldiers! Able to walk into any government building, disguised as someone from another country, and blow it to kingdom come! Causing even more wars till no place in the world Pharaoh's will does not extend to will be safe! Think about it: a world where war is so common that the people can't fall asleep without the sounds of gunfire, explosions and screams, combined with the stench of gunpowder, dead bodies and burning flesh flowing through the neighborhood streets!"

"But that's not even the best part, as each one is able to harvest the healthy organs from the ones they slaughter and cryogenically freeze them. So after the war the people of Naxos can still earn a paycheck by trafficking organs and blood to the survivors saved thanks to Sphinx Corp.! Our all mighty and knowing Pharaoh has planned for everything so let the world be saved and live by leaving, or let the world be save and die trying to stop him! Either way it's a win-win towards Pharaoh's plan!" Laughing manically at the top of his lungs towards the Taskforce; the alien hero wondered how TNT could be laughing at the thought of killing so many people. It wasn't even killing; it was just a mindless slaughter.

"Enough talk!" Ben shouted with anger filled in his voice. He was determined to save Gwen from whatever Pharaoh was controlling her with, destroy any possible chance of Pharaoh's plan falling through, and then have a rematch with Pharaoh where the sea-foamed green eyed teen would be able to pound some sense into his head. "Either show us where we can find Pharaoh, or we are going to tear this entire place apart till we do!"

"Oh so sorry, but our all mighty and knowing Pharaoh's plans must succeed!" TNT grinned from ear-to-ear with that match-stick clenched tightly between his teeth. With that he opened the panel on his left robotic three-clawed arm, and pressed in some commands; causing the eyes of the countless robots in that warehouse to light up bright red. "So to prevent his plan from halting, you all must die!"

* * *

Coming back after checking out what all that ruckus was, Julie walked back into Michael's room. Being instructed to do so by the nurses to make sure no civilians got in the way while they talk to the police about the whole incident that sounded like a warzone a little over twenty minutes ago.

Only to her utter shock and surprise, Michael was already sitting up in his bed eating the meal that was given to him like he was perfectly healthy. She knew this guy had some kind of weird electric powers but they just told her he had three ribs fractured, his left leg broken and a sprained arm but there he was smiling as he was finishing off his jell-o cup. Was this guy just inhuman?

But Julie couldn't help but feel a little bit at fault from all this, as the reason he was here to begin with was because he used his own body as a shield to protect her from that attack. She took a few classes with him and personally always saw him as bit of a hyperactive dork, almost appearing that he couldn't help himself with flirting with nearly every girl in each class, herself included. So thinking to herself, maybe this could be the chance to get more of a background story to this OCF: Obsessive Compulsive Flirter. "How are you able to move in the condition you are in, Michael? The doctor stated that you would be out like a light for at least the next few days."

"Too happy to be in pain Tennis Cutie." This guy was nearly killed and he's happy? "If I had a way to go it would be protecting a cutie, but since I'm still alive that means I can protect more cuties. How can I not be happy?"

Seriously did this guy think of anything besides girls, but when she thought about it compared to any other guys that thought of girls he didn't seem to have one single perverted reason behind it. Even in class he would go out of his way to help some of the girls with a problem they were having, it being homework or anything else, help by carrying the heavy items the girls couldn't, and even protect them from guys who would be more forceful with their flirting. "Could you tell me something Michael? You are one of the smartest students in Sphinx High, yet you don't take any of the AP classes or skip any grades. With how you ace everything given to you why aren't you taking more advance classes to one day make a big name of yourself like anyone else would?"

"Not my plan in life," finishing up his drink where she still couldn't believe he was able to act like he was with the condition he was in, "for my life in the career is something with a cubical and a nine-to-five hour setting. That way I will have plenty of time to worship the cutie that will be my wife while providing a stable home environment. I'm thinking of getting a nice apartment, no reason to get a big house."

This guy was different from most of the guys she has ever met. He was willing to take a dead-end job just so he could spend more time with and provide for whoever would be his wife. This personality is practically the opposite of most of the guys she knew today who believed that the wife was supposed to be like a slave. From how Michael was describing it, it almost sounded like he was going to worship the ground his future wife walked on. "So you plan to work a job where you do the same thing day-in and day-out for eight hours a day just so you will have more time for your wife."

"No, some days I will most likely get off an hour early so I can prepare a romantic dinner for the cutie that will be my wife," still completely flabbergasted that he could have as much energy as he had with the condition his body was. This guy was really something else, "as most guys don't realize is that when a cutie works, even if the cutie chooses to work at home, a cutie needs extra love and attention to be relieved of the stress. As a man should worship their cutie like the goddess she is."

Julie couldn't figure out why; but all of a sudden she could feel a strange warmth rising to her face, a feeling she would usually get when she was around Ben. Although, she had to admit it was pretty hard to not like a guy who was willing to do anything possible to make whoever he loved happy. "But you got to watch out," she couldn't help yet feel the strong urge to warn him of this, as it wasn't only guys that would take advantage of someone's good will, "a girl might just manipulate your pure feelings for them for their own gain."

"Yeah I know," now when she looked at that smile of his she couldn't help but look away when she felt the heat on her cheek. He might have been a dork but all-in-all he was a good kind guy, "that's why it's usually pretty obvious to spot the cuties like that, Tennis Cutie."

Now this was something she just had to hear. "So how are you able to spot those kinds of girls?"

"Because Tennis Cutie, a gentleman should fall for a cutie's quirks."

Julie could only curse her curious personality, especially when she had no clue to what this teen just meant. "Quirks?"

"Yes quirks Tennis Cutie. Because a cutie's looks should be the last thing a gentleman should focus on when looking for a wife, a physical beauty is only skin-deep. Well as long as they do take care of themselves and don't do anything that intentionally harms their bodies, like how can a man worship a goddess if the temple is in ruins?" This guy had a very interesting way at looking at. If she was still able to keep a hold of this description he seemed to see woman as goddesses and their bodies are the temple… different. But if one was to look at it at a different angle did he just state that he wouldn't love a girl just for their body, which was like what ninety-five percent of what guys did in this day-and-age. "Anyway, a gentleman should fall for a cutie's quirks as it is quirks that make up who the cutie is: from how they do their daily routine to how they react while in public. If a man is to fall for a cutie just because of her looks within time that will fall apart due to certain quirks a cutie has that the guy tries to have her change to her physical beauty slowly disappearing with age. But if a guy falls for a cutie's quirks no matter how much a cutie changes physically that cutie is still the most beautiful cutie in their eyes. That's why Lucky Jerk and Blue Cutie are such a perfect couple."

She remembered him saying those names before but who was he directing at the time; why couldn't this guy just remember names? However it hit her as she believed while she saw Michael talking to Ben he would refer him as Lucky Jerk, so that must mean Blue Cutie was Ren. The girl Ben kept speaking so warmly about. "Sadly there is a flaw to that as well."

"A flaw?" She couldn't help but ask without thinking. As how could that be from how devoted Ben was to his girlfriend?

"Because they see each other to be perfect they can't help but see the flaws in themselves and to a degree believe that he doesn't deserve her and she doesn't deserve him. Although something like that Tennis Cutie is solved with good communication which is a key essential for a long solid relationship. Like my favorite romance story."

For a guy that can't help but flirt and being a hyperactive dork, oddly his bizarre theories made a lot of sense to her. How did she end up with a guy like him? But to that thought she couldn't help but feel that slight warmth rise to her face. Why did she think she ended up with this guy? She wasn't with him or anything like that as she was only here because the doctors told them to stay in their rooms. However, why was it the more she thought about it the warmer her face got? So to get her mind off this, she asked. "What's your favorite romance story," thinking of something obvious, "Romeo & Juliet?"

"That story was a horrible description of true love," he stated passionately about one of the most famous love stories of all times, "killing yourself is never an answer, and to do it in the name of love is something that is just disgusting. The best love story of all time is the first people in that garden, as he gave up paradise to be with his cutie. Not to mention the symbolic of that cutie being made from his rib stated that a man must find his one and only cutie so they will be able to become whole. But how that relates to Blue Cutie and Lucky Jerk is that I bet he is willing to give up something most precious to him to be with his cutie. As a man with all the gold in the world can be the poorest man in the world as well."

Once again, through this teen's unusual way at looking at things, he was somehow able to make perfect sense to her; not to mention make that story have some sense as well. As how could they have started the human race when they only had two sons?1 So many horrifying thoughts can come from trying to figure that out. Michael was truly something else. "So I hope soon I can find the cutie that will one day be my wife!"

She watched as he cheered. However, when he stretched out both of his arms Julie could clearly see the distorted look on his face, only to whisper, "that hurt," before collapsing back on his bed.

Julie couldn't help but smile at this teen while a short giggle slipped through her lips; where when she went to help him, she thought. _What a hopeless dork.

* * *

  
_

There Pharaoh stood, with both of his hands placed firmly on the head of his cane, presenting himself to the Fourteen Warlords he has been doing business with all this time. Getting the reactions he knew full well was to come from doing this: shock, surprise, and complete denial.

"This must be a joke!" Miss. 11 snarled at the idea that she has been doing business with one could barely consider a pup all this time. "Pharaoh, if you are trying to yank our chains, we are not amused!"

"I have to say I never took Pharaoh to be that of the joking type." Mr. 3 concurred with Miss. 11. "As the reason I take so much delight in doing business with him is because he isn't one to pull me away from an important meeting for something as ridiculous as this."

"Young man," Mr. 14 spoke up. "Call out the real Pharaoh so we may chat about this imprudent prank."

"I assure you Warlords I am the one an only Pharaoh," the teen in white spoke without a moment's hesitation or lack of confidence in his tone, another benefit to not having a drop of emotion, "and I am showing my true self to you as I have a matter of the upmost importance to discuss with you all."

"Wait a second," Mr. 6 noticed, there was something very familiar with this teen's appearance he could not quite put his finger on, "why is it you look so familiar?"

"You know Mr. 6 you do have a point," Mr. 4 added, "why do you look so familiar Pharaoh?"

But only Mr. 1 seemed to be startled by Pharaoh's presences, his voice shivering when he spoke. "I-It can't b-be… you're the forsaken son to the Tempus Family, Alexander Tempus!"

There wasn't a warlord that didn't gasp to this news. As a world leader the name of Tempus was well know, how could they have missed the obvious family traits? "I go by the title of Pharaoh now or Alex Sovereign, but yes I am the exiled next Head of the House, disowned son to the current Head, Alexander Tempus."

"So you see yourself as a Sovereign, quite humorous," Mr. 1 smirked.

"Even if you were a member of the Tempus Family, I still can believe that someone as young as you could be the true CEO to Sphinx Corp." Mr. 2 shot back overconfidently, how could a kid run that company so smoothly and efficiently? It was unheard of.

"Believe it or not Warlords but I am the one and only Pharaoh." The CEO to Sphinx Corp. stated proudly, a statement so strong it was able to easily convince a few of the Warlords of this information being true. "However back to the reason I had you all assemble as I have an important question that only you fourteen could answer. Can you tell me why ruling by fear and military brutality is an incompetent way to rule?"

The reactions on their faces clearly showed that of disgust and annoyance towards the Co-Ruler to Alexandria, as he just smeared their way of how they ruled their countries.

"You impudent little curd," Miss. 8 snarled, seeing how this boy still had a smart mouth that needed to be slapped off, "how dare you hide in the shadows all this time and then question how we rule our countries!"

"I agree Miss. 8," Mr. 10 added, "to pull me away from my important work of making an example towards these resistances by having a public execution. How dare you speak to your best customers like this?"

But unlike the normal human who might have been intimidated by these threats, Pharaoh stood his ground as he spoke. "I believe in a way you answered my question Mr. 10. As ruling by fear does work with controlling most of the people for a time, however after a while some people grow tired of being afraid and rise up against you. So if in a hypothetical situation you are to be killed where the public will notice, there will most certainly be a war between the people that are still loyal to your type of ruling verses the people that wish to stop being ruled by fear once and for all. No matter what a war of a grand scale is destined to happen in your countries."

"But with the top-notch equipment your company has been supplying us with, if my people try to overthrow me they will be met with my holy judgment." Mr. 12 grinned, not to mention with all the human trafficking his country is able to do he would always have plenty of money to buy such great weapons of death.

"That is also another reason I have contacted you all in such a hasty fashion," Pharaoh explained, grinning that sadistic grin he was so infamous for, "for what I have planned your services are no longer required and at this moment I am officially dropping you all as my clients."

The meeting was soon filled with uproar; making most of the Warlords believe this must be a joke. "We've had enough of your jokes Pharaoh!" Mr. 5 shouted "First you expect us to believe this snot nose kid is the head of Sphinx Corp. and now you're breaking off from your main income. Show yourself already!"

"I have more than made up for the income you all previously supplied me with," the teen informed as his cold ocean blue eyes never once flinched, "by being the Co-Ruler to Alexandria and Sphinx Corp. having power over all business related matters, Naxos now controls every weapons manufacturing plant to this country. My company is now making one-hundred thousand times the profit it was before so you are no longer required for my plan. All I can say now is, bon voyage."

After that word, one after the other each screen would turn bright red with the large black letters reading **Connection Lost!** "What is going on, Pharaoh?!" Mr. 7 yelled.

"That would be the missiles I had fired from neighboring enemy countries to strike wherever your signals are," Pharaoh couldn't help but chuckle as Mr. 7's screen turned bright red as well.

"You're insane!" Mr. 13 shouted, just to be cut off and replaced with a bright red screen.

"You won't get away with th…" Mr. 9 screeched only to be cut off by a bright red screen.

There Pharaoh stood only to look at fourteen bright red screens, unable to help but see the irony of these Warlord's lives; the belief that they could rule by fear was their ultimate downfall, as they believed no one could touch them.

Only to be broken from this train of thought by the sounds of Lord's chuckles. Turning to watch the skull faced FREAK hiding in the shadows, holding the launch device for the Maahes Project he gave him in his black gloved hand. "I must say pain in white, this so makes up for not letting me fry that Highbreed before."

"I knew you would find enjoyment in this Lord, but what better way to start off my war than with this grand fireworks display?" Now that everything is in place, the war will easily grow and spread from this incident combined when Alexandria gets involved, starting a chain reaction that will play right into his plan. "But now that this side mission of mine is all but complete Lord, it is now time that I focused towards my main goal."

"Hold on tall, white and detached," the all mighty Lord spoke up, after coming all this way with this guy that annoyingly didn't have a drop of emotion to his name there was no way he was going to miss this, "don't think you're doing this without the all knowing being that is myself."

* * *

What felt like earthquakes continued to shake the lair while Virus and Gwen tried to keep their attention at the project at hand. "From the ruckus your friends are causing mixed with how much fun my teammate is having holding them off, we better start the Satis Project as soon as possible." Jenny informed the young Bless down below, contemplating on how she could kill her once she became an obsolete component.

"If everything is set up I'm ready." Gwen's young voice mixed with confidence and nervousness, hoping that this project will do exactly what Al… Pharaoh told her it would do. More than making up for what she did to Ben.

"Then I will start up the warm-up process." Jenny replied as she activated the machine through the use of her powers. Coming up with the idea to disable the safety locks Pharaoh set up for the Bless' protection to drain her body of ever drop of her powers so it will start using her life-force. That way Alex's plan will be able to exceed past his expectations and this girl will no longer be a threat to his life. For Alex to live Gwen must die. Why doesn't she just die? For all the trouble she has put Alex through she needs to pay with her life.

As Gwen was startled by the startup of the machine as she watched the large gyro-sphere that surrounded her start to move; slowly at first but steadily increasing in its speed. The young Bless could only hope that Pharaoh told her the truth to what this machine is capable of. She knew he wasn't one to lie, though he has come very close with bending the truth from time to time he has never broken it. That was the only reason she accepted this and didn't apprehend him when she had the chance.

Now with her powers at the high limit that they are, combined with the Charm of Bezel increasing her stamina, and along with all of the calculations she has looked over this should work. The Satis Project will work.

* * *

With the ridiculously countless amounts of robotic soldiers Pharaoh had stored in this warehouse Ben and the Taskforce had to go all out. Watching as Fredi turned into Heatblast but the right half of his body being that cold blue flame, effortlessly using his ice to block the barrage of gunfire while simultaneously, the alien hero believed he got that word right, use the ice to spear through large groups of them.

Jack used his powers to turn his body into a cool samurai-style steel armor; from the color it looked similar to the metal that made this warehouse. With that the bullets just ricochet off of him as he ran straight through the army.

Where Kristen made a sweet ninja-like outfit from the use of her shadow powers, making it that the bullets passed right through her. Oddly noticing that she remained barefoot, wondering if that had anything to do with how she was a martial artist.

Jamie, as always, just hid in a corner somewhere where Ben was his green jell-o alien Goop, seeing it as the best where the bullets could go right through his body without killing him with Will by his side. "So," speaking in his gurgling tone, always finding it odd that he would have that voice since he was really the small UFO that controlled the goop, "does that suit of yours have any cool lasers or weapons of any kind?"

"Not what my suit is designed for Ben," Agent Infinity answered, "sure its bullet-proof to a degree but its key ability is to utilize the same friction manipulation ability possessed by the average Kineceleran while in turn keeping my body save from the sudden increase in speed. With it you could consider me a fake FREAK."

With that explanation, Ben watched as Will activated some kind of switch on his arm before disappearing before this brown-haired teen's eyes. Only to see the teen appear in the middle of the fight, how this Tennyson missed the use of that alien.

Well, enough stalling; this teen was a bad-guy butt kicking alien hero and this was his time. He was going to get through this army, drag that psychopath Pharaoh out by force and make him pay for all his crimes. If this pain inside him could be of any use he was going to use it to his fullest extent.

* * *

Oddly, even though it was clear that Ben and the Taskforce were winning, for the past few minutes of non-stop fighting it almost seemed like there was no end to these robots. After defeating one wave of them it seemed like another two were activated, feeling the effects of this dragged out fight even in this alien form.

"Jamie!" Fredi called out, the alien hero wondering why he would be calling to him now of all times. After all he hasn't done anything at all since he met him. "Eliminate these robots!"

Ben surprisingly watched as the sky frail boy stood up from where he was hiding, was Jamie finally going to show off his abilities? But what could he do where he and the Taskforce have barely made a dent in this assault?

That's when he seemed to use the powers of Echo Echo to make a small army of his own, combining his body with the skin similar to his Diamondhead and just rushed straight in to the battle with an XLR8's speed. He really was a fusion of all the aliens his Omnitrix possessed.

From there, Ben was able to watch the devastation each one was able to do. He watched as one used the goo of a Stinkfly and the fire of a Heatblast to cause small explosions, another group using the strength of Fourarms to rip through a large portion, and another just flew through them which caused them to turn into ice like Big Chill before growing to the size like Humongousaur to shatter them to pieces. This sea-foam green eyed teen now could clearly see how this kid was their back-up with this kind of power.

While TNT watched on the other end of the warehouse, he grinded that matchstick angrily between his teeth; with this added fighter the Taskforce were going to break through way too soon. For Alex's plan to succeed he was going to have to start a fireworks display for this little festival, needing to add just a little more time.

The young teen pulled out a small handful of steel pellets from his right pocket, grinning as he could feel the cold feeling against his skin only to be enhanced through his powers. Alex's plan just needed a few extra minutes, and with these he will have plenty of time.

His left eye analyzed the field, his left arm pointed at the Taskforce, and he placed the metal spheres into his shoulder. How he was going to enjoy this firework show and how much he enjoyed this FREAK power of his.

Fredi Heat slammed his right foot hard on the ground, summoning another three foot thick wall of ice to block the new barrage of bullets. Knowing this method was just a use for stalling but there wasn't enough time to focus on a plan, all they could do was hope they could keep this up long enough to break through.

Where the Alien hero knew that this was just to hold them off or even stop them from getting a hold and pounding the tar out of that madman who forced his cousin into this insane plan of his. But if this fight went any longer he might not have the strength to slug him by the time they finished. They needed a different plan and one fast, wondering if Fredi was able to come up with something.

It almost seemed to be at the exact moment he thought that, the pressure of hot air through him, the Taskforce and some of that robotic army in any directions. Where to his horror, he watched as Fredi flew across the room like a lifeless doll before his back slammed hard against a metal support beam.

He rushed, along with the rest of the team, towards their fallen teammate. Once there, Jack created a small dome to protect them as they checked on the condition of their leader. Waiting as Will used some device on his suit to scan Fredi, like Fredi he had to ignore this setback and focus at the matter at hand. If he wanted to become a hero he was going to be dealing with stuff like this often, he couldn't let this stop him; he had to think of something.

"Luckily he isn't dead," Will explained, "but even in his FREAK form he was directly in front of that explosion. Some of his own ice shrapnel pierced through his body and his body hit that pillar pretty hard. Even though Fredi has proved me wrong from time to time I doubt he will be getting back into battle anytime soon."

"How are we going to get through this without Fredi?" Kristen asked nervously as Ben could easily see she was trembling from this sight. He had to admit for the cold blooded jerk he was he was still the strongest on the Taskforce and without him it was going to be a lot harder to fight all of those robots out there.

He needed to think of someway to end this here and now, and he might just have the way to do it. "Jamie, how much longer can you hold out?"

"O-One minutes, t-thirty-five seconds," it was a stretch but his plan just might work.

* * *

Lady Karen and her good servant Spec was escorted towards the Head of the House's office, where with each step she took her body felt heavier and heavier to move. But she needed to find out what was going on, why was she and her team being accused, with no evidence, of having anything to do with her Beloved Brother's plan.

Her hands, as soft and gentle as the snow color they were, clutched tightly onto the small white gold pocket watch that belonged to her brother while the information raced through her mind. Wondering if everything she was told has anything to do with what was happening right now; wishing she only had her Beloved Brother's courage for what is to happen next.

But this was something she had to do; she needed to get to the bottom of this mess. Only after she could get through this confusion will she be able to focus all of her attention to stopping this gruesome war and even finding out if there is another way to once and for all fix the Basic Program.

And there she stood before those large white oak doors, her hand gripping tighter around that small time piece as she was led in by her escorts. Only to behold in her breathtaking frighten ocean blue eyes her mother screeching at the countless screens that surrounded her office. "I don't care! Have every available agent of the S.I.D. sent to those locations to stop those civil wars! If it is not stopped before the troops from Alexandria get there will be no way in stopping his Grand War!"

"Your Majesty," Mike Morningstar smirked, not caring what the Head was going to do to her daughter as long as he got the power he craved, "your daughter and her fake hybrid wishes to face their accuser."

Lady Karen felt like her gentle voice vanished at the sight of her mother's eyes. Such cold heartless eyes they were to be glaring at her own daughter, her body couldn't move to the point she wasn't able to shiver. "Leave them here and get out, I will speak with them alone."

She watched as Mike and the rest of his team closed the doors behind them, hearing that deathly sound made her feel like she was able to breath once again. Swallowing that large lump that felt like was stuck in her throat.

But before the Head of the Noble House of Tempus would even speak to her so-called daughter, she made sure to turn off all of the com-links. No need for the other members to watch how she punishes her so-called daughter for her irritable behavior. The Head still cursed that she even needed to have this brat born in the first place. If only that project worked like she wanted it to the first time. "Did you really think you could pull a fast one on me? You should be thanking me that you haven't been thrown out of the House years ago for your incompetents!"

The young teenage girl thought if she was to grip that watch any tighter it would break in her hands. "What do you mean, Head? I do not understand what you are accusing me of?"

"I should have known _you_ wouldn't understand, why I still have you here is a mistake I feel like I should have corrected long ago." The young Lady felt a strong pain inside of her growing to these harsh words. "I know you have been in communication with that bile of a child, and the fact that he wasn't killed on sight by either of you is more than enough proof that you are against me. Especially when I gave you a direct order Spec that you were to kill her to get to him when that became possible, yet seeing that she is still alive is more than enough evidence that you are against me as well!"

What was mother saying? She gave orders for Spec to kill her if it meant he could apprehend her Beloved Brother, what would make the Head of the House use her powers like that? Was there more she was trying to stop than what meets the eyes?

"As a servant to the Noble House of Tempus I could not bring myself to ever lay one unprofessional hand or cause a Noble of the House harm in anyway." Spec bowed to the Head, even if he was in such an inquiry such as this at the moment he was still apart of the Masters Family. "I will, as Lady Karen's and as a member of the Masters Family, accept full responsibility for both myself and my Lady's crimes."

"Oh don't worry about that." Lady Karen's shivering eyes opened wide as she watched that cryptic sadistic smile grow across her face. That smile she remembered, how could she forget it? The young teen remembered seeing that exact smile on her Beloved Brother's lips through her tear soaked eyes as he was lead out of the House. Was he trying to tell something even then? "There will be plenty of punishment between the both of you. Being exiled from the House will be the least of your worries after I'm done cleaning up your mess. Typical."

"That's enough Mother!" Lady Karen's gentle voice screeched towards the Head of the House. She has never once needed to raise her voice, but she was tired of being afraid of her mother. Even as her hand squeezed her Beloved Brother's pocket watch, she needed to defend herself. "You have a lot to answer for as well. I have obtained evidence stating that you have had your influence in using the House's power in countless questionable incidences. Care to explain?"

She watched as her mother seemed to freeze where she stood, her head turning back to her to give Lady Karen the most frightening glare she has ever shown her from those cold ocean blue eyes. But the young Lady knew she had to keep her stand, she couldn't move from that spot till she got the answers she was looking for.

"You impudent little brat! How dare you speak to me like that?!" Where Mrs. Tempus approached her so-called daughter, winded up her right hand to back hand her smart mouth from speaking to her like that. The only reason she was alive was because of her, how dare she speak to her like that!

But her hand hit something else with that strike, as Spec stood in the path. Her sharp nails striking the side of his face as he could only smile behind that faceplate. Wondering if this would make up for his promise to Sir Alex. "If you wish to strike Lady Karen, Head. I will, as her personal servant and bodyguard, take her place for this."

"You both are becoming as much as a pest as that bile of a child." The Head's harsh words spoke, moving her hand back once again to strike the child, only to be stopped by the sound of her telephone ringing for her attention.

Stomping over, she nearly ripped the phone from its cord from how hard she yanked it off the receiver. Only to shout into it. "WHAT?!"

But Spec and Lady Karen both noticed something. The Head's eyes, all that rage was quickly replaced with fear; pure and utter fear completely took over every inch of her face. They have never once seen this expression on her face before, what could scare her? "That can't be, how is that possible?"

With that she turned on one of the screens that surrounded this office, only for Lady Karen's eyes to grow wide with shock. How could this be possible? Even this feat from her Beloved Brother was beyond belief.

* * *

"So everyone understands the plan?" Ben asked, getting signs of confirmation from his teammates while keeping in mind of Jamie's time limit; having a minute and five seconds left. They will have only one shot for this to work. "Now break!"

With that Jack reformed back into his armored body, the team split up. Not sure that Ben's plan would work but with how exhausted they were getting combined with no plan of their own there was no harm in giving it a shot.

From this plan, Will made sure to take the unconscious Fredi out of the line of fire. Using some of the instruments on his suit combined with some information he picked up from his parents who were both doctors to do his best to heal him. For a guy that was practically a one-man army before becoming a FREAK it was surprising to see someone so strong be knocked out so easily; he was going to have to make some cracks about him being human once he woke up.

From what his calculations where able to shown with the plan Ben was able to come up with in such a tight spot, there was a seventy-three point six five percent chance that it could work. He preferred to rely on mathematics and statistics for this but he did hope this plan would work, as he had his own personal reason to get pass that army.

Where Ben fought along side Jamie in his Jetray form with the sight of the army seeming to finally starting to get smaller; feeling that it was about time from how long they have been fighting them. While at the same time hoping that this would provide them with enough of a distraction for what his other teammates needed to do.

Where TNT watched from the safe distance he was, pondering on how much longer he will be able to keep this up. All he had to do was hold them off for another few minutes and Alex's project should be complete. Yet at the moment, even that much longer seemed like it would be a stretch; mentally shouting at Jenny to hurry it up.

But he noticed something moving through the ground. Realizing that being completely focused on the battle in front of him he nearly overlooked Jack using that power of his to sneak up on him. Oh well, he knew that won't be working today as he aimed his left arm at him and was going to show what he could really do with these powers.

However, just as he was about to attack that teen, before his eyes he could only watch as a black blade severed his arm. Realizing now what they just did as they used Jack as a distraction where Kristen used his own shadow to transport herself and sever his arm. Where as TNT watched his arm being tossed straight into the air, he saw as Ben used Jetray's super sonic speed to get close enough to him to use that laser tail of his, blowing up his mechanical devise.

With that, a chain reaction occurred, watching as all the robots' eyes bright red eyes slowly faded and each collapsed where they stood, along with Jamie as his time limit finally ran out. Where Ben was able to recall in the beginning of the fight he used his left arm to activate the robots, glad he was right by destroying the devise they were able to stop it.

"Virus they have broken through, get me out of here!" TNT screeched into his Thoth 2.0, as before the Taskforce was able to apprehend one of the members of the Sins, he teleported out of their sight.

"It looks like we are going to find Pharaoh our own way." Ben stated.

* * *

Virus grinded her teeth to this news, all Terrence had to do was hold them off for another four minutes and fifty-six seconds for Alex's plan to have worked, and another three after for her plan to have worked. Knowing it wouldn't be long till the Taskforce reaches this room it seemed like all she could do now is cross her fingers and hope that this machine drains every last ounce of energy out of that Bless before they barge in.

While Gwen stood as the gyro-sphere she stood in spun at such high speeds around her, watching the systems on the screens in front of her to make sure that nothing was going wrong on this end. Just another few minutes and the Status Project should be able to work.

But her train of thought was interrupted as the doors to this room flew clear across the room and the Taskforce rush in. Through the noise of the machine she couldn't get her voice out for them to hold off as she watched them use their powers to wreck havoc on this room.

Where as Will made his way up to the control room for the only reason he wanted to join the Taskforce. To finally confront the tall girl that stood before him that went by the alias of Virus but who he better knew as his sister, Jenny Sebastian. "There is no where left you to run. Surrender now or else I will have no other option then to use force to detain you."

He knew that with this, he will finally get the answers he was looking for from her. Like why would she just up and disappear after what she did.

However, see seemed to have an ace up her sleeve. Using her powers to seal all of the members of the Taskforce in this room just as her body went limp. But when her little brother rushed to grab her before she fell, once in his arms he realized this wasn't her. It had been so long he had completely forgotten about this ability with her powers to transfer her consciousness into another machine, something she would do quite often when she would take control of his toys when they played together.

"Guys this was a trap!" Will announced over the speaker system. "This room's steel is much denser then the rest of the lair, there is no way out unless a command is given but at the moment Virus is blocking off anyway of me to hacking into the system."

Ben could only rub his forehead to this news, so after all this time this was just another trap set up by Pharaoh. He was going to try to think of something fast but that was after he made sure that his cousin was safe, only to be answered with a hard sting to the back of his head. "You dufus! Do you know what you have just done?!"

Wondering if this had anything to do with Pharaoh brainwashing Gwen. Now only if that had been the worst of their problems.

"Guys, you are not going to believe this!" Ben could clearly hear how terrified Will's voice was from that statement. Wondering after the idea TNT gave them of the Grand War what could possibly terrify him that much?"

"What is it Will!" Jack shouted.

"Get up here; you have to see it to believe it!"

* * *

Even with seeing it there was no way Ben could have believed it. Out of everything possible Pharaoh was capable of how could he have pulled off this?

As on those screens, Pharaoh was… outside of the main gates to the House of Tempus!

* * *

Where even in all this commotion, chaos and disaster that this young teen in white created, he stood before the large pearl gates to that of the Noble House of Tempus; wearing his white suit, cane, and sadistic smirk he just seemed to be so infamous for.

Calmly pressing the doorbell as the words slipped through his lips. "I'm… baaaack."

To Be Continued

What could have Gwen have meant by that, what could Mrs. Tempus be hiding and why of all places is Pharaoh at the doors of the enemy? Soon all the questions will be answered but will the Taskforce be able to get free in time to save the world and more? Read and Review to find out.

I did it, I finally completed this chapter. Again sorry for the wait but I have been very busy lately with all the schoolwork I have been giving combined with the lack of motivation to write. Hopefully my loyal fans haven't deserted this fanfic yet with it so close to the end.

P.S. I know I make a lot of references in my fanfics but there was one I wanted to clarify which you may have noticed had a 1 written next to it. I was making a reference about Adam and Eve's sons and that most people are unaware that in the book they had more then just two sons, so I thought it would be funny to make fun of that.


	17. The House at War

Chapter 17: The House at War

No one could have expected what they saw before them, the enemy to the world was just standing before the gate to the Noble House of Tempus. Most could only assume that he has finally lost his mind.

But it was a different story within the Head's office. Lady Karen couldn't help but be a little surprised as she has never once seen her mother show an ounce of fear since her day of birth. But there she stood, her body shivering like she would during a lightning storm. Could that mean, this entire time mother was terrified of Beloved Brother?

Where the Head's entire body, even her eyes, trembled before the sight she saw. He did it; he used his war as he knew she would send out every available S.I.D. agent on hand to stop those wars. At this moment only a handful of agents remained. He planned all of this. How much of this has he planned and how far was that brat willing to defy her where some of the questions that screamed through her mind.

She knew she still had a secret weapon, one that was a sure fire way to stop that bile of a child in his tracks. But he has seemed to overlook one vital thing about the House of Tempus, as the Masters Family could easily deal with that little pest. "High Four!" She commanded fiercely, as the only way that bile of a child was to enter this House would be bloody, beaten and dead. "Release your restraints and make sure he doesn't step foot in the Noble House of Tempus!"

"Ash you wish, my Lady" The four highest members of the Masters Family bowed. Releasing the fifty pound silver restraints that where bounded to their arms and legs, shaking the ground as they hit, before they rushed to greet the one called Pharaoh.

* * *

Where as the enemy to the House, the teen in white, Pharaoh himself waited patiently outside of the main gate. With the ground being like that of an Embassy if he was to barge in that would be considered an invasion and an act of war on the universe itself. One of the few places he wished he could avoid such mindless death and destruction as after all, he only caused war if it was a last resort.

"Lord, I have arrived." He calming stating, seeing that Lord wished to be informed once he had arrived.

And there he appeared by his side, again seeming to be unaware of that fact as he sung into what looked to be a microphone grasped tightly between his right middle, ring finger and thumb. "But I, believe, the world, is burning to the ground! Oh well, I guess, we're going to find out! Let's see how far we go! Let's see how far…" Only for Lord to appear to now realize he was no longer… where ever he was before. "Ah danget not again!!! Why did you have to be doing your master plan during my Karaoke Night? Seriously I was on a roll kicking those Japanese wimps' butts!"

"You did wish to be called once I have arrived as you didn't wish to wait." Still driving the all knowing being that was himself nuts that the blank Blank was so calm. Seriously if anyone else was in the situation he was in he would get to feast on emotions from nervousness to petrified fear. Oddly enough though, all this wouldn't be nearly as interesting if tall, white and detached did have the emotions he craved.

With a simple twist of his hand, the microphone he held vanished without a trace; just for his eyes to notice the blurs known as Masters that were quickly rushing up to them. "Well tell me how this meeting goes pain in white, as after all this family feud has absolutely nothing to do with the Grand War so I'm just going to be watching this fun." But by looking at the sadistic smirk that was still plastered on this living ghost's face drove Lord crazy. Now that this annoying CEO knew that an almighty and powerful being wasn't watching his bleached skin behind anymore he was still able to move forward on his own, almost like he already planned and was expecting that the Lord his Savior wouldn't be helping. True he didn't help or care about many of his people who annoyingly whined for his help but that was a different story his zealots could argue about. If he had hair growing out of this helmet of his he knew he would have ripped it all clean off by now.

"That is fine Lord." The pasty jerk spoke calmly; now knowing if this helmet had eyes he would be clawing them out by now. Seriously even with this placid punk's head carved out like a pumpkin how could he have this calm tone at such time; especially when his butt is about to be kicked six ways from Sunday soon. "Just sit back and watch, soon my true goal will finally be complete."

Oh well, at least he was going to see his boss get the butt kicking he has deserved for awhile now; where Lord knew that in itself would certainly be a fun sight to see. "Well like a doctor from my favorite hospital show with my favorite rude doctor states, 'if you do well it was all because of me, but if you fail it's your own dang fault'."

After that statement, Lord vanished before this young teen-in-white's calm but cold ocean blue eyes, leaving him to calmly wait for who he assumed to be the High Four coming to greet him. With his side mission complete it really did make his true goal so much simpler. Through his estimates probably only one-twentieth of the Secret Intelligence Division were left on standby where by now Jenny has hacked into to their ships and planes, leaving him mainly to deal with the Masters. With that, he already had the perfect weapon to deal with them, one far more powerful then that of an atomic bomb in a situation like this.

Pharaoh watched as the two members of the High Four wasted no time to greet him by jumping over that twenty foot fence and coming down with their right legs extended and full force right on top of him. Where this exiled child of the House shook his head, it looked like dear old mother didn't wish to waste any energy to have a simple exchange of words; leaving him to wonder why she always had to do things the hard way. As if he did have it his way not a single drop a blood would have needed to be spilled.

Well that didn't seem to be the case here as he firmly planted his feet on the ground and rose his cane above his head. Feeling the strike of those combined kicks, if it wasn't for this special stance he learned all those years ago he was sure that every bone in his body would have been shattered instantaneously as those kicks even bent his cane.

So before the other two was able to attack him as well along with the other two's second attack, Pharaoh pulled out the weapon he has been saving. This weapon wasn't anything that would explode, shoot bullets or cut… that was if one didn't include paper cuts. "Under the Severe Devastation Act," this teen dressed in white spoke with complete determination in his voice even as he was surrounded by the High Four, "a World Leader is able to speak face-to-face with the Head of the Tempus family at anytime if it concerns with stopping an act of mass destruction on Earth. By being Co-Ruler of Alexandria I am qualified as being a World Leader and who better to chat with stopping this Grand War then the one that is ushering it."

"Now under this Act I ask for you, the Masters family, who are bound by the rules of the House, to let me in as a Guess so I may speak face-to-face with the Head herself."

* * *

Where as the young Spec could not help but remember, back during the time Sir Alex was helping back with his training; the time he was training with that exact same stance. He remembered that incident well; as it was one of the moves he was having the most difficulty with.

It was already over a week since he learned that stance, but it seemed like no mater what he did there was just no way he was able to make any progress with that move. Only to be snapped out of his recent funk through the words of the Tempus boy his age, "It is a stance that best in itself symbolizes that of a lightning rod. Through Newton's Third Law of motion when an opponent tries to strike you from the top, he or she would be transferring their energy to you. By using this stance you will be transferring that energy through your body harmlessly and into the ground. That move may one day save your life."

Even for only being the age of four himself, it often baffled him how he was able to figure such things out through just watching him practice. "But that doesn't mean I can do it." Remembering he used such a tone towards a Tempus, if he had the knowledge he had today he would have punished himself for such rudeness. "I mean it's impossvible… inpassible… hard. I will never serve the next Head now."

"True, as knowledge is only the first step, but after knowing how something works it becomes much easier to accomplish. Knowledge itself is the ultimate weapon one could have, as the martial arts are just a form of knowledge to what the human body is capable of. It is clear that your family's martial arts focuses on the legs for power, as obviously the legs of the human body will always be much stronger than the arms as they must support one's weight, and your arms are trained for grabbing, blocking and throwing techniques. With your torso being something similar to a connector between the two combined with the secret body enhancement treatments you go through it is clear why your fighting style is seen to be the strongest."

In that day in age of his youth, Spec had barely any grasp on what Sir Alex was explaining to him. "But how will knowing such things make me the bestest fighter Alex?"

"It won't really, but I do have some techniques that could help you to one day serve the next Head," even being that age Alex still managed to have that calm tone of his that he does today, "one would be not to conjoin your words, it gives your tone a higher class sound."

"Conjoin?"

"Yes, instead of don't, say do not. Or instead of could've, say could have, and so on and so forth."

* * *

And since then he has not taken that advice to strife, but also wondered if he helped him train to learn his family's martial arts. While pondering, he could only watch Mrs. Tempus reaction to where the members of the High Four had no choice but to let Sir Alex walk through the main gates. The anger that she expressed could not have been any clearer. "I ordered you to kill him! I don't care if it starts an international or intergalactic war; only let him through these doors if that bile of a child is no longer breathing!"

"We do apologize, Head of the House," one of the High Four members responded, "but these are the rules of the House, and they are to be obeyed above your orders."

Where it reminded Spec of what Sir Alex said earlier to him, how even through she was the Head it did not make her the House. Did this mean that Sir Alex even had this planned as well? What was he really after from all of this?

But from that response the youngest servant of his generation could clearly hear the fierce strike the Head did to her desk. It would not surprise him if that action did not break at least two of her fingers yet it appeared that her anger was suppressing any suggestion of pain. "That bile of a child thinks he can pull one over me again!" She raged as Spec watched the expression on Lady Karen's face. She was finally able to confront her mother on these accusations; however with this sudden incident all she could do now was watch and wait as the Head got onto the intercom system. "Every last member of the Secret Intelligence Division, attack the House's enemy! Make sure that he doesn't make it one step closer to these doors!"

"Mother that is going to far!" The young Lady shouted with that sweet innocent voice of hers, it almost seemed like a crime to force such a delicate voice to yell. "What you are doing could put the House at war with itself!"

"I don't care!" Her pure, but slightly frightened, ocean blue eyes watched as her mother's body shook from head to toe. Was it that she was truly terrified of Beloved Brother? "As long as he ends up dead, that's all that matters!"

* * *

Calmly, with the High Four escorting him to the front doors of the House, Pharaoh watched as what was left of the S.I.D. took their positions. His dear old mother always had to take the hard way in such things. However, by being a guest of the House, if his life was to be threatened the members of the Masters Family were to protect him like if he was a Tempus. In simple terms meant that the Masters now served him in this small battle. But one could never be too prepared. "Sins, please help the Masters Family deal with the misguided S.I.D. agents."

Where hidden behind his shadow, three other shadows appeared; only to reveal Bloodlust, Sword Hunter, TNT and Shadow behind him, ready for this fight. "And please try not to kill them. Though this is a battle not a single drop of blood needs to be spilled. Not to mention, there is still so much one can do with them."

"As you wish, Pharaoh," they answered, knowing this task would be the final battle they would have with the Tempus family and soon everything Alex has work on will be complete.

* * *

Only from all this fighting between the S.I.D., and the Sins teamed up with the Masters, the Lord all mighty himself sat atop the highest part of the building, holding his sides to keep his laughter from splitting them. "Only pain in white could cause this much chaos from simply walking in the front gate. Turning the front yard into a battlefield where not even I, the being who made armies kill themselves in fear after implanting dreams of failure while they slept, would be able to pull off such a feat."

Forming a black apple in his hand, where enjoying all of this chaos could really give a divine being one heck of an appetite. He removed the jaw piece of his helmet to bite into it. "Ah, now that is good knowledge."

* * *

Where during all of this chaos, all the heroes could do was sit and wait in that box that Pharaoh had trapped them in. With some weird energy surrounding it, strangely reminding him of that time at Galactic Enforcers Academy, not even Kristen's shadow powers or Ben's Big Chill could phase through it. Oddly enough this Omnitrix wearing teen wouldn't have expected anything less from Pharaoh, but it still drove him crazy that all they could do was watch all that was happening through the monitors.

However, that didn't help where his cousin, didn't like the fact that they came down here to save her. "Do you know what you just did Benjamin Tennyson!" Using his full name, she was defiantly very angry.

But what the heck was she angry about. They just fought against an entire robot army and destroyed that doomsday like machine to rescue her. "Yeah, we just saved your butt! One would think you would be more grateful!"

"No you dork!" She couldn't believe that he had to destroy the Satis Project as well, now without it there really was no alternative. "That machine was an alternate method of dealing with the problem. If it worked the war wouldn't have been necessary!"

"Wait, what?!"

"The Satis Project was designed to use my energy to repair the Basic Program by resetting it. In simple terms it's like when you virus scan your computer and then restart it to delete the problems!"

"Wait, you're saying Pharaoh made another way to fix the problem? How many people were going to have to die this way?"

He noticed how she instantly went quiet and her sea-foamed green eyes looked away from his. Leaving him to wonder why she would help him knowing that this machine would kill so many? "It's true that this would still kill a lot of people, but only the most severely damaged Programs estimating to be between one and two billion. Compared to the death of six billion through war this method is the best way!"

Ben turned his head away from her; he couldn't even stand to look at her at this time with what she was planning to do. She should have known even one death from this insane plan was far too many.

But when he looked back, the only person who was there was Will in that suit of his. "Where did the others go?"

"I was able to locate a medical station in this room so Kristen and Jack took Jamie and Fredi to it. It looks like Pharaoh even planned that we would get injured on our way to his trap."

"Wait, you're telling me that after all he has put us through that nut job is giving us medical care?" This alien hero could only ask in a state of disbelief. This was the first time he has ever heard of the villains helping out the heroes. Was Pharaoh just losing it?

"He probably views at this time we will still benefit him more alive than dead. For what I still don't have the faintest idea." Will stating in way too calm of a tone for this situation, almost like he wasn't surprised that this all happened. "But by now I've figured out that to try to figure out Pharaoh's way of thinking is too complicated even for me."

But thinking about that would have to wait for now, as this alien hero teenager couldn't believe what he saw on the monitors above him. "What the heck is going on, Will?! Why is the Masters helping Pharaoh and the Sins against the S.I.D.?"

"Because he got into the House legally through the use of politics, and with that he was able to use their own laws against them to suit his goal. A very powerful strategy indeed as if he stepped foot onto the grounds without being invited in first the Masters would be fighting him instead." Where with this Will started to wonder if Fredi was right, did Alex have everything up till he is finished already planned out?

"Are you sure you can't hack this thing and get us out of here. Who knows what will happen if he gets inside the House of Tempus!"

"Sorry Ben, but even my skills are no match to Virus' natural ability. We are stuck here until Pharaoh orders her to let us go."

Ben hated this feeling, this feeling of being trapped with nothing that he could do to help, like the situation with Ren. He knew she was stronger than she looked, but that didn't stop that tightening feeling inside him, hating how all he could do was hope that she will be all right.

"Oh and that reminds me." Will commented allowed. "You two can come out now."

The brown haired teen wondered who he was talking to, till he watched as he opened a small compartment on his side, pulled out something and set on the ground; only for a bright light to surround them and reveal to him Nicole and Dawn. "What on earth are they doing here?!" Ben shouted, with all that was going on this was the last thing he needed to happen.

"Like we were going to let you go off on your own, and to no surprised you got us trapped!" The green skinned teen snarled. If there was a chance they could find Bobby there was no way she was going to sit back and let him screw it up.

"Gomen Ben-sempai," Dawn's innocent voice spoke up, bowing before the teen, "we wouldn't take no for an answer so they compromised to let us come as long as we would stay out of the way. I used a shrinking spell so we would be completely out of the way."

With all that was happening Ben couldn't help but feel a large headache starting to form, wondering if Fredi would get these in this kind of situation?

"Well since he is no longer any use." Virus' voice echoed throughout the compound. "Pharaoh did give me orders to return Bobby to you two if your group destroyed the Satis Project and would like to give his apologizes for having to put you two in a distraught situation to begin with."

Watching as some of the rubble of what used to be the Satis Project moved out of the way only for the large cylinder tube to rise up from it. Where with there shocked and surprised, Nicole and Dawn rushed down as fast as they could, leaving Ben completely suspicious about the whole thing. "So after all they have gone through Pharaoh is just returning him to them. Why did he take him to begin with?"

"I am only telling you because Pharaoh stated I was authorized to do so." Where with how Virus answered him he wondered if she was more machine than human. "He was to be the main product of the Satis Project with his completely intact Basic Program. Through the Reset as Gwendolyn described his Basic Programming was to be the replacement of the old through the Reboot process. But since you destroyed the machine and with our humble and great Pharaoh's orders that he shall be returned after the plan succeeded or failed, not seeing a reason as to why killing Bobby would do anything."

"Hey you two-bit processer (I wonder if anyone will get both insults within this phrase)!" Nicole shouted from down below. For some reason as she saw Bobby sit in that tube filled with that green jelly he wasn't waking up, no matter how much she beat at that glass or called out to him. It was torture finally getting this close but yet still being so far away. "What did you do to him? Why isn't Bobby waking up?!"

"He is perfectly fine, he will wake up when it is time but for now he will sleep. So relax and watch as the great and all powerful Pharaoh changes the world!"

Where as that argument continued, a unique beeping sound distracted the teen in a tin can suit; seeing that this information he just got might be the silver lining for all this mess. "Hey Ben, I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"Just get over here and hold out your Omnitrix."

Hesitant at first, Ben's steps echoed as he moved closer and slowly extended out his left arm, only for his eyes to grow wide from how Will removed the dial and the mechanical stuff connected to it right out of his Omnitrix. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Relax; this will only take a few seconds." Will calmly replied as Ben looked at the gaping hole that used to be his Omnitrix where the S.I.D. agent used the wires from his arm and hooked it into the part he had.

With a few strange sounds Will disconnected the wires, placed the dial back and twisted it to lock it in. "There, nothing to worry about."

The alien hero wondered if this teen before him just wanted him to ask. "What did you do?"

"I have been working over the Omnitrix data that the House was able to get through hacking Naxos. I was able to get all of the data and use it to unlock every one of your alien forms inside your Omnitrix. So congrats, you now can change into anyone of ten thousand alien forms."

If it wasn't for the situation they were in this young Tennyson would have been jumping for joy, especially now that he has got his original aliens back and thousands more. "So will anyone of them be able to get us out of here?"

"Sadly no, Pharaoh designed this metal to withstand every one of your aliens Ben. From what I have seen he has been making extra currency by selling that metal to be used for intergalactic prisons."

Where with this information, Ben could only look down and play with the dial of his Omnitrix. All of this power and there was nothing he could do with it.

* * *

Pharaoh found it quite interesting how he was able to calmly walk down that walkway while a small war erupted around him. Wondering if it was odd to be completely calm in the mist of all this chaos that moved pasted his cold ocean blue eyes.

"Sniper Team, ready yourself! Aim for Pharaoh! Shoot to Kill!" R instructed his fellow S.I.D. agents, personally not liking breaking the House's rules one bit but these were orders from the Head herself, even as Pharaoh calmly looked up and gave him that cryptic sadistic smile through his crosshairs. "And Fire!"

But to their surprise Pharaoh just kept on walking calmly, not even flinching as each of the bullets miss him completely. Each one of the snipers was utterly baffled by this, being the best snipers in the world and not a single one of their bullets hit him on a windless day, and not even R's Blood Bullet hit him. However there was no time to worry about that now. "Reload and fire, we must not let him get inside the House!"

Yet before they could reload, their guns where ripped out of their hands by long red strings; looking up to see none other than Bloodlust grinning that fang tooth grin of his as he flew in the air with large blood red bat-like wings. "You know, you can poke someone's eye out with these things?"

With the sight of his brother flying before them, R flung his left arm out, revealing his handheld 400 mm gun and fired, only for Bloodlust to throw the rifles away and form the strings into his trusty double bladed sword to bat the bullets away.

R grinded his teeth, for his brother to calmly approach while in the middle of enemy territory he removed his dark blue trenchcoat, revealing the countless other magazine clips around his body only for him to scratch at his shoulder blades to form two large blood red bat wings of his own. Charging head first, blocking Bloodlust's sword with the bottom of his barrel. "So you are really going to fight me, fratiorul (little brother in Romanian)?"

"For the honor and protection of the Noble House of Tempus, not to mention our own Family Name, I must fight and defeat you!" R proclaimed as the barrel of his gun grinded against the blade of his brother's sword.

"Well then, it looks like we shouldn't hold back!"

* * *

With Sword Hunter having fun on her own single-handedly pushing back troops of S.I.D. agents along with a newly repaired TNT making them scatter, Shadow focused his attention on the only other major threat they had to deal with, that growly weirdo Mike Morningstar. "You really don't know the meaning of hopeless no matter how many times you get your butt kicked, do you?" Where this Sin focused on Mike's greed for power to throw him off balance, as nothing was more hurtful to a power hungry teen's pride then showing how weak he really was.

But Mike could only laugh medicinally to the dark being before him. By the end of this fight he was going to drain every drop of power and life energy from the Sin. With it he would be able to easily defeat anyone who would dare challenge his power! The mouths on his hands ready for a tasty meal. "A lowly Sin wishes to look down on me, Mike Morningstar! For that you will die!"

Firing beams of pure energy at Shadow to get him off guard, Mike flew straight at the Sin with all of his strength. Where with it, he was able to grab onto this lowlifes head and use the mouths on his hands to suck the power right out of his body. He could already feel himself getting stronger by the seconds, devouring every last drop.

Yet something was wrong, Shadow wasn't even struggling to get free of this attack, nor did he summon his clones, or try to avoid his attack altogether. He just grinned that sharp tooth grin at him, only to realize it when it was too late and all of that power, along with his own, was just vanishing from his body. "W-What did you do?!"

"It is actually quite amusing on how simple it is. Light and darkness don't mix." There was no way that it was that simple, what was the Sin doing to him! "A Parasitian gains power by absorbing it from others. So by goading you with stating how weak you are I knew you would try to drain my power, and that lust for power of yours was your downfall as your body has been absorbing so much light. Light can only push the darkness away for so long before the darkness absorbs it, devours it, destroys it. Meaning all of your power is being destroyed from inside your own body!"

He tried with all of his might to remove his hands but they were stuck. His golden skin withered to a wrinkled grey, his blonde hair feel out of his hair by the clumps while he could feel his charming looks fading all together. "This can't be happening, how could have I been defeated so easily!"

With every last drop of energy gone, shadow released the withered boy just to watch him slam into the ground below. "Well now, that was fun."

* * *

Lord chuckle as he ate from that small bag full of agony, finding this to be a much better show than anything that was out today; especially that fight against Shadow and that weird golden kid. "One shouldn't expect anything else from a guy named Morningstar. He even looked like an 'Angel of Light' but is nothing more than a dark star now."

Finishing off that small snack, not feeling as hungry as all of these wonderful emotions just flooded into him from a war as pointless as this. "Amazing what two tyrants can do when clashing, this battle being a better view to me than any work of art hanging in a museum!" Laughing as loudly as he could, Lord's eyes glowed the brightest blood red he has ever had as he looked at all of this agony. "So much pain and destruction inflicted upon friends and family both physically and emotionally! The cries, the screams, war is just so funny! Sadly this couldn't be the oxymoron known as a Holy War but how can I care with all of this mindless destruction and chaos bringing me my fill!"

His eyes behind the sockets of his helmets gazed joyfully left to right as they all fought, loving everything that war brought, all of this beautiful destruction, hatred, pain, suffering, agony, and every last bit of it. If it was the Sins or the House winning he couldn't care less, it was just too much fun. "Oh I love my job, still finding it amazing that so many people love me even though I allowed such fierce battles to happen every day for such pointless reasons. Sending friends, family, and loved ones off to die just to stop some moron who is using my name to cause violence and death! If anyone is to wipe out an entire country of people in my name it will be me and me alone!"

However, though enjoying himself fully atop the House of Tempus, he just couldn't sit still. He needed to have some fun as well.

(Lord's comment with Morningstar refers to its Latin meaning, which is Lucifer better known as Satan who is also known as being the Angel of Light)

* * *

Fredi slowly started to open his eyes. At first everything was blurry but he could recognize that shade of blonde hair above him anywhere. "Kristen, what happened?" Still asking in his freezing cold tone, some things of him would never change no matter what situation he was in.

"You were knocked out by an explosion." Her usual annoying chipper tone was filled with concern as he could feel droplets of warm water fall onto his left hand, where when his eyes finally focused he could clearly see the tears flooding down her cheeks while she tried to force that smile on her face. She is a lot more emotional that she usually would be for seeing a fellow comrade injured, hoping that she didn't figure it out, anything but that. "We were able to get through but it turned out to be a trap and right now Pharaoh and the Sins are taking on the House. So I got you to the medical room to bandage your wounds. You've been out cold for almost an hour."

"Using Gwen and his plan as bait for us, I should have caught onto that." The dark teen sat up, only to quickly put his right arm around his chest. Those wounds must have been deep.

"Careful Fredi, your wounds haven't healed yet and you have lost a lot of blood." Gently pushing him back, for being the immortal man so many people have imagined him to be he was still a human being. Not to mention, being that person. She didn't want to lose that person again. "All I have been able to give you is some first aid. It is a bit surprising you can be as strong as you are and still have such a thin body."

From what he could tell from her body language and tone there was no point in hiding it anymore, as Fredi really hated to beat around the bush. "So," groaning, knowing that this was going to be an annoying long conversation along with it ending horribly, "how long have you known?"

That smile she seemed to use all of her strength to put up all of a sudden vanished as her tears increased by ten fold, using both hands to cover up her light moist green eyes. "Ever since I saw you," easily hearing how she was trying to hold back from just screaming at him, why did Lady Karen have to pick her to be on his team, "you're a jerk you know that. You're a real jerk."

She nearly ripped that silver chain of the necklace she hid beneath her shirt. His cold fire red and ice blue eyes looked as she opened that sterling silver tear drop shaped locket, opening it up to reveal a small picture of a younger version of him still giving off that scowl he had to this date while a younger version of Kristen smiling with all of her teeth and gave him bunny ears. "How could I not know it was you from the first moment I saw you, you still have that cold look and eyes you had when we were kids. Why didn't you say anything?"

Though she couldn't stop those flow of tears from pouring down her cheeks, Fredi facial expression never flinched. It would have been better for everyone if she just gave up on these trivial feelings she had for him the moment she left the state. "So what," not changing his harsh tone even while she was in such a emotional state, "do you think now because we met again we are going to have some kind of fairy tale ending? After our mission is complete and assuming we are not killed for treason, you are going to go back to your life and I am going back to mine. We will never see each other again."

She clutched that locket, her most cherished position, tightly close to her heart while no matter what she couldn't get her tears to stop. She knew that Fredi wasn't the kind of person that would be cheerful at reunions, but she had to stay strong as she still loved him; after all of these years she still loved him. "Jasmine is dead, isn't she?" Watching as his left hand flinched, that was the arm she remembered his sister would latch onto every chance she got. "I thought so. I have been assuming that for awhile but I knew it was true when you were talking to Ben back at the hospital. I knew I should have convinced my parents to take you and your sister away from her before we left but I was just too scared to say anything."

"So what?" His tone sounded a bit harsher than before, and the look in his eyes where so cold the room felt like it suddenly dropped twenty degrees, this probably wasn't the best time to bring it up for him. "There is nothing that can be done about it now so no reason to question what could have happened."

"S-Sorry," rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms, remembering this cold feeling back when they were kids when he gave that cold glare to some bullies that were picking on her, "for now I will drop it. But you know how stubborn I can be, so after we finish our mission we are going to talk about this." Rubbing her eyes, now that her tears have finally stopped, replacing with a smirk along her lips. "Got that?"

If she was anything like she was back during when they were kids, once she had her mind set on something there was no way one could stop here. One of the reasons she rose through the belts faster than any of the students. "After this is all over." Where Fredi couldn't help but let out a groan, now hoping he does get executed for treason.

* * *

Heavily armed members of the S.I.D. filled the hallway; there were the last line of defense to the only way into the Head's office. Orders were given, even if it was a member of the Masters they were to shoot to kill, no one was to go down this hallway alive.

"So this is the Head's office," the sound of that raspy voice shocked all of the members of that military force, looking back at the door to see none other than the man who claimed to be their Holy Father, the infamous Lord stood right before the two large white oak doors, "but I must say this color white is getting pretty old, why not dress this place with the holy color of black?"

Knowing the Head's office was reinforced to withstand a rocket launcher at point blank range, the S.I.D. followed their orders and opened fired on the supposed divine being, filling his body with five times his weight in metal while turning his head into a piece of Swiss cheese.

They stopped their fire to watch his lifeless body, commenting to each other how for someone claiming to be Lord he could be killed so easily. That was until; they heard that spine shivering raspy laughter coming from the man's shot up corpse. "Man this is getting annoying, why do so many people shoot me knowing that can't kill me."

They all aimed their guns at him once again as he stood up, using their fear to rebuild his body once he was back on his two feet; where with his body back to normal he snapped at the small amount of troops that prevented the world from knowing that aliens existed. "Do you guys know how much that stinnnnnnngs?"

Letting all of the metal that filled up his body rain onto the ground, the divine being of all creation couldn't see it any more than blasphemy for shooting the one that created the heavens and earth. "So amusing! I tell you all not to kill and set in stone and yet you point your guns at me?!" As Lord formed his infamous large black scythe; gripping the pole tightly with his ring finger, middle finger and thumb. Not to mention loving this little snack of their fear. "And I shall smite the wicked and plunged them into the fiery pit. Amen!"

They continued their fire but this time Lord dodged the bullets without any effort, knocking out each of those black-op wantabes with his massive scythe.

Where once the last one fell he gazed at his handiwork, he grinned from ear-to-ear under that black skull helmet of his. "Eh it wasn't much but at least I got to do something. But why do I get this nagging feeling that Pain in White will assume I did it for him or something annoying like that?"

"Well you did make swift work of them all in such a short time," nearly giving this divine being a heart attack, wondering how that pasty jerk could sneak up on an all knowing being, "making my task much easier, but I do hope you didn't kill them."

"Don't ever sneak up on me like that!" Lord shouted, his burning blood red eyes staring directly into tall, white and detached unchanged emotionless ones. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners after she carved out that skull of yours?!"

"You still haven't answered me Lord." Seriously why couldn't this guy give off any emotion he could get to snack on? "Did you kill them all?"

Groaning, just being glad his time working for this annoying CEO was all but to end very shortly. "Don't worry the white strands on that big head of yours, I dulled my scythe so they are all just knocked out and then I gave them all really bad dreams. Oh all of that fear just tastes so good, still can't stand the smell though." However, something about all of this did strike him to be a bit odd. "Yet it is strange to hear from the guy who wishes to cause this world to burn in the flames of war doesn't want anyone here to die."

Lord's eye annoying twitched to the sight of that creepy smile of his. Seriously this guy needed to use more than just that expression when talking to someone; especially to the Lord almighty. "Because this war is pointless with no logical reason that such good and brave people should die from that; if it was not for my dear old mother's orders forcing them to go against the House's rules this could have all been avoided entirely. But now thanks to your help Lord, I will be able to have my meeting with the Head. Will you be coming to watch?"

The dark twisted skull-faced FREAK couldn't help but chuckle, knowing after this moment he was no longer needed for this very interesting story. "Nope, from this moment on you are all on your own. This will be the last time you will get to behold the glory that is your all mighty Lord."

"Well then I must say my thanks to you, Lord." Where his boss, for the next thirty seconds, gave him that annoying smile of his. "I do not think this could have happened without your efforts."

"Yes, who would have ever guessed that the all mighty Lord will be working with none other than Lucifer for a common goal?" The dark being grinned under his helmet; what better title to give this being before him who wished to cause a war with such destruction that this species has yet to imagine. "Odd to see that their Lord wears dark, causes pain and misery, where Lucifer dresses in white, is polite, and is causing all of this destruction to help mankind like where I caused a flood to wipe mostly everyone out and turned them to salt... I wonder if that's the reason the oceans are salty? Do you think when they wrote my book they crossed up our information? Think about it, the one who did create this universe must have had one sick twisted sense of humor!"

"It could have logically been human nature. As humans have been raised to see the color of white representing good and black representing evil, so if your theory it correct they would most likely make you to symbolize their belief of pure good."

Geez even just stating an amusing comment he always had to add that logic into it, but that did put an idea in his head this divine being couldn't help but rant about. "So if one should think about it, darkness describes me to a T. I am everywhere, I see all and hear all, and have been here before anything existed. Where light has come after the darkness, let's people see only what they want to see, and most of all can never defeat darkness! Wouldn't it be funny after all these eons my people have been worshiping the wrong side?!"

"Yes it would be interesting indeed, but for now I must get to my meeting. One should always be early so to never be late."

"Well then as a divine being I must shake the hand of the being that is going to change the world. I have to admit you are doing a much better job than the first guy I picked. Not much one can do when all of his disciples betray him, nailed to a few two-by-fours and rammed in the side with a large spike. My people can be so delightfully cruel."

Pharaoh pondered what Lord could be up to from this action, from the time they have been working together for this goal such an act was a bit out of his character. However, for a last request of their partnership and knowing there wasn't anything that Lord could do to harm him; he accepted Lord's request and extended out his right snow white hand.

Yet, Lord did something unusual to his character; where before he took his hand, he removed his black glove. Pharaoh could tell he was grinning from the glee in his eyes as he shook, tilting his hand, revealing an unusual mark right below his pinky. "So, when did you figure it out, Lord?" CEO to Sphinx Corp. asked.

"I'm an all knowing being, obviously I…" As Lord forgot this teen didn't have a drop of emotion in the bucket. Releasing their handshake, he stood up straight, hearing a few cracks along the way, and coughed a few times to clear up that raspy tone. "Just a little while ago, but I had my suspicions. So is this how I'm really like?"

"Right now you are running off your craving for emotions and you're Basic Program; you have no morals, no manners, and no memories at the moment. But do you realize now you are not a divine being?"

"Hey I still could be, I do work in mysterious ways. So I'm told." Lord couldn't help but comment, this life was just way too much fun but his time was up. "Well I'm going to take another two thousand year nap, and if the world is still screwed up by then, I will cause the apocalypse."

"If my plan does work, that will not be necessary, Lord."

"See to it. I already had to clean up my first disciple's work I don't want to do that again. It would just be easier just to let the world burn. But before I go I have one word of wisdom left. Hook up with sweet cheeks already."

Just knowing who Lord was talking about caused his blood to start pumping rapidly once again. It appears that with the degradation of his other personality, all of his memories have been fusing with his own. All the times they spent together, the closeness that they shared. "Well I have one thing left to ask you Lord before you go."

He knew he should have left when he had the chance, really getting annoyed by these riddle questions of pain in white. "All right shoot."

"Tell me, do you know the definition of the word 'hero?'"

It was way too easy of a question; the divine being knew there had to be a trick to it. But he just wanted to go. "A duh, it is a person with courage or ability, admired for his brave deeds and noble qualities and what not."

"That is correct Lord; however there is another definition to the word hero that is rarely expressed. A hero is the villain of a villain."

The dark being couldn't help but chuckle to this definition, what a unique way of looking at it. Only a person that is missing portions of his brain could come up with that. "Well good luck with that. Alexander Sovereign. Or should I just say, Pharaoh."

With that, the man who called himself Lord vanished before the teen's cold ocean blue eyes; leaving him to finally complete his true goal, as he stood before those large white oak doors.

To Be Continued

What is Pharaoh's true goal, what is the Head up to, and will the Taskforce be able to help before it's too late? Read and Review.

I know I was going to complete the story in this chapter but if I was this chapter might go up to 30 pages and I feel like I've made my loyal readers wait too long with this chapter as it is. The last chapter will be next and even a special OVA chapter right after. I will try to have it up ASAP.


	18. The End of the World?

To answer the question from my last chapter, the double insult from Two-Bit Processor refers to Virus's computer powers and that she is a woman, as the phrase two-bit relates to a prostitute as they were referred to in the past as Two-Bit Whores. So the double insult is that Nicole is calling Virus a moron and a whore.

Also Alien Force once again had to go and change the whole plot and key parts of the original story (yes I'm still ticked off how much they changed Gwen), but I'm sticking with the 10,000 aliens as that is practically the foundation of my fanfic.

Sorry for the wait, I have been working really hard with school and trying to fit everything in this final chapter. However, seeing that I probably won't be able too I once again broke this chapter up and hope to finish it off in the next one. Anyway, read and review.

Chapter 18: The End of the World?

Though Virus explained that it was of no use, Nicole continuously and effortlessly slammed her fist against the only thing that was between her and Bobby. The red-haired Sin explained that the glass was actually a transparent metal that Sphinx Corp. had designed and not only that but fifteen centimeters thick (1/2 foot).

To her it just felt like all that rage she had been saving up to pound the living tar out of that skull faced freak flooded out of her. It has nearly been an entire year of searching and yet why won't he wake up? She would believe that knucklehead would be too happy to sleep knowing that his sisters have come to save his miserable butt. Yet all he did was float in that tube of green jelly. Wanting to scream at that dufus to wake up but she couldn't get her voice to work or her mouth to open through her grinding teeth.

Even Dawn tried her hardest but it was repelling any spell she cast, why did it have to feel so hopeless for them; cupping those small hands of hers on her face to hold back the tears that she couldn't help but let flood out. Why would Alex-sempai do something like this to them?

However, where she could easily tell that Nicole-neesan was too distraught to notice, that machine that recorded Bobby's vitals started to react. Wiping away the tears left in her eyes, her heart couldn't help but nearly jump out of her chest when she started to see her beloved Bobby-niisan move inside. "Nicole-neesan!"

She stopped her punches, ignoring the fact that her knuckles were bleeding to see Bobby moving. Wondering if this was it, where they finally going to get him back? She couldn't take any more false hope, she just couldn't.

Strange sounds started to come from that machine as that green jelly was draining. Once every last bit of it was gone the door opened up and Bobby nearly fell out of it, if Dawn didn't use her powers to grab him just in time; settling him on the ground gently.

Nicole placed her hands on Bobby's shoulders; though there wasn't a drop of that jelly on him she could still feel the slime that coated him. But she couldn't care less about that stuff as she tried to shake him awake. "Bobby you dolt, wake up! We didn't come all this way so you can sleep!"

"Come on Nicole, just a few more minutes. It's the weekend after all."

Bobby's sleepy tone caused this green skin girl's right eye to twitch. After all she and Dawn have been through this dufus still thought he was back in his bed at home. Well if that was the case she was just going to have to wake him up like she would when they were back home. Placing her index finger and thumb on his cheeks, pinched them tightly and pulled them back as hard as she could. "Oh no you don't you lazy punk! You've been sleeping a whole year! I don't want to hear you complain you are tired for another year!"

His greenish-blue eyes shot wide open from the pain, pushing Nicole off of him and rubbed his now sore cheeks. Why did his sister have to always wake him up like this when he just wanted to get a few more minutes of sleep on the weekend, not to mention he did stay up a little late playing that new Sumo Slammer game of his so an extra few minutes of sleep wasn't too much to ask for. "What on earth was that for!?"

Yet as soon as he shouted that out, he realized that they weren't in his room, or his house for that matter. Wondering why he was in this weird large room, only in his swim trunks, and covered in this weird slime all over his body, even in his dirty blonde hair. Not to mention when he looked up at his sisters, he could clearly see their tears running down their cheeks. So he stopped, took a few deep breaths to calm down before asking. "What's going on? Where are we?"

But Dawn couldn't hold herself back any longer as she jumped at onii-san, tackling him to the ground while hugging him tightly around his chest. Even though that strange slime was still on him it was great to be able to hug her dear onii-san again, her beloved onii-san. Squeezing him so tight, both to make up for the year of hugs she hasn't been able to give him, and she didn't want him to vanish again. "Onii-san!" Burying her face, flooding with tears of joy, into his chest. "Onii-san!"

Bobby wiped some of the slime on the floor before rubbing Dawn's head. What ever happened must have been traumatic for her. "There there Dawn, its all right now." Yet when he looked down at her, she was already fast asleep. All he could wonder was what has happened?

When he looked up, Nicole stood with her back to him. Did he do something to make her angry at him, did he have something to do with all that was happening around here, but most of all were his sister's all right. "Nicole, what has happened? Do you know why I'm here and like this?"

"What a dolt you have to be," letting out a soft chuckled while she kept her back towards him, knowing if she was to look at him she wouldn't be able to control the tears that were streaming down her cheeks; barely able to hold back her shaking body. It would kill her if Bobby saw her in such a girly state, "always saying you're so tough but you get kidnapped in your sleep and your sisters have to come save your annoying butt."

"I was what…? What do you mean annoying?!" Jeez even in this… what ever situation they were in now, she always had to have that high and mighty attitude of hers. "What do you mean I was kidnapped, how long have I been here?"

"For about a year," keeping her arms crossed tightly around her chest, it was the only way she could keep her body from shaking. Even in a time such as this she couldn't help but put up her tough front, feeling a bit envious that Dawn could be so open to her own feelings to just jump and hug him like that; wanting to hug him with all of her strength, "it looks like your going to be needing my help with studying instead of the other way around. You most likely will be attending Dawn's grade when we finally head back home."

"On the contraire Nicole." Seeing that face on that screen talking to them completely surprised the living daylights out of him, just what on earth was he into that his sisters got dragged into? Though Dawn was sleeping peacefully against him he could clearly see that they must have gone through a lot. What kind of older brother was he to let so much happen to his little sisters? "The cylinder was an experimental device from the Andro Branch what Pharaoh has labeled the Wadjet Tube, where through the wires we were able to send knowledge, from what the school schedule was teaching at the time to current events into his short term memory where he would be able to remember them as he would normally. It is a device that will one day house the many people that are in a comatose state so once they wake up they do not feel as they have missed everything in their life. While at the same time that jelly is another experimental substance called Heget Jell, which is able to let him sustain proper nourishment by absorbing it through the skin, also eliminating the body from producing waste as it only let's in the body what it needs at the time. So he should be up to date and as strong, maybe even stronger, as he was before. Our Great Pharaoh has thought of everything!"

"Nobody asked you you two-bit processor!" She knew she needed to calm down, physically and mentally exhausted through all she and her sister have been through. But without realizing it, when she turned around to yell at that virtual hussy she now faced Bobby.

At that moment Nicole could read his face like a book, even through her blurry watery emerald green eyes. The shocked look in his eyes, surprised to see his sister in such a girly state like this. But she couldn't hold herself back any longer as she walked over to him, collapsed on her knees and lunged forth, wrapping her arms tightly around him and just letting it all come out. "You stupid dufus dolt of a dweeb! If you ever disappear like that again I'm going to beat the living daylights out of you!"

This was the first time he has ever seen Nicole in an emotional state such as this. Though that sharp tongue and sarcastic tone of hers would be a pain at times she would always be strong in tough situations. Bobby only wished there was more he could do for his sisters than this simple comfort.

* * *

Ben looked down from the control room at the silver lining from all this mess, those two girls were finally able to reunite with their long lost brother, and hopefully Bobby will be the lightning rod to Nicole's abusive ranting. That was just something Ben couldn't deal with right now on top of everything else.

But most of what Pharaoh was doing didn't make much sense at all to Ben Tennyson. The guy kidnapped Gwen, made them go through all that fighting just to trap them here, then it later turned out that pile of rubble was another way then his great war to stop all of this but lets it get destroyed, making the war his only option. And after all that he returns their brother, gives their team medical care, and walks straight into the House of Tempus. Just trying to figure out Pharaoh's true goal was giving him a headache.

Not taking Will's advice, he had tried many of his old and new alien forms to try to do some damage to this steel that kept them locked up, but not a single one could dent, melt, or phase through the material; oddly a sense of déjà vu came over him with that time he and Kevin tried to sneak into the girls bathroom back on GEA. Just another question of Pharaoh's tactics that made no sense to him, why would he lock him up then just kill them and be done with it.

The only alien he has yet to try would be Alien X, true it might be able to save the day but by the time he could get Serena and Bellicus to agree on anything the war would already be a few years over with. A chance this alien hero wasn't willing to risk the fate of the world to make. Not to mention Bellicus would probably just comment that 'we probably had it coming'.

"Ben," the one voice this teen didn't want to hear for a while, his benedict cousin. Of all things she could have done, she agreed to be the tool that would have killed so many people; it was just wrong, "we need to talk."

"If you want to apologize I don't want to hear it!" Ben didn't even try to hide the rage he had towards his cousin, his outburst still echoing around the room. "For one who constantly brags about being mentally superior to me I would have expected much better from you!"

"Then tell me Ben, what would be a better way?" She couldn't help but snapped back at her cousin. Though she knew what she was doing was wrong, deep down inside herself this was the best possible outcome that could come out of all this. Yet she had to keep herself calm when talking to Ben, letting her emotions get the better of her would get them nowhere. "The war that Pharaoh is planning isn't just going to come and go in a day. Its going to be years of nonstop destruction and death and no matter who plans it there are going to be more casualties and suffering then you can even imagine. Though it is more than a billion it is better than the six billions from this war."

"You should know better that one death from his insane plain is far too many!" Feeling like he was unleashing all of his pent up anger from all of this onto his cousin: what Pharaoh has done, how Ren was in the hospital, and how they were trapped in here with no way out like that whack-job was telling them he has their lives in his grasp. "You should have just arrested him when you had the chance, stopped this from happening in the first place! Or is it the fact that you still have a crush on the…!"

It all happened so fast he didn't know what to think. The next thing he noticed was he was on the cold steel ground, rubbing the throbbing pain on the side of his face while his sea-foamed green eyes looked up at his cousin. Her body was shaking while her fist was extended in the air. And her eyes, clearly filled with rage, darted right at him. He hasn't ever seen her this angry in his whole life. "How… dare… you?!"

She didn't care how angry he was, to use that against her was never acceptable. He of all people should have known that was something he should never use against her, he was lucky that a punch was all she gave him for bringing that up. "You know full well to never ever bring that up, no matter how much you are ticked off!" Feeling as if she was using all of her strength to suppressed the anger that made her want to slug him again; she has never been this angry at him in her entire life, even when she found out Alex's real identity. "You have to think about it Ben, what are the chances that this can all be done without any loss of life? By now if you think that is still possible some people could think you're as nuts as you think Pharaoh is! You have to be reasonable Ben!"

"Hey so you guys don't kill each other!" Will watched as the tension between the cousins was calming down from his announcement. If they were going to kill each other that would mean there would be less abled body on hand to help out when the time came; where if Alex still thought like he did back when they were kids this all was far from over. After all, he could never beat Alex when they would play chess, especially with that move of his that made his King piece the bait; such strategizing could be either seen as brilliant or completely insane. "I believe what ever Pharaoh has been up to will be revealed in HD very soon."

* * *

Amongst all of this chaos and confusion that took place in the front yard to the Noble House of Tempus, the good doctor Paradox observed all of what Pharaoh was able to cause. For being such a youngster, the man in the lab coat could not believe in all of his eons of life, could cause so much damage.

Reaching into his infamous brown paper bag, only to look down to see it was empty. Chuckling to himself from this sight, he could only comment with his famous English accent. "It looks like I might be a bit nervous after all. That young boy is going to stress me into an early grave at this rate."

* * *

Serenely, still wearing that calm warm smile he was so infamous for by now, Pharaoh walked into the heart of enemy territory known as the Head of the House's office. Though he possessed no emotions he couldn't help but feel his body get strangely lighter, almost like something heavy was just lifted off of his shoulders. This could only make him wonder if this was the action known as relief he has read up on. He has been planning all of this for so long he could not recall his body ever having this feeling before, questioning if he did have emotions would he have found this new reaction peaceful?

But he couldn't think of that now, as for right now was the most crucial part of his true plan. Looking over at his beloved little sister and good friend Spec Masters; luckily he came in time. His dear old mother, from what he can see, has only frightened them a bit; oh how everything would have gone so much smoother if his dear old mother didn't keep taking the hard way with everything.

"I do hope I am not late for our meeting dear old mother," hating that stupid smirk he had across his drone-like face. The Head squeezed her fingers tightly into a fist as she looked upon this bile of a child, cursing herself for not killing the impudent little brat when she had the chance all those years ago; oh all the trouble she could have saved herself in the long run. Not to mention he knew how much she hated being called 'old', "as you can see by the looks of it I couldn't help but be held up by everything that was going on outside."

Spec, as his duty as a member of the Masters Family, pulled out a chair for the Guest of the House. Yet at the same time, this young man could only wonder what Sir Alex was thinking with all of this. He should know where as soon as this meeting is over the Head will have him killed on the spot.

"Thank you Spec," Sir Alex replied to him as calmly as if he was relaxing in his room all those years ago, where this servant of the Tempus House believed he would be completely petrified with fear if he was to be in Sir Alex's place at this moment, "and don't bother getting us drinks, this should be a very short meeting."

"You bile of a child!" the Head of the House screeched like a banshee through her grinding teeth. How dare this brat continue to defy her over and over again? But she had to admit, he was right about one thing. This meeting won't last very long with what she has planned for him. Acting so high-and-mighty he has clearly overlooked something that will put him in his place once and for all. "How dare you step one foot into this place! You might have been able to expose a loop-hole but don't believe that you will be able to get out of her alive!"

He appeared that if she didn't carve out that empty head of his he was enjoying aggravating her. Acting like he didn't even hear her threats to state. "War is an interesting tool wouldn't you agree, dear old mother? True it causes many great pains and misery but at the same time it causes people to be the 'best that they can be': supporting their country, helping out the victims of such unimaginable tragedies, and overall brings people closer together. It brings people together as much as it tears them apart. I do find it interesting how a tool can always be used to cause as much damage as it is supposed to fix, be it from a hammer to that of religion itself," she had to watch out as this is how his Voice of a Sovereign works, starting off small, moral topics, with getting someone to agree with him and slowly rising the bar till one agrees with anything he says. How dare he try to use that ability on her, she should kill him right now for this vulgar attempt alone, "but a war itself can go on and on till every last living creature on this planet has been killed. Anyone can put on a unique costume, use some strange ability and cut the 'Head' off of the snake that is causing all of this but overall that will mostly just dent the overall problem."

* * *

Where back in that large steel room one could call a prison, as the team watched this meeting between these two powers, Ben Tennyson couldn't help but scowl at that accusation Pharaoh just stated. If one thought about it almost sounded like that madman was directing that part of his speech at him.

But listened as Pharaoh continued, after all that was all he could do at this moment. "To end a war this is where one does it, a meeting between both sides to come up with an overall goal that will benefit both sides to cease the war completely. Similar to a business meeting if one thinks about it."

"So is this nothing more than your complete surrender and stopping this ridiculous war plan of yours?" The Head wore a prideful smirk across her face, she might consider letting him live if he was to grovel at her feet and plead for his surrender and worthless life. She would still have him killed though but consider a quick and painless to the slow painful torture she was planning along with her so-called daughter for going against her; as after he was dead it was no longer of any use to her anyway. She could finally use its office for more useful things: like a storage room or a bathroom.

"Oh no I still plan to have my Grand War go through, as by now that my other plan appears to have been a failure. If you didn't send your S.I.D. Agents to go after the Taskforce, overall forcing them to try to get me to clear their names by capturing me. They must have mistaking my second means to solve the problem as some kind of doomsday device and destroyed it. If they didn't and the plan worked I would have called off the war entirely." Now he was trying to tick her off; such a brat accusing her like that. "But I wish to acquire the services of the Noble House of Tempus to help with my Grand War plan. With your help the death toll could be shortened by at least a few hundred thousand as they will be able to better contain the battles and save the people who still have their Basic Program in tact. Though this plan will be very vicious and cause the death of over six billion humans, every person that can be saved should be saved"

The Head slammed her fist ferociously onto her desk; he was trying once again to use her Noble House to for that plan of his! So this was the reason he tried to get this meeting, did his empty head really think she would agree to anything he had to say? "And you are supposed to be smart. Did you really think that I would ever authorize anything that came out of your twisted mind?" Putting on her prideful smirk, she must have been over thinking the capabilities this brat had, forgetting this bile of a child was nothing more than a prepubescent snot nosed little brat. "I should have you executed on the spot for even trying to attempt to blatantly use my House for such depraved thoughts!"

Lady Karen continued to clutch her Beloved Brother's white gold watch in her delicate show white hands, feeling a disgusting emotion in the pit of her stomach as she could only watch this action before her; conflicted with both her duties to the Noble House of Tempus while at the same time towards the love for her Beloved Brother. Hating this troubling feeling that there was nothing she could do, all of this intelligence and there was nothing she could do.

But then while she felt like she was drowning in this sea of emotions that flooded into her, something about all of this struck her as odd. When she played with Beloved Brother with all of those strategy games, something that she found boring unless she was playing with her Beloved Brother, he would never place an important piece out in the open for something basic like this. If anything he would use it as… bait.

Her breathtaking pure ocean blue eyes opened wide with fear when it struck her, he must be using himself as bait of some kind. But bait for what? And why did he send all that information to her? Could this have something to do with what he is up to now?

"Depraved thoughts you say," Pharaoh intertwined his fingers to cover up his mouth, just as that sadistic grin started to grow across his face, now he believed that would be where one would state 'the pot called the kettle black', "if you think about it during this past century there have been a lot of wars that have caused the most vicious and devastated events. However, they also seem to have an odd but common factor. They all seem to invoke hate and fear for a certain type of people each time. World War II caused hate among many different types of humans, the Cold War had people so scared they feared the color red, not to mention the war this country was in a few weeks ago with the Middle East and their ridiculous idea that everyone from there was a terrorist or everyone from here is an infidel…"

"Why should I be subjected to listening to this random drawl and have my valuable time wasted?"

"I thought you would like to hear it, because I've discovered that the House has invested a lot into each one of the wars where you have been the Head, dear old mother." The Head's sharp nails scratched deeply into that hard oak desk, how did he find that information? How dare he defy her like this! "Virus, would you please bring up the information on the screens."

With just a simple request the data covered the screen, data on some of the worst events that have ever happened in the past one hundred years. "As you can see dear old mother though you may not look it you are indeed in fact very old," she now knew he was trying to tick her off now, "since there is no need to describe your age I won't. But all this information proves of what I am trying to state. You had the information of how to make a-bombs to the Russians during the Cold War, and to confirm this first hand I had Lord seek out that terrorist base where he found information and weapons that could only have come from this House. Though the Forever Knights were disbanded officially you used your influence to help a species known as the Highbreeds sneak in undetected. By the way I did promise one that I would tell you of his absence, he was a good guest before I had him electrocuted. I bet it was you that that gave them the belief they were the first species of the universe; first of the Blanks yes but nowhere near being close to the first species, even repaired Vilgax after that little incident with the Plumbers. I did find it interested on how you used Adolf Hitler as your marionette with his blind hate, using the Concentration Camps as nothing more as a cover for you to conduct in-human experiments on humans. Superior race as it was, what a joke."

She wanted nothing more than to shoot him down, insult him and deny any of these facts to be any close to being true, but mostly shoot him. Yet how he set her up, using her strong pride and knowledge of his Voice against her to leave her completely flabbergasted to this assault of accusations she couldn't get her voice to work. By presenting himself like this she was completely underprepared and completely underestimated him. Did he do all of this just for this moment?

"Not to mention as you can see there with that file there is clear indications that you had the information of Pearl Harbor sent over to the Japanese and even suggested the idea of Kamikaze Pilots, which seemed to make the Americans use the same tactic and put innocent Japanese people into camps as well. I do find it amazing how fear makes humans go against their already degrading Basic Programming. Wouldn't you agree, dear old mother?"

Her cold icy ocean blue eyes stared down those pair filled with a sadistic glee. How dare he? How dare he screw up her entire life's work with all of this?! She has spent too many years to have it all ruined by a snot nosed little bile of a child that was aloud to live and breath because she was generous enough to allow his creation. Truly the worst investment she had ever made in her life.

But she had to counter this assault; there was no way she was going to fall when she was as close as she was. "Blasphemy! How dare you of all people barge into the Noble House of Tempus and accuse me of using my position for such vulgarity as that." But she shouldn't worry, as who would believe anything that would come out of this vermin of a boy's mouth. "Now why would I possibly do such things that you are accusing me with with these files that you have no proof you didn't forge?"

So this was the information he had sent to her, Lady Karen Tempus couldn't help but be completely shocked that her mother was behind all of these incidences. After all this time and this is what her Beloved Brother was trying to show her?

* * *

Where Ben Tennyson couldn't help but feel like his head was spinning. Did this mean that it was the House that was the bad guy from all of this? What was really going on?

* * *

"Oh I assure you dear old mother that any respectable authenticator can prove without a doubt they are as legit as I am sitting here as we speak," that grin, the sadistic grin that he learned from his dear old mother continued to grow on his face. If he had emotions he wondered if he would be enjoying how much he was making her squirm, "and for the reason as to why it is actually quite simple to answer, especially from the information I could find in lab works in those Camps. In your position you know the truth as to why our planet has truly been cut off from the rest of the galaxy; not because we are underdeveloped as many alien species claim but because in fact that this planet is Quarantined."

The Head's heart was pounding loudly in her chest, how could this impudent brat have discovered that? "So with that information you know full well that the Basic Program has degraded to such a point on this planet it has actually developed into a virus that can affect even Evolved Blanks. Something I have been testing myself with Ren by having Susan Knives play with her emotions, as through the notes I have discovered it explains that sever duress has the capability to speed up the degradation. So your plan to allow Earth to be opened to the other species of the universe will actually spread the virus throughout the galaxy itself, infecting every last Blank ever to exist."

"So what if that is a possibility?" The Head wanted nothing more than to shoot that smart mouth right off of that ugly smiling face of his. How dare he accuse her in her House! "I'm still for the opening of this planet, back when the idea was thought to Quarantine this planet was heavily focused on fear of the idea. There is still a chance that the opening to new species that the degradation could be slowed down instead."

"Ah but back to the point I stated earlier," the Taskforce could only watch as this battle of words continued, something that seemed could be more powerful than any of their powers could ever be, "the reason you funded all of those pointless wars, was because you were looking for ways to speed up the degradation one thousand fold."

Rage quickly filled the cold heartless ocean blue eyes of the Head of the House. How dare he?! How dare he ruin her entire life's work! She has been working on this before the moronic thought to have this child ever crossed her mind. "After all the only reason our species is still alive is because of the core to the Basic Program is still intact, however if the degradation was accelerated the Blanks will be killing themselves off left and right. Now as a virus it will be able to pass from alien to alien and cover the entire universe in a matter of months with the extinction of every Blank being in a few years." He was going to pay for that, he was going to pay more than with his life for this! "Now dear old mother, how is the idea of killing all but one million humans, give or take a few hundred thousand, a depraved thought compared to killing more than one hundred trillion aliens? I bet the Highbreeds never suspected a thing to you using them as carriers as the virus would take much longer to affect an Evolved Blank than an Unevolved. Actually, I bet they believed they outsmarted you."

"So what?" She snarled back at him, still in a state of denial that this bile of a child could uproot everything she has planned. She still had a few things up her sleeve that his empty head couldn't have worked out. "It is obvious that the Creators were punished for what they did and that's why every last one of them was wiped from existence. To create life goes against the fundamental laws of nature, meaning that the Creators and ever last Blank they have ever created should not exist. The only way balance can return to the universe is if every last Blank is wiped out from existence!"

* * *

Fredi could only shake his head. He always knew that the white demon was never playing with a full deck.

Where Ben felt like his brain was going to fry. So that means that the person they were working for was more insane than Pharaoh? He was going to need an aspirin the size of Mt. Rushmore after this was all over.

* * *

"So with our species being the holder of the undeveloped virus I fought to keep this wretched hopeless species alive." Not to mention she could tell him all she wanted, there was nothing he could do to stop her now. "And the only reason I even had you created in the first place was to help with that plan, use that empty head of yours and lack of emotions to bend and twist the facts to my benefit. If only you came out right the first time and didn't grow a personality of your own."

Though she knew full well he didn't have any emotions, she still joyfully expected to see a look of horror across his face; knowing that his worthless life was created for nothing more than to be her plaything. However, instead he stood up and looked towards the screens filled with that pile of rubbish of information. "Now other members to the Noble House of Tempus, you have all just witnessed what the true face of the Head." Again he dared to defy her, this entire time he was having this meeting broadcasted to the other members of the House. "With this information now before you, I motion that through the clear evidence that the current Head is neither in her right mind nor for the interest of the House, that she shall be stripped from her position and banned from the House; along with that an attachment for the vote of my banishment to become voided."

The Head of the House couldn't help but laugh that shrill laugh of hers from this announcement, this pathetic attempt. "You really believe that they will go with that? For the Head of the House to be banished it will take one hundred percent of the members currently listening to vote yes! To let you back into the House with your insane plan they will never…"

Only for her confidence to grow weaker with every screen that filled the room to turn green one by one; how could this be, she had some of them bribed along with threatening the others. How could they all be siding with… him?

With all of the screens bright green, the only member left that had yet to vote was standing in that room, tightly gripping onto that white gold pocket watch in her fragile snow-like hands. Her mother glared at her with that look that would make it feel as if a knife just stabbed through her heart. But she knew what she had to do and raised her hand to agree to the proposition, finalizing that the current Head be banned and for her Beloved Brother to no longer be expelled.

"You know dear old mother," she looked at her so-called son with only hatred burning in her eyes to the back of his head, "there is a reason that it is obviously quite stupid to rule by fear, because the ones who are ruled by fear will always reach for that small light of hope when it shines."

There he turned his head around, his sadistic smirk grown clear across his snow white face with the look of twisted glee in his cold ocean blue eyes. It was clear at this point he had won. "Even if that small flickering light of hope; is the lesser of two evils."

Turning around to face his defeated opponent, Alexander Sover… Tempus once again, stated. Actually his original plan he had no desire whatsoever to return to the House, his original goal was for Keikei to take the action of dethroning dear old mother with the strength he new she possessed, but like the saying goes 'a plan doesn't survive the battlefield'. "Because I am now a Tempus once again and you are no longer the Head, I am now the Head of the Noble House of Tempus. Not to mention combined with being Co-Ruler to the Nation of Alexandria and CEO to Sphinx Corp., these would make me the ruler of this world. Not bad for a day's work wouldn't you say, dear old mother?"

She wasn't going to beating by a brat, not when she was so close to winning, it was time to use that trump card she had been saving. Grabbing her so-called daughter by the arm the Ex-Head slammed her on the desk, pulled out a revolver she kept in her drawer and trusted it deeply into the back of the brat's skull. "Don't sound so all high and mighty just yet."

Suddenly, Alex's grin vanished and every organ inside his body felt like they were gripped tightly. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe. "Remember you are merely the Basic Program with a body, you aren't able to do anything that would jeopardize the life of your little sister. Not to mention the effects are amplified at least one hundred fold inside your worthless emotionless hide." The Ex-Head couldn't help but chuckle from this sight, someone supposedly so smart and powerful rendered motionless to the sight of his weak little horror of a sister in danger. Such a pathetic lump of flesh she ever aloud created in the first place, but at least her so-called daughter was able to serve the purpose she created it for. "My plan is going to succeed and you are going to stay there. It is the Noble House of Tempus mission is not to only fix the overall problem but to bring the universe back into balance. Now you and the little masked brat will stay right there unless you want to wear your 'precious lady's' brains on your suits."

Spec knew he could not do anything for the Lady from this distance, now realizing this was what Sir Alex was trying to warn him about all this time. He clearly failed Sir Alex, his position in the House of Tempus, and even the name of Masters.

"J-Just a-as I-I t-thought," Alex struggled to say, having a feeling this would happen ever since the first day he ever met his beloved little Keikei, "y-you c-created h-her t-to b-be a-a l-leash f-for m-me."

"Well it wouldn't have been needed to be created if you just worked like you were supposed to in the first place, so blame yourself." The Ex-Head laughed, still looking down on the brat who might have gotten away with his pathetic to get her position. But to her that was loosing the battle, where she will win the war.

"Beloved Brother!" The young girl cried out with streams of water burning down her cheeks, only to feel the barrel jabbed harder in the back of her head.

"Shut up you impudent brat!" The Ex-Head snarled at it, wondering if she should have removed her vocal cords to stop her whining.

"Pharaoh!" Ben yelled out, being sick and tired that he is stuck here. Though it makes him sicker to the thought of helping that madman, he would do so if he could save Karen from that person, who beyond his believe, is more insane that Pharaoh. "I know your listening! Get Virus to let us out or get us teleported there!"

Alexander Tempus wish he could ask for Benjamin's help right now, he is a good man to go out of his way even in the situation he is in to save Keikei, one he thought one day he could call a good friend once again after all this was over. Where Alex was a man that could take over the world, what good was he if he couldn't even protect Keikei from something he knew was going to happen for years? His insides, feeling like they were at their bursting point when he heard his dear old mother pull the hammer back on that gun.

"Now you are going to let me leave here you bile of a child," loving the sight of him realizing how weak and stupid he really is, going far passed his expectations if he believed he could take her on, "unless you want to be the reason of this so-called daughter of mine's demise."

But this wasn't enough for her, as he tried to ruin her lifetime goal she could only wonder how many years he has planned for this amusing downfall of his. "But out of curiosity," she couldn't help but smirk, "how long have you been planning this ridiculous plan of yours?"

"S-Since y-you f-first s-showed m-me K-Keikei." Alex struggled with all the strength he could muster; quickly falling to his knees, gasping for each breath. "T-To p-protect K-Keikei, y-your t-takedown w-was e-essential."

Ben, or anyone else who heard him, couldn't believe their ears. So if Ben got this right, all he has been planning was to lead up to his real plan of getting rid of the Head just to protect his sister? His true goal was to protect the life of his sister that he went this far? Once again Ben didn't know if to think this guy was good or completely insane?

However, the Ex-Head's devilish smirk turned to a snarl of disgust. So he has been defying her all of this time. She wasn't going to let this mistake breathe another breath of air. "You wretched bile of a child!" Moving up the gun from this thing to aim it at that boy, finally going to fix a mistake she should have done for years. Along with shooting this boy in front of his little sister, finally stopping her back talking might be a nice consolation prize.

But with that gun no longer pointed at his sister, he managed to order. "Spec, save her now!"

Sir Alex did not have to tell him a second time, where without his restraints he was able to dash at full speed and take the Lady safely out of the Ex-Head's grasp and make it to the other side of the room. In spite of this, he was unable to prevent the Ex-Head attack on the current Head. All he could do was place his hand over her eyes, as they were too delicate to ever witness the tragedy that was about to come.

With the safety of Keikei insured, the grin reformed on Alex's face just as the room was filled with the smell of gunpowder and the sounds of five loud booms.

Only to the horror and shock of the Ex-Head, not a single one of her bullets even came near the wretched excuse for a human being; but instead, vanished into a small black space that formed above him. If she knew any better a black hole just formed in her office, simply to disappear once the bile of a child stood back up. The only explanation for such a phenomenon was one answer. "You're a FREAK!?"

"Correct dear old mother," Alex gently brushed off the sides of his white suit, speaking in a tone one wouldn't believe just moments ago was shot at five times. This was probably one of the advantages that came with not having a drop of emotion to his name, "with the powers of a Gravion (made up species from the word Gravitation) to be précised; one of the Original Species with the powers to manipulate the gravity itself. So with it, it does not take much effort to make a portable Black Hole at will. Did you expect that I would let my good friends go through such a procedure without fully testing it? After all, all I have done up till now has been to protect my good friends."

Now Alex wished he did have his good friend Spec get him a drink earlier, as making these speeches can do numbers on one's throat without proper hydration. Oh well, that could be postponed till after all this was finally over with, as he didn't have much left to say anyway. "To make sure this new FREAK procedure was completely safe for them I tested it out on my own body, with that I then brainwashed them so everything they have done up till now they cannot be held accountable for," true Alex never did like to lie, but like any tool if used properly it can cause as much good as it could harm, "but most of all, the innocent Tennyson family."

"Overall I had to make sure they didn't join my side, as I know you full well dear old mother," her cold blue eyes only grew more murderous by the second, still wondering how she could lose to something she had concocted in a test tube, "for if they were to join my side the first time I offered you would have most likely used their family's lives as bargaining chips to get them to work for you, but overall have them all killed anyway. After all unlike my FREAKS they have no ties to the Noble House and no one would have cared if two suburban families were killed in some horrible, seemingly random, home invasion or something along the lines like that. Such terrible things like that happen everyday after all. Not to mention keeping them in that prison I have them in now, as I bet if I was to have the doors unlocked for them, your men waiting outside will mow them down without a second thought."

* * *

Ben continued to rub his throbbing aching head. So if Pharaoh was right, which right now it was harder to tell what was right than it was to get out of this prison they are in, the House was using them while he was actually protecting them? All this time he was playing villain as a way to save their lives from that insane Head?

* * *

"True also by playing the villain it got them to strive for something, giving them a reason to get stronger," Pharaoh added, "something they wouldn't have the proper motivation for if they were working with me. Just another two birds with one stone it seems."

"Now with everything cleared up, dear old mother," hating that disgusting grin on that smug bile of a child's face with each passing second she was forced to look at it. Did he really think he had won? "I do believe I need to get to that seat of mine you are in, so much of your mess I need to clean up."

Where with one bullet still left in the chamber, she had to resort to her last trump card; shocking everyone as she aimed that revolver right at her own head. Laughing hysterically as she did, her plan was far from over. "Stop right there you conniving little worm!" Her banshee of a voice screeched, looking into the eyes of that worthless child with this final act of hers. "You're not as smart as you think you are, as I already completed the virus to increase the degradation one thousand fold!"

Her long claw-like thumb gently pulled back the hammer of her gun; her only regret is that she won't be around to see her work completed. But it was going to happen, no matter what. "I have it in a missile in a satellite at the moment is directly over your school. Oh just think about it, not only will those ingrates be the prefect carriers for the virus but from all the scandals it will put your company through you will be bankrupted and in debt beyond comprehension. Not to mention being the "pillar" that you are, this so-called great country will fall into a depression this world has yet to fathom! So many pointless wars will spread faster than your worthless mind can calculate to the point I wonder if it will be my virus that wipes out this species or by their own hands first!"

"And just incase something was to happen, I had the activation switch implanted in my chest. So as soon as my heart stops beating the missile will be released. Five minutes later it will explode because of that electronic shield of yours, and spread the virus to every corner of that school! I WON!"

Where after that word, that familiar smell of gunpowder filled the room once again; the walls and screens of the office covered in a mixture of blood, bone and grey matter, and the sounds of a little girls terrified screams along with the thud of a lifeless body hitting the ground. Only to leave Alexander to think on how she always had to take the hard way, even to the very end.

To Be Continued

Everything has been answered, but is the world about to end? Find out on the last chapter to the Hero High series.

I know I said that this would be the last chapter but I don't like making my patient fans waiting so long. I hope to have this finished by the next chapter. Read and Review


	19. The End

Once again I'm sorry for the late update. I don't know why but I am just having a hard time getting what I am thinking onto paper. Thank you for your patience.

Chapter 19: The End

Well, for Alex there was still much work to be done and there was no time to morn over something as appalling as this sight was. Even without a drop of emotion to his name his body couldn't help but feel disgusted from such a sight in the depths of his stomach. "Members of the Secret Intelligence Division, out in the front yard and at Sphinx Academy, stand down." His voice boomed with the power the new position of Head gave him. "You and the Sins bring the wounded in for medical treatment. Virus, release the S.I.D. agents ships and plot the coordinates for the location to where they can contain the battles and save the people with in-tact Basic Programming."

"Yes, Head of the Noble House!" They all, both the members of the House as well as the Sins responded to Alexander's orders; each side recognizing this teen as the leader of the House without a second thought.

There, he calmly moved to his desk; stepping onto that hunk of flesh that was no longer in his way before taking his seat. Alexander could only wonder if he had emotions if he would be annoyed at this mess that body over there had to make all over his desk. But there was no time to consider that now, as from the data he just received on the screen there was less than five minutes to stop that plan from happening.

Alex instructed his good friend Spec to take his clearly traumatized Keikei out of the room, no need for her eyes to look at such a disgusting sight. As soon as they left, Alex communicated with the only one in the position to protect this world. "Benjamin. I do believe the situation calls for a hero. Are you up for the position?"

Ben couldn't believe it. After all this madman has put him through he was talking to him like if it was a year ago and was just that creepy guy who was dating his cousin. This guy was completely insane. "And from the data I have been able to collect you and Gwendolyn are the only two that can stop that missile from ending all life as we know it. I do believe we can hold off our insignificant little squabble till after this incident is behind us."

With how much he didn't want to admit it, Pharaoh was right. It was time for him to save the world before his own mission. "Just open the doors and I will get right on it, but don't think I will forget anything that you have done!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. But instead of the door, the ceiling is a much faster way." Alex replied, watching as the countdown just went below four minutes. "Virus, please release the Taskforce and open the ceiling. Not a second can be wasted."

Ben hated to even consider taking orders from that madman, but he couldn't let his own emotions cloud the fact that Pharaoh was right. He was just going to have to hold back the urge to slug that nutcase in white till all of this was over. Not to mention have a truce with his cousin. Thinking of the only way to get her attention was to act like the dork he was last year. "Come on Gwen," adding his smug cocky tone, forgetting how much fun he used to have egging her on, "are you going to let me take all the glory for saving the world?"

Where on Gwen's scowling face, she couldn't help but add a smirk too it. After all, there was no way she was going to let him have something new to boost about to her. "Like you could even pull it off without me saving your butt."

The large roof slowly opened for the teenage heroes, getting a chance to finally save their planet once and for all. With Gwen using her powers and Ben turning into the alien he dubbed as Jetray, they flew straight up and out.

As they flew out, Will turned his attention back towards the one they viewed as their enemy not even two minutes ago. A situation that seemed impossible by any other means, but one is to expect the unexpected when it came to Alex. "So, do you really believe the Tennyson's can save us all Phar…? I mean, Head of the House?"

"Statistically speaking from the readings I just got from the time limit still left, their percentage of succeeding is below ten percent." Alex replied as calmly as if he was speaking of an everyday occurrence. "However it is not that if I believe in them, it is the fact that they are the only ones at this time that can stop it."

"So the Slacker is who we are betting on to save us?" Fredi asked in his freezing cold tone, something that never seemed to change no matter what the situation he was in, being helped by Kristen as he walked. "From that alone it's a safe bet we are all doomed."

"It is good to see that you are up Fredi Heat, I must apologize for I did instruct to use any means necessary to slow your group down." Even Fredi would have never guessed that Alex would be sitting in that chair, but he had to admit he would prefer him over that previous Head any day. If asked he would have been more than willing to have been the one to have kill her. "But I do believe that you think too little of the boy. After all, those Tennysons have so much potential. Now, if we all do survive please inform them William to meet us at the Sphinx Academy Hospital, the one Michael and Ren are currently resting at. After all there is still so much to do before everything is finished. Also I do know Benjamin would be glad to hear that Ren has just gotten out of surgery and out of critical condition. It would have been disappointing to not have been able to thank her for all the work she has helped me with, even if she was unaware."

* * *

Flying as fast as they could, Ben still couldn't believe after everything they have gone through they are now taking orders from the guy. However he had to remember this is something he would have done without anyone's orders. To protect everyone he cares for: his family, his friends, and Ren. He was going to stop this missile with everything he's got.

"So please don't tell me your running at it heads on Ben!" His orange haired cousin shouted at him, they always did find the best way to cool off would be for them to have their small squabbles. "Just make sure your plan doesn't end up with destroying the missile!"

And sometimes those squabbles can actually be useful. That was kind of what he had planned to do; forgetting that blowing it up would cause that virus to escape. "Well we got to stop it some how!"

For what seemed to be miles above the ground, Ben and Gwen could clearly see the missile as it quickly grew bigger and bigger in their sights. That seemed to be answer when Will contacted them over their Thoths. "Alright Ben and Gwen, from the past two hundred pages out of the one thousand and thirty-five pages that I have gotten on this missile's data. The missile is quite large. I am not expecting you to be able to stop it, just slow it down for a few minutes for reinforcements to come assist you."

"How larg…" Ben question, only for another one to shoot out of his mouth, "hold on, you already read two hundred pages in the thirty seconds we left?"

"Actually I got the info ten seconds after you left the room, a combination of speed reading photographic memory thanks to this suit of mine. Anyway, you should be able to see for yourself soon from your location but its size equivalent to a school bus in length. That woman always had to do things the hard way. But from the data the virus will multiply six million times every minute, infecting everyone on this planet in a matter of hours and extinct the species itself in less than a week."

Where Ben couldn't believe how calm this guy was while speaking about the complete destruction of our species, this alone could make one mistake him for that white jerk. "So stop the missile, wait until reinforcements help move it, and make sure not to spill a drop. Yeah, this is going to be a piece of cake." Commenting sarcastically, only to remember how he said those words when he first arrived at that school.

But sure enough, with that missile getting closer he wondered how he was going to slow it down, let alone stop it; only for his cousin to go on ahead, and try to use her powers on the weapon.

However, she tried to grab a hold of the weapon, yet it seemed to break through her ability with ease, leaving Ben to assume one possible reason as to why. "Hey Will, I think this missile is made from that jerk's annoying metal."

The teen in the tin can suit looked over the design specks, concluding with the young Tennyson about this important detail. "Your powers of observation are very good Ben. I believe that might be an earlier prototype of the compound, no where near as strong but it is immunized to Gwen's abilities. The prototype was supposed to be destroyed but it seems as if someone at Naxos sold to it that woman instead."

Now what was this alien hero to do? There was only a few minutes left as that missile rushed to Sphinx Academy. It was too big to lift in any of his flying forms and Gwen's abilities were completely useless on it. However, her powers weren't useless on him. "Gwen! Can you form a platform for me?"

His cousin appeared to understand what he was thinking. Without asking a single question she formed a large thick platform for him to stand on. Where once he landed on it, he transformed into an old friend and strongest that he knew of, Fourarms.

She rose him up as fast as she could to collide with that rocket, easily noticing his cousin had gotten a lot stronger with her ability as she rose him up pretty fast. Catching up with that missile, he put all four of his enhanced muscled hands up and grabbed it.

The problem wasn't with the platform. Though he could see his cousin struggling to keep it together it stayed strong. It was the fact that he didn't think the missile would be as hot as it was. He always did find it a great time to nap during his astrology class, all he needed to know was the nine… eight planets in this galaxy to get a passing grade, something that was really easy after traveling through the universe.

However, he would sometimes forget the fact that something entering there atmosphere would get very hot. Burning his hands, but was able to change into his indestructible Diamondhead form just before he lost his grip on it.

Yet now with his lack of strength that came from Fourarms, he could feel his body starting to break along with the platform. He knew Gwen could hold out but no where near the next few minutes that where left for, watching how she was putting all of her effort just to keep that and her platform stable.

"Benjamin, I have just read over the file and I have come across something that could be useful for you."

"Well spill it!" Not in the mood for any idle talk, his body was going to shatter any moment if he kept holding onto this missile for much longer.

"The virus is not organic, rather it is nanotechnology."

"Still taking basic chem. Will! Get to the point!"

"Ah yes, well instead of it being that of an organic virus, this one is made up of trillions of machines that one million would fit on the tip of a needle. So instead of high radiation needed to destroy it, all you will need is a high concentration of acid to eradicate the virus." The first time anything Ben has heard this guy spout anything that was good news, knowing of a few aliens alone that could produce acid. "Just make sure not a single nano-virus escapes."

But before the alien hero could think of an alien to change into, his arms shattered. Watching as the missile fell straight towards the earth and without anytime to think, the brown haired teen jumped off the platform right for it; leaving his cousin to rest.

Changing into Jetray once again, he chased that missile with only less than a minute to think before that thing explodes. Though always being quick to think on his feet, he had to think hard on which alien would best help him save the world. Was he going to be able to beat it?

However, with that thought he couldn't help but snap his fingers… or claws. If he couldn't beat it, than why not eat it?

With that thought, he changed into an alien that could be best described as a green cartoon gopher he called Upchuck. A strange alien indeed but the best part about it was its ability to eat metal and dissolve it in its stomach acid. He will have to remember to thank Gwen on making him study his alien forms when all of this was over.

Shooting the three tentacles tongues out of his mouth to latch himself onto the missile. There, it was all or nothing as bite for bite, making sure to keep his cartoon-stretched mouth over the rims as he stuffed that entire missile inside of his body. He would swear he grew to a size that made his body look like one of those low budget characters on Cartoon Network.

Still falling to the ground at speeds too fast for him to figure out, he could feel it melting down as his body shrunk back to its normal size. Then, like his name states, he up-chucked that fiery ball straight into the sky; where it lit it up like an explosion from a firework on the Fourth of July.

Making sure to change into his old favorite flying insect Stinkfly, Ben hovered in the air as he confirmed with Will. "Will, did the acid destroy them all?!"

Will along with his sister Jenny, better known as the infamous Virus, held off their bickering to check and recheck the data that lay out before them. Not wanted to miss even a single nano machine, knowing with even one left out there the human race could be doomed.

With all of their scans giving the green signal, Will replied with a smug on his face with a tone to match. "Well how does it feel Ben? You just saved the world."

"Yahoo!" The four eyed green insect did a few backwards loop-de-loops in the big blue sky.

But even with that completed, he knew there was still some things to get done. Flying back up he grabbed a hold of his out-of-breathe cousin; only to reply to his gratitude by gripping her nose tightly. "Ugh, I forgot how badly this alien of yours smelled."

"Well excuuuuuuuse me, Princess!" Ben replied sarcastically, with all of this feeling a bit nostalgic.

"Oh yeah by the way Ben," Will announced, "Alex wanted me to inform you if you didn't die out there, that Ren just got out of surgery and…"

"Really!" That had to be the best news Ben has heard all day; rushing back as fast as he could to that place known as Sphinx Academy.

* * *

Only to snarl when he saw who stood between him and the room Ren is in in that hallway of the hospital. That jerk who wouldn't stop with that creepy smile of his plastid on his pasty white face. None other than Pharaoh himself, along with those Sins.

Along with that, two people who would have never expected to see stand beside him, Spec and the noble woman Lady Karen, whom he saw hugging onto his right arm. Ben would have never guessed that this woman before him, who appeared to uphold herself with the pride of her family when they first met, was holding onto Pharaoh like a normal little sister who wants to be spoiled by her older brother.

Watching as that jerk would rub his own shoulders, just to comment. "I do apologize for my appearance Benjamin, however going back and forth across this great country can give anyone a bit of jet lag."

Where Ben only to look at Will to demand. "Why didn't you tell me he would be here?"

"Hey I tried. But you left in such a rush I couldn't get a word in edge-wise."

Groaning as he faced that lunatic before him. "Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't restart our fight Pharaoh?"

Alex could feel his dear Keikei squeeze his arm tighter from that little outburst from Benjamin. True he wished he could spend more time with Keikei with all they have been through, but there was still much to be done before he could even consider such things like a vacation. "Because Benjamin, more important matters than our insignificant squabbling is needed to be addressed first."

"Like what?"

But without so much as a word, Alexander addressed his good friend Spec with a simple nod. Where the servant to the House gently opened the door next to the group, Ben's eyes grew wide at the sight of Ren sleeping on that hospital bed.

Rushing as fast as he could, Ben stopped as he looked over her. Her face and arms might have several cuts all over, but she was still as beautiful in his eyes as she has ever been.

Cupping his hand in hers, a shock of realization shot through his spine. Her body was freezing cold; remembering the last thing that happened before she got like this was her seeing him with Julie. Why did he have to be such an idiot?

"Ren, Ren are you awake?" He gentle shook her as all he could hear was the beeping from all of the machines that were hooked into her; he hated feeling so helpless while she was in such a condition.

"Benjamin," Alexander's words broke Ben's focus, "though I had her in the best of hands and doctors who specialized in Bucerusian medical care. The doctors have informed me that she is in a very deep coma from all of the trauma. There is a very slim chance she will ever wake up."

The alien hero could feel his warm tears falling down his cheek from this news, but in such a state he didn't want to accept this news. "No, there has to be something. Some treatment, some alien with the right abilities…" Slamming his fist on the table nearby, startling the onlookers to this heart breaking sight. "Come on Ren. You're stronger than this I know it! Wake up, Ren!"

Resting his head on Ren's bed, letting the mattress soak up his tears. It was all his fault she was like this, why was there nothing he could do to fix it?

"Actually Benjamin," Pharaoh stated to him, he still swore this guy had the power to read his mind, "there is an alien that might be able to help her, one that you have in your possession as we speak."

Though Ben wanted to yell at him for having such a smug emotionless tone while his girlfriend was in such a critical state, wishing he would at least fake those emotions like he used to when he was that creepy kid he once knew. However, that didn't matter to him, if it meant listening to that psychopath Vilgax or the Forever Knights to heal Ren he would take it. "Which alien?"

"The one you seem to hold with such hostility Benjamin. The one you have nicknamed, Alien X."

His hand squeezed Ren's gently with that name, could he really trust _that_ alien. "How can you be so sure? Last time I used that alien I couldn't get it to do anything I wanted."

"Well from the months I have had that particular one-of-a-kind alien studied; I believe I can help you. However, I will also need the help of Gwen and your full cooperation. After all I didn't have just those two plans to fix the Basic Program, but with the help of Alien X, it will be fixed without a single life having to be spared. Killing two birds with one stone as one could say with finally fixing the problem and saving your beloved Ren. But with it I doubt anyone else has been able to save the world twice in the same day."

"As long as it can save Ren." Ben replied coldly, standing up and slowly walked over until he met face-to-face with Pharaoh. "But I do have one condition."

"Anything."

With that, the brown haired Tennyson pulled back his right arm, and with all of his strength slugged that jerk right in the stomach.

However, from that the Sins, Spec and Karen were the only ones that didn't gasped in shocked from this action. This was because the ones who knew Alex knew he could have dodged that and snapped Ben's arm in the blink of an eye, only allowing that so they could get on with this.

Coughing, once again he underestimated how much stronger this Tennyson has gotten. Yet none the less stood back up, and addressed, though struggling. "Did that settle… your condition, Benjamin?"

Cracking his knuckles, Ben groaned. "Let's get this over with."

(AN: Though it is stated that Alien X is an alien species, it never made since to me that there is a planet filled with this alien. With how they bickered I don't know how this alien would get anything done. So I changed it a bit for this story, enjoy.)

* * *

With some help from William and Virus, all of the preparations were set up for this insane plan Pharaoh had come up with. But by now with all Ben has been put through nothing that guy would do would surprise him anymore. Though he had to admit this hospital room was very large for a single room.

However, the alien hero had to ask one more time how this was all supposed to work. "Ok, run it by me one more time, Pharaoh."

"It is not that difficult to comprehend Benjamin. Once you turn into Alien X, Gwendolyn will then use her powers to act as a link, sending my conscious into Alien X with you. Hopefully with its reality altering ability we will be able to fix the problem and have Ren back on her feet. Just remember Benjamin, I can not promise anything as I do not know much of anything about this species."

Groaning under his breath, feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was a bad idea, but if it meant it could bring back Ren he was willing to give it a try. "Then are you ready?"

"I am all set. As you teenagers state, let it rip."

Thanks to the master control being unlocked, in a bright green flash Ben changed into that humanoid alien with a body that looked like a starry night sky and three horns coming out of his head.

There he stood as stiff as a statue just like before, where at that moment the Head of the House turned his attention to the young Bless. "Now Gwendolyn, please do the honors."

Nodding to Al…Pharaoh, she extended her arm and enveloped Ben's Alien X in her pink energy. Once fully around that statue of an alien, she extended her other arm, encircling him in the pink energy.

There, Ben and Alexander stood, well floated, in that large empty starry space. Where on his snow white face, he couldn't help but grin at the sight. "Just as I expected, it worked."

"Well Pharaoh," Ben grunted to get the man in white's attention to the two large floating faces, one he was pondering how he missed them when he first came in. "here they are, the two that make Alien X work."

"Good evening young man, my name is Serena: The Voice of Love and Compassion." The female of the two faces greeted with a polite and warm tone.

"I'm Bellicus," the male counterpart of the two gruffed at Alexander, "Voice of Rage and Aggression. Now how did you get in here?"

"It is very nice to be able to meet you two," Alexander bowed to the two before him, "I am Alexander Tempus: Voice of a Sovereign. And how I am able to greet you today is because my theory was correct."

"Could you now explain this theory to me?" Ben declared.

"Yes Benjamin. I came to the belief that through these extraordinary abilities that this alien species possessed, its species must have been none other than that of the Creators."

"The Creators?" The Alien Hero gasped, looking at the two who couldn't agree on a pizza topping could have been the alien species that created most of the alien species to date. "But I thought you said that they all just vanished without a trace?"

"Yes I did Benjamin," where the Head of the House's ocean blue eyes looked over at the two floating heads, "however, I'm guessing from that event these two, instead of vanishing, evolved into the being that we see before us. Their abilities far beyond what their species used to be to the point where they can alter the very fabric of reality itself. What you see before you Benjamin is the closes thing to a God you will ever see."

"Ah, so an earthling that knows of our work. What a pleasant discovery." The Voice of Love and Compassion stated.

"Big deal." The Voice of Rage and Aggression gruffed once more.

"But now it's time to get down to business." Ben announced, wanting to get this all over with and have Ren back to normal as soon as possible.

"Ah yes Benjamin," where if Benjamin described how this alien works properly to him, what he has planned should work, "for the first act before the meeting is to truly get started. I am to act as Benjamin's representative throughout this meeting. I will be speaking on his behalf and at anytime Benjamin is allowed to revoke my power."

"That sounds agreeable," Serena spoke with kind words.

"I don't care as long as we can finally get some work done," Bellicus gruffed once again, seemingly unable to speak in another tone. Something Ben has gotten used to being around Fredi.

"Then it's agreed," Alexander said, "motion carried."

"Now unlike last time," Bellicus glared over at Ben, "we are going to complete old business before we attend to any of that new business."

"I agree," Alexander declared, shocking the brown haired Tennyson, "this way there will be nothing to get in the way when we speak of new business."

"Wait hold-on," Ben interrupted, "we don't have time for th…"

Only for Alexander to interrupt him by extending out his hand. "Do not worry Benjamin; I know what I am doing."

The young teen couldn't help but be suspicious, still nowhere near close to trusting this guy before him. However, for now if it meant the safety of earth and for Ren, he would allow it. "Go on."

"Motion carried!" Serena cheerfully stated. "A good vote."

"Then please start with old business Bellicus." The Voice of a Sovereign acknowledged Bellicus to take the floor.

"Then we will start with motion eight million and three. I vote against the extinction of the dinosaurs."

Ben couldn't help but rub his eyes as a massive headache started to grow, knowing relying on this alien would be a bad idea. Where at this rate nothing will get done.

However, when he looked up, he noticed how that lunatic was actually thinking about that ridiculous statement of Bellicus. Wanting to stop all of this right now until Ben heard Pharaoh speak.

"I will have disagreed with that motion Bellicus. As to stop the extinction of the dinosaur species will cause nothing but serious consequences for the human species, not to mention affect the timeline in unpredictable ways. That's why I would like to attach a motion to this one to the disagreement of this one to the agreement of any motion that requires a colossal scale of sever time alteration."

"I second the motion," Serena added.

Bellicus groaned. "Motion carried."

"Now, could you please inform me of how many motions are left?" Alexander inquired.

"Forty," Serena announced cheerfully, leaving Ben completely speechless. With one motion Pharaoh got the motions down from eight million to only forty. That Voice of a Sovereign ability was the real deal, "no wait, thirty-eight."

"How in the world did you do that Pharaoh?" Ben couldn't help it, he had to ask.

"What do you think I do all day Benjamin? I run a multi-billion dollar corporation. I go through countless motions on a daily basis with just to get this Sphinx Academy up and running I needed to go to meetings back-to-back for three months straight." Pharaoh explained to the fifth teen year old hero, whom he always believed he just came up with evil plots, twisted plans, and counted money all day long. "One needs to be able to separate them and eliminate the motions that are a waste of time. If one was to go through all of them one by one it would take a lifetime to get through a day's worth of work."

Turning his attention back to the beings that made up Alien X, Alexander stated. "Now, let's get back to business."

* * *

Ben couldn't believe his eyes. In less than, what he was guessing ten minutes, that white lunatic was able to sort through over eight million motions that those two opposites couldn't agree on if the faith of the world depended on it; which at one time not too long ago it did.

Where Alexander knew full well if he had his emotions he would have been overwhelmed with this newfound power he now possessed. As only an hour before this he gained the power to rule the world, but with Alien X he now had the power to become a god. It seemed like it was a good thing he did not possess emotions after all.

"Now, with old business once and for all completed," the Voice of a Sovereign declared to both Voice of Love and the Voice of Rage, "we can finally get to new business. In New Business I have two motions to put before judgment. The first would be to finally have the problem that has been eroding the human race for centuries; to once and for all fix the Basic Programming so what you started can finally get back on the right path of evolution."

"For this motion," Alexander commanded, "I vote for this grand motion to pass."

"I second the motion," the gruff Bellicus surprisingly agreed. What Pharaoh was able to do with his words alone continued to flabbergast this young hero.

"Motion passes!" Serena cheerfully announced.

As on the outside, the statue known as Alien X rose its right hand. Where with the sounds of Bellicus, Serena, and Ben's voices spoke simultaneously. "Motion carried! Repairing of the Basic Program commencing!"

Alien X then circled its hand in a clock wards motion, forming the outline of a circle. Where once completed, he pushed the center outwards; this circle grew as it moved forward till it encircled the entire planet of Earth.

At long last, what the Noble House of Tempus was striving to fix for centuries was finally accomplished thanks to the help of the Tennyson family. How Alexander could ever hope to repay them he couldn't begin to imagine. But he knew what was about to happen next, will once again cause Benjamin to hate every fiber of his being.

Ben was glad that all of this mess was finally fixed, yet now it was time for Pharaoh to hold up his end of the bargain.

"Now, for the last motion before we are to be released from this alien form, is for the young alien Ren. If there is a way to alter the situation to a way she I not injured in the chaos of that battle, I vote that it should be done."

The two large heads that made up the being known as Alien X looked at each other for a few moments. Ben put all of his hope up for this decision, with Pharaoh putting his vote in all one of those indecisive two need to do is to vote yes.

They turn to face Pharaoh with both of them giving their answer simultaneously. "No."

Ben couldn't believe his ears. How could they have both voted no in saving her? Wondering if that jerk had anything to do with it. "What did you do Pharaoh, we had a deal!"

"I expected this would happen," so he did do something, how could this jerk be so low? "You have to remember Benjamin this alien alters the fabric of time and space, it isn't a genie that is capable of granting your every wish. To do what you suggest it would have to alter the moment in which Ren protected you from Elizabeth Stream's attack, which would ultimately result in you being the one hit from that attack."

"So? I don't care about that." Ben stated honestly, whatever it took he had to save Ren.

"You might not Benjamin, however Alien X does. That attack would mean it would be injured as well. There is no possible way you will be able to change its mind to where it will put itself in harm's way."

"But that's so petty and selfish."

"Well yes Benjamin, this is a petty and selfish being. It will most likely have sent its own child to take on the abuse and torture then itself." He hated how calm this jerk spoke from all this. Unable to control his rage any longer, Ben lunged himself at the man in white.

However, with only a cold gaze from those cold ocean blue eyes. Ben felt himself fly up, up, down, down, left, right, left, then right again, Feeling like a character from a video game being thrown around while the guy before him was invincible. He was completely shaken up as he stood before Pharaoh, who looked down upon the alien teen. "W-What did you do?"

"Remember Benjamin, the ability from my FREAK process is the control and manipulation of gravity. Since there is no gravity in this dimension, I used my powers to control your center of gravity. Every object has a center of gravity, where I can make it seem as if every bullet missed me." Only for Alexander's tone to get much darker for the net part of his speech, this boy still had a lot to go through if he wished to continue his life as a 'hero'. "However, I think I forgot to mention something to you Benjamin the last time we had our little 'squabble'. True knowledge is the most powerful weapon one can possess, but the second most powerful weapon is one's words. As words will always retain their power, words are for the means to meaning, and to those who will listen, the annunciation of truth."

"And the truth is Benjamin, there are some, if not most battles, that cannot be won with mere fists, fear or fire arms. With the combination of knowledge and words one day you might be able to prevent an intergalactic war without the loss of a single life. So calm yourself Benjamin, as after all this is a war. Dear loved ones die in wars every day no matter how much a person wishes they could stop it."

Turning to face the two beings that made up the creature known as Alien X, Alexander said. "We will be taking our leave now."

"Please, come again soon." The caring tone of Serena spoke. "Don't you agree Bellicus?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." He gruffed in response.

* * *

Moments later, Pharaoh regained consciousness as Ben transformed back into him teenage self, still cursing under his breath that he left Ren how she was. "You said you could get Alien X to heal Ren!"

"You need to calm down Benjamin, as I clearly stated to you before you activated Alien X I could not promise anything." Alexander tried to peacefully resolve this, but even he knew that one's words could only go so far to one who was as angry as Benjamin was.

But before Benjamin was to explode, his dear Keikei stood between them. "You need to settle down Ben," her warm calm words spoke; Alex swore the voice of his dear Keikei could stop a raging volcano in its tracks as he watched as Benjamin's body relaxed to just her voice, "my bro… Alexander has done all he could through this method to save Ren."

However, this time she turned her attention towards her beloved brother, the seriousness in her eyes hadn't changed. "But I know you very well Alexander," addressing him by his name, as being raised to be the next Head of the Noble House she had to learn to keep her composter in the most strenuous of circumstances, even towards a person whom is one of the people she cared about the most, "you never have just one method to solving a problem."

"You are correct Keikei; I do have another plan that would to help Ren."

Ben was starting to get ticked off again, hating that calm tone of his in such a situation. "Why didn't you tell me this before Pharaoh?"

"I never said there wasn't another way, but I withheld that information so I would have your full cooperation to use Alien X. With that the Basic Program was finally fixed. As well as one should never rely completely on a divine being you believe to be all powerful. Most, if not all the time, you shouldn't waste your time with praying or hoping, rather you should get your hands dirty and make this world a better place with your own two hands if you ever hope to be the hero you wish to be."

Pharaoh said to the alien hero in an unusually cold tone for that smug jerk. It was getting harder to tell if this guy was trying be a foe or a friend to him every time he opened up that trap of his. "I… see, but what is this other method of yours."

Without a word, that teenaged warlord simply extended his hand to direct the attention of everyone to the young girl with light green skin. Yet she looked around frantically left to right until she pointed at herself. "What? You mean me?"

"Yes Nicole, I do mean you."

"And why should I help a two-faced, scum sucking loser like you?!" She yelled loud enough that the neighbors must be thinking that someone was getting killed in here right to Pharaoh's face, which caused Ben to wonder how in the world she would help in anyway then add more insults to his dictionary. "I'm serious! You were the psycho who kidnapped Bobby, put us through all of these ridicules tasks, and worse of all acted like an innocent little prick when you visited us that night! So give me one reason as to why in your lifetime should I help you then try to reduce you to dust, flush your dust down the toilet, and send the septic tank into the core of the sun?!"

But Pharaoh didn't seemed to be affected by a single word she lashed at him, not that Ben didn't love to watch this sight but more importantly he was still wondering how she could help Ren. There, that nutcase replied to the anger driven girl in a calm tone. "Because this is not to help me Nicole, but to help the Tennysons. I know you wouldn't help me but I do believe you don't have anything against them."

She hated him, but she hated more that he was right. Though she didn't really much care for the dweeb but overall they were good people. Moving her short emerald green hair out of face in frustration before letting out a breath in contempt. "Fine, but what can I do? The last thing I remember was I turn people into dust, and that was just that one time when I was a kid."

The brown haired Tennyson was still a bit surprised how Pharaoh was able to get people that hated his guts more than anything to cooperate with him, but how would a girl that would turn his girlfriend to ashes help her?

"William." Pharaoh directed his attention to this time to that guy in a tin can suit. This made Ben wondered how much planning he had put into trying to get his girlfriend healed. Even if he had as much emotion as a black hole did this psycho actually care about them in his own twisted way? Or was this just another front? "I'm guessing ever since Nicole and Dawn introduced themselves to the Taskforce, you must have been doing some severe background information on them. Did you come up with anything leading to Nicole's past?"

Ben now knew he had to be giving this guy too much credit. Did he have those two come to the Taskforce because he knew the House would do research on them to find out about their pasts and not as ways to stop them if they got to close to him. The young teen felt as if his head was spinning like back when he first told of his Grand War plan back in Bellwood.

"Ah yes, and thanks for reminding me Alex. Through all of this I completely forgot about that." The guy who could be mistaken as a robot replied as he walked over to a defensive green skin girl. Only to extend his arm in front of him, and out from his arm plate printed out a picture that he calmly handed over to her. "This is for you, Nicole."

She looked at the picture, wondering what she was looking at in this picture filled with about twenty dorks in silver-grey jumpsuits. "What am I looking at here?"

"They are the Plummer Division 3 unit 53," where Ben has noticed that bad habit of Will's, where he seems to do something and forgets to explain what it is till after one asks, wondering if he was aware of that, "and the two in the front row on the right side are your parents."

Nicole's body seemed to froze after being told this detail, her jade eyes just studying that part of the picture for what seemed like a full minute without so much as a single word escaping her lips. Ben wouldn't be surprised if she didn't breathe as well.

She couldn't believe it. Though she would never say it she has always wondered what her parents looked like, how they were together, or just who their were in general. Her father looked quite young, in his mid twenties at least, with short red hair and blue eyes. Holding back the giggle that nearly slipped her lips when the thought she was glad that she didn't get his hair color.

And right next to him was her mother, and like mother like daughter she had light green skin, emerald hair, but hers went down to her back, and such bright jade eyes. She was so beautiful Nicole nearly teared up from the sight alone, but she trained herself to never do such a girly thing.

But she broke her silence to ask, her tone quivering slightly. "But what does this have to do with how I can save the dweeb's girlfriend?"

"That has to do with your mother, Nicole. Your mother is actually a very rare alien species called a Vigoratus E_spirita (Made up, Latin for Heal Sprite as that was how I originally designed her character to be). _They have the rare ability to heal any and all injuries and illnesses."

"Hey wait a minute!" Ben called out. "I bet I have that species in my Omnitrix. Why couldn't you have just told me that species Pharaoh?"

"Because of two reasons Benjamin," Alex calmly explained, "I was only assuming that she was, as they are a very rare species that only the House has the full data to. And the second reason is: only the female of that species has that ability, you can only change into the male of that species."

"Anyway!" Will stated to get the attention of the rest, as it was quite rude to just interrupt him as Ben did. "Just as they are able to heal they are able to reverse that, and age someone to dust. If you are able to use your abilities you might be able to cure Ren."

"Tell me more," Nicole whispered, clutching that picture tightly in her grip. She wanted to know a little more, just a little more, "does your files state how they were with each other?"

"Actually yes," Will told, chuckling a little bit as he brought up those virtual files, "according to the information I was able to pull up they appeared to be a comedy duo in the group, arguing so much over some of the most ridiculous things the rest of the team couldn't help but find it a riot. Here is a video of one of them."

From the virtual projection on his arm, the group watched as the parents of Nicole argued. But how they fought one couldn't help but laugh a little as Nicole's mom was starting one just because Nicole's father used a lot of hot sauce on his food. Only for him to make her eat some where she hurriedly drunk an entire cup of water then yelled at him again while he laughed. "All of the members also wondered how much longer till they just admitted they liked each other. Which they did and a year since this video was made they got married where another year later they had you Nicole."

She couldn't believe it, all of the questions she has had for so long were being answered so easily right before her. But she still had one question left, one she knew she was going to hate to find out yet it was still one she needed to ask. "Then why did they put me up for adoption?!" Barely able to keep her composer when she asked that, hating how hard it was to hold back those girly tears. "Why did they just leave me?!"

Bobby and Dawn went up to her, trying to comfort her anyway they could. Such a strange feeling it was to them as well, as she was the one that was usually so strong.

Though the suit covered every inch of his body, his body language seemed to suggest a depressing answer was brewing. Slowly he looked down at the ground before facing the emotional girl before her, showing a virtual document that read Death Certificate. "During a classified alien battle, your father was one of the many good men and woman that was killed in the line of duty. Your mother was safe and sound in a hospital on the other side of the world still recovering after giving birth to you."

"Unlike earthlings, to an alien losing a mate it is a pain that can only be rivaled by death as they bonded to share their lives together. She had to be sent to a psyche ward where she was deemed unqualified to take care of herself, let alone a child. So you were put up for adoption."

"You mean my mom is still out there?" Nicole's jade eyes nearly jumped out of her sockets to this info. So they just didn't get rid of her because of her skin, it wasn't her fault at all. It wasn't her fault at all.

"She is listed to still be at the Wharton Memorial Hospital in Los Angeles." Where Nicole couldn't believe it, all this time she was so close by; an hour away by plane alone.

"And I will be more than willing to lend you one of my private company jets so you can go see her right after helping Ren here." That two-faced psycho offered, still not trusting him but she didn't have the emotional energy to put up her usual wall to fight back.

"Sure," she whispered. Barely audible to the people around her, "but I'm not sure I can help as I'm not sure how to use my power."

"Your ability relies on your emotions Nicole," that walking tin can answered her, still wondering if there was anyone actually inside that suit of his, "to use your healing ability all you need to do is focus on something that makes you happier than anything else, where focusing on something severally traumatizing will do the opposite."

Nicole nodded, still squeezing that picture tightly in her light green hands. "I'll try."

Slowly she walked over to the bed with her brother and sister by her side. They supporting her along the way as she heard the squeaks her sneakers would make till she stopped at the edge of the bed, opposite side to the dweeb.

She still wasn't sure if she would be able to help in anyway, always in away being afraid of her powers since the first and only time she ever used them. She couldn't believe she felt so nervous, she has never been so nervous about anything and has taken on anything thrown at her head-on. She hated feeling like such a girl.

Gently, she placed her hands just above the blue haired alien girl's chest, watching as they wouldn't stop shaking. Twitching no matter how much she tried to get them to stop, wondering how she was going to pull this off

However, she then felt the warmth of her sister's hand over her left hand along with the warmth of Bobby's hand over her right. There was no reason for her to be afraid with them by her side.

So she focused on those good memories she has had with them; feeling a strange, yet pleasant warmth coming from her hands. No special flashes or sparks of light came out of them or any fruity thing like that, but she could tell it was doing something. Feeling all the eyes of the room on her as she focused harder, trying to use this ability of hers to the best she could.

She didn't know why, but all of a sudden she felt like she just worked out all day long, nearly collapsing if her siblings didn't catch her. It appeared to her that just using her powers after all these years must have really tired her out.

Yet what she did must have done the trick, watching as that dweeb's girl starting to move her head. At least there was a good purpose to this power of hers.

Ben watched as Ren's eyes slowly opened, revealing her red ruby eyes he believed got more beautiful than before, only to barely hear her voice say. "B-Ben?"

He didn't know what came over him, but just hearing her voice he couldn't help but hug her; latch onto her tightly and not wanting to let her go. "Ren, you're awake!"

"B-Ben, you're hurting me." Releasing his hold, completely forgetting for a moment that she just got out of surgery.

However, the alien hero Tennyson realized there was something strange about her voice. Where when he sat back he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that small smile on her face. "R-Ren your smiling, how is that possible?"

She didn't realize she was till her potential mate pointed that detail to her, gently touching her face to feel that the muscles didn't feel like stone any longer. The same for her throat till her hand reached her chest. She winced in pain when she touched there, however at the same time she could feel some of her ribs were missing. "What happened to me? I do not remember much after that attack."

"You were brought here to this hospital, Miss. Ren," she was a little startled to see the one that was supposed to be their target enemy standing so calmly among both allies and rivals, making her wonder how long she has been in that state of profound unconsciousness, "you suffered many broken ribs from that attack which were removed so they would not pierce your organs. With them removed, the doctors also introduced to your inactive muscles a dose of Hathor 1653-6. You will be sore for quite some time but you will eventually heal."

She was glad she was going to be alright, along with her body feeling unusually a bit lighter and warmer than it has been recently. Wondering if it had anything to do with that warm hug her potential mate just gave her. It has been such a long time since he has given her one, warmly smiling when she thought how she would enjoy another one.

However, Ben stood up and calmly faced the villain through all of this. There was still the matter of what he came here to do he still needed to accomplish. "Alexander Sovereign, aka Pharaoh, you are to be arrested for crimes against the earth."

Ben watched as the Sins were already readying themselves for a fight, knowing this was probably not the best place to bring this up but knowing the man before him he would disappear the moment they left this room.

But to this alien hero's surprise, Pharaoh calmly waved them down. "Now now there will be none of that here my dear friends, this is a place of healing and not for a battle." As that nut case directed his attention back towards him, always getting a bad feeling when he pulls something like this. "However Benjamin, would you please state the illegal actions I am being accused of?"

"Where do I start?" Ben nearly yelled at him, how could he have such a cocky tone for not having a drop of emotion. "You nearly started a world war, you had countless amount of people killed, and planned to kill a lot more."

"Ah that," ok now Ben knew he was trying to annoy him, how could he brush off such accusations like they were nothing, "well with the take-down of that terrorist cell there was clear evidence found there of the killing and destruction of the adult industries. One would be amazed what one can blame on terrorist these days. The Vatican incident is blamed on an 'act of god' status with no evidence to change that. And last with your help Benjamin I no longer need my Grand War plan, with that I have liberated fourteen countries from Warlord Dictatorships and now those countries are, at this moment, should have their civil wars calmed down thanks to the help of the military of this great country. With your help Benjamin those countries will most likely become a part of Alexandra, to overall rebuild their countries to far greater to the people there could have ever dreamed."

"So Benjamin, though morally I have done some atrocious and unspeakable things, legally I have done nothing wrong. So at this moment you are unable to accomplish your mission."

There, Alexander signaled for everyone in that room besides the Tennyson family to leave, where as they left, he approached the young teen standing before him.

"What do you want?" He asked the man in white before him, hating how even though he was able to help save this world twice, he couldn't do anything to stop the nutcase that caused all of this chaos the past year of his life.

"It is true Benjamin that I am a villain, but I took that roll on myself knowing full well what it will bring. Now you have seen firsthand what I was willing to do to protect my dear Keikei and fix this world of the problem it has been suffering for countless centuries. However Benjamin, if anything I would like for you to look at me as a necessary evil."

"What do you mean a necessary evil?" Feeling like this guy was trying to pull something on him.

"Benjamin, in this universe there are evils far greater and more horrifying than I am that I hope you will never have to see, even with the Basic Program finally fixed. You haven't even dented the armor that it hides behind. However, I am already on that side of the armor, I have seen things that I know will make you physically ill. So let me help you from that side."

"So you want to become a double agent?" Ben couldn't help but be a bit surprised from this, wondering if Pharaoh was trying to be a good guy or was he using that ability of his.

"Not exactly Benjamin," he knew it was too good to be true, "I will contain, control, and even eliminate some of the more horrendous of evils and inform you of others that you and your accomplices will be able to take down the other evil. I myself will still be a villain though; I have to be to be able to face that brand of evil."

But before Ben could give him an answer, Pharaoh already started to walk out. Yet said as he left. "I will give you a few days to think about it Benjamin, but for now relax and spend time with your love ones as I have to fly Nicole, Dawn and Bobby to Los Angeles. As after all one who breaks their word is no better than scum."

With that, Pharaoh walked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind him. Where Ben turned to see Gwen standing by Ren's bed. For a cold emotionless jerk Ben had to admit Pharaoh did make a point. He could save the world one-hundred times over, but he doubted it wouldn't have matter as much to him if the ones cared about were in trouble. He really needed to become a much better leader and user of his Omnitrix; if he wanted to become the 'hero' he hopes to be.

* * *

As Alexander, Lady Karen and Spec rode on that jet back to their home in Washington, D.C., as Alexander wanted to take the long way as he has had enough of that teleportation pad for one day; not to mention to spend time with his dear Keikei, something he has not gotten to do for three whole years.

In that spacious jet, Spec took his nap in the small bedroom near the back of the plane as Alex and his dear Keikei relaxed up front, finding the sight of the television the best way to do so as they watched the news report on the ending of many civil wars thanks to the acts of the troops sent from Alexandra.

But as they watched, a question has bothering the Next Head's mind, finding this to be the perfect time to ask. "Beloved Brother," she couldn't help but feel her face grow red from that, as she missed calling him that to his face for so long, "I understand that you left the House to protect me, but how did you know that I was in danger after?"

He looked at her, that smile of his making the red in her face deepen. She has missed her dear Beloved Brother so much these last three years. "Do you still have my pocket watch?"

She moved back her head, pondering what that would have to do with anything. But she reached down into her secret pocket with her small slender hands and pulled it out by its white gold chain. "Here it is Beloved Brother."

He took it softly from her. "I gave it to Spec to give it to you for a reason so it would bypass that woman's sweep," gently taking apart the back to show her the device, "I put a listening device in it to make sure that woman kept her end of the bargain."

However, to this news she couldn't help but feel her pure snow white face grow the deepest shade of red she believed it has ever gotten, along with being a bit dizzy from all of the blood that went to her face. Her Beloved Brother has heard everything she has said for the past three years.

"A new rule!" Lady Karen couldn't keep her voice down. Able to keep a straight face to speaking in public to thousands of people yet not after this information. "A man should **always **respect a woman's privacy!" She announced while she continued to hit him with one of the white couch pillows.

* * *

A week has passed since that incident and much has happen within just those short seven days. One that Ben was happiest about most of all was that Ren was cleared from the hospital. Though some of the scars were still clear on her face she never looked more beautiful to him, especially while they are on their date.

He was able to clear up any misunderstanding she might have had with him and Julie, and to make up for it to celebrate their one year anniversary he gave her a silver chain necklace with a single red jewel in the shape of a small heart. It matched the color of her eyes. How he was so glad to see her smile.

And Julie for that matter, it seemed like she started seeing that quote 'hopeless flirt extrordinar'. He is still at the hospital recovering from that attack but if memory serves him right she has gone to see him every day since then. Who would have thought he would finally get a girl, let alone Julie?

Nicole, Dawn and Bobby went to visit that mental asylum to where Nicole's mother was stated to have been. Expecting the worse only to find she was completely cured and volunteering at the hospital. Though a bit of an awkward reunion, Nicole giving her mother an earful, her mother revealed that she never felt she deserved the right to take care of her daughter. Only after Bobby was able to calm Nicole down they were able to settle her issue, with her mother promising to be more of a part in her daughter's life.

Pharaoh, after one day of being Head of the House, turned down his new position and gave it over to his sister. His reason for doing so was, quote 'He already ran Sphinx Corp and half of Alexandra, his hands were already full'. That and something about knowing that his sister would be more suited to being the Head, which she accepted honorably.

The only bad thing that seemed to come from this was he accidently reset his Omnitrix… again. Man he hated how just one wrong turn and it would return to only a group of ten, not to mention it was the ten he had before. If Will wasn't so busy with that other project that required him to be at a top secret location he would get him to teach him how to get this rubix cube of alien DNA to work for him.

Ben just couldn't believe it as he drank his smoothie with his beautiful date that this was all over with, for a while it almost seemed like it would have never finished. But he was glad it was finally over with, the world was safe, the Basic Program was fixed, and most of all they could finally relax.

Or so he thought…

Where just after that thought, he and his date were called up on their Thoths to the Noble Head of the House, he really didn't think he would hear from them so soon.

So they activated it to see none other than Lady Karen herself, sitting behind a brand new desk in her new Head office. Hello Tennysons, I'm sorry to call you up so soon after all that I have asked of you before, but this does consist of the up most importance."

"What's the problem, Lady Karen?" Ben asked, knowing that she wouldn't have called so soon if it wasn't really important.

"There have been strange occurrences of people disappearing along with odd sudden drops in temperature in pockets around your hometown of Bellwood. Our scientists have come to the conclusion that alien activity might be the reason behind these incidences."

"What about the Taskforce?" Ren asked, befuddled as to why they would be called up where their members would clearly be better equipped for such a mission.

"They are on other planets investigating other similar incidences to this one. If we wish to get this planet opened up to the universe we need to make sure there isn't some kind of intergalactic conspiracy going on." The Head of the Noble House of Tempus explained. "So, can I expect your help for this?"

"I'm in," Ben and Ren could hear Gwen's voice on the other end, "if there is something happening in my home town I want to stop it."

With that statement, Ben and Ren could only smile as they both answered. "We're in."

The End

I DID IT! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS Story!!! (Sings Celebrate Good Times). Yes this series has finally come to an end and I hope all the questions were answered. I linked it up to where the Ben 10: Alien Force series begins. Yahoo I'm still so psyched that I finally finished this series I only planned to be one book.

Well I am glad that you have continued to read up to this story, I hope you have enjoyed it.

Fun Fact: Chapter 13-this chapter (right before the end) has been one day.


	20. OAV

Chapter 20: OAV

Ben couldn't believe that already three whole years have passed since that whole incident: all of the adventures he has had, all of the friends and teammates he has made, enemies as well, and all of the planets he has been to.

But today, Ben knew this was going to be the start of his most dangerous, most sacrificing, but yet most rewarding mission he has ever or will ever have in his entire life with Ren. Unable to stop that nervous smile in his face as he stood before everyone's eyes wearing that black tuxedo his grandfather gave him.

He couldn't believe this time has finally come, it almost felt like yesterday was six months ago they went to his favorite spot at the end of their summer trips, where he got down on one knee, and proposed to her. That night he could have sworn he swallowed a basketball from how hard he tried to swallow and form those words to her. How beautiful she was as that orange sunset shined behind her, planning for weeks to ask her but when the time came he still felt so nervous. How he loved the smile she made when she accepted his grandmother's ring and said yes, he swore his heart was going to leap right out of his chest.

But what made him even more nervous was the sight of how many people came to this grand event, it looked that a matrimony between two world recognized heroes could never be a small one. Not only his family, but some of the leaders of this world and all of the people and aliens he met throughout their missions: staff and classmates from Galactic Enforcers Academy, the members of the Noble House of Tempus, the Taskforce, including Fredi to his surprise, not to mention even the Sins came with that frenime of his, that nutcase in white that still goes by Pharaoh. Well it would be weird if he didn't, as after all he personally paid for this event to happen, along with making sure no news media came in. Though the wedding itself was set up in the flower field of the Tempus Estate, he could swear that this backyard was bigger than one of those Highbreed warships.

Habitably looking at his Omnitrix, which now nearly covers most of his forearm, where he kept forgetting it wasn't a watch. Feeling those goose bumps covering his entire body to the point he believed his knees were going to give out on him. He knew there was nothing to be worried about, but that didn't stop his body from reacting the way it was.

"Calm down dude," another person one wouldn't believe was standing by his side, the once infamous Kevin E. Leven (yes I know I named him Kevin Elf (German for 11) in the first book but that was before they revealed his last name) he was friends with back at GEA before he went insane was now his Best Man. The Null Void seemed to fix him up, and made him a whole lot buffer, as they became friends once again during that incident with the Highbreeds, "if you screw this up you won't find a girl even near as good as Ren in a million, no billion years."

However, he seemed to pick up an unusual sense of humor while there as well. Yet what surprised him the most was the fact that he and his cousin dated for about a year. Although through it Ben could easily see that if anything he was more of a rebound guy, as they were way too opposite for each other. Since then it seems as she started to date 'that guy' again, wondering what she could see in him.

Standing there, along with his Groomsmen Alan, Cooper and Pierce, who are Plummer kids as well they met during the Highbreed attack, Alan being the son of a Pyronite, how that is possible Ben will never know. The time finally came as he started to hear the grand piano playing by none other than Lady Karen, playing so soft and warmly the tension almost seemed to be completely lifted from the area.

From that, the flower girl was Lucy, a blonde hair woman who was a step cousin of Ben and Gwendolyn. Ben couldn't help but rub his forehead remembering how much she wanted to be that, watching as she would spin around so joyfully while she spread those white rose petals along that walkway, where the Bridesmaids Julie, Helen, another Plummer kid during the Highbreed incident who resembles his XLR8, and Kai Green, another Plummer kid they met during the summer, walked down that isle all wearing their dark blue dresses. Along with Ren's Maid of Honor, none other than his cousin Gwen, or should he say Gwendolyn; since she and Ren went to college one year earlier she now uses her full name and cut her hair back to the same length it was back on their first summer trip. Her hair seemed to retain its bright orange color once again as well.

However, though she is able to manipulate mana, the supposed life energy, without any effort, they discovered for her to use any other kind of spells: creating fire, lightning, and those other elements she needs to recite spells. She is still cracking down on those spell books, he was just glad she doesn't test them out on him anymore.

The music suddenly changed, as one by one everyone that was seated turned to look at the back of the isle. Where, wrapped around Ben's father's arm, was Ben's soon to be wife Ren; wearing such a beautiful white dress as her blue hair moved against her back, all the goose bumps on his body instantly vanished. Almost lost in a trance from the sight, he watched as they slowly made their way to the altar.

They stopped just before, where Ben's father let go for her to walk up those last steps by herself, standing next to him he could see her ruby red eyes through that thin white veil. Seeing she was as nervous as he was for some reason did calm him down a little.

They turned to the one who will be joining them together, the leader and Highbreed species, the tall white alien with a green right arm called Reinrassic III, though Ben liked to call Reiny for short. Who would have guessed what Pharaoh told him about those words would have been useful, able to stop their intergalactic inhalation plan with only his words and quick thinking. Where through it, they are now are friends with the species.

Watching as he cracked open the book in front of him, Ben gently grabbed his soon to be wife's hand, where her slender fingers wrapped around his just as Reiny spoke. "Dearly beloved…"

* * *

Just as Ben and Ren finished with their vows, Reiny asked. "Now is there anyone out there who would object to the pairing of these potential mates, speak now and prepare to rest in pieces."

The crowd gasped a little to that statement where Reiny reread that last part. "I apologize, I meant to say, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said a word, so he continued. "Please, present the metallic symbols that represent your bonds."

The ring bearer was none other than Julie's pet alien dog called Ship from the species his Upgrade was from, though he looked more like a small seal than a dog. The small thing seemed to search for the rings, till it just literally coughed them up into Ben's hand.

Cleaning them off first, Ben put on his ring before Ren presented her left hand to him, where he gently placed hers on her ring finger. "Do you BenBen Tennyson," from that incident they first met Reiny has always mistook his introduction as his name, "take this female of Bucerusian decent in disorder and in proper physical condition, in prosper times and appalling times, for more affluent or of inferior quality, till you cease to breath or dematerialization by space-time discontinuum?"

Still holding onto her thin gloved hand, feeling the warmth of her body through it, only one answer could possibly come to his mind. "I do."

Reiny then turned his attention to female. "Do you Ren, take this male of Earthling decent in disorder and in proper physical condition, in prosper times and appalling times, for more affluent or of inferior quality, till you cease to breath or dematerialization by space-time discontinuum?"

"I do."

"Then by the completion of the Ritual of One Life, let it be known throughout the universe that BenBen and Ren are now Mates. You may now seal this decree with the ceremonial connection of orifices. Or as you humans put it, you may now kiss the bride."

With that, Ben gently lifted the veil to see her radiant snow white face, wondering how she continued to look more beautiful every time he saw her, especially in this white dress. Softly, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and tenderly pulled her into a kiss, hearing the cheers from the guests fill this outdoor ceremony.

* * *

The wedding reception for Ben was just completely amazing. Set in the grand hall of the Noble House, the room seemed to be more than big enough to hold this celebration, where as the bride, the groom, and the closest family members sat at the table in front of everyone.

Everyone was eating the delicious food while having a slice of cake, chuckling as he remembered how he and his beautiful wife smothered the first slices into each other's faces. Though he wondered if the reason there wedding was so big was because they were the first 'official' human and alien marriage since the opening the Earth to the universe last year.

Where Ren continued to ponder the reason as to why the sounds of simultaneous clattering meant the caress of lips of the bride and groom. However, as she gently touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, this was one earthling tradition she found to be very pleasant. Secretly wishing they would do it quite often throughout this ceremony.

She felt as her face suddenly felt very warm when she heard that sound once again, although this time it was Alexander who did so only to get the attention of everyone. The blue haired alien was lightly depressed that was the case.

Alexander stood before them as the room suddenly grew quiet, holding his glass up for a toast to the lovely newly married couple. "To Ben and Ren Tennyson, I hope that the rest of your days together are as cherished as today. I do hope you know that this is in no way the end of sorrow and suffering, but this is only merely the first step. Just never forget, no matter what you shall face, you will always have each other by your side to pull each other back up. And when you have grown old together, and all of the memories together, you will be the richest people in the universe."

Such a touching toast, especially from a man who didn't have a drop of emotion to his name, as they all drank to it. "Now, let us enjoy the evening and watch the lovely newlyweds have their first dance."

The claps throughout the audience agreed to this suggestion, as Ben slowly stood up, and offered his hand to his beautiful bride; which she graciously accepted.

As they walked onto the middle of the floor, everyone settled down and quietly watched with anticipation. Where Ben and Ren stopped right in the center, a few chuckles could be heard when they stuttered to get their hands in the right place. Even though they have been practicing since a week after he proposed to her, both believing it would be a nice talent to have for their wedding, they always would get nervous at the time they were to hold each other. Something he doubt would ever change.

Once they placed their hands where they need to be and the soft music begun to play, they started to dance the waltz they choreographed to this song. Though he remembered one was not supposed to look at their partner during a dance, he couldn't help himself than to look down at the gentle smiling face of those beautiful ruby red eyes of hers. Even after all of these years he wondered how he could be so lucky to be with such a wonderful woman.

Ren softly pulled herself closer to her poten… her mate; still getting flustered every time that realization came to her thoughts, which only got warmer as he looked into her eyes. In her mind which was able to distort the flow of time, the incident sense as it was merely yesterday she met the man that was now her mate in Galactic Enforcers Academy, making a comedic scene with his cousin in that class. And since then has always been so warm and kind to her, still wondering how she could have encounter such a splendid male.

Feeling as if it went faster than it did, they broke their hold and gave a short bow to the audience. With that, others started too joined on the dance floor as well, along with his father tapping him on the shoulder. "I believe it is my turn to dance with the woman that has stolen my son's heart."

Since her parents wouldn't come and his parents have, in a way, always seen themselves as sort of her step parents. So his father was more than happy to take the place of the father-daughter dance, leaving Ben to walk off the floor and watch his wife dance.

That was until, someone he was shocked to see at his wedding, to wrap her arms around him from behind. He would never forget this odd sensation as that Nekosapien as she rubbed her cheek against his. "It's so good to see you after all of these years Benny."

Able to quickly get out of her hold, he turned to face the pink haired alien Myu. Besides becoming more… mature she looked the same as he last remembered her. "I always knew you and Wonder Girl would get hitched Benny. Took you long enough though, marriage in my species can come as early as fifteen."

"Well, in our culture it is to at least be eighteen," Ben calmly replied, though she was attractive that ability of hers no longer affected him in anyway.

"Now Benny," rewrapping her arm around his neck, pulling him closer in an odd way; feeling a bit strange for this alien hero's taste, "now come on, when are you going to play with me?"

"What are you talking about Myu, I just got married," he couldn't help but be shocked from this suggestion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, watching as that seductive smile grew on her face. "In my species, a male can have up to three mates."

"Sorry Myu, I'm a one mate kind of guy." trying to push her away the best he could.

"Oh phooey." She childishly winced as she backed away. Gently pushing moving a few strands of her long pink hair out of her face as her little cat-like ears playfully twitched. "Oh well, if you ever change your mind Benny, look me up."

The lovely Myu gave the groom a mischievous wink before walking off, still pondering deep inside how she could have let that cute earthling slip through her hands.

Ben took a deep breath before letting it all out, this being the last thing he expected to happen on his wedding day. He believed that the earth would have been in an intergalactic war just before he said 'I do' before that.

"So how are you doing Luckiest Guy Alive?" Michael Barak of the Taskforce snapped him out of his train of thought with a hard slap on the back. For once this guy came at a good time. "You get to worship your goddess for the rest of your days, what could be a greater happiness?"

Rubbing his now sore back, Ben looked out to see how wonderfully his wife danced. Unable to help it as a warm smile graced his face. "You do have a point there."

"So Luckiest Guy," though he still wished Michael would call him by his name, had to admit this was a better nickname than Lucky Jerk, "where are you two planning to spend your honeymoon?"

"We're going to the Resort Planet Obstinatus. Lady Karen is letting us use their beach side summer home for the week." With the introduction of the earth to the universe the House of Tempus finally came out of the shadow, and with Lady Karen running it so well it has easily gained the status of Embassy between the earth and the universe. Through it they have been able to bring planets together that have been at war for years. "By the way, how are you and Julie doing?"

Ben never saw such a happy grin on that hopeless flirt extrordinar's face, looking over to see her chatting with some girls by the food tables. "Couldn't be better. Oh how every day I can't believe such a beautiful cutie is my goddess. She came back from her job early just to see you two get hitched."

"Oh, what is she doing now?"

"Professional Public Speaker. Cutie travels all over the word to get people in the workforce more motivated." Michael informed while a joy filled look covered his face. "Ah but I don't know why cutie would even need to say a word, just her presences alone makes me motivated to do anything."

"Oh, but what about the constant traveling?" The groom couldn't help but ask, as he will be in a similar situation very soon. Ren, instead of using her abilities to fight crime like he was, she was planning on using it to become a Tempus Negotiator, which would require her to go all over the universe and be gone for weeks at a time.

Slapping Luckiest Guy on the back, he answered. "No matter what I say I would be lying about being fine with it. Obviously I miss my goddess greatly during the time she is away. But it would be completely wrong of me to do anything to hold her back from what she wants to do."

"All I can do is support my goddess to the best of my abilities, and if she falls I do whatever I can to get her back on her feet and back out into the world."

Ben couldn't help but wonder how in the weirdest way this guy always made sense. Though he know he would miss Ren greatly it would be wrong of him to do anything to hold her back. "Well I do believe the lovely goddess that is your bride needs another dance from her husband while my goddess would like one as well." Watching as that hopeless flirt walk over to Julie and the groom walked over to his wife.

* * *

Gwendolyn and Kevin, the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, danced near the left of the room. He looked down while smiling; they haven't danced like this in years since he went with her to that prom. Suddenly feeling a little old after thinking like that.

"So how have you been lately?" Gwendolyn tried to break the ice, feeling how he kept stumbling as they danced. Yet she remembered he was never very good at this anyway.

"Can't complain," he answered with a smirk on his face while he tried to keep his arms up. He could take apart and rebuilt his car engine blindfolded but he could never get his arms to hold her up right, "my family is good, my garage shop is just above the red like as usual, and I'm dancing with a beautiful woman."

Gwendolyn smiled playfully at that last line; though they broke up it never seem to stop him from trying to bring it back up. "Well thank you, but I think your business would do better if you focused more on the 'business part'." Even though she would always change the subject every time he tried. She just didn't like him like she thought she did back then.

"I just like the part about working on the cars, the books weren't the reason I got into that," letting out a chuckle slip through his lips, "but I make enough money to where I can take you to a nice restaurant."

The orange haired Bless shook her head before looking back up at him. "Kevin, I already told you I'm already dating someone."

"Ah yes. That mysterious guy named Alexander Sovereign. Come to think about it all I know is that guy's name."

Where Gwendolyn knew he wouldn't know him, after all since the Basic Program was fixed he has been keeping a very low profile and running Sphinx Corp. Besides their dates she never really saw him. "He likes his privacy."

"Too suspicious for my taste. What if he is involved in some black market or other illegal activities?"

Gwendolyn held back her urge to giggle from these accusations, compared to what he really tried to accomplish only a few years ago those were mere peanuts. "Huh, weren't you doing that back on GEA, not to mention when you were selling illegal Level 5 tech to the Forever Knights when we met you again?"

She bet he was eating his own words as she heard him force a cough to clear his throat while he adjusted his collar. "Hey I changed… eventually."

But before he could bring up the question again, he felt a soft tap on his left shoulder. Turning around, he saw a guy that looked like one of the Tempus Family members with that weird ghost like white skin and hair while dressed in a white tux. He still wondered why this family was so drawn to the color white it to the point of creepy; not to mention those weird blue eyes of theirs. "Good evening sir, would you mind if I cut in?"

"A little yeah," finding it rude for someone he didn't know to just cut in on his dance with Gwendolyn, "who are you?"

"Oh, pardon me for my late introduction," also that creepy polite tone they have, "my name is Alexander, Alexander Sovereign."

So this was the guy Gwendolyn was going out with, starting to wonder if this guy was wooing her with his money. He just couldn't trust this guy. "So you are the mysterious guy who is dating Gwendolyn?"

"I would be that lucky person," that eerie grin on his face wasn't helping Kevin's opinion of this guy, "so may I dance with her."

Kevin looked back at Gwendolyn, who was giving him the look. Oh how he knew it well back when they were dating, she would give it to him every time he would do something stupid. Something he knew he did quite often. "Alright," turning back towards that pale guy in a suit, extending out his hand for a 'friendly' greeting, "take good care of her."

The man in white then gripped his hand. However, Kevin didn't expect him to have such a strong hold; cringing a little from his unusual strength for such a thin guy. "I plan to."

Releasing his grip, Kevin walked away while trying to crack the bones in his hand back into place.

"Are you having a pleasant time, Gwendolyn?" He asked, unable to help a smile grow across her face as she looked into his pure ocean blue eyes.

Through the years, besides growing taller and appearing more mature he looked pretty much the same. Maybe one benefit that came from not having emotions is he can work in that high stressful job of his without it aging him horribly. "Ah yes, I am having a wonderful time. I'm still surprised you were willing to pay for all of this, it must have cost a fortune."

"It's just a small way I could make up for all I had done to your family, but in another way I see it as a promising investment." Alexander declared to the beautiful Gwendolyn, offering his snow white hand for hers so they could start their dance. It had to have been a few months since they have last danced, but with how he has had so many sleepless nights working on that contract for the intergalactic bridge his internal clock might have been off again. "Something I can clearly see that their union will help the universe in so many ways. I also gave them a nice base slash home for a wedding present. I'm having it set up near the old Plumber's Headquarters in front of Mr. Rushmore. It should be set up when they get back from their honeymoon."

"Well I'm glad you see it that way, Alex." It just seemed like she could never dissolve the feelings she had for him, especially when they danced so warmly like this it was so hard to tell he didn't have emotions. It was true he has done some horrendous things, but over the years she realized something, he only did those to protect the people he cared for. The war was to save the human race, he attacked the Noble House to save his sister from his insane mother, he turned them against him to protect them and their family, and he got her to understand her gifts as a Bless. She kept wondering how he didn't have any emotions yet could do so much good. "I too believe they will change this world for the better, and I hope they have a wonderful life together as well."

Letting a giggle slip through her lips as he gently spun her, remembering that once dork of a cousin she used to now all grown up dancing with his wife. "I just can't believe that dweeb is so mature now. When we were younger I thought I was always going to have to save his butt. You were right Alex; he always did seem to be a little brother to me."

"Time changes all things Gwendolyn. I am just thankful toward your family that this time can be a happy one for everyone instead having them be trapped in the death and destruction my war would have caused."

"Well enough talk about that war of yours." She smiled at him again, all the good he has done for this world and yet not a single person outside of this wedding even knew of his existence. "I just hope in this time we still have our date later this week."

He smiled back, no matter how many times she saw that smile she could feel her cheeks warm up. "Of course."

* * *

A few days have since pasted since Ben and Ren's wedding, Alexander sat in his office. Now that woman was no longer after him, the teen in white thought it was finally time to get a office with a nice view.

And as he looked out that window at all of those lights on that dark night, he would have to say he did have the office with the best view in the world. As his office, was his new deluxe airplane the Amun-01. The Amun-01 was a vehicle unlike any other in the universe: it self pilot system constantly flew at eighty km above the earth's surface traveling around the earth at a constant speed of four times a day. Nanobots were able to repair any damage, along with two six Ra Battery cylinder engines and an atmosphere converter for energy and water.

The plane itself was two stories tall filled with all the necessities one would need to live: a bedroom, a kitchen filled with supplies, a weight room, a teleportation room, of course his office, and et cetera. Not to mention without the war he had all of his robots reprogrammed and sold off as servants, making a pretty good profit, so some of those were there to keep the place in shape. With how the plane was built he estimated it will only need to land once every five years.

Where as he looked over the country he was passing, the thought of something he expect his good friend Lord would have said. Something to do with the "devil" becoming a "god" or something along those lines with how his office is now in the sky rather under the ground.

He slowly walked over to his desk and turned on the TV to watch the memorial service of his old puppet 'Comrade'. The news reporter stating how there was already a 'new person' that has taken CEO but wishes to keep Comrade's original idea of staying in the shadows. Alexander found it quite interesting how many people showed up for the memorial, even though he was nothing more than a fraud.

"The death of an intergalactic icon always does seem to draw a large crowd," the only being that could get inside the Amun-01 other than himself spoke, turning to see the good Dr. Paradox smiling down at him, "I'm assuming he was able to fulfill his purpose."

"You are correct good doctor, but I do believe you have picked up a bad habit of just letting yourself into to one's home." Alex replied as he sat down in his desk, still so much work needed to be done.

"I do apologize my good lad. But I did believe you would become more social now there is no longer a target on your back. Now that Lord has gone to, where ever that insane man came from, you are completely isolated up here."

Bobby was a good man. He was willing to take that form of the so-called god that called himself Lord and only asked that his sisters would be taken into Sphinx Academy for protection incase that woman was able to figure it out. Along with using any method he could to find out who Nicole's parents were. He has no memory of it for his own good as well as the only way for Lord to appear again is if Bobby was to sleep for a period longer than twenty-four hours. "Well I do not have anything else to do to occupy my time and without emotions I do not require the companionship of others for survival or sanity."

"Then what is that small white box you have in the top center drawer of your desk?" the good doctor asked with a small smirk on his face.

Alex's hand moved faster than he could think as it quickly covered the drawer. But once his mind caught up he knew there was no reason to hide this from him.

So the teen in white slowly opened the drawer and took out the small box he kept in the front. Even though he had no emotions his body kept doing things that could only baffle this teen. Opening the small white box to reveal a small ring made of white gold with three small diamonds that reminded him of Orion's belt; remembering the first project he did with Gwendolyn being the Pyramids of Giza that lined up with those same stars. "Did you check an alternate timeline to where I told you about this ring, Dr. Paradox?"

"Yes, yes I did," still surprising this being that can alter time and space of this boy's level of intelligence, "so when do you plan to present that ring to the lovely Gwendolyn?"

Alex continued to look at that ring in the box, feelings his heart pounding faster once again that caused his body to warm up as he thought of Gwendolyn. Relaxing back into his chair as he replied. "I am not sure Dr. Paradox if I will ever give it to her. The Basic Program reacts so oddly inside my body. The desire to have a mate is clear but without emotions I can never truly love her. It's all so baffling I keep debating the thought of breaking up with her but my body just won't let me. She is a wonderful woman."

"Well in your own way that could be showing your own form of emotions towards Gwendolyn. You have always been able to speak in actions as much as you have in words."

"So are you a psychologist as well as a scientist, Dr. Paradox?"

"I've existed for hundreds of thousands of years. I have a degree in everything. But don't you have a date with the 'wonderful woman' you spoke of?"

Alexander looked at the box once again, closed it and slipped it into his pocket. For once he didn't have anything planned for what he was about to do. "It would go against my rules to be late. But I still assume you will not divulge information of the acts that are about to happen?"

"You are correct again young lad." The Doctor said with a smile on his face as he pulled out that infamous brown bag of his. "Though I believe even you could use a gumball for what you will soon be asking."

His body did feel oddly restless with the thought of what he was about to do came through his mind. His body wouldn't flinch when negotiating for a billion dollar contract but this made his hands twitched. This body of his was so confusing.

Reaching out, he grabbed a few of those ball shaped sugar of synthetic rubber. Not understanding how such a concoction can cause relaxation in the human body but accepting the kind jester none the less. "Well you better get going and I wish you luck."

"Thank you, good friend." Alexander nodded as he walked out of his office to his transport room.

All while Paradox couldn't help a smile that grew on his face, mumbling. "Will be seeing you again soon, future Pharaoh of the Universe." Before vanishing out of his office.

The End

I thought I would add this special OAV chapter to finish of the Hero High series. I hoped you all enjoyed it as there is no more to come.

Also here is a list of extra details

Yes Bobby is Lord

I originally planned to have more of the Bless classes written with more time of Charmcaster doing underhanded tactics, but was unable to fit it.

Gwendolyn says yes

Anything else questioned just **Private Message** and I will update this to answer it.


End file.
